Kníže Azkabanský
by Galapeter
Summary: Harry dostane na začátku léta dopis, ze kterého se dozví pár překvapujících detailů o jeho rodokmenu. Překlad povídky Lord of Caer Azkaban.
1. Dědictví

**Dědictví**

_Drahý pane Pottere,_

v souladu se závětí Siriuse Blacka se prosím dostavte na pobočku Gringottovy banky v Příčné ulici z důvodu vykonání Závětního obřadu. Vemte prosím v potaz, že pokud se nedostavíte do dvou měsíců od převzetí tohoto dopisu na naši pobočku, v souladu s odstavcem 42924A našeho řádu je vysoká možnost ztráty práva a následného propadnutí celého dědictví Ministerstvu kouzel.

S pozdravem

Snaphook, Vedoucí účetní Gringottovy banky

Harry tupě zíral na dopis v jeho ruce; přišel jen pár minut před poštovní sovou, jenž přinesla dopis od Brumbála.  
Nevěděl, co si myslet. Zvedal se mu žaludek z myšlenky těžit ze Siriusovy smrti, ale stejný pocit měl i z možnosti propadnutí jakéhokoli odkazu, který po sobě Sirius zanechal. Po nějaké době rozjímání se rozhodl napsat Brumbálovi a požádat jej o radu. I přes všechno, co se na konci ročníku stalo, si Harry starého kouzelníka vážil.  
Odložil dopis od Gringottů na stanu a otevřel Brumbálův dopis.

_Drahý Harry,_

dozvěděl jsem se, že tě Gringottovi kontaktovali kvůli možnému Siriusovu dědictví, i když jsem je žádal, aby ti přes prázdniny dali pokoj. Píši tento dopis, abych tě informoval, že je v současné době nemožné riskovat cestu na Příčnou ulici. Pro cestu bude dostatek času, až bude více bezpečno, ale v tuto chvíli by cesta nebyla bezpečná ani s doprovodem řádu. Je důležité, abys zůstal u svých příbuzných. Nebude také možné, abys toto léto opustil jejich péči kvůli zvýšené Voldemortově aktivitě.

S pozdravem

Albus

PS: Nelíbilo se ti, když jsem před tebou loni něco tajil, proto jsem se rozhodl se ti s tím svěřit, nezklam moji důvěru tím, že na vlastní pěst někam vyrazíš, je to vskutku příliš nebezpečné.

Čtení posledního řádku naplnilo Harryho takovou zlostí, že jeho malý výbuch na konci roku byl v porovnání s tímto jen malým znepokojením.  
„Jak se opovažuje!", Harry byl šokován opovážlivostí, s jakou ten starý zmetek plnil dopis ‚pravdami'. Člověk by si myslel, že se ze Siriusovy smrti poučil.  
Zavrhl prvotní nápad, že by starochovi napsal, co přesně si o jeho činech myslí a skutečně i rozepsal polovinu dopisu, než logika přebrala kontrolu nad tím, co dělá. Roztrhal tedy svůj první pokus o odpověď a na nový pergamen začal znovu, rozhodnut použít při jednání s Brumbálem jeho vlastní metody.

_Drahý Albusi,_

i když jsem zklamaný, že nemůžu pomoct, povzbuzuje mě, že ses rozhodl být ke mně upřímný a jak jsi řekl, bude na vše čas, až bude bezpečno. Rozhodl jsem se tedy respektovat Tvou důvěru ve mne a setrvám na svém místě.

Tvůj poslušný služebník

Harry James Potter

PS: Chápu důležitost tvého vyjádření vzhledem k mému postoji z konce léta, ale musím tě ujistit, že bych si nedovolil zradit Tvou důvěru ve mě, když vím, že by sis nedovolil zradit mou důvěru v Tebe.

Harry se ušklíbl a jen si přál vidět Brumbálův výraz, až si plně uvědomí obsah dopisu. Přesto musel přiznat, že by měl Brumbálovi spíše poděkovat. Svým dopisem mu pomohl k rozhodnutí, zda převzít Siriusovo dědictví, nebo zůstat v Zobí ulici.  
Útěk, který plánoval dva dny, se nakonec ukázal být bolestně jednoduchý; čekal, že bude mít více potíží. Jak zjistil, kouzelníci příliš spoléhali na kouzla, takže by nebyl schopný proplížit se kolem nich v neviditelném plášti; život mezi mudly jej vybavil jinými možnostmi.

Vzbudil se brzy a oblečený, aby se z domu dostal dřív, než by nějaký člen jeho „rodiny" vyžadoval snídani, nebo na něj navalil nějakou zbytečnou práci.  
Při cestě do místního kina si představoval oči všech jeho neviditelných strážců. Koupil si lístek na první film, který dávali, usadil se v sále a v duchu počítal do pěti set. Když dopočítal, vyšel ze sálu směrem k toaletám a za sebou slyšel kroky strážců. Umyl si ruce a vrátil se do sálu.  
Sedl si do jiného sedadla než předtím a začal počítat, tentokrát do tisíce, znovu se zvedl a při cestě k baru zase slyšel tiché kroky stráží.

Ještě pětkrát musel cyklus opakovat, než za sebou přestal slyšet kroky a třikrát ho pro jistotu zopakoval, než si byl jistý, že stráže ukolébal svojí rutinou.

Vyšel jedním ze zadních východů a rychle zamířil k nejbližší zastávce metra. Nemohl použít Záchranný autobus nebo jiný magický prostředek přepravy, protože kromě přemisťování se dají všechny vysledovat nebo nějakým způsobem monitorovat; mudlovská doprava je ale nehlídaná. Zabralo mu téměř hodinu, než dorazil ze Surrey na stanici nejblíže Děravému kotli. Než vešel, utratil zbývající ušetřené peníze za klobouk podobný tomu, který nosí Sherlock Holmes a křiklavě růžovou bundu se zeleným lemováním. Harry doufal, že takto podivně vystrojen bude vypadat, jakoby si čistokrevný kouzelník vyšel do mudlovského světa, tudíž nevzbudí takové podezření.

Zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl, aby zklidnil nervy a vešel do kouzelnického světa. Lehce překvapen, že mu nikdo nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost, prošel Děravým kotlem a Příčnou ulicí až ke skřetí bance.  
Snímaje klobouk přišel k nejbližšímu skřetovi u přepážky. „Promiňte, pane, ale potřeboval bych mluvit s vedoucím účetním Snaphookem."  
„Jistě pane. Z jakého důvodu chcete vedoucího účetního vidět?"  
„Řekněte mu, že jde o tajnou věc ohledně mého dědictví."  
„Ano pane, počkáte na něj zde nebo budete chtít soukromou místnost?"  
„Upřednostnil bych soukromí, prosím."  
„Tudy, pane," řekl skřet a posunkem vyzval Harryho, ať jej následuje.  
Skřet jej dovedl k šedě vymalované místnosti obsahující stůl a dvě křesla.  
„Oznámím účetnímu Snaphookovi, že na něj čekáte; přijde za Vámi, jakmile to bude možné. Pokud byste rád něco ke čtení, stačí jen hůlkou třikrát klepnout na stůl." řekl skřet a důležitě odkráčel.

Harry byl překvapen spoustou časopisů, která se na něj po poklepání hůlky vyvalila, ale následně zklamán, když po zběžném shlédnutí zjistil, že Týdeník čarodějek je asi to nejchytřejší čtení z výběru. Zoufale se prohrabával hromadou škváru, než našel na dně časopis se zvláštním názvem „Moderní soubojovníci". Časopis obsahoval články o použití kleteb proti jiným kletbám, názvy nových kouzel vytvořených speciálně pro souboje a užitečné bojové vybavení. Tak se začetl do popisu vlastností nejnovějšího bojového hábitu, že si ani nevšiml, jak se otvírají dveře pro skřeta, jenž nesl malou truhličku a malý křišťálový džbánek.

„Ehm," odkašlal si skřet hlasitě a pobaveně pozoroval, jak Harry úlekem skoro spadl z křesla. „Jsem vedoucí účetní Snaphook. Máme spolu prý něco projednat."  
Harry beze slova přistrčil přes stůl dopis, který od Gringottů obdržel.  
„Á pan Potter, jsem opravdu rád, že jste se tu ukázal," s úsměvem řekl skřet, „popravdě jsem se obával, že po příhodě s Albusem Brumbálem se nedostavíte."  
Pokládaje na stůl malý křišťálový džbán skřet pokračoval, „důvod proč tu jste, pane Pottere, je provedení 'Dědičného obřadu', abyste mohl mít přístup k předmětům a penězům, jenž vám odkázal Sirius Black."  
„Jak to funguje?" zeptal se zvědavě Harry.

„Funguje to tak, že budete muset kápnout trochu krve do džbánku, ten poté vezmete do rukou, aby do něj mohla proudit vaše magie a až krev zčerná, džbán mi předáte a já jeho obsah vyliji na tento pergamen, na němž se následně zobrazí, z jaké linie budete dědit."  
„Pokud je vyžadována krev, jak tedy mohu dědit z rodu Blacků?"

„Byl jste přidán do registru Blacků jako Hlavní dědic, když se Sirius Black stal vaším kmotrem a protože zemřel bez potomka, stal jste se dědicem jména Black a rodového bohatství," vysvětlil Snaphook. „Teď, pokud můžeme začít…"

Harry se píchnul do prstu a nechal trochu krve skapat do křišťálové nádoby, dokud nebyl Snaphook spokojen s množstvím. Když Harry nádobku zvedal, napadla jej znepokojivá myšlenka, „Snaphooku, pokud do džbánu musí proudit magie, jak mohou motáci a mudlovští příbuzní získat dědictví?"

„Krátká odpověď na tuto otázku – nemohou," zasekl se skřet, jakoby nevěděl, zda má pokračovat. „Zajímavé je, že pokaždé, když Gringottovi objeví způsob, jak tento obřad provádět, aniž by bylo potřeba magie, Ministerstvo tento způsob postaví mimo zákon a jsem přesvědčen, že Ministerstvo tak kontroluje, aby nemagické obyvatelstvo nestálo v čele velkých rodin."

Předávaje džbánek plný teď již černé tekutiny svému účetnímu, Harry užasle pozoroval, jak skřet lije obsah nádobky na pergamen a ten vše saje jako houba. Během chvíle se na pergamenu začalo objevovat první jméno a po něm následovalo další a další a další a další až skoro po dvou hodinách se konečný počet ustálil na pětadvaceti jménech.

„Jakto, že je jich tolik?" zeptal se Harry šokovaně. „jak mohu být jediný dědic tolika rodin?"

„Pane Pottere, musíte pochopit, že posledních sedmdesát a více let nebylo pro kouzelnickou komunitu nijak růžové. Díky Grindelwaldovi a následně _Vy-víte-komu_ bylo mnoho rodin zcela zničeno, zanechávajíc nejasný strom dědiců, často i bez nich."

Po rychlém nahlédnutí do pergamenu Snaphook zalovil v truhličce a vytáhl tlustý spis.

„Prvním jménem na seznamu je rod Blacků; u toho dědíte několik nemovitostí, včetně domu číslo 12 na Grimmauldově náměstí, sídlo Blacků, obchod v Obrtlé ulici s názvem 'Knihy vzácné a vzácnější' a hospodu 'Psí hvězda' nedaleko Prasinek."

Probíraje se papíry skřet pokračoval, „finanční prostředky činí přibližně 30 milionů galeonů s ročním příjmem jeden milion z různých investicí mínus finanční podpora 8 tisíc galeonů."

„Finanční podpora? A komu?" zeptal se Harry.

„Tři tisíce Belatrix LeStrangeové, další tři tisíce Narcisse Malfoyové a dva tisíce pro pana Draca Malfoye." odvětil skřet.

„Je možné ty příspěvky zrušit?"

„Ale jistě, jste hlava rodu Blacků, mohu vyplácení zrušit hned teď." Když skřet obdržel od Harryho souhlasné přikývnutí, poznamenal si něco bokem a pokračoval, „investice rodu Blacků zahrnuje podíl z velkého kasina na ostrově Fata Magana, čtvrtinový podíl ze stříbrného dolu a významný podíl v Magické farmě magických zvířat." zakončil Snaphook čtení ze složky rodu Blacků.

Snaphook sáhl do truhličky a vytáhl další lejstro.

„Další na řadě je rod Potterů, u kterého dědíte dům v Godrikově dole, v současnosti zničený, dále 300 tisíc galeonů a polovinu lihovaru, jehož druhou polovinu vlastní váš bratranec Martin Potter."

„Já mám bratrance?" vyjekl Harry překvapeně.

„Ano, vypadá to, že váš pra-pra-pradědeček měl dva syny, z nichž jeden byl moták; proto rozdělil tuto rodovou nemovitost napůl. Martin Potter je potomek vašeho pra-pra-pradědečkova bratra."

Skřet znovu sáhl do truhličky a vytáhl menší svazek spisů, které pozorně prolistoval.

„Dalších 22 rodin není nijak zvlášť výjimečných, od nich dohromady zdědíte něco málo přes 2 miliony galeonů a několik obytných nemovitostí. Poslední rod je ovšem úplně jiná záležitost…" zarazil se překvapeně skřet.

„Opravdu? A co s ním je?" vyzvídal Harry.

„Poslední rod je značně šokující, je velmi starý se vznešeným jménem a nemohu Vám o něm příliš povědět." Skřet na chvíli ztichl, jakoby sbíral síly. „Posledním jménem na seznamu je Azkaban. Dědíte celý Azkabanský ostrov, titul Kníže Azkabanský se všemi privilegii, která jsou s tímto titulem spojena."

* * *

PP (aneb pár poznámek): Harry používá mudlovskou dopravu, protože věří, že kouzelné prostředky se dají vysledovat (přemisťování se vysledovat nedá, ofišl od Rowlingové) a taky proto, že kouzelníky nenapadne prověřovat něco tak primitivního, jako mudlovské metro nebo autobusy.


	2. Blahoslaven budiž kníže Azkabanský

**Blahoslaven budiž kníže Azkaban**

„Já jsem co?" vykoktal Harry, jako by dostal ránu do obličeje.

„Nový kníže Azkabanský," odpověděl klidně starý skřet, „mám přivolat Vaše poddané?"

„Tak jo," řekl mladý zachránce kouzelnického světa odevzdaně, „cokoli myslíte, že je potřeba."

Malý moment později se dav okolo Gringottovy banky zmateně rozhlížel, když ranní klid přerušil zvuk hlasitého klapání kopyt o dlažbu. Až na několik starších lidí, kterým se ve tvářích objevil nevěřícný šok, nikdo nechápal důležitost této události. S hlasitým prásknutím podobným Záchrannému autobusu se v Příčné ulici objevil vagón tažený třemi páry zvláštních černých koní, jejichž hříva byla tvořena plameny a od kopyt při každém kontaktu se zemí odlétávaly jiskry.

Samotný kočár měl barvu tak černou až téměř pohlcoval okolní světlo a kování z naleštěného stříbra vyvolávalo dojem záře hvězd za nejtemnější noci. Dveře kočáru nebyly nijak zdobeny, nenesly žádný erb či znak a tak jediným vodítkem o původu majitele bylo šest koní, neboť jen Azkabanský kníže si může dovolit používat Hrůzoně jako dopravní prostředek. Na kozlíku seděl jediný muž, oblečen do šatů stejně černých jako kočár, tahaje za otěže, aby zastavil přesně před vchodem do banky.

Shromážděnému davu se zatajil společně dech, jakmile se otevřely jedny z kočárových dveří; z nich vyšla mladá žena, téměř ještě dítě.

Tmavě hnědé vlasy měla načesané do malého drdolu, šaty stejně černé jako kočí, v rukou nesla těžkou knihu a její výraz byl tak ledový, až mnohým v davu přeběhl mráz po zádech.

Při vycházení schodů k hlavním dveřím banky se nerozhlížela vlevo ani vpravo, soustředíc se plně na svůj úkol.

„Vy," přitáhla na sebe pozornost nejbližšího zaměstnance banky, když procházela vstupní halou, „uvědomte knížete Azkabana, že jeho služebníci dorazili a vyčkávají jeho příchodu."

Rudovlasý muž přikývl a odkvačil informovat své nadřízené o neznámé ženě a jejím podivném požadavku. Když vypadalo, že její zpráva byla předána, žena odkráčela stranou ke zdi, kde zůstala stát bez jakéhokoli pohybu, vyčkávajíc příkazy svého pána.

Harryho rozhovor se Snaphookem byl přerušen slabým zaklepáním na dveře, kterými po vyzvání vstoupil mladý skřet. „Pane," pronesl ke Snaphookovi, „jednomu z našich lidských zaměstnanců bylo přikázáno říct knížeti Azkabanovi, že ‚jeho služebníci dorazili'."

„Kolik jich je?" zjišťoval starší skřet.

„Zatím jen jedena žena, co jí mám vyřídit, pane?"

„Ať na knížete Azkabana vyčkají před dveřmi této místnosti, tak je bude moci snadněji přivolat, až bude chtít." Mladší skřet opustil s úklonou místnost a vydal se vyřídit vzkaz.

Za necelou minutu se stejný skřet vrátil.

„Služebnice knížete Azkabana očekává pokyny," mladší skřet pronesl s úklonou a opustil místnost.

„Mám jí pozvat dovnitř?" optal se skřet a po souhlasném přikývnutí svého klienta přešel ke dveřím a posunkem vyzval někoho ke vstupu.

Dveřmi prošla mladá krásná žena přibližně v Harryho věku. Harry jí vyšel naproti s rukou nataženou k pozdravu. „Nazdar, jsem Harry Potter," a překvapeně zamrkal nad její reakcí.

Žena padla na kolena, políbila mu ruku a pronesla: "Blahoslaven budiž kníže Azkaban, nechť vládne navždy."

„Eh…fajn, jak se jmenuješ?"

„Rebeka, můj pane, jsem vaše osobní služka a asistentka."

„Nemusíš mi říkat pane, jsem prostě Harry."

„To by na veřejnosti nebylo vhodné," řekla s pohledem upřeným na Snaphooka, „pokud si můj pán přeje, mohu mu tak říkat v soukromí."  
„Pán si přeje," usmál se Harry. Jeho první skutečný úsměv od chvíle, kdy jeho kmotr zemřel.

„Postav se, prosím. Dořeším tu nějaké věci a půjde se nakupovat."

„Je tu nějaký způsob, jak mohu být svému pánu nápomocna?" zeptala se žena s nadějí v hlase.

„Ne, pokud ti zákony dědictví a bankovní procedury nic neříkají," odpověděl Harry s úšklebkem. „Potřebuji si také vyzvednout značnou sumu peněz pro své nákupy."

„S tím mohu pomoct, můj pane," trochu váhavě odpověděla žena. „Postarám se o jakékoli papírování a snadno mohu zařídit platbu čehokoli, čeho si budete žádat."

„Výtečně," usmál se skřet, podávaje velký štos složek Harryho nové asistentce. „Teď, když mne není více potřeba, nechám Vás o samotě. U dveří bude čekat skřet, který vám ukáže cestu k východu."

„Ehm," přerušil po chvíli Harry ticho, které nastalo po skřetově odchodu, „jaké povinnosti přesně zastáváš, Rebeko?"

„Mé povinnosti?" ožila dívka, když se ocitla zpět ve známých vodách. „Mé povinnosti jsou sloužit svému knížeti Azkabanovi jakkoliv si bude přát a ulehčit mu život jak jen bude v mých silách."

„Dobře," řekl Harry uvážlivě, „zaprvé, říkej mi Harry, když jsme sami a zadruhé, pomohla bys mi roztřídit ty složky?"

„Ale jistě, můj pan…Harry, hned se do toho pustím," vyhrkla, než se pustila do prohrabávání se složkami, sem tam zapisujíc něco do obrovské knihy, kterou takřka nepouštěla z ruky.

Harry se vrátil ke svému magazínu, když viděl, že jakákoli pomoc, kterou mohl nabídnout, by mladou ženu jen brzdila. Až po pár minutách zaznamenal, že přestala pracovat a stojí tiše před ním. „Ano?" zeptal se Harry, obraceje pozornost na svou asistentku.

„Dokončila jsem svůj úkol, jaké je Vaše další přání?"

„Nic dalšího na práci nemám, jde se nakupovat. Začneme s oblečením," řekl s úšklebkem, když viděl své potrhané svršky, „pak se uvidí."

Jak Snaphook slíbil, před dveřmi stál skřet, který je odvedl k východu. Odtud vyrazili k obchodu _Hábity pro každou příležitost madame Malkinové_, aby se Harry konečně zbavil Dudleyho starých hadrů.

„Mohu s něčím pomoci, mladíku?" zeptala se madame Malkinová hned po tom, co se k nim přihnala jako velká voda.

„Asi můžete," odpověděl chlapec, trochu vyvedený z míry.

„A co si budete přát?" zeptala se úsměvem, užívajíce si jeho bezradnosti.

„Myslím, že všechno."

„Budete chtít ‚všechno' ušít na míru?" zeptala žena, očividně ve svém živlu.

„Na míru."

„Pojďte za mnou do jedné z našich zkušeben, prosím."

Harry zůstal ohromeně stát, když vstoupil do prostorné kupole se zlatým kruhem na zářivě bílé podlaze.

„Stačí, když se postavíte doprostřed toho zlatého kruhu, já se postarám o zbytek," pobaveně řekla žena, když si všimla jeho výrazu.

Harry vstoupil do kruhu a málem vyskočil z kůže úlekem, když se z kruhu zvedla červená obruč, vystoupala nad jeho hlavu a zase klesla do země.

„Skvěle, teď když mám vaše míry, můžeme přistoupit k objednávce."

„Nejdříve bych chtěl několik sad bojových hábitů, vyrobených z nejlepších akromantulích vláken, chci na nich ta nejsilnější obranná zaklínadla, která jsou k dostání, dále bych rád, aby veškeré oblečení mělo schopnost samoopravy, a aby se přizpůsobovalo jakémukoli růstu, kterým bych mohl v příštích letech projít."

„Jistě…v jaké barvě budete hábity chtít? A nemáte nějaké další přání? Prádlo pod hábit například?"

„Barvu?" řekl Harry bezvýrazně, než mu Rebeka pošeptala něco do ucha. „Vše černé a ano, budu chtít několik sad oblečení pod hábit, několik v šedé barvě znovu z akromantulích vláken s podobnými ochrannými kouzly jako u hábitů za předpokladu, že nebudou navzájem kolidovat. A asi budu potřebovat nějaké mudlovské oblečení různých barev."

„Bude to vše? Mohu také Vaše hábity očarovat samožehlícím a možná i teplotu udržujícím kouzlem."

„To zní dobře, budu ještě potřebovat plášť s kápí očarovanou tak, aby nebyla poznat tvář, zase akromantulí vlákna a tak dále. Asi neprodáváte nic z dračí kůže, že ne?"

„Jistě," poznamenala si obchodnice, „a ne, z dračí kůže neprodáváme nic, ale o pár obchodů dál sídlí Ollertan, u kterého byste mohl něco takového sehnat."

„Za jak dlouho bude první sada hotová?" vyzvídal Harry, „Doufal jsem, že bych v nich mohl už vyjít z obchodu."

„Není problém, zbytek bude hotový nejpozději pozítří; chcete si je vyzvednout osobně nebo vám je mám zaslat?"

„Někoho pošlu, aby je vyzvedl," řekl Harry, zatímco si jeho asistentka udělala poznámku v knize.

Zakuklená, nebezpečně vypadající osoba následovaná krásnou mladou ženou, svírající velkou knihu, vyvolala v ulici malé pozdvižení. Došli pomalým krokem až k Ollertanově obchodu _Zbroj a zbraně_, ignorujíce strnulé pohledy davu.

Sotva vstoupili do obchodu, už je vítal majitel, hubený zdrženlivý muž, který ale vypadal, že po někom skočí při nejmenší provokaci.

„S čím můžu pomoci?" zeptal se chlap s úsměvem, „právě mi přišla zásilka s kůžemi Opačného opalovače."

„Potřebuji pár věcí; opasek, dva páry rukavic a bot - vše z kůže Norského ostrohřbetého a dvě vesty z Ukrajinského železňáka."

„Něco dalšího," zašklebil se muž, „třeba pouzdro na hůlku?"

„Ano," řekl Harry po chvilce uvažování, „dvě, z Ukrajinského železňáka. Beko?"

„Ano, můj pane?"

„Máš nějakou zbroj z dračí kůže?"  
„Ne, můj pane, nemám."

„Chci, abys byla něčím chráněná, takže si nech udělat aspoň vestu," a po chvíli přemýšlení dodal, „a pokud se ti něco zalíbí, dej mi vědět, dnes jde všechno na mě."

„Děkuji, můj pane, vaši moudrost předčí jen vaše štědrost," řekla a směrem k obchodníkovi prohodila, „ráda bych přidala další vestu k objednávce mého pána, pokud možno z kůže Opačného opalovače, kterého jste zmínil při našem příchodu."

„Jasnačka," odpověděl jí Ollertan, lehce udiven označením ‚můj pane', které mladá žena řekla aspoň jednou v každé větě, „kdybyste se ráčila postavit sem, abych mohl vzít míry."

Měření trvalo déle a bylo značně nudnější než u madame Malkinové, ale po nějaké době měl obchodník vše, co potřeboval k práci.

„Bude pár hodin trvat, než budu mít hotovou první sadu, dračí kůže se špatně zpracovává; budete chtít nějaké speciality?"¨

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se Harry udiveně, „myslel jsem, že dračí kůže se očarovat nedá."

„Nedá," uchechtl se muž, „dá se ale očarovat to, co je na kůži přišité – třeba pouzdra na hůlku – jsou očarovaná k tomu, aby se přichytila na jakoukoli část těla, na jakou si člověk přeje a dělá se to tak, že se očaruje tenhle malý kus," řekl, obraceje pouzdro.

„No jistě, neočarujete kůži, ale hedvábí, které je k němu zezadu přišité."

„Přesně," přikývl muž, „a tyhle malé kousky uvnitř udržují hůlku v bezpečí a zabraňují, aby vás někdo odzbrojil, a také dovolují vložit velkou hůlku na menší povrch, pak třeba boty," zvedl nohu, „mají podrážku očarovanou samoopravovacím kouzlem a kouzly proti opotřebení."

„Mohl byste ty podrážky očarovat tak, aby nezanechávaly otisky a při došlápnutí nevydávaly žádný zvuk." Harry si vzpomněl na svůj únik před svými strážci z Řádu.

„Jasně, máte ještě nějaké přání, se kterým můžu pomoct? Třeba zbraň?"

„Přemýšlel jsem o tom," pomalu řekl Harry, „a rád bych se podíval na nějaké dýky…nějaké praktické, řekl bych."

„Skvělá volba, konečně mám příležitost ukázat něco jiného, než ty křiklavé tretky, které hodně lidí vyhledává," mávaje rukou ve směru šperky zdobených vzorků na poličce na zadní stěně obchodu.

Došel za pult a vytáhl malou bednu. Uvnitř ležely čtyři dýky, s prostou čepelí a černou rukojetí.

„Mám jen čtyři, ale jsou to ty nejlepší, jaké mám, každá z nich je očarována, aby zůstaly vždy ostré, prořízly většinu materiálů bez větší námahy a rukojeť má v sobě kouzlo pro lepší úchop."

Harry si vybral dvoubřitou, sedm palců dlouhou dýku se slovy: „máte k téhle i pochvu?"

„Samozřejmě, Ukrajinský železňák očarovaný stejně jako pouzdra na hůlky."

„Výtečně," řekl Harry, volaje posunkem Rebeku, aby mohli zaplatit vybrané zboží, „za pár hodin se vrátíme a vyzvedneme vše, co stihnete dokončit."

Další zastávkou bylo zlatnictví, kde si Harry chtěl koupit hodinky. Když vstoupili, ohlušilo je tikání tisíců hodin a hodinek. Pár ukazovalo fáze měsíce, jiné hvězdné mapy, další říkaly, co by měl člověk zrovna dělat, některé v sobě měly malé zrcátko a šminky pro kontrolu a úpravu vzhledu a u vybraných byl i přijímač kouzelnického rozhlasu. Nikde ale Harry neviděl hodinky, které by ukazovaly čas.

„Promiňte," oslovil muže za pultem, „máte nějaké hodinky, které ukazují čas jako mudlovské hodiny?"

„Ukazovat čas jako mudlové, jak obyčejné," zlatník vypadal otázkou uražen, „proč byste chtěl něco tak nudného, když můžete mít tohle?" zeptal se, zvedaje náramkové sluneční hodinky.

„Abych věděl, kolik je?" zeptal se Harry nejistě.

„Nemůžu za takových podmínek pracovat," řekl muž a nakrčil nos, „Paule, postarej se o tohohle zákazníka, dám si zatím pauzu!" křikl, když procházel dveřmi do vedlejší místnosti.

Paul spolupracoval mnohem lépe než první hodinář: „Jo, něco takového máme," odpověděl na Harryho otázku, „kouknu se do skladu."

„Tady, hodinky, které ukazují čas," řekl a sfoukl vrstvu prachu ze staré krabičky. „A když jsou to kouzelnické hodinky, umějí i pár věcí navíc."

„Co třeba?"

„Třeba umožňují mluvit na osobu, která nosí jednu z těchto náušnic a ta osoba vás uslyší," řekl Paul a ukázal na několik malých stříbrných kroužků

„Takže kdybyste měl dvoje hodinky a dvě náušnice, mohl byste mluvit s jiným člověkem a on by odpovídal?"

„Řekl bych," řekl muž nejistě, „nikdo o tom asi tímhle způsobem neuvažoval."

„Vezmu si tedy dvě," Harry řekl po chvilce přemýšlení, „jednu pro mě a druhou pro moji společnici."

„Chápu," potutelně se usmál hodinář. „Taky jsem kdysi býval mladý, ale nejsem ještě tak starý abych nevěděl, jak důležité je mít možnost mluvit s přítelkyní, aniž by o tom někdo věděl."

Harry se přesunul k vitríně vedle pultu a prohlížel si vystavené prsteny.  
„Nemáte něco s hadím motivem?"

„Mám," řekl Paul, vyndávaje podnos, „většina není nijak očarovaná, jen tyhle tři v rohu jsou."

„A jak jsou očarované?"

„První dva," vyndal na pult dva stejné prsteny, „dají malý elektrický šok každému, se kterým si podáte ruku, šok dostane i první osoba, která se jako první dotkne vaší oběti. Normálně bych je neprodával, jsou příkladem výjimečné práce při výrobě a použití materiálu. Třetí prsten, nošen na prstu jedné ruky, dovoluje ‚vypůjčit si' obratnost druhé ruky a po čase se i trvale naučit stejné obratnosti."  
„Co tím myslíte?"

„Řekněme, že jste pravák, pokud si nasadíte prsten na levou ruku, budete schopen psát a používat hůlku stejně dobře oběma rukama."

„Vezmu všechny tři," řekl Harry.

Vycházeje ze zlatnictví, všiml si Harry cedule hlásající ‚Oční opravy' a zvědavě se rozhodl místo prozkoumat.

Obchod byl vyzdoben všemi možnými i nemožnými brýlemi a u jednoho nedokončeného páru seděla shrbená, Harrymu povědomá postava.

„Promiňte, " řekl a žena na židli úlekem nadskočila.

„Promiň, drahoušku, nečekala jsem, že se zaberu do práce tak, že si nevšimnu nového zákazníka," omlouvala se žena s úsměvem. „Jsem Marietta Pomfreyová, jak ti můžu pomoct?"

„Jste příbuzná s Poppy Pomfreyovou?"  
„To je moje starší sestra."

„Aha. Všiml jsem si cedule venku a chci se zeptat, jestli existuje způsob magickou cestou opravit moje oči, pokud ale ne, doufal jsem, že koupím nové brýle."

„Obávám se, že můžu nanejvýš očarovat tvé oči několika vychytávkami, abys mohl lépe vidět ve tmě nebo rozlišovat více barev, ale v současnosti není magie dostatečně přesná pro takovou úpravu," odpověděla trochu smutně, „s novými brýlemi ti ale pomoci můžu, prostě si vyber ty, které se ti líbí, a já je upravím, aby seděly. Všechny jsou očarované proti poškození a samy se upravují podle počtu dioptrií, takže nebudeš muset každý rok na kontrolu."

S pomocí Rebeky si byl Harry schopen během několika minut vybrat stylové brýle s drátěnou obroučkou.

„Promiňte, tyhle se mi líbí," řekl, když se vracel k pultu, „a zmínila jste se o nějakých vychytávkách…"

„Jistě, mám několik lektvarů, které tvým očím dodají více schopností, většina je jen pro parádu, ale dva jsou velmi užitečné; první přidává možnost vidět více spekter barev, jako je ultrafialové a infračervené, taky ti dovolí vidět skrz většinu způsobů, jakými se kouzelníci zneviditelňují. Druhý přidává schopnost vidět lépe v noci, podobně jako u koček, zúžením zornic. Pokud bys chtěl oba lektvary, je to možné, navzájem totiž nekolidují."

„A nebudou se míchat s přeměňováním nebo zvěromagií?" vyptával se Harry.

„Neměly by," řekla žena opatrně. „I když se tvar a schopnosti mění při přeměně ve zvíře, ostatní vylepšení by měla zůstat stejná."  
„Tak fajn, vezmu obojí," řekl s úšklebkem.

Když Pomfreyová mladší balila nové brýle a lektvary, předávala Harrymu nějaké informace.  
„Ujisti se, že budeš mít spoustu času, než vypiješ ty lektvary, nějakou dobu totiž potrvá, než si na všechny změny zvykneš a naučíš se je ovládat. Pokud ale do tří dnů od vypití nezaznamenáš změnu, přijď za mnou."

Harry se při odchodu rozhodl vrátit se do obchodu se zbrojí vyzvednout si cokoli, co bude mít starý zbrojíř hotové.  
„Běžte do převlékacích kabin, jestli si chcete svoje zboží odnést na sobě, je lepší nosit vestu co nejblíže vlastní kůži," řekl Ollertan s úsměvem Harrymu, když si přebíral pár hotových kusů oblečení.

Harry si jednu vybral a šokovaně zíral na Rebeku, když do kabiny vstoupila s ním a začala se svlékat, aniž by vypadala obtěžována jeho přítomností.  
„Proč nejsi ve své vlastní kabině?" vykoktal Harry.  
„Jsem tvůj služebník Harry a má povinnost je sloužit ti jakkoli si zamaneš, proč by mi mělo tedy vadit, že mne vidíš polonahou, když ti vlastně patřím tělem i duší?"

Rudý jako rajče se Harry otočil čelem ke stěně, snaže se nemyslet na to, co se mu odehrávalo za zády.

„Kam teď, Harry?" zeptala se Rebeka, když vyšli na poloprázdnou ulici.

„Chci se podívat do Krucánků a Kaňourů, krátce navštívit Obrtlou ulici a pak můžeme vyrazit na Azkabanský ostrov."

„Pokud se mohu zeptat svého pána, proč si přejete navštívit Obrtlou ulici?"

„Potřebuji hůlku bez ministerských kouzel a zbytečných otázek, přemýšlel jsem taky nad nějakými knihami o černé magii."

„Proč si tedy nenecháte hůlku vyrobit na Azkabanském ostrově, můj pane?" zeptala se zmateně, „měl byste tak zajištěnu kvalitu i diskrétnost."

„Netušil jsem, že si můžu nechat hůlku udělat tam, díky, že jsi mi to řekla Beky. Můžeš mi říct, co dalšího mě na Azkabanském ostrově čeká?"

„Jistě, můj pane, vlastníte rozsáhlou knihovnu, která je však trochu zastaralá."

„Můžeš zajistit, aby byla náležitě aktualizovaná?"

„Pokud je to vaše přání, mohu dát vedoucímu Krucánků a Kaňourů seznam se vším, co potřebujeme."

„Výtečně, udělej to."  
„Žiji službou mému pánu."

Obchod byl oproti předchozí návštěvě takřka vylidněn, nejspíš protože tu nebyly smečky studentů a jejich rodičů, kteří by nakupovali knížky do školy. Přesouvaje se přímo do oddělení obrany si Harry rychle vybral pár knih a u pokladny se setkal s Rebekou, která na něj čekala s malou horou krabic.

„To mi chybí v knihovně tolik knih?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Ano můj pane, dovolila jsem si zanechat trvalou objednávku na další knihy, které mohou v budoucnu vyjít."

„Tak jo, zmenšíme je a můžeme vyrazit," a když viděl její váhavý výraz, zeptal se: „Co?"

„Už zmenšené jsou, můj pane," odvětila Rebeka.

„A jak je tedy odvezeme?"  
„Poradila bych vám zavolat si kočár."

„Jak to udělám?" zmateně se zeptal.

„Až vyjdeme ven, zvedněte jednu ruku nad hlavu a luskněte prsty, kočár za chvíli přijede."

Chvíli později stál před knihkupectvím, luskaje prsty nad hlavou a podruhé za den byla Příčná ulice svědky příjezdu kočáru knížete Azakabana.

Rebeka jej předběhla, otevřela dveře kočáru a poklekla na zem.

„Můj pane, dovolte mi vyřídit průběh nakládání, zatímco si vy odpočinete uvnitř kočáru."

Harry přikývl a vstoupil do kočáru.

Vnitřek byl luxusně vybavený se stolkem a minibarem uprostřed a se dvěma lavicemi vycpanými saténovými polštáři po stranách. Harry měl jen pár minut vnitřek kočáru prozkoumat o samotě, než se dveře znovu otevřely a prošla jimi jeho asistentka.

„Dohlédla jsem na nakládání vašeho majetku a oznámila jsem kočímu, aby po cestě zpět na Ostrov zastavil v Obrtlé ulici," řekla, když se kočár dával do pohybu.

„Děkuji Beky," odpověděl Harry, zatímco kočár zastavoval před obchodem Borgina a Burkese.

Jeho asistentka znovu přiskočila ke dveřím, otevřela je a poklekla na zemi venku.

„Víš, že tohle nemusíš dělat, že ano Beky?" zeptal se Harry pobaveně.

„Musím, pokud je přítomen dav, jinak bychom nevyvolali ten správný dojem."

Podruhé za život Harry vstoupil do neslavného krámku.

„Ty," oslovil majitele přezíravě, „shromáždi všechny knihy o černé magii, které máš, včetně těch, které si schováváš pro ‚vzácné' zákazníky."

„A proč bych to dělal pro nějakýho smrada?" odpověděl Borgin stejným tónem.

Než Harry stačil odpovědět, Becky vybuchla: „Jak se opovažuješ mluvit k mému pánu knížeti Azkabanovi takovým způsobem! Prokaž více respektu nebo, s dovolením mého pána, ti vyrvu jazyk a nakrmím tě s ním."

Změna v Borginově chování byla jako mezi nocí a dnem, zbledl a významně smířlivějším tónem se začal omlouvat.

„Prosím za prominutí, vaše lordstvo, netušil jsem, kdo jste, neměl jsem v úmyslu být tak neuctivý vašemu postavení, váš příkaz vykonám ihned."

Za pár minut byl zpět s několika bednami rachotících za ním, „toto je vše, co v obchodě mám, pane Azkabane, ujistím se ale, aby vaši služebníci byli informováni, až obdržím novou zásilku."

Se strohým přikývnutím Harry vyšel z obchodu a vrátil se do kočáru.

Cestou na Ostrov si Harry náhle na něco vzpomněl, obrátil se na Becky se třemi obálkami, „mohla bys odeslat tyhle dopisy, až dorazíme na Azkaban? Tak, aby nebylo možné vysledovat, odkud přišly."

„S radostí, Harry."

Mezitím v Kvikálkově členové Fénixova řádu začali pomalu zuřit, když jejich snahy za posledních pár hodin nevydaly jedinou stopu při hledání _chlapce, který přežil_. Brumbál samotný hledal Harryho krátce po skončení filmu, vzdychaje podrážděně, když pokynul dvěma podřízeným, aby podali zprávu.

Moody začal: „V okolí po něm není ani stopy, musel najít tak dobrý úkryt, že obelstí naše sledovací kouzla nebo odjel mimo jejich dosah."

„Žádné stopy po přenášedlu, letaxu ani jinému způsobu a přemísťovat se neumí," oznámil Pastorek, rozpolcen mezi pýchou a rozmrzelostí. „Kluk musel najít způsob, jak zmást kouzla a pokud to udělal, aniž by zburcoval ministerstvo, musel také najít způsob, jak odstranit sledovací kouzlo na jeho hůlce."

Brumbálovi v odpovědi zabránil náhlý pocit narušení ochranných kouzel v jeho kanceláři, proto se okamžitě přemístil k hranici bradavických pozemků a spěchal do své pracovny.

Když se ujistil, že v jeho pracovně není živé duše, začal kontrolovat svůj majetek, jestli nebyl nějaký předmět ukraden nebo zničen narušitelem, dokud si nevšiml obyčejné bílé obálky ležící na kupě papírů na jeho stole.

_Drahý Albusi,_

_Obávám se, že jsem se rozhodl ignorovat tvé instrukce ohledně vyzvednutí mého dědictví, ale než se rozzlobíš, rád bych odvedl pozornost k poslední větě mého předchozího dopisu, větě o důvěře. Na vysvětlenou, rozhodl jsem se projevit stejnou důvěru a respekt jaký máš ty ke mně – žádný. Rád bych ti také připomněl, že jsi pouze ředitelem školy, kterou aktuálně navštěvuji a pokud se rozhodnu v budoucnu Bradavice navštěvovat, stále jen ředitelem zůstaneš a nic víc. Nejsi tedy můj zákonný opatrovník, nejsi v pozici dávat mi jakékoli instrukce, nejsi osoba, která má moji důvěru a respekt nebo osoba, která jedná jen v mém nejlepším zájmu. Doufám, že si tyto věci budeš pamatovat, než se mne pokusíš nějak trestat a že si budeš tyto věci pamatovat při našem příštím setkání. Zatím předpokládám, že se uvidíme na začátku školního roku, pokud se ale mé plány změní a nebudu pokračovat v Bradavicích, ať už z jakéhokoli důvodu, uvědomím tě sovou nebo jiným adekvátním způsobem._

_S pozdravem_

_Harry James Potter_

Mezitím v sídle Weasleyových, Ron rozbalil bílou obálku ležící na jeho posteli.

_Drahý Rone,_

_píšu jen proto, abych ti řekl, že budu nějaký čas mimo dosah, dokud nenajdu bezpečný způsob jak ti napsat, což bohužel také znamená, že se neuvidíme v Doupěti nebo v hlavním štábu. Pokud se nic nezmění, uvidíme se v Bradavickém vlaku nebo na hostině._

_Tvůj přítel_

_Harry_

_PS: Pokud uvidíš Remuse, řekni mu, že jsem v bezpečí doma._

V tu samou chvíli si Hermiona všimla krémové obálky zastrčené v ‚Bradavických dějinách'.

_Moje drahá Hermiono,_

_doufám, že se ti daří dobře, ještě jsem nedostal výsledky NKÚ a mám z nich trochu strach, ty bys ale neměla, protože jsem si jistý, že máš nejlepší výsledky v ročníku a možná i nejlepší za poslední století. I když ty si tím možná jistá nejsi, já vím, že jsi nejchytřejší čarodějka, která kdy chodila do Bradavic. Snad sis užila prázdniny, já na tom nejsem nijak moc skvěle, ale to není žádné překvapení. Omlouvám se za ten binec v odboru záhad, do kterého jsem tě zatáhl. Omlouvám se, že jsem tě neposlouchal, kdybych to udělal, vše by bylo v pořádku a Sirius by stále ještě žil, ale nejvíc mě mrzí, že tě kvůli mně zranili. Nikdy bych si neodpustil, kdyby se ti něco stalo a ani nevím, co bych si počal, kdybych tě už nikdy nemohl vidět. _

_Zpátky k dopisu - až do dnes bylo moje léto pěkná nuda, dnes jsem udělal něco, co tě asi podráždí, ale aspoň neohrozím nikoho dalšího. Zakrátko uslyšíš, že jsem opustil Zobí ulici a píšu ti, že nemám v úmyslu se tam někdy vrátit. Vše začalo dopisem od Gringottových, kteří mě předvolali k vyzvednutí nebo propadnutí mého dědictví po Siriusovi. Nevěděl jsem, co dělat, tak jsem chtěl napsat Brumbálovi a tobě o radu, než jsem ale napsal čárku, přišel dopis. Byl od Brumbála a v něm mi zakázal jít, říkal, že budu mít dost času, až bude bezpečno a že mám zůstat u Dursleyových. Lhal mi, že není možné dostat se do banky a pak se odvolával na důvěru, kterou ve mně vkládá. Musím přiznat, že mě to trochu hodně naštvalo, ale zase mi to pomohlo v rozhodování. Druhý den ráno jsem setřásl své strážce a vyzvedl své dědictví. Dozvěděl jsem se i několik šokujících novinek, které ti sdělím později. Nemám v úmyslu vrátit se ke své ‚milující rodině', ani nemám v úmyslu nechat Brumbála ovládat můj život. Nevím co dělat, ani nevím, jestli se chci vrátit do Bradavic, není to bezpečné a rozhodně nemám pocit, že bych se učil věci potřebné k přežití. Udělal jsem první krok k získání těchto znalostí a našel jsem i bezpečné útočiště, ale cítím se trochu ztracený. Přeji si, abys tu se mnou byla, protože ty nějak vždycky víš, co dělat, i když tě často neposlouchám. Napíšu ti později a dám vědět, jakým směrem se můj život ubírá. Ttaké bych tě požádal, abys všechny mé dopisy držela v tajnosti. Nechci, aby na ně Brumbál přišel. Nevěřím mu a nechci ani přemýšlet nad tím, co by mohl udělat, kdyby se dozvěděl, že ti píšu._

_Srdečně zdraví_

_Harry James Potter_

_PS: Děkuji ti, že tu pro mě jsi, nejsem v místě, kde bych mohl přijímat poštu, vynasnažím se ale zajistit bezpečný způsob doručování._

PP: Hrůzoň je v originále Nightmare, říkat hrůzostrašným koním Noční můry je zavádějící, takže Hrůzoně. Pokud budete mít výhrady, rád si vyslechnu jiné návrhy. Harryho osobní asistentka je od mala vychovávána, aby sloužila bez odmlouvání a starala se o blahobyt aktuálního knížete Azkabana. Akromantulí vlákna jsou použita kvůli tomu, že vlákna normálních pavouků jsou považována za jeden z nejsilnějších materiálů, takže obří pavouk musí dělat ještě silnější vlákna. Autor taky vysvětluje rozdíl mezi bojovými hábity a soubojovými hábity: souboj je podle něj spíš zkouška schopností, než skutečný boj, proto by brnění bylo považováno za podvod. Překlad draků byl trochu zrádný, Opačný opalovač je v originále Antipodean Opaleye - Antipodea je oblast Austrálie a Nového Zélandu – takže opačný, protože jsou australani opačně, Opaleye značí opálové oči, ale to se blbě formuje do jména, tak jsem vybral podobnost „opal" a „opálit", Ukrajinský železňák je Ukrainian Ironbelly (Ukrajinský železobřicháč doslovně, ale přišlo mi to blbý, tak jsem to zjednodušil), Norský ostrohřbetý je jasnej. Jako u hrůzoní bych rád při případné kritice slyšel jiné návrhy. Nevím, jak je přeložili v Kouzelných zvířatech a kde je najít, jestli někdo ví, a pokud to tam je, tak se podělte.


	3. Přebírání majetku

**Přebírání majetku**

Jak Brumbál četl dopis, sesul se pomalu do křesla s beznadějí v srdci. Proč ten chlapec nedokáže pochopit, že vše bylo nutné učinit ve jménu jeho bezpečí? Jsou nějaké peníze tak důležité, že je pro ně ochoten riskovat svůj život? Brumbál věděl, že musí Harryho najít a vysvětlit mu, že normálním životem žít nemůže, vysvětlit mu, že život může být jakkoli nepříjemný, ale je stále lepší, než zemřít.

Letaxem se přesunul na Ústředí, aby okamžitě svolal Řád. Přísahal si, že chlapce nezklame tak, jako zklamal jeho rodiče, přísahal, že Harry bude žít, přísahal chránit chlapcův život všemi dostupnými prostředky nehledě na následky.

První členové řádu se začali objevovat chvíli po zavolání a jediný pohled na téměř zlomenou postavu umlčel všechny jejich otázky. Posedali si na svá místa a podivovali se, co strašného se mohlo stát, že jejich vůdce ve válce se silami temna byl v tak špatném stavu.

Jakmile se sešel celý Řád, Brumbál promluvil.

„Není pro nikoho snadné přiznat si vlastní chyby a musím přiznat, že mám v tomto směru stejné potíže jako kdokoli jiný," přestal na chvíli mluvit, aby nabral síly a pokračoval.

„Mojí chybou bylo ignorování stížností některých členů Řádu, když jsem dovolil Harrymu Potterovi tolik soukromí. Zaslepila mne naděje, že by takto získal více šťastných vzpomínek na bezstarostné dětství a zapomněl jsem, jak moc něčí stráže omezují něčí soukromí a svobodu, ač zajišťují jeho bezpečnost. Kvůli starcovu selhání je teď náš Harry nezvěstný, kvůli mé slabosti pro něj jsem Harrymu dovolil, aby se vystavil nebezpečí. Toto jsou mé příkazy. Harry Potter musí být nalezen za každou cenu a co nejrychleji, poté umístěn zpět do péče jeho příbuzných a nesmí znovu zůstat o samotě, nikdy. Musí – zůstat – v bezpečí!"

Okamžitě se zvedla vlna protestu od poloviny členů řádu, kterou Brumbál mávnutím ruky zamítl.

„Máte své rozkazy, splňte je." Doufal jen, že mu Harry dokáže odpustit, byl ochoten vyměnit chlapcovu důvěru v něj, pokud to bude znamenat, že bude Harry naživu.

„Teď, když máme za sebou jednu nepříjemnost, já mám zprávy o další," zabručel Moody ze svého místa.

„V průběhu dnešního dne byl v Příčné ulici dvakrát viděn černý kočár tažený Hrůzoňmi."

„A co je na tom nepříjemného?" ptal se jeden z mladších členů, „Proč bychom se měli starat o nějaký kočár?"

„Nejde o kočár, mladej, důležití jsou ti Hrůzoně."

„Proč?" ozvalo se od jiného mladšího člena, „spousta lidí používá kouzelné koně, například Bradavicích se používají testrálové pro tažení kočárů."

„Ale jen jeden muž používá Hrůzoně," přerušil ho Brumbál, „kníže Azkabanský se vrátil."

Byla to Tonková, kdo se zeptal na otázku, která se objevila v hlavě všem mladším členům řádu.

„Jaký kníže Azkabanský? Myslela jsem, že ostrov je pod kontrolou Oddělení pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů."

„Také tomu tak po několik desetiletí bylo, protože v Azkabanu po tuto dobu žádný kníže nebyl, což se ale nejspíš s jeho návratem rychle změní," vysvětloval Brumbál.

„Chci po všech členech, aby měli uši nastražené kvůli informacím o novém Azkabanském knížeti. Budeme k němu muset dřív nebo později vyslat posly a až se tak stane, musíme o něm znát první poslední."

„Albusi, snad neuvažujete spolupracovat s někým, kdo ovládá mozkomory?", zeptala se Molly Weasleyová zamračeně, „někdo takový musí být ten nejčernější černokněžník, není zjevné, že se okamžitě spojí s Vy-víte-kým?"

„To si nemyslím, Molly," odpověděl zamyšlený Brumbál, „pokud si vzpomínám, Azkabanský kníže může používat černou magii, ale nikdy nebyl černokněžník. To nejmenší, o čem jej můžeme přesvědčit, je stažení mozkomorů, nikdy jim nedovoloval tolik volnosti, jaké si teď užívají, a počítám, že se brzy stáhnou zpět k ostrovu."

…

Míle daleko v jedné mudlovské čtvrti tekly Hermioně slzy po tváři, když četla Harryho dopis a nechtěla nic jiného, než jej obejmout a ujišťovat jej stále dokola, že se vše v dobré obrátí.

Když zvedala brk, aby mu v rychlosti odepsala, položila jej zpět na stůl; napsal jasně, že bude mimo dosah. Nevěděla, jak jej utěšit a představovala si, jak Harry upadá hlouběji a hlouběji do depresí, aniž by měl někoho, kdo by mu pomohl.

„Doufám, že jsi v pořádku, Harry Pottere, protože až tě najdu, budeš mít co dělat se mnou za to, že ses takhle od nás odřízl."

…

Mezitím na Azkabanském ostrově byl Harry místo zažívání depresí naprosto zmaten.

Nikdy nebyl v takové situaci, kamkoliv šel, lidé padli na kolena se slovy ‚blahoslaven budiž kníže Azkaban' a ‚nechť vládne navěky'. Nevěděl, jak se má zachovat.

V Příčné ulici se nechal jen unést situací, naplánovanou měl jen návštěvu u Gringottů a nejasný pocit, že by si měl koupit něco na sebe, ale nikdy nečekal, že by ho potkalo něco takového.

Té noci Harry překvapeně zjistil, že ve své ložnici není sám, když se připravoval ke spánku.

„Beky?" otočil se na osobu v jeho ložnici.

„Budeš ještě něco potřebovat, Harry?" ptala se.

„Ne, nepotřebuji už nic." Když viděl, že se ani nehnula, dodal: „to znamená, že bych byl rád sám."

„Dobrá, nechám tě o samotě," řekla, když odcházela dveřmi do jeho pracovny.

Harry padl na obrovskou postel s nebesy, zavřel oči a okamžitě usnul. Probudil se druhý den brzy ráno a začal zkoumat svůj pokoj, překvapen, že stěny jsou natřeny bledě modře místo černé, kterou očekával. Na jedné straně stála skříň s mnoha zásuvkami, velké pohodlné křeslo a police na knihy, na druhé straně dvoje tajemné dveře.

Když se oblékl, rozhodl se prozkoumat zbytek svých komnat a zjistit, jestli se nachází přímo v objektu vězení, nebo jestli je na nějakém jiném místě.

První dveře, kterými vstoupil, ukrývaly koupelnu konkurující prefektské koupelně, kterou kdysi použil v Bradavicích. Obětoval chvíli k nezbytné hygieně a vstoupil do druhé místnosti, vybavené podobně jako jeho ložnice, jen výrazně menší. Neudělal ani krok, když zakopl o něco na zemi. To něco bylo zvláštně měkké, a když Harry shlédl ke svým nohám, překvapeně zíral na svoji probouzející se asistentku.

„Dobré ráno, Harry. Vyspal ses dobře?"

„Ano," odpověděl vyvedený z míry, „proč jsi spala před mými dveřmi?"

„Je mou povinností zůstat ti vždy nablízku, normálně bych spala s tebou v posteli, nebo v malé posteli ve tvé ložnici, ale protože jsi mi nakázal, abych tě nechala včera v noci o samotě, spala jsem tu," odpověděla, protíraje si ospale oči. „Chceš něco k snídani?"¨

„Proč sis nenašla nějaké jiné místo na spaní, třeba pokoj, ve kterém jsi spala, než jsem se objevil?"

„Jak jsem řekla, má povinnost je být ti nablízku a starat se ve dne v noci o všechny tvé potřeby, což nemohu, pokud jsem od tebe příliš daleko."

Harry němě přikývl překvapen její oddaností.

„Beky, v budoucnu budeš spát ve své vlastní ložnici."

„Dobře, Harry, pokud si to přeješ."

„Teď bych si dal snídani, co je k mání?"

„K mání je cokoli si budeš přát," odpověděla mu.

„No dobrá, co třeba uzenky s vejci a trochu pomerančového džusu?"

„Nechám vše okamžitě přinést," řekla, když si zapisovala jeho požadavky do své knihy, „mám ti ukázat cestu do tvé jídelny?"

„Ano, prosím," odpověděl a následoval ji do místnosti s obrovským stolem obklopeným židlemi, sedaje si na místo, ke kterému jej Beky dovedla.

Během vteřiny mu pod nosem přistál talíř napěchovaný jídlem, které si objednal. Stihl spořádat polovinu talíře, než si všiml, že u stolu sedí sám. Rozhlédl se a všiml si své asistentky, jak stojí vlevo za jeho místem.

„Ty nebudeš jíst?" zeptal se Harry.

„Pokud budu mít volnou chvíli, něco si v průběhu dne najdu."

„Sedni si a něco si dej."

„Ale pane," nervózně vyhrkla, „není pro mne vhodné jíst u stejného stolu, jako jeho lordstvo."

„Jeho lordstvo říká, že je, takže si sedni a jez, nechci, abys hladověla."

Když Harry dojedl, všiml si, že jeho asistentka odkládá příbor také.

„Jen pokračuj, říkal jsem, že nechci, abys hladověla, takže se řiď podle svého žaludku, ne podle mého."

„Ano, Harry," odpověděla pokorně, a začala znovu jíst.

„Nebyla jsem si jistá, do které knihovny mám dát jaké knihy, takže ještě nebyly vybaleny a roztříděny a Rada tě prosí o audienci."

„Co tím myslíš do které knihovny?"

„Jsou tu dvě. Tvoje osobní knihovna, ve které jsou ty nejvzácnější a nejhodnotnější knihy a hlavní knihovna, přístupná všem obyvatelům Azkabanu."

„Umístěte je do hlavní knihovny a později mi připomeň, abych ji navštívil. Co je Rada?"

„Rada je skupina hlavních Azkabanských představitelů; Dozorce Azkabanského vězení, Velitel stráží, starosta města Pankritan a současný cechmistr obchodního a řemeslného cechu."

„Kdy mě chtějí vidět?"

„Ve tvém nejbližším volném termínu. Věřím, že se sešli v komnatách rady, aby neplýtvali časem jeho lordstva, pokud by ses rozhodl s nimi setkat hned."

„Tak je nenecháme čekat," řekl Harry s úsměvem, „půjdeme hned, jak dojíš."

„Už jsem dojedla," řekla a ukázala prázdný talíř, „mám ti ukázat cestu?"

Radní komnaty připomínaly Harrymu obrázky Pantheonu z jeho mudlovské školní učebnice, kde kulatého stolu uprostřed místnosti pod kupolovitým stropem sedělo několik lidí.

„Přichází kníže Azkabanský, nechť navždy vládne," zvolala Beky, přičemž se všichni postavili, hleděli na Harryho a zopakovali: „nechť navždy vládne."

Harry si, připraven po cestě svojí asistentkou, sedl do velkého křesla a prohlásil, „posaďte se, mí věrní sloužící."

„Můj pane," Dozorce Azkabanského vězení, hubený, skoro až průsvitný muž, přitáhl Harryho pozornost, „pokud vám to vyhovuje, Rada se rozhodla, že první promluvím já." Když viděl souhlasné přikývnutí, pokračoval: „chtěl bych upozornit na dvě věci, první by byl útěk mozkomorů a několika vězňů."

„Vím o tom," řekl Harry, „co se s tím dá dělat?"

„Pokud byste zavolal mozkomory zpět, byl bych vám nesmírně zavázán, můj pane, chybí mi totiž potřebný personál."

„Jak je zavolám zpátky?" nedočkavý zbavit Voldemorta části jeho poskoků.

„Jednoduše je zavolejte, můj pane."

„Prostě mám říct mozkomoři vraťte se?" zeptal se Harry nedůvěřivě.

„To by mělo stačit, můj pane, děkuji," řekl Dozorce se spokojeným pokývnutím hlavy.

„Druhou záležitostí je několik vězňů, které bych rád doporučil pro získání občanství, což nebylo bez přítomnosti vašeho lordstva možné."

„Obávám se, že mi budete muset vysvětlit i toto."

„Toto se týká vězňů odsouzených‚ k libosti knížete Azkabanského', což posledních pár desítek let od smrti dvaatřicátého Azkabanského knížete znamenalo, že ministerstvo rozhodovalo o osudu těchto vězňů, zda mají být propuštěni nebo zda zůstanou uvězněni. S vaším návratem toto rozhodnutí znovu spadá do vašich rukou a můžete přikázat jejich propuštění, udělit jim občanství nebo je nechat pod zámkem."

„Dej Rebece jejich složky, projdu si je později. Další?"

Další muž připomínal Harrymu Pošuka Moodyho, protože měl snad více jizev a šrámů než zdravé kůže.

„Maxwell, pane, Velitel stráží ostrova. Rád bych požádal o svolení naverbovat mudly, můj pane."

„Proč?" zeptal se Harry ohromený, že by nějaký kouzelník chtěl zasvětit mudly do tajemství kouzelnického světa.

„Dělávalo se to v dřívějších dobách, možná tomu nebudete věřit, ale mudlové vymýšlejí nové způsoby ničení, než my vymýšlíme kouzla. Bez našeho Azkabanského pána jsme byli kontrolováni ministerstvem, které odmítlo i jen uvažovat nad tímto návrhem."

„Povolení uděleno. Co dalšího máme na programu?"

„Nic dalšího, můj pane," řekla žena, jež Beky představila jako starostku města Pankritan skrz své hodinky. „Ostatní členové Rady jsou zde, jen aby vyjádřili loajalitu svému knížeti Azkabanskému, nechť vládne navždy."

„Dobrá," řekl Harry, „Veliteli Maxwelli, rád bych s vámi ještě mluvil, ostatní mohou jít." Až na jednoho člena radní opustili místnost.

„Veliteli, budu potřebovat učitele, abych se naučil bojovat a v boji lépe taktizovat, doufal jsem, že byste někoho mohl doporučit nebo někoho poskytnout."

„Někoho takového skutečně mám, než jsme jej naverbovali, sloužil jako bystrozor a strávil několik let jako strážce ostrova, ale má už těsně před důchodem. Je jedním z nejlepších, které mám a jsem přesvědčen, že by vám byl velmi nápomocný," zasekl se, jako by nevěděl, jestli má pokračovat, „můj pane, pokud to není ode mne příliš drzé, mohu se na něco zeptat?"

„Jen se ptejte."

„Proč vaše asistentka v průběhu jednání mluvila do svých hodinek?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Jo tohle," zasmál se Harry, „když mluví do svých hodinek, slyším ji díky této náušnici a naopak."

„Mohu to vyzkoušet, můj pane?" vyhrkl nedočkavě muž, „mám hned několik nápadů, jak by se toto dalo využít."

„Jistě," podal Harry zkušenému veliteli své hodinky i náušnici a ohromeně pozoroval, jak si s nimi muž chvíli hraje.

„Mohu dostat povolení k nákupu patentu k těmto hodinkám, můj pane? S několika úpravami by byly významnou pomocí ostraze ostrova a věznice."

„Pokud myslíte, že pomohou, máte mé svolení."

„Děkuji, můj pane," řekl Velitel a odkráčel.

„Co máme na programu dál?" zeptal se Harry s úsměvem.

„Chtěl jsi, abych ti připomněla návštěvu knihovny, Harry," řekla váhavě, „pak máš program prázdný."

Knihovna byla ohromná, v porovnání s ní byla knihovna v Bradavicích jako přístěnek na košťata."

„Do tohohle místa by se někdo, koho znám, zamiloval," řekl Harry s úšklebkem.

„Rebeko, rád tě zase vidím," řekl letitý stařík, který k nim přicházel, „Viděla jsi? Kníže Azkaban mi poslal spoustu nových knih, od dob svého mládí jsem neviděl tolik nových knih a to říkají, že je vystavený trvalý příkaz pro další knihy," otočil se na Harryho, „a kdopak je tvůj hezký mladý kamarád?"

„To je náš nový pán, Allmusi," řekla měkce starému pánovi, „a toto je Allmus, hlavní knihovník, " představila Harrymu staříka.

„Děkuji vám za knihy, můj pane, udělal jste starci ohromnou radost."

„Pokud chcete, můžete nakoupit další, i když nejsou na seznamu."

„Vy byste mi dovolil nakoupit vzácné knihy, i kdyby byly v jiných jazycích?"

Harry byl překvapen, když viděl v jeho očích slzy, „trvám na tom, sežeňte, co budete moci, aby tahle knihovna byla nejlepší na světě."

Starý knihovník je provedl knihovnou, ve které pak strávili několik hodin. Při odchodu se Rebeka zeptala Harryho: „ Co si přejete dělat teď, můj pane?"  
„Teď bych se rád vrátil do svých komnat a napsal dopis," řekl Harry znaveně, „pak můžná budu znovu schopen něco dělat, ale teď nedokážu ani pořádně přemýšlet."

Zpátky ve své pracovně se Harry posadil ke stolu a začal psát dopis a cítil se, jako by mu z ramen opadávalo těžké závaží.

_Má nejdražší Hermiono,_

_Dnes jsem byl na místě, do kterého by ses bezpochyby zamilovala, v ohromné knihovně, větší než knihovna v Bradavicích. Je plná knih na všechna možná témata a nedávno jí aktualizovali o nové knihy, které jim v policích chyběly. S touto aktualizací mne místní knihovník ujistil, že je jednou z nejlepších a nejaktuálnějších knihoven na světě a že druhá knihovna má ve sbírce ty nejlepší vzácné knihy světa. Přál bych si, abys tu se mnou byla. Ne proto, abych viděl tvůj výraz, až knihovnu uvidíš na vlastní oči, ale protože mi chybíš. Jsem osamělý bez svých přátel, obklopený lidmi, kteří mě neznají a vidí ve mně jen to, co chtějí vidět. Díky situaci, ve které se nacházím, mi chybí tvoje rady víc a víc, prostě nevím, co dělat. Dělám, co můžu a snažím se vypadat sebevědomě, ale uvnitř jsem vystrašený víc, než když jsem se vydal do Tajemné komnaty. _

_Stále se snažím přijít na bezpečný způsob komunikace a myslím, že i jeden mám, poznámka ohledně mých hodinek mi dala naději, že by mohl fungovat a snad se mi podaří to uskutečnit a pokud to fungovat bude, budeme spolu moct mluvit. Brumbálovi pořád nevěřím a pokaždé, když přemýšlím o věcech, které spáchal, zmocní se mne hrozný vztek, což mne znepokojuje, protože kvůli všemu tomu vzteku bych mohl dopadnout jako Voldemort. Promiň, že je můj dopis tak nesouvislý, ale vypadá to, že mi slova obrazně řečeno tečou z brku na pergamen, když nad něj sednu. Děkuji, že ti můžu napsat tolik osobních věcí a děkuji, že jsi moje kamarádka._

_S láskou_

_Harry_

* * *

PP: „k libosti knížete Azakabanského" (at the pleasure of Lord Azkaban) je podobné výrazu, který se používá v Británii (at the pleasure of Her majesty), ale nevím, jak přesně zní v angličtině, takže jsem s tím trochu zabojoval. Pokud někdo ví, jak to má česky znít, pochlubte se.


	4. Setkání a pozdravy

**Setkání a pozdravy**

Na svém temném trůně seděl Lord Voldemort značně rozladěný, a když byl rozladěný, šířil tento pocit okolo sebe, „Crucio!"

Draco vřískl, když jej kletba zasáhla, a i když ještě nebyl ocejchován znamením zla, uvěznění jeho otce jej vyšvihlo do relativně významného postavení.

„Omlouvám se, mistře," vzlykl, „omlouvám se za cokoli, čím jsem se provinil."

„Za cokoli?" sykl Pán zla, „je jediný důvod, proč toleruji tvoji přítomnost v mé armádě. Toleruji tě kvůli financím, které tvoje rodina poskytuje - kde je můj desátek?"

„To nevím, mistře, měl vám být dávno vyplacen."

„Crucio," Voldemort chvíli udržoval kletbu, „zjisti, kam se poděl a přines ho, a teď mi zmiz z očí."

„Ano, mistře, najdu jej okamžitě," vykoktal Draco, když prchal z místnosti.

Voldemort se ušklíbl za odcházejícím chlapcem; i když dočasná ztráta tolika finančních prostředků byla nepříjemná, měl aspoň výmluvu pro trestání svého nového poskoka a výraz strachu na jeho tváři vyrovnával cenu za krátkodobý zádrhel v jeho plánech.

Draco se oklepal, když se dostal do Sídla Malfoyů a po rychlém převlečení do svých běžných šatů se skrz letaxovou síť přesunul do Příčné ulice.

Procházeje dveřmi Gringottovy banky okamžitě oslovil nejbližšího skřeta.

„Ty, přestaň s jakoukoli bezvýznamností, které se věnuješ a postarej se o mne."

„Jak vám mohu pomoci…pane?"

„Chci vědět, co je špatně s mým účtem a pokud mi to nebudete schopný říct, zaveďte mě k někomu, kdo toho schopen bude."

„Jistě…pane, následujte mne."

Skřet jej zavedl k malému stolku, ke kterému s nechutí sedl, „tak co bude, nebo jste tak prostoduchý, abyste zjistil, co se děje s mým účtem?"

Listováním ve složce rodu Malfoyů se skřet brzy dostal až k požadovanému záznamu. „Našel jsem to," oznámil skřet.

„Tak na co čekáte?" osopil se na něj mladý Malfoy.

„Obávám se, že smrt Siriuse Blacka zanechala rod Blacků bez hlavy rodu."

„Tak přineste potřebné předměty pro Dědičný obřad a hoďte sebou, chci odsud být co nejdřív pryč."

„Nerozumíte mi," řekl skřet samolibě, „rod Blacků už představitele má a ten přikázal veškeré platby vám, vaší matce a vaší tetě okamžitě ukončit."

„Jak? Jak je to možné?" zeptal se Draco, ztráceje trochu své vyrovnanosti, „jsem poslední mužský potomek s nějakými Blackovskými předky, takže podle zákona a zvyků vznešeného rodu Blacků jsem jediným dědicem."

„Je mi líto, že jste byl špatně informován, pokud chcete, kontaktuji novou hlavu rodu Blacků a zeptám se ho, zda by chtěl obnovit platby," řekl skřet, který si situaci užíval více, než by měl.

„Udělejte to," zašeptal ve tváři úplně bílý.

Skřet odešel a zanechal Draca jeho vlastním myšlenkám.

„Obdržel jsem odpověď od nové hlavy vznešeného rodu Blacků," skřet se usmál, když Draco polekaně nadskočil, „a požádal mne, abych vám vzkaz nahlas přečetl."

„Tak do toho," zavrčel sebejistější Draco, myslel si, že jeho bratranec bude pokračovat ve financování jak Pána zla, tak i členů Malfoyovy rodiny.

„Říká, a to cituji ‚Nemám v úmyslu dát ani svrček tomu malému ulízanému parchantovi nebo jeho polokrevnému pánovi,' konec citace."

Draco opustil banku ve výrazně mrtvolnější náladě, než v jaké přicházel. Bez renty od rodu Blacků budou muset spoléhat na bohatství Malfoyů, které, i když rozsáhlé, se nevyrovnalo tomu Blackovskému; bohatství, které rychle zmizí pod tíhou nároků Pána zla.

…

Zpět na Azkabanském ostrově Harry musel potlačovat smích, když si představil výraz, který se té fretce musel na tváři objevit. Také se začínal pomalu přizpůsobovat svému novému životu.

„Beky, dej vědět tomu výrobci hůlek, o kterém ses zmiňovala a řekni mu, ať za mnou přijde, až bude mít chvilku času."

„Ano, Harry, bude tu hned, nebo bude litovat."

„Myslel jsem to vážně, když jsem řekl ‚až bude mít chvilku času,' stejně nemám dnes nic na práci, takže není kam spěchat."

„Jak přikazuješ, Harry," řekla a zapsala si poznámku do knihy, „předpokládám však, že přijde, co nejdříve bude moci i bez mého pobízení, koneckonců jsi jeho pán."

„Ale i přesto víš, že jsem pořád obyčejný člověk, že?" zeptal se mírně.

„Ne pro mě, nebo kteréhokoli obyvatele ostrova, pro nás jsi náš pán a ochránce," řekl značně prudce, „pro nás představuješ naději na lepší život daleko od ministerského vlivu, pod tvým velením jsi pro nás vším."

Harry nevěděl jak na takový proslov zareagovat, proto se rozhodl mlčet.

Přesně jak Beky předpověděla, hůlkaři netrvalo dlouho dorazit za svým pánem. Byl to malý zavalitý muž, oblečený do hábitu s tradiční šedočernou barvou, kterou občané Azkabanského ostrova upřednostňovali, pot mu stékal po tlustých tvářích, což znamenalo jediné - tlouštík musel pádit jako by mu za patami hořelo, div vysílením nepustil tašku, kterou svíral pod paží.

„Volal jste mne, můj pane, tak jsem zde," muž řekl poněkud slavnostním tónem, „co může ponížený služebník pro jeho lordstvo udělat?"

„Díky, že jste přišel," Harry řekl s úsměvem, aby muže uklidnil, „potřebuji další hůlku a má asistentka Rebeka mi řekla, že jste ve svém oboru nejlepší."

Po té malé po známce muž napřímil ramena a téměř praskl pýchou, „odvedu svoji nejlepší práci, abych dostál očekávání svého pána."

Vytáhl z tašky tlustou knihu, otevřel ji a odhalil, že stránka obsahuje vzorky snad ze všech druhů stromů světa, „dotkněte se každého vzorku, můj pane, a řekněte mi, který vám je ‚příjemný', budeme pak vědět, z jakého dřeva hůlku vytvořit."

Harry tak učinil a po chvíli se zastavil nad malým černočerným úlomkem: „Tenhle."

„Nic překvapivého, můj pane, toto je vzorek ze Stínebenu," řekl, zavíraje knihu, než ji uklidil zpět do tašky, „tajemného stromu, který roste jen na Islandu."

„S vaším dovolením, můj pane, rád bych vyzkoušel něco neobvyklého pro jádro vaší hůlky," viděl Harryho přikývnout a pokračoval, „rád bych zjistil, jestli žíně z nějakého Hrůzoně v knížecích stájí bude mému pánu vyhovovat."

„Dobrá, můžeme do stájí zajít, až bude čas."

„Děkuji, můj pane a teď," řekl, podávaje Harrymu hůlku podobnou Fredovým a Georgeovým falešným hůlkám, „zamávejte s ní a hůlka přizpůsobí délku a rukojeť vaší ruce."

„Třináct palců, můj pane," řekl nepřítomně hůlkař. „Teď už zbývá jen vybrat runy a hůlkový vzor."

Příští hodinu Harry strávil zkoušením jednoho vzoru za druhým, než konečně našel ten, se kterým byl spokojený, „tenhle," řekl a předal vzor hůlkaři.

„A poslední věc, než vyrazíme do stájí, můj pane," oznámil tlouštík a ukázal Harrymu malý runami pokrytý kámen, „tohle vybere runy pro kontrolu a sílu, které pak vyryji do vaší hůlky."

Podal kámen Harrymu, přičemž začal vydávat zvláštní tajuplné světlo, „co to znamená?" zeptal se Harry náhle bledého hůlkaře.

„To znamená, že budu muset do vaší hůlky vyrýt úplně všechny."

Stáje nebyly od jeho komnat příliš daleko, což Beky vysvětlila láskou patnáctého knížete pro jízdu, proto nařídil nové stáje postavit blíže, aby nemusel chodit pěšky příliš daleko.

Vešli do velké ohrady, kde postávaly Hrůzoně a Harry se znovu otočil na hůlkaře s otázkou: „Co mám udělat teď?"

„Vyberte si jednoho ze stáda, se kterým se cítíte propojen a vytrhněte mu jednu žíni z ocasu," dozvěděl se od něj.

Přicházeje k mladému hříběti Harry natáhl ruku, „Tenhle," řekl, „nevím jak to vysvětlit, ale když jsem u něj, magie ve mně…zpívá."

Vytrhl hříběti z ocasu jednu žíni a podal ji výrobci hůlek, „dejte si s výrobou na čas, chci mít hůlku perfektní."

„Ujišťuji vás, můj pane, že toto bude můj nejlepší výtvor; s vaším svolením vás opustím a začnu hned s prací."

„Jen běžte."

„Harry," měkce upoutala Harryho pozornost Rebeka, „Velitel Maxwell tě požádal o trochu času; může se s námi sejít zde, pokud ti to bude vyhovovat."

„To by bylo fajn,"odcházeje k dřevěné lavici u výběhu, „ať z kuchyní pošlou nějaké občerstvení pro naše setkání."

„Jak si přeješ, Harry, Velitel Maxwell tu bude každou chvíli."

Velitel byl doprovázen postarším mužem, „dobrý večer, můj pane, toto je Simon Fletcher," řekl a pokynul rukou k druhému muži, „je to ten samý, kterého jsem vám doporučoval."

„Těší mne, pane Fletchere," Harry kývl na staršího muže, „doufám, že se toho od vás hodně naučím."

„Prosím, říkejte mi Simone, můj pane, já zase doufám hodně vás naučit."

„Mám ještě jednu věc, kvůli které přicházím," prohodil Maxwell, „s potěšením vás mohu informovat, že projekt ‚hodinky' byl úspěšný."

„Výtečně, jsem potěšen vaším úspěchem, musím ale přiznat, že jsem překvapený rychlostí, s jakou jste vše dokončili."

„to díky tomu, že jsme získali původní nákresy přímo od tvůrců i s patentem. Vypadalo to, že si přišli nedoceněni a málo placeni a přímo skočili po příležitosti vstoupit do služeb jeho lordstva."

„Toto je jeden z prvních hotových modelů," předával Velitel Harrymu malý balíček, „má několik nových vylepšení; například jsme schopni komunikovat v různých, jak to ti mudlovští kouzelníci říkali? Frakvěncích? To znamená, že vaše lordstvo může používat vlastní ‚frakvěnci' a různé jednotky jinou a tak dále."

„A to není všechno," řekla nadšeně muž, „každý model funguje jako přenášedlo."

„Výtečně," řekl Harry s nefalšovaným nadšením, „budu potřebovat další dva pro mé přátele nastavené jen na moji osobní frekvenci; nemohu ani popsat, jak moc jsem nadšený."

„Zašlu je okamžitě do vašich komnat, můj pane, spolu s jedněmi navíc pro vaši asistentku."

Při jeho odchodu se Harry otočil na svého nového instruktora: „kdy chcete začít?"

„Teď je by to bylo fajn, vaše lordstvo," řekl pomalu vysloužilý bystrozor, „co se chcete naučit?"

„Předně se chci naučit taktice, která by mi umožňovala přežít souboj se skupinou černokněžníků, potřebuji se také naučit nitrobraně a pokud možno stát se zvěromágem."

„Pokud chcete, pane, můžu použít kouzlo, které by mi umožnilo zjistit vaše zvíře, pokud nějaké máte."

„Myslel jsem, že k tomu je potřeba několik drahých lektvarů a desítky hodin meditace?" Harry překvapeně řekl, „vědět, že stačí zakouzlit nějakou formuli, začal bych s tím už dávno."

„To bych nemohl doporučit, pane, to kouzlo je ministerstvem klasifikováno jako černá magie třetího stupně," přestal na chvíli mluvit, jako by se bál pokračovat, „tehdejší ministr řekl, že prodloužení a ztížení procesu přiměje více kouzelníků k registraci."

Harry se na něj jen nevěřícně podíval, „Popletalova politika tedy není nic nového pod sluncem."

„To skutečně není, pane, a teď, kdybyste se chvíli nehýbal," řekl a udělal několik složitých pohybů hůlkou, mumlaje zaříkadlo pod fousy, „obávám se, že nemáte zvěromágskou formu, nedělal bych si s tím však hlavu, neboť jen malá část kouzelníků tuto schopnost má."

„V pořádku," řekl Harry zklamaně, „jediný důvod, proč jsem se o to chtěl pokoušet, byl můj otec. Ten tuto schopnost měl a chtěl jsem kráčet v jeho stopách."

„Pokud to pro vás bude nějakou útěchou, našel jsem trochu talentu pro sebepřeměňování a s postupem času byste mohl být metamorfomág, budete si ale muset najít nějakého instruktora, protože já bych ani nevěděl, kde začít."

„Lepší než nic, řekl bych," zamyšleně odpověděl Harry, „napadá mne jeden člověk, který by mi s tím mohl pomoct, než budu mít příležitost jej kontaktovat, začneme pracovat na něčem jiném."

Následovala jedna z nejbolestivějších a nejúnavnějších činností, které Harry absolvoval a při zpětném pohledu si bude muset najít jinou hlášku, než ‚tak se ukaž' při soubojích se starým bývalým bystrozorem.

Vyplazil se ze sprchy a s vypětím všech sil řekl své asistentce, aby doručila nové hodinky jeho přátelům, než se svalil na postel a upadl do hlubokého spánku.

Harry si rychle zvykl na rutinu dalšího týdne: ráno se učil jak používat svoje ruce, nohy a svou dýku v boji, poté pracovním obědem, u kterého přijímal návštěvy svých podřízených, večer strávil učením nitrobrany a způsoby boje magií a před spánkem chvilku mluvil skrz hodinky s Ronem nebo Hermionou než upadl do vyčerpaného spánku. Desátého dne byl z rutiny vyrušen, když mu bylo oznámeno, že na něj čeká vyslanec Fénixova řádu a z ministerstva.

„Koho poslali?"

„Z řádu vlkodlaka jménem Remus Lupin a za ministerstvo přišel ministr osobně," řekla Rebeka, „jak si přeješ toto vyřídit, Harry?"

„Nechte Remuse čekat v nějaké pohodlné místnosti a vyřiďte mu, že mi nějakou dobu potrvá, než se s ním budu moci sejít, ministra pošlete ihned," oznámil zkroušeně, „i když bych ho rád nechal čekat v nějaké studené malé místnosti, nemyslím si, že by to jakkoli prospělo."

„Ano, Harry," dělala si poznámky v knize Rebeka, „budeš chtít svůj plášť, abys skryl svoji identitu?"

„Skoro jsem na to zapomněl, díky Beky. A ano, přines můj plášť."

S ministrem se setkal v jedné z místností, speciálně navržených pro takovéto příležitosti.

„Dobrý večer, kníže Azkabane," řekl nervózně ministr, když natáhl upocenou ruku k pozdravu, „děkuji, že jste si na mě udělal čas."

„Ministře," odpověděl Harry kývnutím hlavy, „vždy jsem ochoten obětovat trochu času pro tak významnou osobu, co vás ke mně přivádí?"

„Jak možná víte," začal Popletal nervózně, „_Ten, jenž nesmí být jmenován_, se vrátil a jsem zde, abych vás požádal o pomoc při boji s ním a jeho stoupenci."

„Velmi rád bych vyhověl vaší žádosti, ministře," odpověděl Harry s pohledem, kterým žralok pozoruje svoji oběť, „ale současný kouzelnický zákon mi zakazuje použít mé síly mimo ostrov, vyjma případů zahrnujících moji bezpečnost."

Naneštěstí Popletal nebyl s to prohlédnout skrze těžkou temnotu halící Harryho tvář, ani nedokázal rozpoznat hlas chlapce, kterého se jen nedávno snažil zdiskreditovat, „ano jistě, nechám okamžitě schválit novelu udělující stejné pravomoci vašim strážím jako ministerským bystrozorům."

„Výtečně, ministře, teď už jen stačí projednat, koho určíte jako ministerského vyslance."

„Vyslance?" pomalu řekl ministr, „na co chcete vyslance?"

„Protože vy, stejně jako já, jste velmi vytížená osoba a je nesmyslné, abyste se každou chvíli obtěžoval na Ostrov pro nové informace a stav mých mužů, je mnohem lepší nechat tuto starost na někom jiném."

„To nepochybně," vyrazil ze sebe rychle ministr, „máte na mysli někoho konkrétního?"  
„Mám," odpověděl Harry, „jeden z vašich zaměstnanců s námi má spojení, Artur Weasley je jeho jméno, mám takový pocit."

„Proč zrovna on?" zvědavě se zeptal ministr.

„Beky?"

„Artur Weasley: v současnosti zaměstnanec _Oboru proti zneužívání mudlovských výtvorů_, jeho dědův třetí bratranec se stal poddaným mého pána Azkabana před 140 lety."

„Ano jistě, Mortimer, jak se mu daří, Beky?"

„Zemřel přibližně pře pětasedmdesáti lety, můj pane."

„Hm, člověk si ani neuvědomí, jak ten čas letí, dokud není pozdě," odpověděl zamračeně Harry, dělaje vše pro to, aby nevyprskl smíchy. „Jak vidíte, ministře, musí to být on, vždyť je skoro rodina."

„Ano, to vidím", opatrně řekl Popletal, „problém je v tom, že tato práce vyžaduje někoho výše v platovém žebříčku ministerstva, takže…"

„Takže jej nepochybně povýšíte," přerušil ministra Harry, „to je od vás velmi štědré, malá renta, řekněme pět až šest set galonů by byl výborný nápad, bude muset nakoupit spoustu drahého vybavení."

„Jistě," slabě řekl Popletal, „chcete ještě něco projednat?"

„Ne, ministře, věnovali jsme se všem tématům, která mohla při našem jednání nastat, chtěl byste zůstat na čaj?"

„I když bych moc rád, záležitosti kouzelnického společenství mi nedovolují se déle zdržet," vykoktal ministr špatně zakrývaje strach, „pokud mne omluvíte, vrátím se ke své práci."

„Tak příště, ministře."

Jakmile byl ministr z doslechu, Harry se otočil ke své asistentce, „jakmile ta novela vejde v platnost, chci Popletala nechat vyšetřovat pro podezření z korupce a pro cokoli dalšího, z čeho jej mí vyšetřovatelé budou chtít obvinit."

„A tak se i stane, Harry, budeš se teď chtít sejít s vyslancem řádu?" zeptala se dívka se slabým úšklebkem.

„Nejdřív budu muset ošálit jeho čich," řekl Harry.

„O to se postarám, za chvíli tu bude."

Harryho setkání s Remusem bylo odlišné od toho s Popletalem, ale neméně zábavné.

Když Remus vešel do místnosti, padl na jedno koleno a prohlásil: „Děkuji svému pánu Azkabanovi za udělení audience svému poníženému služebníkovi."

„Vy víte," řekl Harry, pobavený činem svého přítele, „že je tento pozdrav užívaný výhradně občany Azkabanu?"

Lupin chvíli vypadal jako ryba na suchu, „Omlouvám se, můj pane, nezamýšlel jsem vás urazit, informací o způsobech na ostrově Řád příliš nenalezl."

„To je v pořádku," odvětil Harry, „a teď, pokud to není nějaký cizí zvyk, se kterým nejsem seznámen, se zvedněte z mé podlahy a přijměte židli, kterou vám nabízím."

Lupin přikývl a posadil se naproti Harrymu, „pokud to ode mne nebude příliš hrubé, rád bych přistoupil k jednání."

„Jak je libo," Harry řekl a pokynul Beky, aby mu nalila čaj, „mohu vám nabídnout čaj nebo jinou formu občerstvení?"

„Čaj postačí," řekl vlkodlak nepřítomně, „zajisté víte, že Fénixův řád, vedený Albusem Brumbálem, bojuje proti stoupencům Vy-víte-koho."

„Jsem si toho vědom, ale nevím, co chcete ode mne."

„Řád by vás chtěl požádat o útočiště pro jeho členy a jejich rodiny; také uvítáme jakoukoli pomoc, kterou byste mohl poskytnout v boji proti Vy-víte-komu a jeho smrtijedům."

„Než odpovím, rád bych znal odpověď na jednu moji otázku."

„Jen jednu?" řekl Lupin s jízlivým úsměvem, „já ve vaší pozici bych měl hned několilk."

„Ano, jen jednu a rád bych vás upozornil, že není myšlena jako urážka," nadechl se, „proč váš Řád poslal vlkodlaka jako zástupce?"

„Řád poslal mne, protože mezi těmi nepatrnými fakty, které jsme byli schopni najít o Azkabanu a jeho vládci, byla informace, že si ceníte hlavně schopností před vším ostatním," přestal, aby nabral dech, „a v historii jste byl ochoten poskytnout útočiště osobám, jako jsem například já, na které zbytek kouzelnického světa hledí s odporem, v Řádu jsme se tedy shodli, že když pošleme vlkodlaka, předvedeme naší víru ve schopnosti, nikoli v čistotu něčí krve."

„Velmi dobře, pane Lupine, udělím povolení ke všem vašim žádostem a navrch vám povolím využívat mé zdravotnické budovy a vybavení, užívat můj ostrov jako přechodné stanoviště a můžete kontaktovat můj personál, pokud byste potřebovali s něčím pomoct, neboť jsem se již dohodl s ministrem, aby mohl mé stráže použít v případě bojů."

„Děkuji, můj pane, jsem…"

„Neděkujte, dokud neuslyšíte moje podmínky, pane Lupine," přerušil ho Harry, „očekávám od vás stejnou pomoc, jakou poskytnu já vám, společně s jednou další věcí a dohodneme se."

„Potřebuji metamorfomága pro výcvik jednoho z mých podřízených, a protože vím, že jeden je členem vašeho řádu…" nechal větu vyznít.

„Nemyslím, že bude pro ni problém sem přijít a vyučovat," řekl Lupin s trochu zápalu, „toto rozhodnutí je ovšem jen její."  
„Děkuji, pane Lupine, bylo mi potěšením s vámi mluvit, ale teď, když je naše jednání u konce, bych vám rád projevil svoji úctu, přičemž toto povolení není závislé na případném neúspěchu našeho jednání."  
„Jistě, můj pane, ale nemusíte se ničím obtěžovat."

„Vím, není to nic než drobnost, ale doslechl jsem se, že se aktivně věnujete studii obrany proti černé magii a rád bych vám udělil neomezený přístup do mé veřejné knihovny," řekl Harry, usmívaje se pod svojí kápí, „je jednou z nejlepších na světě a nedávno byla aktualizována."

„Děkuji, kníže Azkabane," odpověděl Lupin, překvapený a vzrušený, že mu byla poskytnuta taková příležitost, „pokud to nebude vadit, rád bych vašeho daru využil okamžitě."

„Ale vůbec ne, pane Lupine, Beky vám pošle někoho, aby vám ukázal cestu."

„Mám ještě něco na práci, Beky?" zeptal se Harry, když byl jeho přítel pryč.

„Nikdo další už o audienci nepožádal."

„Zpátky k tréninku tedy."

Později večer se Fénixův řád sešel a rokoval o zprávě od Lupina z jeho jednání s knížetem Azkabanským.

„Toto byly jeho podmínky, ale ty bychom navrhli tak jako tak; co Tonksová? Pomůže při tréninku jeho podřízeného?" překvapeně se zeptal Brumbál. Nemohl uvěřit, že by to bylo tak snadné.

„To je vše, Albusi" odpověděl Remus s úsměvem, „také mi poskytl úplný přístup do jedné z jeho knihoven, nezávisle na tom, jestli jeho podmínky přijmeme, nebo ne. Našel jsem tam neuvěřitelné množství zajímavých věcí."

„Díky, Remusi, tohle jsou první dobré zprávy od doby, co Harry zmizel," blýskaly oči Brumbálovyi šíleně, „je to na tobě Nymfadoro, pokud se ti do toho nechce, nebudu tě nutit."

„V pořádku," řekla nešikovná bystrozorka, „není to nic, co bych stejně neudělala."

„Takže rozhodnuto. Remusi, uvědom zítra knížete Azkabana o našem rozhodnutí," oznámil Brumbál usměvavě.


	5. Duch, Oči, Odhalení a Odplata

**Duch, Oči, Odhalení a Odplata**

Artur Weasley značně znervózněl, když viděl přicházet ministra kouzel. Nestávalo se často, že by jej Popletal poctil svojí návštěvou a od skončení Turnaje tří kouzelníků byla všechna tato setkání nepříjemná.

Dovolil si zadoufat, že ministerstvem konečně uznaný návrat _Toho, jenž nesmí být jmenován_, zmírní ministrovu obvyklou zabedněnost a s úsměvem na tváři se zeptal: „Dobrý den, pane ministře, copak vás přivádí do našeho malého oddělení?"

„Arture," odpověděl mu s falešným úsměvem ministr, „bylo rozhodnuto, že vaše oddělení potřebuje změnu…samozřejmě nic proti vám, či vaší práci nemáme, jen bude lepší, když vás vystřídá někdo nový."

A je to tu, pomyslel si Artur, mám padáka, jak teď jen u všech svatých uživím rodinu, pomyslel si Artur a připravil se na nejhorší.

„A z toho důvodu vás povyšujeme o tři platové třídy a určujeme vás jako ministerského vyslance Azkabanskému knížeti." Popletal, stále se svým falešným úsměvem, pokračoval: „vím, že si rád hrajete se všemi těmi mudlovskými udělátky, ale nemyslíte, že s návratem _Vy-víte-koho_ byste měl své schopnosti využít pro něco mnohem důležitějšího?"

„To…to asi ano," vykoktal šokovaně Artur.

„To jsem rád. Pošlu svou sekretářku, aby vám podala více detailů, chtěl jsem vám o vašem povýšení říci osobně a dohlédnout, že jej přijmete."

„Děkuji vám, ministře."

„Není vůbec za co, Arture, a teď, pokud mne omluvíte, budu muset jít." To je správný přístup, pomyslel si spokojeně Popletal, takhle ukážu knížeti, že si Weasleyho…ne, Artura, velmi vážím.

Zbytkem dne se Artur pracoval jako omámený, vraceje se domů prošel dveřmi do kuchyně, kde se v tuto dobu scházel zbytek celé rodiny. Nalezl je usazené u stolu, své tři nejmladší syny a jedinou dceru; Molly stála u sporáku.

„Mám pro vás novinku." Všichni se na něj otočili a v očích se jim objevila obava, když si všimli jeho výrazu, „povýšili mne o několik platových tříd a dostal jsem novou pozici."

„Ale tati, ty přece rád blbneš s mudlovskými věcmi, proč by to dělali?" zeptala se nevinně Ginny.

„To je pravda, ale tato pozice byla určena jen mně a nemám žádnou množnost se z ní vymluvit."

„A copak je to za pozici?" zeptala se Molly, nedočkavá dozvědět se, co bude její manžel teď dělat.

„Jsem určen jako vyslanec k jednomu z ministerských spojenců, řeknu ti víc potom," odpověděl Artur, „začínám zítra, takže se nejspíš zpozdím."

Večeři snědli v tichosti, každý zpracovával novou zprávu po svém; Ginny a Molly byly znepokojené představou, že už Artur nebude moci pracovat s něčím, co bral více jako zábavu, než práci, Ron byl rád, že se jeho otci dostalo uznání, které si zasloužil a peněz, které rodina potřebovala a dvojčata…lepší se ani nedomýšlet, co se jim honilo hlavou.

Artur počkal, dokud všichni v domě nešli spát, přešel ke krbu, vhodil do něj hrst letaxu.

„Poslouchej pozorně, Remusi, mám důležité novinky…"

Ráno se mudly posedlá hlava rodu Weasleyů probrala brzo a přemístila se do doků, rozhlížeje se kolem, když spatřil své dva kolegy z Řádu, jak na něj mávají.

„Dobré ráno, Arture," řekl s kývnutím hlavy Remus, „akorát jsme s Tonksovou dorazili, každou chvíli by měl přijet přívoz."

Ani to nedořekl a v docích se roztáhla nepřirozená mlha a nedaleko bylo možno spatřit připlouvající loď. Na přídi stála zakuklená postava a všem přeběhl mráz po zádech, když se na ně s trhnutím hlavy postava otočila.

„KDOŽ SI ŽÁDÁ PŘEVOZU NA OSTROV?!"

„Jsem Artur Weasley a…"

Přízračná postava se sehnula až k Arturovi a zašeptala mu do ucha: „Promiň, úřednickej, nepoznal jsem tě, mám pokračovat s představením pro ten zbytek?"

„S představením?" otřesený Weasley neslyšně zopakoval.

„Tak teda ne," řekla už postava normálně, „Murry, zhasni efekty."

Trojice užasle pozorovala, jak se houstnoucí strašidelná mlha rychle vytrácí.

„Omlouvám se za to divadýlko, lidičky, ale od lodníků Azkabanského přívozu se očekává určitá úroveň a všichni jsou zklamaní, když se na to vykašlem," řekl člověk, stahujíce si kápi z hlavy skrývající pohledný obličej.

„Navíc," řekl po chvíli přemýšlení, „odhání to turisty."

Převoz na ostrov probíhal jednotvárně, a tak se trojice pasažérů začala bavit s posádkou.

„Popletal se opravdu podělal, když vás poprvé viděl?" zeptala se Tonksová radostně.

„Jo," jeden z posádky odpověděl, „a dobře mu tak, držel se od našeho ostrova dál, když začal ministrovat, úplně stačily všechny jeho hloupý nápady, kterýma nás zasypal, když nás nemohl navštěvovat osobně."

„Svatá pravda," přikývl muž zvaný Murry, „dalo by se říct, že tahle loď slouží jako síto proti špatnejm živlům."

Loď přistála v Azkabanském přístavišti u doku, na kterém čekalo několik postav, které přistoupilo k členům řádu, jakmile vystoupili z lodi.

„Vy budete pánové Weasley a Lupin, nemám-li pravdu?" zeptala se jich jedna z postav.

„To jsme," odpověděli naráz.

„A kdo je pak vaše společnice?" ptala se postava hlubokým hlasem dál.

„Tonksová, jsem tu na žádost vašeho pána," odpověděla bystrozorka, otrávená, že jí nikdo nevěnuje pozornost.

„Moment," odsekl muž.

Zmateně jej pozorovali, jak něco šeptá do svých hodinek, když se na ně znovu otočil: „Prosím za prominutí, nebyl jsem zpraven o vašem příjezdu. Pán Azkabanu vás bude čekat v jižní zahradě, muži za mnou vám ukážou cestu."

Azkabanský ostrov bylo chmurné místo s několika lidmi, kteří vypadali ohromení nedostatkem barev v okolí.

Jak přicházeli ke vstupu do paláce, několik osob, které potkali, přestali s čímkoli, co dělali a neskrytě zírali na nově příchozí. Lupin už to předtím zažil, ale Tonksová a Artur si jen více uvědomili, na jaké zvláštní a nebezpečné místo vstoupili.

Knížete Azkabana našli sedět u stolu, oblečeného do tmavého pláště, který skrýval jeho obličej. Před ním stála souprava na čaj.

„Posaďte se, prosím, máme spoustu k projednání," a po chvíli pokračoval, „to platí i pro tebe, Beky."

„Ale můj pane, já…"

„Sedni si."

„Ano, můj pane," odpověděla dívka a sedla si po jeho boku.

„Než začneme, rád bych se zeptal, zda se někomu z vás nebude lépe mluvit v soukromí. Pokud chcete říct něco, co není určeno jiným uším, než mým, máte možnost…"

Po chvíli ticha promluvil Artur za celou skupinu: „To nebude nutné, lorde Azkabane; věřím, že jsme tu všichni mezi přáteli."

„Budiž. Arture, předpokládám, že jste zmatený mojí volbou a rád byste věděl, proč jsem vás vybral."

„Není třeba, bylo mi řečeno, že jsem byl vybrán kvůli vzdálenému příbuznému, který zde na ostrově žil."

„To je vskutku pravda, není ale celá," rozmýšlel kníže svoji odpověď, „i když vás považuji za člena své rodiny, není to dostatečný důvod mé volby."

„Proč jste si mne tedy vybral?"

„Mnoho mých mužů strávilo nějaký čas prací pro ministerstvo jako bystrozoři nebo v oddělení Záhad a nepřijali by žádného vyslance určeného ministerstvem, vážili by si ale muže, který při prvním vzestupu Pána zla vzbuzoval takový strach, že na něj byla vypsána odměna deset tisíc galonů."

Remus vypadal zmateně a snažil se vyhrabat napůl ztracenou vzpomínku, oproti němu však Tonksová šokovaně ztuhla.

„Ty?" vykoktala, „ty jsi Duch? Jeden z mých instruktorů na Akademii se o tobě zmínil, řekl, že i když jsi byl nejznámějším členem Odboru záhad, pořád tě ministerstvo považovalo jen za legendu. Řekl mi, že to vše dělal jen jeden muž, protože jsi měl zajímavý zvyk všem zajatcům drtit kolena."

„Arture?" vyhrkl šokovaně Remus.

„Řekl mi, že jsi měl vyšší počet zajatých nebo zabitých, než většina bystrozorských oddílů," pokračovala Tonksová vzrušeně.

Zato Artur vypadal zahanbeně více, než cokoli jiného.

„Zabili snad všechny Mollyiny příbuzné a já býval v mládí trochu horkokrevnější, než jsem teď…neříkejte to prosím nikomu," prosil je, „Molly a děti si myslí, že jsem celou válku strávil mudlovskými záležitostmi."

Strávili nějakou dobu mluvením a dohadováním se o současné situaci.

„Beky, zavolej Velitele Maxwella," řekla Harry směrem ke své asistentce. „Chci, aby si promluvil s Remusem a Arturem o jejich a našich silách a případném spojenectví."

„Jak můj pán přikazuje."

Odchod Artura Weasleyho a Remuse Lupina zanechal Harryho s jeho asistentkou o samotě s tonksovou.

„Slečno Tonksová, nedávno jsem se dozvěděl o svém nadání pro metamorfomagii, rád bych vás tedy požádal o asistenci při výcviku."

„Bez problému," odpověděla bystrozorka radostně, „nejlepší je začít s přeměnou otisků prstů nebo s barvou očí."

„Opravdu?" řekl Harry okouzleně, „je možné změnit tvar mých očí nebo prstů?"

„Řekla bych, nevím ale, proč chcete měnit tvar svých očí…těžko si na ně uvidíte."

„Jsem jen zvědavý, mohla byste prosím pokračovat?"

Následovalo několik hodin intenzivního přeměňování, jaké Harry dosud nezažil. Tonksová by mohla McGonagallovou s klidem připravit o práci, kdyby ji někdy přestala bavit práce bystrozorky. Veškerá námaha se mu ale ke konci výcviku vyplatila, už byl schopen na svém těle provést několik malých změn.

„Děkuji vám, slečno Tonksová, vaše pomoc je pro mne velmi cenná a já se těším na naši další hodinu."

„Ráda pomůžu," odpověděla Tonksová při odchodu.

Když byla pryč, Beky se obrátila na Harryho, „pokud se mohu zeptat, proč ses jí ptal na ty oči, Harry?"

„Víš, co způsobuje mé problémy s viděním, Beky?"

„Ne, to nevím"

„Některé jsou kvůli špatnému tvaru čočky, ty moje jsou způsobeny špatným tvarem celého oka."

„Už chápu."

„V to jsem i doufal."

Zbytek dne a značnou část noci Harry strávil zíráním nikam s očima rozostřenýma, dokud únavou z tréninku neusnul.

Následující ráno nalezl Beky, jak stojí nedočkavě u jeho dveří.

„Mám důležité zprávy, Harry," řekla nadšeným hlasem.

„A jaké, Beky?"

„Genealogové dokončili svůj výzkum tvého rodokmenu a konečně s určitostí víme, proč jsi právoplatným Knížetem z Azkabanu."

„Opravdu?" zeptal se Harry, nadšený, že se dozví něčeho bližšího o své rodině, „a na co přišli?"

„Jsme přesvědčeni, že jsi potomkem čtvrtého syna patnáctého Azkabanského knížete."

„A co vás k tomu vede?"

„Protože měl čtyři syny, kteří zemřeli bez následníka, ten čtvrtý ostrov opustil, když se rozhádal se svým otcem."

„Co se stalo potom?"

„Tím si nejsme jistí, ale nějakým způsobem se tato větev rodokmenu přenesla od tvé prababičky tvé matky, Mary Watsonové."

„Přenesla se od mé matky?" překvapeně vyhrkl Harry, „čekal bych, že budu něco takového dědit od svého otce, když pocházel z kouzelnické rodiny."

„Toto jsme vyloučili na začátku pátrání, když vyšlo najevo, že James Potter podstoupil Dědičný rituál po smrti svého otce."

„Takže Dursleyovi nejsou tak normální, jak si možná myslí…" Harry se zarazil, když jej něco náhle napadlo, „Beky, poslouchej pozorně, Dudley Dursley bude od teď sledován a pokud někdy bude mít potomka s vlohy pro magii, dáš mi vědět. Pokud dříve zemřu, budete to dítě hlídat, aby s ním nebylo špatně zacházeno, jinak jej vezmete na ostrov a vychováte zde; pokud nebude umět kouzlit, uvědomíte mudlovské úřady, rozumíš tomu?"

„Rozumím, Harry, proč si ale myslíš, že by se špatně zacházel s vlastním dítětem?"

„Dursleyovi nesnáší kouzla a cokoli ‚nenormálního,' to kvůli nim jsem měl značně nepříjemné dětství."

„Jak nepříjemné?" zeptala se, zvědavá na ranný život svého pána.

„Jako dítě mne nechávali spát v přístěnku pod schody, nutili mne vařit a uklízet a dělat všechny práce."

„Co dalšího, Harry?" pobídla jej tiše.

„Dudleyho parta mě mlátila," Harry řekl se smíchem, „asi bych jim měl za to poděkovat. Většina mých náhodných kouzel se stala díky nim."

Později odpoledne při tréninku soubojů s Fletcherem si překvapeně všiml, že poprvé od přijetí svého titulu knížete Azkabanu se ocitl v nepřítomnosti své asistentky. Cítil se bez její přítomnosti a podpory trochu ztraceně a začal být při souboji nedbalý, díky čemuž utržil několik bolestivých kleteb.

Objevila se chvíli před koncem Harryho tréninku s nezvyklým samolibým výrazem ve tváři.

„Omlouvám se za svoji nepřítomnost, můj pane, byla jsme nucena věnovat se záležitosti nehodné pozornosti jeho lordstva."

„V pořádku, Beky, můžeš si dělat, co chceš, jen mne překvapila tvá nepřítomnost," řekl Harry uklidněný, že se jeho průvodkyně Azkabanem a jeho zvyky vrátila.

„Můj pán je příliš laskavý ke své služebné," řekla, samolibý výraz stále ve tváři. „Příště vás informuji, pokud budu v budoucnu potřebovat svého pána nakrátko opustit."

„Říkám, že mi to nevadí."

Tou dobou v Kvikálkově bylo několik mladých chlapců překvapivě zatčeno při kupování zakázaných látek od policisty v utajení.

Policie strávila několik hodin po zatčení sháněním svědectví okolních dětí, které trpěly řáděním tlupy výrostků a jejich vůdce, dětí, které se už nebály ozvat se, když viděly své tyrany vlečené v řetězech pryč.

Mezi zatčenými byl i Dudley Dursley, jehož rodiče opakovaně trvali na tom, že policie zatkal špatného kluka, protože jejich Dudlánek by nikdy nebyl schopný udělat všechny ty hrozné věci, z jakých byl obviňován. Trvali na tom, že ty děti musely mluvit o jejich ničemném synovci, chlapci tak hrozném, že od nich před dvěma týdny utekl.

Mezitím v Azkabanu se Beky nepřestávala šklebit; chtěli normální život, tak normální život mít nikdy nebudou, protože Dudley bude navždy poskvrněn svými skutky, za které bude časem odsouzen a jeho rodiče budou navždy známí jako rodiče zločince.

Zatřásla hlavou a zamračila se, ani zdaleka to nestačilo a nikdy nebude, ale víc lidem, kteří jejímu pánu tak ublížili, nemohla provést, aniž by na její čin přišel.


	6. Jak potrestat mozkomora

**Jak potrestat mozkomora**

Byli nepokojní a nejistí, každý den je jako nějaká neviditelná ruka, držící v ruce řetězy k jejich duším, táhla silněji a silněji k tomu prokletému ostrovu. Celé týdny se snažili volání odolávat, ale nakonec už nebyl odpor možný a stálo je všechny jejich síly jen stát na místě a nebýt tažen k vězení, které je zotročovalo; i chvilka nepozornosti by byla katastrofální.

Po čase jeden z nich pronikavě vřískl, když se proti své vůli začal pohybovat, jak jej neviditelná síla táhla směrem k zatracení. Během následující hodiny všichni mozkomoři ve službách Pána zla klouzali pomalu k Azkabanskému vězení, jejich čas na svobodě skončil.

„Dozorce azkabanského vězení tě žádá o slyšení, Harry," řekla Beky svému pánu, „říká, že se mozkomoři začali vracet."

„Přijmu ho zde," odpověděl Harry, „posnídáme spolu."

„Dobré ráno, můj pane," pozdravil kostlivý muž, „mám pro vás dobré zprávy."

„Dobré ráno, Dozorče, Beky mi řekla, že se mozkomoři vracejí."

Ano, můj pane, nějaký čas odolávali, ale nakonec se nedokázali vymanit zpod kontroly jeho lordstva."

„Výtečně. Věřím, že když jsou teď zpět, máte představu o adekvátním způsobu, jak jim dostatečně vysvětlit moji nelibost s jejich rebelií."

„Jak přikazujete, můj pane," Dozorci se obličej rozzářil úsměvem, „možná zazdít je do  
Azkabanských zdí, tak aby se nemohli hýbat, ochromí jejich schopnost znovu zradit jeho lordstvo."

„Velmi dobře, nechám podrobnosti na vás," řekl pán Azkabanu s nemalou dávkou uspokojení, „teď, když máme tuhle záležitost z krku, mám jiné problémy k projednání."

„Ano, můj pane?"

„Nedávný hromadný útěk mne přesvědčil ke zvýšení našeho zabezpečení," zvedl ruku, aby zarazil jakékoli protesty, „uvědomuji si, že by k útěku nedošlo nebýt aktivní pomoci mozkomorů, i tak bych rád zavedl nějaká vylepšení."

„Co navrhujete, můj pane?" zeptal se Dozorce šťastně, že jej nikdo z útěku neviní.

„Zaprvé, nechci znovu vkládat tolik důvěry v mozkomory, proto chci, abyste zvýšil lidskou složku ostrahy vězení, zadruhé kontaktujte skřety z Gringottovy banky a požádejte je o případná vylepšení našich bezpečnostních ochran; taková, která nebudou zasahovat do ochran již vztyčených a také bych je požádal o jejich umístění pomocí skřetí magie.  
„Proč používat skřetí ochrany, můj pane, proč nepoužít obvyklou magii?" zeptal se Dozorce, zvědavý na důvody k tomuto kroku.  
„Čím větší různorodost našeho zabezpečení, tím složitější bude jimi proniknout; také budu chtít prověrku všech vězňů kvůli zvěromágským schopnostem."

„Proč, můj pane?" ptal se muž, nedočkavý nových způsobů zlepšení reputace vězení.

„Sirius Black byl schopen zmírnit účinky mozkomorů a utéct z ostrova," Harry vydechl pro zklidnění, „také vás požádám o nutné dokumenty pro udělení občanství na ostrově."

„Ale…proč, můj pane, o tomto muži se říká, že zradil vaše rodiče," zeptal se Dozorce, zmaten shovívavostí svého pána k jednomu z nejnenáviděnějších kouzelnického světa.

„Podvedli ho, byl můj kmotr a celé to byla fraška," smutně se usmál Harry, „už toho pro něj moc neudělám, ale mohu mu posmrtně udělit milost. A když už jsme u toho, chci všem vězňům, stávajícím nebo novým, podat _veritasérum_ a vyzpovídat je, abychom se ujistili o jejich vině či nevině."

„"Ano, můj pane, bude to vše?" Dozorci se myšlenky míhaly hlavou rychlostí světla.

„Chci kontrolu všech vězňů každý týden, abychom si byli jisti, že je nikdo nevyměnil, takto se Barty Skrk junior dostal na svobodu," chvíli se zamyslel a dodal: „a naverbujte nějaké mudlovské vězeňské dozorce, ať můžeme zavést některé z nudnějších zabezpečení, se kterými mají více zkušeností. Nechci, aby bylo vězení zabezpečeno jen kouzly."

„Jistě, můj pane," zapisoval si muž instrukce, „mohu se zeptat, jak o tom všem víte?"

„Většina uprchlíků se mne pokusila dříve nebo později zabít, počínaje Skrkem," odvětil suše Harry, „a máte volnou ruku zavést jakákoli opatření, která učiní toto vězení bezpečnějším."

„A tak se také stane," řekl muž, vstávaje ze země, „požádám vás nyní o povolení odejít, můj pane, abych mohl okamžitě začít pracovat na vašich požadavcích."

„Můžete jít," přikývl s úsměvem Harry, obraceje se na svoji asistentku: „co dalšího mám dnes na programu, Beky?"

„Za půl hodiny ti začíná hodina se slečnou Tonksovou," odpověděla po konzultaci se svou knihou, „poté máš hodiny se strážným seržantem Fletcherem."

„Takže další obvyklý den?"

„Ano, Harry."

Vydali se k místnosti, ve které Harry absolvoval svůj výcvik přeměňování. Po chvíli čekání zaslechli zvuk, jako když někdo zakopne o své vlastní nohy a tiché zaklení, což je upozornilo na přítomnost nemotorné bystrozorky.

„Dobré ráno," řekla Tonksová vesele, když vstupovala do místnosti, „dnes se zaměříme na změnu velikosti a tvaru nosu."

Hodina probíhala v klidu, dokud: „Hej lorde, jak se mám ujistit o vašem pokroku, když vám nevidím do tváře?"

„Máte pravdu, Tonksová, je to ode mne hloupé," řekl klidně se srdcem až v krku.

Tehdy Tonksová poprvé spatřila tvář současného knížete Azkaban; vysoké lícní kosti dodávaly jeho aristokratické tváři na ostrosti, zírali na ni dvě modré pichlavé oči zpod záplavy černočerných vlasů a uprostřed ten největší a nejkomičtější nos jaký v životě viděla.

„Jak vidíte, Tonksová," řekl, nevnímaje její hihňání, „čeká mě ještě spousta práce, než ovládnu tuhle část svého obličeje."

„S tím si nedělejte starosti," řekla bystrozorka, když se dokázala zklidnit, „trvalo mi věky udělat nos správně, to co jste dokázal s očima, váš malý neúspěch přinejmenším vyrovnává."

„S očima?" zeptal se Harry opatrně, vystrašený představou předčasného prozrazení.

„Jo, ty úzké zornice jsou skvělé," zašklebila se Tonksová, „musím to někdy zkusit taky."  
„Aha," řekl Harry s nově nabytou sebejistotou, „ty nejsou přeměněné, tak vypadají ve skutečnosti, Jedna z věcí, která mne odlišuje od většiny lidí."

Mezitím se ve vězení Dozorce vesele chechtal, když pozoroval posledního mozkomora, jak jej zazdívají do jedné ze stěn v části se zpřísněným dozorem Azkabanského vězení. Budou kvůli Pánovi zla navždy splácet zradu svého právoplatného pána a jejich přítomnost ve zdech znamená zachování jejich schopností při hlídání vězňů.

Procházel cely jednu po druhé, aby se ujistil, že žádný z trestanců neunikl. Usmál se, když si vzpomněl na svůj rozhovor se svým pánem.

Nejdříve byl znepokojený, když kníže Azkaban začal vydávat pokyny ke změnám vězení, léta jednání s ministerstvem určenými hlupáky mu znechutilo jakékoli rady od někoho, kdo nikdy nevyřídil vězení, ale po vyslechnutí všech nápadů se jej zmocnila nevýslovná radost. Nejenže dostával od svého pána návrhy, které měly hlavu a patu, dával mu volnou ruku k jejich zlepšení. Myslel si, že už nemohl být šťastnější, dokud neslyšel důvody ke všem návrhům. Vysvětlovaly jeho znalost o chodu vězení; každý z uprchlých s ním byl nějakým způsobem spojený, ze dvou útěků bez pomoci zevnitř se jej jeden snažil chránit a druhý zabít.

V momentě, kdy toto slyšel, veškeré pochybnosti o nepravosti nového knížete rázem zmizely. Najednou útěk Siriuse Blacka dával smysl, Ostrov mu dovolil utéct, aby mohl chránit pravého pána a když utekl Skrk, využil první příležitosti k pomstě na svém únosci.

V té chvíli se nadmul pýchou a odpřísahal znovu slib jedinému pravému knížeti Azkabanskému, nechť navždy vládne.

…

Zpátky v Kvikálkově se Dudley neměl moc dobře.

„Takže ty říkáš, že za všechno může tvůj kriminální bratranec?" zeptal se vrchní inspektor Wallace svým nejupřímnějším tónem, „muselo být hrozné žít v takovém strachu."

„To bylo, pane," řekl Dudley a po tvářích se mu koulely slzy, „nebylo to tak hrozné, dokud ho mohl táta zavřít do přístěnku, ale od doby co se začal spolčovat s těmi zrůdami, táta se už ničeho neodvážil."

„Řekni mi něco o tom přístěnku," požádal inspektor, „mohlo by to být důležité při sestavování profilu toho neřáda."

„Ano, pane," řekl Dudley, skrývaje úsměv, „do svých jedenácti žil v přístěnku pod schody, kam ho táta pokaždé zamknul, když se nechoval tak, jak měl."

„Rozumná věc, tím jsem si jistý," přikývl muž, „řekni mi něco o těch zrůdách, to je nějaký gang nebo co?"

„To nevím," zlomil se hlas Dudleymu, jako by se bál pokračovat, „jen vím, že mému otci řekli, že když bratrance budeme nutit do prací, tak si to odneseme."

„To je zlé," řekl inspektor znechucený, že se něco takového může stát, „kde je tvůj bratranec teď?"

„To nevím, zmizel před pár týdny," Dudley se ušklíbl, jak jednoduché bylo uronit pár falešných slz a svalit vinu na Harryho, bude zpátky na ulici co nevidět, „můžu už jít domů?"

„Ještě ne, Dudley, je tu stále pár věcí, které musíme prověřit," zamával na jednoho z policistů, aby odvedl tlouštíka zpátky do cely, „promluvíme si později, zkus si mezitím trochu odpočinout."

Nevnímaje chlapcovy protesty, když byl odváděn zpět do cely, zamračil se Wallace sám pro sebe, co vypadalo, jako obyčejný případ nepovoleného držení drog se rázem mohlo přerodit ve vyšetřování vraždy.

Posbíral s povzdychem papíry, vražda nebo útěk, strašlivé věci se děly ubohému chlapci se jménem Harry Potter; vrchní inspektor Wallace si slíbil najít spravedlnost pro mladého Harryho a to tak, že na její oltář položí Dursleyovi.

…

Pán zla byl naštvaný: „Co myslíš tím ‚mozkomoři zmizeli'," zeptal se potichu.

„Jsou pryč, můj pane," řekl podřadný smrtijed po políbení lemu roucha Pána zla, „odešli brzy ráno."

Voldemortovy oči se zúžily vztekem: „Najdeš, kde se mí mozkomoři nacházejí, nebo poznáš, jak moc nesnáším selhání."

„Ano, můj pane," řekl smrtijed, nedočkavý představou, že může odejít, „hned po nich začnu pátrat."

Lord Voldemort utrpěl otřesný měsíc; nejdřív zmizel jeho největší zdroj financí a teď zmizeli i jeho mozkomoři, co se mohlo stát dál?

Až najde zdroj jeho potíží, vyčlení k jejich trvalému odstranění více zdrojů než na cokoli jiného, vyjma zničení Abuse Brumbála a toho Potterovic spratka. Myšlenkami u Pottera jej napadla další věc, narozeniny toho kluka se blížily a on by měl v tento památný den něco podniknout.

V chodbách sídla Pána zla se jeho poskoci krčili strachy za zvuku zlověstného smíchu.

…

Na ústředí Fénixova řádu se pořádala schůze.

„Viděla jsi jeho obličej?" vyzvídal Brumbál, „jak vypadá?"

„Velmi pohledně, až na ty zvláštní oči," odpověděla Tonksová po chvíli přemýšlení, „měl úzké zornice, jako kočka nebo had."

„Zajímavé, děkuji, Nymfadoro," Albus se otočil na další členy Řádu, „co ty Remusi, máš nějaké zprávy?"

„Nestrávil jsem mnoho času s knížetem, většinou jsem zalezlý v knihovně," vypověděl Remus, „je prostě neskutečné, jak obrovská je, knihovník si svého pána nemohl vynachválit."

„Arture?"

„Strávil jsem většinu svého času na ostrově s jeho stráží," odpověděl s úšklebkem, „s nimi na naší straně nemůžeme prohrát, skoro všichni jsou buď bystrozorové nebo z Odboru záhad a zbytek je stejně tak dobrý."

„Dobrá práce. Severusi, co nového u Voldemorta?" zeptal se, přičemž poslední slovo vyvolalo masivní trhnutí u většiny osob v místnosti.

„Mozkomoři opustili služby Pána zla, jak jste předpověděl," odpověděl zvěd, „mám také za to, že má Pán zla problémy s financováním, strávil s mladým panem Malfoyem nějakou dobu o samotě a z osobní zkušenosti odhaduji, že na něm Pán zla s tresty nešetřil."

„Co tě vede k tomu myslet si, že má problémy s penězi?" zeptala se jeden člen Řádu.

„Protože," zašklebil se Snape, „až do této doby Dracův život udržovaly peníze jeho rodu a jeho trestání může naznačovat jediné - něco se s těmi penězi stalo."

„Nicméně," dodal po chvíli přemýšlení, „fakt, že je Draco naživu znamená, že poskytl Pánovi zla jiný důvod pro ušetření jeho života."

„Děkuji, Severusi, Řád oceňuje tvoji snahu," řekl Brumbál s úsměvem, „má někdo nějaké zprávy o Harrym?"

Rozhlédl se po místnosti, doufaje že aspoň jeden z členů bude mít nějakou zprávu o chlapcově výskytu.

„Dobře tedy," smutně řekl Albus, „prohlašuji toto setkání Fénixova řádu za uzavřené."


	7. Záchrana

**Záchrana**

Percy seděl zamračeně u stolu před ministrovou kanceláří, když uviděl přicházet svého otce, přinutil se ale usmát, když byl blíž.

„Ahoj Percy," zkusil se usmát i Artur, když zdravil svého syna, „jak se máš?"

„Jsem naprosto v pořádku. Jestli jsi přišel za ministrem, je mi líto, ale budu tě muset požádat, aby sis sjednal řádnou schůzku," a pohlédl na něj s nosem nahoru, „je velmi vytížený a zaměstnanci se musí vyrovnat s faktem, že nemůže plýtvat časem nad vašimi malichernostmi."

„Proto tu nejsem, Percy, přišel jsem za tebou."

„Nevím o ničem, co bychom spolu mohli projednávat, oba jsme svá stanoviska dali najevo dost jasně."

„Ale jistě si teď uvědomuješ, že se ministerstvo spletlo?" beznaděj se Arturovi odrážela v očích, „musíš přeci uznat, že ses i ty spletl. Prosím, pojď domů, tvé matce moc chybíš."

„Ministr mne do celé záležitosti zasvětil, otče," odpověděl povýšeně Percy, „ministr jen chránil zájmy kouzelnického společenstva a zabránil tak panice. Což ten váš namyšlený kluk a starý Bradavický blázen odmítají připustit."

Percy se provinile díval, jak jeho otec rozčileně odchází, chtěl vykřiknout, říct mu vše a být zase součástí rodiny, ale nakonec to neudělal.

O tři hodiny později se Percy podíval na hodinky a s uspokojením přikývl, odpracoval navíc hodinu a čtvrt, akorát na to, aby vyvolal dojem pilnosti, aniž by tím někoho otravoval. Zvedl kus pergamenu, na kterém měl rozepsánu zprávu pojednávající o posledních škraloupech na ministrově reputaci a návrhy na její zlepšení. Zpráva byla plná hrubek a faktických chyb, což Percy přešel se spokojeným úsměvem, nikdo mu nebude vyčítat, když něco takového vyhodí. Zmačkal pergamen do malé kuličky, strčil si jej do kapsy a vyšel z kanceláře.

Té noci šel domů přes park a vyhodil zkaženou zprávu do třetího koše na odpadky v severovýchodní části parku. Doufal jen, že ve zprávě zašifrovaná informace byla důležitá natolik, aby se jí mohly ospravedlnit oběti, které je nucen přinášet.

Aby zajistil, že nikdo nepojme nejmenší podezření a vytvořil stálý přísun informací své organizaci, musel se zdát všeho - svých přátel a své rodiny…a Penny. Proto nemohl od svého úkolu odstoupit, musel vydržet až do konce, vzdal se všeho a zbyla mu už jen povinnost.

Když vstoupil do svého bytu, žalostně zvolal: „Jsem doma," doufaje, že uslyší radostnou odpověď své přítelkyně, ale od doby co Penny odešla, mu jako vždy v odpověď přišlo jen ticho.

Svěsil ramena a přemohl nutkání se rozbrečet. Odehnat Penny bylo to nejtěžší, co kdy musel udělat, ale nakonec usoudil, že je to nejlepší řešení – bude aspoň v bezpečí.

Když později večer jedl o samotě studenou večeři, napadlo jej, zda někdo ocení někoho jako on, který je ochoten vzdát se všeho pro blaho lidí, kteří ani nebudou znát jména svých ochránců.

Ráno se mu vstávalo mizerně a proklel se, když jej napadlo napsat Penny. Věděl, že by ho vzala zpět, ale nemohl se k ní ani přiblížit, aniž by ji ohrozil.

Posbíral své věci a nasadil masku nafoukaného patolízala a odešel do práce doufaje, že to bude den poslední, že jej odhalí a jeho utrpení konečně skončí.

…

Na Azkabanském ostrově se Harry probouzel do nového dne plného nekonečných jednání a tréninků. Aspoň tak mu to zatím přišlo.

„Co mne čeká dnes, Beky?"

„Obchodnický cech žádá o slyšení," řekla Beky po nahlédnutí do své knihy, „chtějí poprosit o dočasné zastavení cla na dovozového zboží."

„Co bychom zrušením získali?"

„Věřím, že pozastavení žádají v návaznosti na tvé rozkazy k modernizaci vězení, když clo pozastavíme pro počáteční fáze přestavby, budou schopni zvýšit svůj zisk o značné procento."  
„A jaký na to máš názor, Beky?"

„Já bych jim vyhověla, Harry. Ztráta v příjmech by byla zanedbatelná v porovnání s případnými odměnami," řekla po chvilce přemýšlení.

„Jakými odměnami?" zeptal se Harry zmateně, „spíš bych řekl, že na tom jen prodělám."

„To trochu ano, ale Cech by ti byl nesmírně zavázán tím, co ušetří."

„Jaký to clo má vůbec účel?"

„Původně bylo zavedeno jako pomocná částka na podporu vývoje ostrova," odpověděla Beky, „a věřím, že pro tuto žádost mají dobré odůvodnění."

„Navrhněte vyhlášku, která umožní dočasné pozastavení cla z dovozového zboží, přidejte ale dodatek, že pozastavení se nevztahuje na zdroje přítomné na ostrově. Tak budou snad obě strany spokojené," přikývl Harry, „budou s tím nějaké problémy?"

„Ne, žádné problémy by nastat neměly."

„Dobrá, tak jdem na to, ať už mám tu schůzku z krku a můžu se věnovat tréninku."  
Jednání s mluvčím azkabanského cechu proběhlo dobře a hlavně rychle, takže se Harry k trénování dříve, než se nadál.

„Znovu," dožadoval se sadistický zmetek, „no tak můj pane, jak chcete dosáhnout svých cílů, když nevyběhnete ani mrňavý kopeček?"

„Po desáté už je to trochu těžší," zamumlal pod fousy Harry, vyplivl ten den už druhé plíce, otočil se čelem ke kopci a nabral rychlost, která jej vynesla až do poloviny kopce, než ztratil setrvačnost.

S klením se vydrápal na vrcholek, kde se otočil a seběhl ke svému mučiteli.

Samolibý úšklebek na trenérově tváři jej poslal zpátky na kopec: „Teď už nezapomenete zajistit padlého soupeře, že ne, můj pane?" zavolal za ním, když se Harry s námahou drápal do kopce.

Když se znovu vrátil, dostal pokyn k zaujetí ‚správné soubojové pozice' a kouzla začala létat.

„Výtečně, můj pane," řekl muž s nemalou dávkou nadšení, když si od Harryho bral zpět svoji hůlku, „musím přiznat, že jsem měl trochu obavy, jestli budete schopen kouzlit stejně dobře po tom, co jsem vás tak unavil."

„Co tím chcete říct?" zeptal se Harry překvapeně. Ani jej nenapadlo, že by běhání do toho zatraceného kopce mělo kromě trestu za chybu i jiný význam.

„Učí vás to bojovat unavený, pane, jít do boje plně odpočatý je luxus, kterého se vám nemusí vždy dostat."

„Díky za…" přerušil se Harry, když jeho pozornost upoutala náušnice.

„Harry," Hermionin hlas zněl mnohem vyděšeněji, než kdy slyšel, „Smrtijedi se probourávají ochranami, které Řád vytvořil kolem našeho domu a nemůžu se dovolat Ronovi."

„Hermiono, uklidni se," doufal, že mu v hlase nezní obavy, které cítil, a otočil se na svoji asistentku, „Beky, sežeň Maxwella a řekni mu, ať vyšle cokoli, co odstraní pár smrtijedů na pozici domu Grangerových."

„Neměj strach, Hermiono, pomoc už je na cestě, na chvíli tě budu muset položit, než rozdám rozkazy, tak zůstaň v klidu, všechno bude dobré."

Dvanáct prásknutí Harryho upozornilo na přítomnost Velitele stráží a jeho mužů.

„Maxwelli, musíte odrazit útok neznámého počtu Smrtijedů na dům Grangerových. Pokud to pro vás nebude moc velký problém, rád bych jednoho nebo dva z nich zajal, ale nejvyšší prioritu má zdraví Grangerových a vašich mužů."

„Jak přikazujete, můj pane."

…

Hermiona měla strach, logicky došla k závěru, že Harry nebude mít dost času, aby kontaktoval Řád dříve, než se k nim probourají Smrtijedi. Seděla sama ve svém pokoji a přemýšlela, jak rodičům vysvětlit, že ochrany domu jsou už skoro pryč.

Její dumání přerušily dveře, které se rozletěly do kořán a dovnitř byli vstrčeni její rodiče. „Tak už je to tu," pomyslela si a zavřela oči připravená na konec.

„Podle příkazů mého pána Azkabana a pro své vlastní bezpečí zůstaňte v tomto pokoji do ukončení násilností," přikázal mladý ženský hlas.

Hermiona otevřela vylekaně oči; takhle si Smrtijeda nepředstavovala. Hledala zdroj hlasu, až došla překvapeně pohledem k hezké dívce přibližně jejího věku: „Kdo jste?"

„Osobní sluha a asistentka knížete Azkabana," odpověděla hrdě dívka, „a byla jsem pověřena vaší bezpečností, zatímco můj pán zlikviduje tu verbež venku."

„Kníže Azkaban?" zeptal se ohromeně Hermiona, „vždycky jsem si myslela, že příběhy o Nesmrtelném Azkabanském knížeti nebyly nic jiného, než báchorky."

„Můj pán Azkaban je cokoli, jen ne báchorka," odpověděla trochu naštvaně neznámá, „je velkolepý a vznešený vládce, který se osobně stará o zajištění slečnino bezpečí."

Mezitím venku byl Harry ve svém živlu, rozhodl se připojit k útoku na Smrtijedy a spokojeně pozoroval, jak jeho muži zdecimovali poslední náznaky odporu.

„Pozdrav od Velitele Maxwella, pane," mladý strážce nervózně upoutal Harryho pozornost, „vzkazuje dva zabité a čtyři zajaté Smrtijedy, můj pane."

„Nějaké ztráty v našich řadách?" zeptal se Harry, obávaje se o zdraví svých mužů.

„Nic vážného, můj pane."

„Dobrá, uvědom Velitele Maxwella, že jsem spokojen s výsledky naší malé akce."

Hermiona to celé pozorovala z okna a něco na postavě uprostřed jí přišlo povědomé, tvář jí někoho připomínala, ale to jak se pohyboval jakoby mělo stačit. Po pár minutách jí to došlo a přes protesty ženy na hlídání se vyřítila z pokoje a dále ven z domu.

„Jak ses mohl vystavit takovému nebezpečí?!" zaječela na něj Hermiona, „Dokážeš si jen představit, jaký jsem o tebe měla strach?"

Azkabanští strážní šokovaně a pobaveně zároveň sledovali drobnou dívku s hustou hřívou vlasů, jak nakráčela k jejich pánovi a začala jej peskovat. Jejich chvilková nepozornost stačila Antonínu Dolohovi k útoku.

Smrtijed se před útočníky skrýval v keřích a vyčkával na příležitost k útěku, teď ale dostal lepší nápad. Nevěděl, že ta malá čůza přežila jeho první kletbu, ale se silou, jakou chtěl vložit do té druhé, už nebude mít takové štěstí.  
Chvíli poté, co kletba opustila špičku jeho hůlky, jej zasáhlo tucet omračovacích kouzel, ale to už bylo pozdě.

To ale Hermiona neviděla a ani netušila, že se k ní blíží nebezpečná kletba, která by ji i zasáhla, nabýt těla, které ji srazilo stranou. Vzhlédla do tváře svého zachránce a překvapeně zazírala na dívku, která ji měla chránit.  
„Ale proč? Proč by ses stavěla před kletbu určenou mně?"

„Můj pán Azkaban mne pověřil vaší ochranou," přerývavě ze sebe vyrazila dívka, „proto tak musím učinit, i kdyby mne to mělo stát život."

Harry jejich rozhovor neslyšel, v tu chvíli se přibližoval k Dolohovově tělu.

„Dost!" křikl na strážné shromážděné kolem těla, „nezabíjejte ho, to je rozkaz."

„Ale pane," jeden ze strážných zaprotestoval překvapeně, „zranil jednoho z nás, zaslouží si smrt."

„Ne, zaslouží si něco mnohem horšího," ucedil Harry zlověstně, „chci ho zpátky v Azkabanu, aby po dobu svého pobytu uvědomil, jak moc špatný nápad je mne rozzlobit."

„Ano, můj pane," teď už šťastný strážce přikývl, „uděláme, jak přikazujete."

Harry přispěchal k raněné dívce, kde ji našel v Hermionině náručí.

„Beky?" zeptal se jemně a vzal ji za ruku, „není ti nic?"

„Jsem v pořádku, můj pane," řekla, vykašlala trochu krve a vyděšeně zašeptala, „neodcházejte prosím."

„Zůstanu tu," ujistil vystrašenou dívku a křikl na stráže: „Potřebuji léčitele a to hned."

Léčitel se vyklubal ze slibně vypadajícího mladíka; z rány odtrhl hábit a překvapeně vydechl, když uviděl poničenou vestu z dračí kůže namísto krvavé rány.

Vestu opatrně sundal a zakouzlil několik diagnostických zaklínadel, aby zjistil rozsah zranění.

„Dobré zprávy, můj pane, má jen pár zlomených žeber."

„Hrozí jí nějaké nebezpečí?" staral se vládce Azkabanu.

„Teď už ne," řekl muž zabraný do práce, „jedno z žeber propíchlo plíci, ale když jsem tu já, nebude s tím žádný problém."

Nechal mladého léčitele dělat, co umí a nepřestával svoji asistentku držet za ruku, opakovaně ji ujišťoval, že bude v pořádku a všechno bude dobré.

„Jsem hotov, můj pane," řekl léčitel po několika minutách, „potřebuje teď pár dní odpočinku a bude v pořádku."

„Maxwelli," vykřikl autoritativním hlasem Harry.

„Ano, můj pane?" ozval se volaný.

„Vezměte zajaté na ostrov a zjistěte, jakým způsobem se dozvěděli, kde se dům nachází, než je předhodíte ministerstvu," a po chvilce uvažování dodal: „pošlete sem někoho na stráž, nechci, aby se podobný incident opakoval."

„Ano, můj pane, bude to vše?"

„Zavolám si kočár a převezu Rebeku na Ostrov, takže vám předávám velení, udělejte, co uznáte za vhodné a podejte hlášení, až se vrátíte."

S těmito slovy zdvihl ruku, luskl prsty, jak ho to Beky naučila první den, kdy se setkali, vzal dívku do náruče, aby ji mohl přenést.

„Počkej, jedu s tebou," křikla Hermiona, když viděla svého kamaráda nastupovat do černého kočáru.

„Ale co tví rodiče?" snažil se vykroutit Harry.

„Budou v pořádku, řekla jsem jednomu z tvých mužů, ať jim vyřídí, že budu s tebou," vysvětlovala, když lezla do kočáru, kde se usadila na jednu z lavic, „a ten milý velitel řekl, že mi s radostí vyzvedne věci, než odejde."

Harry viděl, že nemá žádnou jinou možnost, zavřel tedy dveře kočáru a řekl vozkovi, ať je zaveze domů.


	8. Odhalení

**Odhalení**

„Jak jí je?" přerušila Hermiona otázkou ticho.

„Zrovna spí," odpověděl Harry s láskyplným pohledem upřeným na dívku v jeho náručí, „rád bych věděl, co ji inspirovalo k takové oddanosti, že byla schopna zemřít na můj rozkaz."

„Co tím myslíš, na tvůj rozkaz?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Pracuje pro mě," vysvětlil Harry, „jsem kníže Azkabanský a ona je má poddaná."

„Nehraj si se mnou, Harry," vyprskla Hermiona otráveně, „vím, že nemůžeš být Azkabanský kníže."

„Proč ne? Je tak těžké uvěřit, že by ‚skvělý Harry Potter' mohl být spojován s tak černou magií?"

„Ne, protože Azkabanský kníže není člověk," řekla Hermiona znepokojená faktem, že by mohl mít pravdu Harry. „Když se v Bradavicích ve třetím ročníku proháněli mozkomoři, trochu jsem si o nich přečetla, chtěla jsem najít způsob, jak by se před nimi mohl bránit, a krom jiného jsem se dozvěděla, že mozkomory žádný člověk ovládat nemůže, všechny knihy se shodly na tom, že jen Nesmrtelný kníže Azkabanského ostrova by v nich dokázal vyvolat takový strach, že by se mu podvolili. Jen jiný silnější démon je může přinutit poslouchat příkazy."

„Jsem Azkabanský kníže, Hermiono," zašklebil se Harry.

„Ale jak to?" a tichým hláskem dodala: „Nejsi démon, že ne?"

„Všechno, co si přečteš v knize, nemusí být pravda, víš?" zakroutil Harry hlavou, „a to, že je Azkabanský kníže cokoli jiného, jen ne člověk, je taky mýtus."

„Ale všechny knihy se na tom shodly," odpověděla tiše Hermiona.

„Shodly se špatně, proč jsi na mě vůbec ječela?" Harry věděl, že se zeptal na špatnou otázku hned, jak uviděl plameny v jejích očích.

„Proč jsem byla tak naštvaná?" zeptala se tichým, nebezpečným tónem. „Proč jsem byla malinko rozrušená?"

„Ano," odpověděl klidně Harry.

„Proč jsi dělal něco tak nebezpečného?!" vřískla na něj Hermiona, „víš vůbec, co se mohlo stát?"

„Ano, vím," přerušil ji Harry s významným pohledem upřeným na svoji spící asistentku, „vím to."

Zbytek cesty proběhl v hrobovém tichu, jedna osoba vstřebávala změny u svého kamaráda, druhá vstřebávala děsivou moc nad Azkabanským lidmi, kteří by pro něj s radostí položili život.

Beky se probudila do tepla a bezpečí, otevírajíc oči, spatřila tvář svého pána.

„Jsi vzhůru," přivítal ji radostně Harry, „právě jsme dorazili k hradu, teď už tě jen musíme dostat do postele."

„Ano, můj pane," odpověděla Beky a pokusila se vstát.

Ten skvělý pocit tepla a bezpečí se kolem ní ještě více sevřel: „Nic takového, pěkně odpočívej, do postele tě donesu."

„Ale pane, to není vhodné," slabě zaprotestovala, „dojdu tam sama."

„Ne, nedojdeš a to je rozkaz."

Slabě přikývla, přitulila se blíže k teplu a znovu usnula.

Hermiona se courala za Harrym, nesoucím svoji asistentku skrze bludiště chodeb azkabanského hradu, ztracená ve vlastních myšlenkách.

„Mohla bys, Hermiono, otevřít ty dveře?"

Vyjukaně vzhlédla, čímž jej přinutila zopakovat otázku.

„Co je tohle za místo?"

„Moje ložnice," odpověděl s úšklebkem Harry, „nech mě uložit Beky do postele, pak si můžeme promluvit."

„Ty ji chceš dát do svojí postele?"

„Ne, chci ji dát do její postele," odpověděl Harry a zatlačil do napůl otevřených dveří do Rebečina pokoje.

Sundal jí jemně boty a zbytek potrhaného hábitu, uložil ji do postele a pečlivě přikryl.

Zvedl ruku na znamení ticha a pokynul Hermioně ven z pokoje a zavřel za sebou dveře.

„To snad nemyslíš vážně," zasyčela na něj, „nechat tu chuděrku spát v takovém kumbále, proč to děláš? Tohle bych si o tobě nikdy nepomyslela."

„Protože když ji nenechám spát tam, najdu ji druhý den ráno u mých dveří," tiše vysvětlil Harry.

„Co tím chceš říct?"

„Moji první noc tady jsem ji požádal o soukromí, usmála se, uklonila se a spala v hale před mými dveřmi," vysvětlil Harry.

„A zkoušel jsi jí vysvětlit, že nic z toho dělat nemusí?"

„Zkoušel," Harry složil hlavu do dlaní, „ale ona si vždycky moje rozkazy vyloží tak, aby se jí to hodilo, pokud je rovnou neodbyde s tím, že nejsou vhodné," a unaveně si protřel oči. „Můžeme si promluvit ráno? Jsem hrozně unavený."

„Dobře," ale pochybovala, že Harry mluví o potřebě spánku.

„Dveře nalevo od mého pokoje vedou do další ložnice, je tvoje, jestli máš zájem," řekl, zouvaje si boty, „promluvíme si ráno."

Když se Harry probudil, spatřil pobledlou tvář své asistentky, stojící na svém obvyklém místě: „Dobré ráno, Harry, vyspal ses dobře?"

„Co děláš venku z postele?"

„Věřím, že jsem se zotavila natolik, abych se ujala svých obvyklých povinností," řekla, ačkoli jí dělalo potíže stát rovně, „co by sis dal k snídani?"

„Vrať se do postele," požádal ji Harry, „nerad bych, aby sis ublížila."

„Jsem v pořádku, můj pane, nic to není," řekla rychle.

Harry se prostě jen zvedl a zatlačil Beky na místo, ze kterého zrovna vstal, „ani se nehni, dokud se nevrátím, to je rozkaz."

„Ano, Harry," odpověděla poslušně, „pokud je to příkaz."

Přešel ke dveřím Hermioniny ložnice a rychle zaklepal: „Hermiono, jsi vzhůru?"

„ Ano, pojď dál."

„Objednám snídani do mého pokoje, abych zabránil Beky příliš se pohybovat, chceš se přidat?"

„Dobře," odpověděla nepřítomně, stále ještě překvapena událostmi.

Pokynul jí, aby ho následovala zpět do jeho ložnice, kde se zatím Beky snažila vstát.

„Zůstaň ležet," řekl trochu naštvaně Harry, „budeš odpočívat, dokud se neuzdravíš a bude se ti to líbit."

„Ale pane, není vhodné, aby služebník zůstával sedět, když jeho lordstvo vejde do místnosti."

„Je, pokud jsi zraněná," odpověděl jemně, „a před Hermionou mi můžeš říkat Harry, ne ‚můj pane'."

„Ano, můj pane," řekla s uličnickým úsměvem, „mám objednat snídani?"

Beky zapsala něco do své knihy a během několika minut se ládovali snídaní.

Během jídla si povídali o obyčejných věcech, vyhýbaje se vážným tématům.

„Beky, dej vědět Maxwellovi, ať mne informuje, jak dopadlo vyslýchání vězňů, až bude mít chvilku," a po chvilce přemýšlení dodal: „a nech si z knihovny poslat něco na čtení, než se zotavíš."

„Ale co ty?" zeptala se Beky hlasem plným obav, „jak se o sebe postaráš, když nebudu poblíž, abych pomohla?"

„Nějak to zvládnu. Pokud ti to udělá radost, slibuju, že zůstanu s tebou, jak nejvíc to půjde."

Hermiona to celé pozorovala v tichém úžasu – co se stalo jejímu kamarádovi, který se z trochu nejistého chlapce změnil v sebevědomého lorda.

„Knihovna?" rozzářila se Hermioně tvář, „ty máš knihovnu?"

„Mám hned dvě," zašklebil se na ní, „ukážu ti Velkou knihovnu, jen co si promluvím s Maxwellem."

„Čeká na tebe přede dveřmi," ozvala se Beky, „právě dorazil a říká, že má pár důležitých informací."

„Dobrá, Hermiono, vadilo by ti zůstat tu a zabavit Beky, zatímco si promluvím s Maxwellem? Až s ním budu hotový, ukážu ti tu knihovnu."

Vyšel ze dveří dřív, než stačila něco odpovědět a rychle přistoupil k čekajícímu muži: „Tak co jste se dozvěděl?"  
„Obávám se, že toho moc není, můj pane," omlouval se velitel stráží, „víme, že nějaký úředník na ministerstvu buď předává, nebo prodává informace silám Pána zla."

„Víme kdo to je?"

„Nikoli, můj pane, ale KMZ má na místě agenta."

„Co je KMZ?"

„ To je zkratka pro Kancelář Ministerského Dohledu, nedivím se, že jste o nich neslyšel, můj pane," vysvětlil s úšklebkem Maxwell, „snaží se být nenápadní, mají na starost hledat na ministerstvu známky korupce, špionáže, spolčování se silami zla a podobné věci."

„Dá se jim věřit?"

„Spadají pod odbor záhad, takže nějakou úroveň mít budou."

„Výborně, nabídněte jim informace z našeho dosavadního vyšetřování ministra."

„Jak přikazujete, můj pane."

„Dobrá práce, Veliteli, můžete jít."

„Ano, můj pane," uklonil se velitel a odešel.

Harry se vrátil do pokoje, kde se zatím dívky bavily o historii ostrova, ale jakmile Hermiona uviděla Harryho, vyskočila nadšením z křesla.

„Můžeme už jít do knihovny?"

„Když chceš," zašklebil se Harry, „budu hned zpět, Beky, tak zůstaň, kde jsi."

Hermionino nadšení vzrůstalo s každým dalším krokem na cestě do vytouženého místa, a když už myslela, že samou radostí praskne, dorazili na místo.

Vešla a okamžitě ji ohromilo množství knih v policích a to byli jen ve vstupním prostoru.

„Ach Harry, to je neuvěřitelné," řekla a skočila svému kamarádovi do náruče, „moc děkuju, že jsi mne sem zavedl."

„Pokud bys měla problémy něco najít, stačí se zeptat Allmuse, hlavního knihovníka," a s úšklebkem Harry dodal: „a jestli se někdy vůbec rozhodneš odejít, řekni strážím, ať tě odvedou do knížecích komnat."

Hermiona jen nepřítomně kývla hlavou a odpelášila mezi regály.

…

Na ministerstvu mezitím Percy dorazil do práce pro další dávku jeho soukromého pekla.

Zkontroloval odposlouchávací zařízení, která umístil blízko stolu svého kolegy, a i když ho pobavilo zjištění, že si dotyčný rád přivlastňuje ministerské brky a pergameny, žádná známka o vážnějších prohřešcích se neobjevila.

Dosud vytipoval tři vážně podezřelé, ale věděl, že je ještě čtvrtý kdesi na stejném podlaží. Podle jeho kontaktů by za tak velký průtok informací z ministerských kanceláří mohla být odpovědná jen velká a dobře organizovaná skupina. Slíbilo si, že je odhalí, i kdyby měl položit život.

…

Draco si oddychl úlevou, když Pán zla přijal jeho výmluvu na snížený příspěvek od rodu Malfoyů. Nebylo to nic lehkého, ale nakonec stačil příslib velkého příspěvku z dědictví Blacků. To by samozřejmě znamenalo, že by se Pán zla musel postarat o současnou hlavu rodu a všechny případné následníky.

Echechtl se pod fousy, miloval zaručená vítězství a možná byl čas zajistit se proti možnosti, že by Pán zla byl poražen.

…

Zatím v knihovně Hermiona překvapeně objevila svého starého učitele obrany proti černé magii Remuse Lupina.

„Dobrý den, profesore, vás bych tu nečekala."

„Ahoj, Hermiono, musím přiznat, že jsem stejně překvapený, že tě tu vidím."

„Na náš dům zaútočili Smrtijedi a kníže Azkaban mi nabídl možnost pobytu."

„Nějací zranění?" ptal se starostlivě vlkodlak.

„Kromě Smrtijedů nikdo."

„To je dobře," řekl zamyšleně Remus, neboť poznal, že mu něco tají.

„Ráda jsem si s vámi popovídala, ale teď, pokud mne omluvíte, mne čeká spousta čtení," usmála se na něj a začala odcházet.

Jak ale procházela kolem něj, Remusovi se rozšířily oči, když z ní ucítil Harryho pach a soudě podle intenzity se s ním setkala nedávno.

Opustil knihovnu a urychleně zamířil do doků, aby se dostal na pevninu a mohl okamžitě podat Brumbálovi zprávu.


	9. Občan Potter

**Občan Potter**

„Albusi," Remusův hlas se rozléhal po domě, „našel jsem Harryho!"

Žádná jiná věta by pozornost vůdce Fénixova řádu neupoutala tak rychle. Bleskově pohlédl na přicházejícího vlkodlaka a pokynul mu, ať pokračuje.  
„Byl jsem v Azkabanské knihovně, když jsem narazil na Hermionu," vysvětloval Remus, lapaje po dechu, „říkala, že její rodina byla přepadena a že požádala o azyl u Azkabanského knížete, když je jeho stráž zachránila."

„Dobře, že je slečna Grangerová v bezpečí a že kníže ctí naši dohodu, co s tím má ale co dělat Harry?"

„Cítil jsem ho," řekl Remus nadšeně, „když kolem mne Hermiona prošla, cítil jsem ho na ní."

„Děkuji ti, Remusi, prokázal jsi nám velkou službu," usmál se starý kouzelník, „jediné, co teď musíme udělat, je kontaktovat Azkaban a požádat o navrácení Harryho do naší péče."

„Už jsem zkoušel mluvit s některými strážemi," opatrně začal Remus, „pár jich se mnou plulo přívozem a odmítali se k tomu vyjádřit."

„Nech to na mě," usmál se Brumbál se zářícíma očima, „promluvím s knížetem a vysvětlím mu, že Harry nám musí být vrácen."

Než vlkodlak odešel, utřídil si předem myšlenky a argumenty a vhodil do krbu letaxový prášek.

„Azkabanský hrad," prohlásil, když plameny zezelenaly.

Obličej, který se na druhém konci objevil, patřil hezké mladé čarodějce s vlasy sčesanými do pevného drdolu, připomínaje mu profesorku přeměňování.

„Dobré odpoledne, drahá, jsem Albus Brumbál, ředitel Bradavic," řekl s dědečkovským úsměvem, „zajímalo by mne, jestli bych mohl mluvit s pánem Azkabanu?"  
„Obávám se, že jeho lordstvo není k dispozici," řekla mladá žena, jeho pokusy o okouzlení nechala bez povšimnutí, „nicméně jako asistentka mého pána jsem oprávněna jednat jeho jménem."

„Tedy dobře," odpověděl Brumbál, nervózní z nedostatku obdivu, na jaký byl zvyklý, „doufal jsem, že si s ním budu moci promluvit o Harrym Potterovi."

„Proč si o něm přejete mluvit s jeho lordstvem?" chtěla vědět žena.

„Máme důvod se domnívat, že se ukrývá někde na ostrově," blýskaly Brumbálovi oči skoro až bláznivě, „a doufal jsem v zařízení jeho navrácení do naší péče."

„Obávám se, že to bude téměř nemožné," odpověděla s kamennou tváří žena, „Harry Potter se nedávno stal občanem Azkabanského ostrova."

„Jak je to možné?" zeptal se Brumbál, ztráceje vyrovnanost.

„Je mnoho způsobů, například se na Ostrově musíte narodit, nebo být podmínečně propuštěn, nebo…"

„Ne, ptal jsem se, jak je možné, že se Harry stal občanem," upřesnil Brumbál.

„Je mi líto, ale o těchto záležitostech je zakázáno mluvit," po chvíli se ale žena slitovala a pokračovala, „co ale říci mohu je, že Sirius Black je občanem Ostrova a pan Potter své občanství obdržel ve chvíli, kdy se stal jediným dědicem pana Blacka."

„Takže Harry získal občanství díky Siriusovi?"  
„To jsem neřekla, pane. Řekla jsem, že je zakázáno o této záležitosti mluvit."

„Děkuji vám, slečno, byla jste mi a mému Řádu neskutečně nápomocna."

„Bylo mi potěšením pomoci jednomu ze spojenců mého pána," odpověděla se strohým přikývnutím, „přejete si ještě něco?"

„Ne a ještě jednou vám děkuji," řekl Brumbál a ukončil spojení.

Harry skoro praskl smíchy, když Brumbál zmizel: „To bylo úžasné, Becky, skutečně jsi tomu starému páprďovi dala ochutnat jeho vlastní medicínu."

„Vždy ráda posloužím, Harry," usmála se stydlivě Beky, „myslíš, že na něco přijde?"

„Vše, na co přijde je jen to, co my chceme, aby si domyslel," hrdě řekl Harry, „bez tebe bych to nikdy nedokázal."

„Děkuji, Harry, máš pro mne nějaké úkoly?"

„Jen se uzdrav," řekl usměvavě, „pořád mám o tebe starost a nechci, aby se ti něco stalo. Bez tebe bych tenhle místo řídit nedokázal."

„Jsi příliš laskavý," řekla s ruměncem ve tváři, „jsem si jistá, že bys dokázal Ostrovu vládnout i bez mé pomoci."

Harry se rozhodl nehádat se, prostě jen přenesl svoji asistentku do postele.

O pár hodin později se objevila Hermiona s trochu ztraceným výrazem ve tváři a s jedinou knihou v podpaží.

„Nechal mne odnést si jen jednu," odpověděla na Harryho zvednuté obočí, „a to mi dovolil jen proto, že bydlím ve tvých komnatách."

„A to jsem si myslel, jak je Pinceová špatná," rozesmál se Harry.

Hermiona jen přikývla, aniž by zkusila starou knihovnici bránit a dala se do čtení.

„Budu hned zpět, holky," vstal Harry, „něco mne právě napadlo, ale chtěl bych si to nejdřív ověřit."

Prošel rychle hradními chodbami, až stanul před hlavní knihovnou, kde po chvilce hledání objevil shrbenou postavu knihovníka.

„Dobré odpoledne, Allmusi," pozdravil usměvavě Harry, „mám malý problém a věřím, že mi pomůžete najít řešení."

„Udělám vše, co bude v mých silách, můj pane."

„Nevíte náhodou o způsobu, jak bych se mohl učit rychleji? Když tu mám tolik skvělých knih, byla by škoda, kdybych je nemohl přečíst."

„Rozumím vašemu problému, můj pane, nechte mne chvíli přemýšlet," a po chvilce usilovného vzpomínání pokračoval: „vím o jednom lektvaru, který by dovolil jeho lordstvu číst rychleji a lépe se soustředit."

„Výtečně. A víte, kde bych jej mohl sehnat?"

„Knížecí Lektvarmistr by vám s tím měl pomoci."

„A něco pro pamatování a rozpomínání si na vše, co si přečtu?"

„Neznám žádný lektvar nebo kouzlo, které by něco takového svedlo, existuje však umění Nitrobrany, které by vám mohlo být užitečné."

„Děkuji ti, Allmusi, velmi jsi mi pomohl."

„Žiji službou mému pánu."

Než Harry našel laboratoř mistra lektvarů, obešel snad celý hrad, až nakonec ji nakonec ke svému překvapení našel v nejsvětlejší a nejvzdušnější části hradu. Toliko pro zatuchlá sklepení.

„Dobré odpoledne, jak vám mohu pomoci?" zeptala se starší žena, která vypadala jako sestra McGonagallové.

„Ano, knihovník Allmus mne za vámi poslal, prý máte lektvar, který mi umožní rychleji číst."

„Ten vskutku mám, obávám se ale, že budu požadovat povolení, než vám jej vydám," řekla mile.

„Bude mít šéf Azkabanu takovou pravomoc?" zeptal se pobaveně Harry.

„Samozřejmě, že ano," vyprskla ostře žena, pohoršená takovým projevem neúcty k jejímu pánovi.

„Potom máte mé svolení vydat mi ten lektvar," a kousl se do jazyka, aby se nerozesmál.

„Co?" řekla slabě žena, „kde mám brýle?!"

Po chvíli hledání si nasadila brýle s drátěnou obroučkou: „Prosím za prominutí, můj pane, neměla jsem v úmyslu vás urazit, já…"

„V pořádku," přerušil ji pobaveně Harry. „Co ten lektvar?"

Harry se vrátil do svých komnat a opatrně svíral dvě lahvičky s lektvarem, kvůli kterým tolik vytrpěl. Kousání jazyka se přeci počítá jako utrpení, že?

Jak přicházel ke dveřím, ucítil náhle pocit děsu, jakoby kráčel do střetu, který ve srovnání s potyčkami s Voldemortem vypadaly jako přátelská hra šachů.

Otevřel dveře a uslyšel něco, čeho se děsí snad každý muž: „…a pak udělal…" Hermionin hlas se vytratil, když jej viděla ve dveřích: „zrovna jsme si o tobě povídali."

…

„A už je to tu," řekl si Percy, když opouštěl kancelář. Všiml si, že jeden z jeho podezřelých s nějakým dalším mužem o něj dnes jevili neobvyklý zájem a teď jej někdo sledoval.

Kráčet normálně mu přišla jako nejnemožnější věc na světě, ale přinutil se k ní. Dělat jakože neví o dvou amatérech, kteří jej sledovali, byla hned druhá.

Smrti se nebál, neboť jeho život dávno ztratil smysl a poslední dobou smrt vítal jako vítané ulehčení. Zahodil zmačkaný papír do koše na odpadky a jen doufal, že určil správně identitu posledního podezřelého, aby nezemřel bez dokončení svého úkolu.

Smutně potřásl hlavou, když si uvědomil, že není žádný způsob, jak uvědomit své nadřízené, aniž by varoval ty dva o tom, že jevíc než jen obyčejný zaměstnanec.

Šel dál ulicí a hledal zastrčené místo, kde by mohl celou záležitost ukončit a najednou jej přepadl nenadálý pocit klidu – přemýšlel o své rodině, o Penny a o všem, co mohlo být, ale už se nikdy nestane.

Vešel do tmavé uličky a dal jim příležitost, na kterou čekali. Když za sebou slyšel kroky, ani se neotočil a dál šel uličkou, oči upřené k jejímu konci. Aspoň do toho nezatáhne nevinné lidi, nechtěl být odpovědný za cizí neštěstí, jen to své.

První úder jej otočil čelem k útočníkům, druhý jej srazil k zemi, a když vzhlédl k tvářím, které jej propalovaly pohledem, a svět pomalu tmavl, zaradoval se, neboť jeho podezření bylo správné a dokázal určit posledního spiklence, než zemře. Teď může jeho organizace všechny ty šmejdy dostat.

…

Artur si začínal dělat starosti; jeho kontakt na ministerstvu mu prozradil, že Percy nepřišel ráno do práce. _Přemístil_ se k bytu svého syna, aby se ujistil, že jej přepadla jen chřipka, nebo jiná drobná nepříjemnost.

Zaklepal na dveře, ale nikdo se zevnitř neozýval, vytáhl trik ze své minulosti, odemkl si dveře a obrnil se proti nejhoršímu. Nikdo v bytě nebyl, nikde žádné známky souboje nebo synova výskytu, proto byt prohledal a překvapeně zůstal v ložnici zírat na zarámovanou fotografii své rodiny a fotku Penelopy Clearwaterové, které měl na nočním stolku.

Trvalo mu jen malou chvilku, než zjistil adresu rezidence Clearwaterových a okamžitě se tam _přemístil_.

Objevil se před velkou dvoupatrovou vilou, zaklepal na dveře a počkal na odpověď. Po pár minutách mu otevřela žena přibližně jeho věku se záplavou tmavých vlasů, stejných jako měla Percyho vyvolená.

„Dobrý ráno, madam, jsem Artur Weasley, jsem Ministerský vyslanec knížete Azkabana a zajímalo by mne, jestli je doma Penelopa."

„Jistě, pojďte za mnou, pane Weasley, Penelopa je v ateliéru."

Penelopa seděla u obrovského okna a četla knihu: „Penny?" dívka nadskočila úlekem při nenadálém zvuku, „je tu pán z ministerstva a chce s tebou mluvit."

„Jsem Artur Weasley, pracuji jako Ministerský vyslanec Azkabanskému knížeti a rád bych vás požádal o trochu času."

„Ale beze všeho," přikývla souhlasně, „matko, nechala bys nám trochu soukromí?"

„Jistě, zlatíčko, kdybys něco potřebovala, stačí zavolat," řekla, vyšla ze dveří a zavřela je.

„Než začneme, pane Weasley, chtěla bych se na něco zeptat."

„Jistě, slečno Clearwaterová, a říkejte mi Arture."

„Jste…" trochu zaváhala, „jste nějak příbuzný s Percym Weasleym?"

„To je můj třetí syn," řekl stejně váhavě Artur.

„Jak mu je?" zeptala se s obavami.

„Na to jsem se chtěl zeptat já tebe," zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil a pokračoval: „Percy se dnes neukázal v práci a není ani u sebe doma a doufal jsem, že bys mohla vědět, kde se nachází."

„To nevím, před pár týdny jsme se pohádali a od té doby se mnou nechce ani mluvit," odpověděla, stíraje si z tváře slzu, „proč jste ale přišel za mnou, vždyť byste měl vědět kde je."

„Bohužel, Percy se své rodiny poslední dobou stranil," Artur se zamračil, „k tobě jsem přišel, protože měl tvoji fotku na stolku vedle své postele."

„On si moji fotku nechal?" zašeptala v odpověď, „pokud ho najdete, mohl byste mu vzkázat, že ho stále miluji a ráda bych s ním zase byla?"

„Slibuji. Teď mne omluvte, budu mít spoustu práce."


	10. Nikdy neubliž Weasleymu

**Nikdy neubliž Weaslymu**

Artur se začínal bát nejhoršího, neboť jej nenapadal jiný důvod zmizení svého syna.

Když se _přemístil_ domů, neměl nejmenší tušení, jak své ženě o pravděpodobném Percyho osudu řekne. Vešel do domu a zůstal překvapeně zírat na nejstaršího syna, Billa.

„Kde je Molly a děti?"

„Mamka je vzala na Příčnou," vysvětlil Bill, „proč jsi doma tak brzo?"

„Zavolej Charlieho a dvojčata a řekni jim, ať dorazí co nejrychleji domů. Až tu budete všichni, řeknu vám, o co jde."

„Dobře, tati, dám jim hned vědět," došla Billovi závažnost situace.

„Díky," přinutil se Artur usmát, „půjdu na chvíli na půdu, za pár minut jsem zpět."

Vycházeje schody na půdu, tvář se mu z jeho obvyklé bezstarostné a otevřené změnila na něco temnějšího, na tvář, která kdysi patřila nejobávanějšímu lovci Smrtijedů.

Zabralo mu pár minut, než z pod hromady starých vánočních ozdob, schovaných pod jinou hromadou z dětského oblečení, vyhrabal starý otlučený kufr. Pomalu, skoro úctyhodně jej otevřel a začal se převlékat v muže, jímž kdysi býval.

Čtyři mladí muži zůstali nevěřícně zírat na postavu, scházející ze schodů; obrněný dračí kůží ve starém bojovém hábitu s bezvýrazným pohledem ve tváři, jakoby byla vytesaná z kamene.

„Chlapci," řekla postava hlasem jejich otce, „zavolal jsem vás, protože se něco stalo a Percy je nezvěstný."

„Kde začneme hledat?" zajímal se Bill, „když nás na to bude pět, nemělo by být tak těžké ho najít."

„My hledat nebudeme nikde, vy čtyři zůstanete tady chránit svoji matku a sourozence, zatímco hledat budu já," a tvář mu trochu změkla, „pokud ode mne do čtyřiadvaceti hodin nedostanete zprávu, odveďte všechny na Azkabanský ostrov a požádejte jeho pána o azyl, pak se ozvěte mému kamarádovi na Odboru kouzelné přepravy."

„Jak myslíš, tati," začal Fred a George dokončil, „proč ale zníš, jako by se mělo něco špatného stát?"

„Vždycky se připrav na nejhorší," usmál se smutně Artur, „chci, abyste věděli, že jsem na vás a na ostatní byl vždycky hrdý."

Věnoval jim poslední pohled a _přemístil_ se na Příčnou ulici.

„Bille, Charlie, vy dva tu zůstaňte a ohlídejte mamku," začal George, „a my se podíváme za tátou, aby si moc neublížil," dokončil Fred a oba se _přemístili_.

Bylo pro ně jednoduché jej najít: „očarovat rodiče sledovacím kouzlem byl nejlepší nápad, jaký jsme měli," řekli současně.

Jejich hledání je zavedlo do zapadlé uličky v Prasinkách, ze které slyšeli nechutné praskání kostí.

„Věděl jsem, že se bez nás taťka dostane do problémů," zašeptal Fred, "přeneseme ho ke svatému Mungovi, pak se vrátíme a vytáhneme z toho útočníka, co bude vědět," dokončil George.

Vběhli do uličky s hůlkami v pohotovosti a zůstali šokovaně stát při pohledu na svého otce, napřaženého k úderu.

„Tati?"

Věnoval jim krátký pohled: „Běžte odsud, nechci, abyste tohle viděli."

Nepřítomně přikývli, uposlechli pokyn a z vedlejší uličky už jen poslouchali stoupající úroveň násilí, přičemž si poupravovali představu o svém otci.

„Mrzí mne, že jste to museli vidět," vyplašil jejich myšlenky náhle Artur, „vždycky jsem doufal, že vás od takových věcí dokážu uchránit."

„Kde ses tohle naučil?" ptal se George, překvapený takovou změnou.

„Na tom, Georgi, nezáleží, záleží na tom, že mám pár vodítek k Percymu," odpověděl Artur, unavenější než kdy dřív, „chci, abyste šli domů, hned."  
„Ne, chceme zůstat s tebou."

„Kluci," odmlčel se Artur váhavě, „na Percyho zaútočili a já teď musím najít tři muže a 'přesvědčit' je, aby mi o Percym něco řekli."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptala se dvojčata jednohlasně, „proč ti nemůžeme pomoct?"

„Jestli uvidíte, co se jim chystám udělat, změní vás to a změní to váš pohled na mne," potřásl smutně hlavou, „za to nechci nést odpovědnost."

Jakékoli další stížnosti byly ukončeny příchodem tří mužů v černých bojových hábitech: „Vyslanec Weasley?"

„To jsem já," řekl Artur trochu znaveně, když se přesunul mezi své syny a nově příchozí.

„Kníže Azkaban si žádá vaší přítomnosti."

„Řekněte mu, že jsem zaneprázdněn rodinnou krizí, a že se s ním setkám, jakmile ji vyřeším," odmítl jej Artur a sklopil hůlku, „řekněte mu prosím, že nemám v úmyslu jej nijak urazit, jen má moje rodina přednost před vším ostatním."

„Pán Azkaban je zpraven o vašem problému, přikázal nám informovat vás, že toto setkání s vaší krizí přímo souvisí. Touto dobou už na Azkaban cestuje zbytek vaší rodiny, Vyslanče, proto bych vás požádal, abyste mne následoval."

Čekání na přívoz a samotná cesta se Arturovi zdály nekonečné a jen strach z osudu jeho syna mu zabránil vyptávat se mlčenlivých stráží. Když připlouvali k přístavišti, překvapeně koukal na asistentku knížete Azkabana, vždy ji viděl jen a jen v přítomnosti knížete.

„Prosím, pojďte za mnou, Vyslanče Weasley," řekla Beky svým obvyklým obchodnickým tónem, „jeho lordstvo nařídilo zavést vás k němu okamžitě po vašem příjezdu."

S každým krokem, který Artur k cíli udělal, jeho strach narůstal; pamatoval si, co se v první válce dělo a modlil se ke všem svatým, že jeho syna nepotkalo stejné neštěstí. Po čase byl on a jeho synové přivedeni do velké místnosti, kde nalezli čekat zbytek své rodiny.

Ignoroval otázky svých dětí a prosby své ženy, prostě jen čekal a doufal, že zprávy od pána ostrova budou dobré. Skoro nadskočil, když se dveře otevřely a jimi vstoupil Azkabanský kníže; Artur na něj jen pohlédl a připravoval se na nejhorší.

„Omluvte prosím mé zpoždění," řekla zakuklená postava, kterou většina Weasleyových identifikovala jako Azkabanského šlechtice, „musel jsem se postarat o záležitost, která souvisí i s tou vaší."

„Prosím, už nám to řekněte," zavřel Artur oči a objal svoji ženu, „musím to vědět."

„Omlouvám se za strach, který jste museli přetrpět, a ujišťuji vás, že mám jen dobré zprávy," řekl Azkaban a doufal, že tím rodinu uklidní, „s tímto vědomím, budete se na mne zlobit, když vám dobré zprávy podám poněkud dramatičtější cestou?"

„Měly mi vaše stráže říci, že dobré zprávy se týkají našeho problému?" vyptával se Artur s nadějí v hlase.

„Ano, a řekly by vám to, nebýt faktu, že v té době jsme neměli potřebné informace a nechtěl jsem vám dávat falešnou naději."

Artur si úlevně oddechl a odvalil ze srdce kámen o velikosti malého pohoří: „Tedy dobrá, pokud chcete, můžete nám zprávu podat dramaticky."

„Děkuji, Arture, mám jen málo příležitostí k nějakému představení, proto se chytám každého stébla."

Přešel před rodinu a pokračoval: „Svolal jsem vás sem, abych vám předal dar. Až otevřete tyto dveře, spatříte jej."

Artur k nim přiskočil jako první a rozrazil je takovou silou, až skoro vyletěly z pantů.

Uprostřed pokoje stála velká postel, na které seděl Percy, ruce obtočené kolem dívky, ve které Artur poznal Penelopu Clearwaterovou. Arturovi se z toho pohledu po tvářích skoulelo pár slz štěstí a někde za jeho zády Azkabanský kníže dokončoval větu: „Dávám vám vašeho syna - dávám vám vašeho bratra."

Něco se snažilo kolem Artura protlačit do pokoje, byl to jeho nejmladší syn se zuřivým výrazem ve tváři: „Nech mě projít, tati, někdo musí tomu spratkovi dát za vyučenou."

Ron se vzpouzel, když jej jeho otec zachytil, nechtěl nic jiného než se na svého zrádného bratra vrhnout a zaplácat ho do země.

„Uklidni se, Ronalde," zavolal na něj pán Azkabanu, „než svého bratra odsoudíš, je tu pár věcí, které bys měl vědět."

„A co jako," křikl Ron a bylo mu jedno, že by mohl urazit jednoho z nejmocnějších lidí na světě, „je to neřád nejhoršího druhu, co víc potřebuju?"

„Všechno to dělal, aby vás udržel v bezpečí," přišla mu šeptem odpověď, „jeho prvním úkolem bylo prozkoumat některá povídačky okolo Bertemiuse Skrka staršího, když tento úkol skončil smrtí dotyčného, byl vyslán najít, kudy z kanceláře ministra kouzel unikají informace."

„Proč by ale něco takového dělal?" ptala se Molly, „vždyť teprve vyšel školu a neměl žádný výcvik."

„Tento fakt, že sotva vystudoval školu, jedním z důvodů jeho úspěchů," vysvětloval Azkaban laskavě, „krom toho, jak by mohl být členem KMZ, kdyby šel na ministerstvo pracovat sám od sebe?"

Když se Ron uklidnil a Molly se starala o svého navráceného syna, Artur si knížete odvedl kousek stranou: „Co se mu tedy stalo? Vím, že se mu někdo pokusil sáhnout na život."

„Když ho mí lidé našli, právě z něj dva jeho spolupracovníci vytloukali duši," odpověděl vládce ostrova, „odvedl je do temné uličky, protože pochyboval o schopnostech a profesionalitě těch dvou. Myslel, že by zabili každého, kdo by je viděl."

„Děkuji," řekl Artur, přemáhaje nutkání vznešeného lorda obejmout, „předpokládám, že máme velké štěstí, že na něj vaši lidé narazili."

„S tím štěstí nemělo co dělat, v momentě vašeho jmenování Ministerským vyslancem, jsem vyčlenil jednotku z mé gardy, aby dohlíželi na bezpečí vaší rodiny. Jak jsem dříve řekl, Arture, jste rodina a nedovolím, aby mé rodině někdo ublížil."

„Já…děkuji, vaše lordstvo, děkuji vám za navrácení mého syna."

„To nic nebylo. Teď mne omluvte, toto je čas pro rodinu a obávám se, že bych jen překážel. Pokud budete mít nějaké požadavky, u dveří vám bude k službám strážný."

…

Pán zla si užíval tichou hru Solitéru, když jej hrubě vyrušil jeden z podřadných smrtijedů.

„Mistře," zakřičel dotyčný, „jeden z našich byl nalezen v Prasinkách ministerskými bystrozory."

„Co je na tom tak důležitého, že se mne tím opovažuješ rušit? Dobře mu tak!" s těmito slovy Pána zla zvedl hůlku a namířil ji na opovážlivce.

„Protože, můj pane, když jej bystrozoři našli, měl vymazanou paměť a obě jeho kolena byla rozdrcena," vyhrkl ustrašeně smrtijed. „Duch se vrátil."

Během několika minut se zpráva silami zla šířila jako lesní požár. Mnoha mladším smrtijedům musela být vysvětlena důležitost takové zprávy, zatímco několika starším pomáháno z mdlob.  
To celé pozoroval lord Voldemort a s povzdechem si pomyslel: „To bude zase den."


	11. Šach mat

**Šach mat**

„To Ron udělal?" zeptala se zmateně Beky, „ale proč by něco takového…?"

„No, protože je Ron," zahihňala se Hermiona, „což znamená, že nic nedává smysl a pokud se to pokusíš pochopit, zblázníš se."

„Chápu," Beky odpověděla falešně vážným tónem, „musí být hezké chodit do takové školy."

„Ty jsi nikdy nebyla ve škole?" zhrozila se Hermiona, „jak ses potom tolik naučila?"

„Od narození jsem byla cvičena na svoji pozici knížecí asistentky, tudíž jsem nemohla docházet do školy jako ostatní. Popravdě jsi první kamarádka mého věku, kterou jsem kdy měla," a trochu váhavě dodala: „jsi…jsi moje kamarádka, že?"

„Jasně že jsme kamarádky, Beky," přikývla souhlasně hlavou Hermiona, „co ale tví rodiče, proč nechali tvoji výchovu v rukou cizích lidí."

„Nemám rodiče," odpověděla Beky, jakoby se bavila o počasí, „když jsem se narodila, matce mě odebrali, a když jsem prokázala své nadání, začali mne cvičit."

„To je hrozné, jak tě mohli jen tak vzít tvým rodičům?"

„Vězni s maximální ostrahou nemají povoleno mít u sebe děti. Vychovávali mne dobře a s láskou obyvatelé ostrova, pochybuji, že by mne čekalo aspoň z poloviny tak dobré dětství s mojí matkou, i kdyby byla na svobodě."

„Beky," přepadla najednou Hermionu děsivá předtucha, „pokud ti to nevadí, mohla bys mi říct, kdo byla tvá matka?"¨

„Pokud vím, její křestní jméno je Bellatrix, proč se ptáš?"

„Bellatrix LeStrangeová zabila Harrymu kmotra v Odboru záhad," vysvětlila Hermiona tiše.

„Děkuji, že jsi mi to řekla, Hermiono," špitla Beky a zapsala si něco do knihy, „teď když vím o jejích zločinech proti jeho lordstvu, uvědomila jsem stráže, aby vyčlenili více zdrojů na její zadržení."

„Jak něco takového můžeš udělat?" zhrozila se Hermiona, „je zlá, ale stále je to tvoje matka."

„Ne, Hermiono, je nepřítel mého pána," řekla Beky hlasem plným emocí, „a jako takovou ji uštveme jako škodnou."

„Ale…"

„Nech to být," Beky řekla s trochu dřívější dobré nálady, „máš nějaké fotky, kdy byl Harry mladší?"

Hermiona se jen podle usmála: „Dojdu pro album."

Na druhé straně pokoje Harrymu přeběhl mráz po zádech, i když nerozuměl slovům, hihňání a použitý tón stačil, aby si uvědomil, jak moc velká chyba byla ty dvě seznámit. Několik hodin pak Harry pokračoval ve čtení knihy o pokročilých lektvarech a po celou dobu se snažil nevšímat si dvou hihňajících se dívek.

„Děkuju, Hermiono," křenila se Beky, „skvěle jsem se těmi fotkami a historkami ze školního roku bavila."

„Není za co, Beky," odpověděla se stejným úšklebkem Hermiona, „je fajn mít kamarádku. Nepochop mě špatně, Harry a Ron jsou skvělí, ale některé věci s nimi probírat prostě nemůžeš."

„Chápu. Omluvíš mne, prosím? Musím něco důležitého zařídit."

„Dobrá, ale nepřepracuj se."

„To se neboj," a přešla přes pokoj: „Harry?"

„Ano, Beky?" vzhlédl Harry od knihy, „potřebuješ něco?"

„Musím se z tvé přítomnosti na chvíli vzdálit, ale vrátím se, jakmile to bude možné."

„Dobře."

Beky opustila pokoj, zapsala něco do své knihy a přešla do opuštěnější části hradu.

„Volala jsi, Beky?" zeptal se Velitel azkabanských strážných, „čeho si můj pán žádá?"

„Požádala jsem tě o setkání z mé vlastní vůle, jedná se o zajištění bezpečnosti jeho lordstva. Jde o známého našeho pána, Ronalda Biliuse Weaysleyho."

„A co s ním?" zeptal se smrtelně vážně Maxwell.

„Ač v současné době přátelský s naším pánem, jeho nevyrovnané chování v minulosti jej činí nespolehlivým," vysvětlovala Beky, „a proto by měly být podniknuty kroky k jeho odstranění z přítomnosti jeho lordstva."

„Co bych měl tedy podniknout?" zeptal se veterán, zvědavý na dívčin názor, „pochybuji, že bych jej dokázal ‚odstranit', aniž by si toho jeho lordstvo všimlo."

„Myslím si totéž. Mám plán, jak jej z pánovy přítomnosti odstranit tak, aby nedošlo k nějakému krveprolití."

Maxwellovy oči zářily pýchou, když poslouchal mladou inteligentní čarodějku, byla to jedna z chvil, kdy litoval promarněné příležitosti naverbovat ji jako strážnou, když měl možnost.

…

Mezitím v pokoji s Weasleyovými si Artur odvedl jednoho syna stranou, aby mu vysvětlil pár věcí.

„Percy, vážím si všeho, co jsi pro rodinu udělal, ale jestli to zkusíš znovu, vypustím na tebe dvojčata."

„Neměj strach, otče. Teď když je mé krytí prozrazeno, nebudu mít žádný důvod udělat něco takového znovu," řekl Percy šťastný, že může být k otci zase upřímný, „i když teď, když se nemůžu vrátit na bojiště, nevím, jak bych mohl být užitečný."

„Přemýšlel jsi někdy o Odboru záhad?" zeptal se Artur tiše, „už jsi částí oddělení, takže by nemělo být těžké udělat další krok."

„Přemýšlel jsem o tom, ale asi nejsem z toho správného těsta," ušklíbl se Percy, „i když jsem součástí, nikdy nebudu tak dobrý."

„To si nemyslím, synu," snažil se Artur nedat nic najevo, „řekl bych, že máš velký potenciál."

„Nic ve zlém, tati, ale vážně myslíš, že máš dost zkušeností pro takový úsudek?" zasmál se Percy, „děláš, jako bys v Odboru záhad sám pracoval."

Jeho smích pomalu utichl, když si všiml vážného výrazu ve tváři svého otce.

„Jaký otec, takový syn, Percy. Bylo by fajn předat některé z mých vědomostí někomu z rodiny a říct mu, co všechno jsem viděl."

Jejich rozhovor v koutě pokoje pokračoval, většina členů Weasleyovic rodiny se domnívala, že Percyho chování vůči svému otci bylo obzvláště tvrdé, a tak jim nechali prostor pro usmíření.

V němém souhlasu se Weasleyovi dohodli, že si najdou jinou zábavu v pokoji a nechají ty dva být.

Ginny, Molly a Penelopa se posadily ke stolu a porovnávaly ‚starého' a ‚nového' Percyho, zatímco dvojčata si sedla do jiného rohu a tichými hlasy se o něčem dohadovali a čas od času se zvědavě ohlédli po svém otci.

Bill si sedl s Charliem a zasvěcoval jej do všech novinek Weasleyovic klanu, které se nedostaly do Rumunska.

Ron se nudil o samotě, nechtěl se přidat ke své matce a sestře, z krátkého naslouchání svým nejstarším bratrům vyrozuměl, že nemluví o ničem novém, nechtěl ani narušit taťkovo usmiřování s Percym, trochu se bál, že by tak svému citlivému otci spíše ublížil. A ani omylem by se nepřiblížil k dvojčatům, která očividně plánovala nějakou neplechu. Krátké zaklepání na dveře jej vytrhlo z trucování a šel zvědavě otevřít.

Za dveřmi stár starý muž se sadou šachů.

„Velmi se omlouvám za vyrušení, ale bylo mi řečeno, že jeden z vás je schopný šachista."

„Jsem nejlepší v Nebelvíru," nafoukl se Ron pýchou, „chtěl byste si zahrát?"

„Ale vždyť jste tak mladý," řekl muž ohromeně, ale rychle se vzpamatoval, „promiňte, vím ze zkušenosti, že mladí lidé nemají v této době o šachy vůbec zájem. Kde jsou ale mé způsoby, jmenuji se Allmus a hledám protihráče, jestli se nebojíte výzvy."

„Přijímám," zakřenil se šťastně Ron, „pojďte dovnitř."

„Děkuji," řekl stařík, když rozkládal šachovnici, „je to už dlouho, co jsem naposledy hrál, snad vám budu důstojným protivníkem."

„Nemějte strach," řekl arogantně Ron, „určitě to nebude taková hrůza."

Jak Ron předpokládal, hra byla krátká a až brutálně jednostranná, ale oproti očekávání nebyl vítězem Ron.

„Jste ještě lepší, než mi bylo řečeno," pravil Allmus, když královnou vyhrál hru, „je škoda, že si nikdy neuvědomíte svůj potenciál a svůj talent nikdy plně nerozvinete."

„Co tím myslíte?"

„Chodíte do Bradavic, nemám pravdu?"

„Jo, to chodím," potvrdil Ron zmatený, jak Bradavice souvisí s jeho šachovým talentem.

„Bradavice nemají žádný šachový program, bez kterého nikdy nebudete moci soutěžit na profesionální úrovni," potřásl hlavou muž, „škoda, když uvážíme, kolik peněz si dobrý šachista vydělá."

„Pokračujte…"

„Asi by se to dalo přirovnat k hráčům famfrpálu, kteří jsou také placení za rekreační aktivitu. Ale nedá se to přirovnat úplně, neboť šachisté mohou hrát podstatně déle a vyhrát tak více zlata."

Ron staříkovi naslouchal s nadšeným zaujetím – konečně nalezl způsob, jak si vydobýt ve světě trochu uznání, kde se nebude motat jiný Weasley; a zlata také není nikdy dost.

Po pár dalších partiích Ron svěsil ramena při nenadálé myšlence: „Nebudu si to moct dovolit, i s táťkovou novou prací bude školné příliš velký zářez do rodinného rozpočtu, a taky nechci Harryho nechat samotného proti Vy-víte-komu."

„Školné nebude problém," řekl starý pán a táhl střelcem, „a proč se strachujete o Harryho? Koneckonců všechna svá dobrodružství přeci přežil i bez vás."

„Ne, byl jsem u všech Harryho výprav," nafoukl se Ron, „a beze mne by nebyl se z žádné z nich nevrátil."

„Opravdu?" užasl Allmus, „nechce se mi věřit, že by někdo tak mladý jako vy tolik prožil."

„Jo," naparoval se Ron, „vždycky akorát slyšíte, co všechno Harry dokázal, ale nikde se v novinách nedočtete, že na to nebyl sám, a ani o nás, kteří odvedli skoro stejně náročnou práci."

„Neuvěřitelné. Nemyslíte si ale, že je čas ukousnout si trochu slávy sám pro sebe? Bojoval jste v každé velké bitvě posledních let, nedlužíte si to?"

„Máte pravdu," přikývl Ron, „udělal jsem víc, než bylo třeba a je čas získat trochu uznání."

„Výtečně," řekl hrdě knihovník, „musím přiznat, že je radost vidět tak mladého člověka udělat tak dospělé rozhodnutí."

„Ale jak za to zaplatím? Zmínil jste se, že to nebude problém."

„Jistěže nebude," odpověděl Allmus, naoko zhrozen takovou otázkou, „i kdybyste se nekvalifikoval pro některé ze stipendií, díky práci vašeho otce bude školné hrazeno ze zdrojů mého pána Azkabana."

„Skvěle," Ron byl nadšený, že s ním svět začíná zacházet tak, jak si zaslouží, „a kde je nejlepší škola?"

„V Moskvě."

Reakce zbytku Weasleyovic rodiny byly značně smíšené, když je Ron seznámil se svým plánem, ale nikdo se neodvážil nic jiného, než jej v jeho cílech podpořit. Stačil jediný pohled na Molly, aby se nikdo nepokoušel zkazit jí radost z toho, že aspoň jedno z jejích děťátek bude v bezpečí od té ošklivé války.

* * *

PP: přidávání bude trochu pomalejší, nemám už tolik času jako dřív


	12. Jak zničit hezký den

**Jak zničit hezký den**

„Dobré ráno, Harry," usmála se Beky, když viděla Harryho se probouzet, „mám dnes pár skvělých zpráv."

„A jakých?" zeptal se ospale Harry.

„Vyšetřovatelé konečně shromáždili dostatek důkazů pro zatčení ministra Popletala z důvodů korupce a zneužívání pravomocí."

Harry prudce otevřel oči a ve tváři se mu objevil zlomyslný škleb: „Skutečně? A už jej zatkli?"

„Ne, přikázala jsem jim počkat na tvé další instrukce."

„Výtečně, uděláme si po snídani malý výlet na Příčnou ulici a na tu parádu se podíváme."

„Dobrá," poznamenala si do knihy Beky, „mám se zeptat Hermiony, jestli by si ráda vyrazila s námi?"

„Ano, udělejte, prosím," a dodal: „na Příčnou půjdu jako Harry Potter, ne jako Azkabanský kníže. Chci, aby si po všech potížích, které mi Popletal způsobil, pamatoval, že jsem přihlížel jeho zatčení."

„Jak přikazuješ," kývla Beky, „obdržela jsem také zprávu od mistra hůlkaře, prý bude mít tvoji hůlku hotovou během dnešního odpoledne."

„Výtečně, nová hůlka by byla perfektním zakončením perfektního dne."

Vybral pár kusů z malé hromádky normálního oblečení a skoro až pukl nadšením - bylo to poprvé za posledních pár týdnů poprvé, kdy mohl vyjít ven s pár přáteli jako Harry Potter a ne jako pán Azkabanu.

Cesta na Příčnou nezabrala mnoho času a teprve tam si Harry uvědomil, že by rád stihl víc, než jen Popletalovo zatčení.

„Beky, když už jsme tu, mohli bychom ti obstarat novou vestu z dračí kůže," řekl směrem ke své asistentce, „a Hermioně také, řekl bych."

„To nemůžu, Harry," protestovala Hermiona, „nebylo by ode mne správné přijmout tak drahou věc."

„Ale bylo," stál si Harry za svým, „Rebece ta vesta zachránila život, a kdybys ji měla i ty na Odboru záhad, nemuselas být tak vážně zraněná."

„Stejně to nemůžu…"

„Smůla," přerušil ji Harry, „dneska dostaneš dračí brnění, jsi pro mne příliš důležitá."

Vstoupili do obchodu a Harryho znovu praštil do tváře puch vydělávaných kůží, na chvilku se zastavil u regálů s nablýskanými zbraněmi, než se vrátil k původnímu úmyslu.

„Dobré dopoledne," pozdravil vlastník obchodu, „co pro vás mohu udělat?"

„Obě slečny potřebují Vestu z dračí kůže," a s úsměvem Harry dodal, „a pouzdra na hůlky budou také dobrý nápad."

„Dobrá, pane," přikývl Harrymu a otočil se na dívky, „máte požadavek na nějaký konkrétní druh dračí kůže?"

„Má poslední vesta byla z Opačného opalovače, takže pokud vám nějaká kůže zbyla, ráda bych vestu z něj."

„A vy?" obrátil se muž na Hermionu, „z čeho chcete vestu vy?"

„To nevím," řekla zamyšleně, „mohla bych se podívat na toho Opalovače?"

„Jasně, že mohla," a muž zmizel do skladu, odkud po chvíli přinesl malý vzorek kůže.

Jediný pohled na překrásnou bílou kůži stačil Hermioně, aby se rychle přidala k Rebečinu výběru: „Ta je prostě nádherná, beru ji."

„No dobrá," přikývl obchodník, „teď už jen potřebuji vaše míry."

Harryho překvapila rychlost, s jakou proběhlo měření a následné objednání nových vest a rozhodl se, že nezaškodí prodloužit si pobyt ‚na svobodě' v kůži Harryho Pottera.

„Chtěl bys jít ještě někam jinam, Harry?" zeptala se Beky, když si psala objednávky do své knihy.

„Jo, přijde mi to jako ztráta času, jít sem jenom pro vesty," přidala se Hermiona.

„Nejsme tu jen pro ty vesty, mám přichystané překvapení pro kouzelnickou část Británie," ušklíbl se Harry, „ale pokud vám to nebude nepříjemné, rád bych vás obě pozval na zmrzlinu, než to vypukne."

Nemusel je přemlouvat dvakrát a o chvíli později si sedali před zmrzlinářstvím Floreana Fortescuea.

Harrymu se v žaludku rozléval zvláštní a neznámý pocit, když obě dívky pozoroval, byl také rozladěný, že jejich společný den za chvíli skončí, ale utěšoval se představou ohromeného výrazu na Popletalově tváři po svém zatčení. Z nějakého důvodu si ale myslel, že dobrý pocit z ministrova zatčení bude ničím oproti pocitu, který zažíval právě teď.

Odcházeje ze zmrzlinářství, Becky je začala navigovat na místo budoucího Popletalova pádu.

…

Popletal se cítil dobře, předchozí noci se rozhodl pro neočekávanou tiskovou konferenci před publikem v Příčné ulici a teď už jen čekal, až dorazí reportéři ze všech možných kouzelnických novin a časopisů. Rozhlížel se po davu a nemohl utišit pocit pohrdání ze stáda shromážděných ovcí, které díky ublábolenému Brumbálovi a fňukání Potterovic fracka přestávalo ministrovi věřit. Potřeboval odvrátit pozornost a poškodit jména jeho škůdců a obnovit důvěru ovčanů v šlechetnou osobu jejich ministra.

Plánoval použít Pottera už dřív, vše se zdálo perfektní, kluk byl dost hloupý na to, aby spáchal další zločin, ale pak se opovážil ukrýt před řádnými autoritami. Dokud byl ukrytý, nemohl jej Popletal použít, musel jej nějak vylákat z úkrytu nebo nějak obvinit Brumbála z chlapcových činů.

„Ty," Popletal vyhrkl, když se jako na zavolanou Harry Potter objevil v davu, a přikázal nejbližšímu bystrozorovi: „Chci toho chlapce nechat okamžitě zatknout pro porušení nařízení o zákazu kouzlení mladistvých."

„Ale ministře," zaváhal ubožák, „víte vůbec, kdo to je?"

„Samozřejmě, že vím," vyprskl naštvaně Popletal, „je to Harry zatracený Potter a jestli ho sakra rychle nezatknete, dostanete padáka a následně celu hned vedle něj."

„Jen ho nechte, ať si to užije," zašeptal Harry k bystrozorovi, „posledních pět minut slávy, než mu zbořím domeček z karet a zaplácám bábovičky. Pozvu vás na panáka, až se vrátíme na Ostrov."

„Děkuji, vaše lordstvo," zašeptal bystrozor v odpověď, „a bude mi ctí přijmout vaše pozvání."

Popletal s uspokojením sledoval, jak chlapce odvádějí pryč; měl kluka tam, kde chtěl, v očích veřejnosti bude jen jako nebezpečný deviant, díky lokaci, na které svůj zločin spáchal. Koneckonců, používání magie před mudly je závažné porušení kouzelnických zákonů.

…

Bystrozor držel Harryho za rameno, až když se ztratili Popletalovi z dohledu, okamžitě strhl ruku pryč pobaveného lorda: „Odpusťte mi nevhodné zacházení, vaše lordstvo."

„To je v pořádku, dobrý muži," zasmál se Harry, a otočil se na svoji asistentku, „Beky, jakmile svolá tiskovou konferenci k ohlášení mých zločinů, chci, aby jej během té tiskovky před očima reportérů zatkli."

„Jak přikazujete, můj pane," řekla dívka usměvavě."

„Pokud se zeptají na komentář," rozšířil se Harrymu úsměv od ucha k uchu, „řekněte reportérům, že kníže Azkaban je hluboce zarmoucen zprávou, že by jeho dobrý přítel Kornelius Popletal byl obviněn z takového zločinu, a že začne kompletní vyšetřování ministerské kanceláře pro prokázání jeho neviny."

„Nemůžeš jen tak zatknout ministra kouzel, Harry," Hermiona byla zhrozena vším, co slyšela.

„Proč ne? Spáchal trestný čin, vlastně několik trestných činů, proto musí být potrestán jako kdokoli jiný."

Hermiona zůstala zticha, nemajíc žádných argumentů k vyvrácení Harryho tvrzení.

…

Severus Snape se znovu zamračil, když se dveře Děravého kotle otevřely pro další skupinu usmrkaných harantů, a když vzhlédl, aby věděl, komu má příští rok věnovat speciální péči, zamrzl v němém šoku.

Nemohl tomu uvěřit - jak Brumbál, tak Pán zla toho kluka hledají po všech čertech a on si tu klidně trajdá bez jakékoli ochrany.

Jízlivě se usmál a seslal jednu obzvlášť bolestivou kletbu, která toho fracka na pár dní vyřadí z provozu, dostatečná doba na to, dopravit ho k Brumbálovi a vytvořit dostatečnou ochranu, aby už nikdy nikam neutekl.

…

Hermiona zděšeně sledovala, jak ohavně fialová koule trefila Harryho do tváře a vyjekla, když se složil k zemi. Zlomek vteřiny na to tucet skrytých stráží o sobě dalo vědět, když najednou vypálili na Snapea.

„Chci tu mít okamžitě kočár jeho lordstva, chci každému v místnosti vymazat paměť a zkontrolovat je kvůli Znamení zla a tohohle chci živého," křikla Beky na tlupu strážných a při posledních slovech trhal hlavou k bezvědomému učiteli lektvarů.

Beky se po vydání rozkazů složila a doplazila se k Hermioně, která chovala Harryho bezvládnou hlavu v klíně. Slova mezi dvěma dívkami byla zbytečná, jen se tiskly k chlapci, který pro ně tolik znamenal.

…

Na Azkabanu byla pro Remuse první známkou něčeho špatného dvojice ohromných strážných, která na něj čekala v přístavišti a dovedla jej do cely, kde si prostě beze slova sedl. Když tak seděl na své očividně budoucí posteli, napadlo jej, jestli je dobře nebo špatně, že mu nesebrali hůlku – když se ohlédl na stráže, které sledovaly každý jeho pohyb, dospěl k názoru, že špatně.

…

Ve své pracovně v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel se Albus Brumbál o špatných zprávách dozvěděl skrze krbový rozhovor.

„Dobré odpoledne," řekl ředitel příjemně, „nejspíše jsme se ještě nesetkali."

„Jmenuji se Maxwell, Vrchní velitel stráží Azkabanského ostrova a spojil jsem se s vámi, abych vás uvědomil o okamžitém zrušení spojenectví s vaším Řádem."

„Kvůli čemu?" zeptal se Brumbál, když si nedokázal vybavit jediný důvod, „jsem si jistý, že ať máte jakýkoli důvod, nemůže jít o nic vážného, že ne?"

„Obávám se, že situace je velmi vážná; váš člověk Severus Snape zaútočil na Harryho Pottera, váš člověk Snape zaútočil na knížete Azkabana, váš člověk Snape se vzpíral, když jej azkabanské stráže převážely do vazby," vysvětloval naštvaně Maxwell, „váš člověk Snape stráví ve vězení hodně času."

„No, pokud jej vydáte nám, mohu vás ujistit, že o toto nedorozumění bude postaráno," odpověděl stařec zdvořile, „ujišťuji vás, že jím jakýkoli omylem způsobený zločin může být ospravedlněn pokusem navrátit Harryho domů."

„Nepředám jej a je naprosto směšné, že používáte únos k ospravedlnění zločinu," řekl Maxwell důrazně.

„Jako Nejvyšší divotvorce Starostolce musím trvat na jeho propuštění do mé péče, je mým plným právem požádat o vydání vězně."

„Vy to nechápete, že ne?" pozvedl obočí Maxwell, „polovina mých mužů chce ze Snapa udělat ten nejhorší odstrašující příklad ze všech, aby si všichni rozmysleli zkoušet ohrozit Azkabanského knížete."

„A ta druhá půlka?" zeptal se Brumbál, obávaje se odpovědi.

„Druhá půlka chce odstrašující příklad vytvořit vyhlazením Fénixova řádu," dokončil Maxwell, „měl byste se začít modlit, aby se náš pán Azkaban z útoku vyléčil, protože jestli ne, myslím, že váš Řád dlouho nepřežije."

* * *

PP: malá rada: nikdy neodhadujte, jak rychle budete přidávat kapitolu, nikdy to nevyjde


	13. Od desíti k pěti

**Od desíti k pěti**

Ministr se usmíval, když sledoval dav shromážděných novinářů, dnešek bude báječným dnem jeho kariéry, protože bude schopen odstranit otravnou překážku a odvede pozornost ovčanů, jeho vláda už nebude narušena.

Odkašlal si a začal mluvit, tedy aspoň chtěl, ale jeho první slova se změnila ve vypísknutí, když jej pár rukou zvedl a hodil na zem.

„Korneliusi Popletale, jste zatčen na základě podezření z korupce, zneužívání pravomocí, podvodu, křivopřísežnictví, ovlivňování svědků a přebíhání přes ulici," mluvil bystrozor, když nasazoval Popletalovi pouta.

Reportéři zatčení pozorovali s nedočkavou radostí a jen vyčkávali, jestli ministr ztratí hlavu, nebo pro jednou použije trochu selského rozumu.

Ministr zařval jako tur, pokusil se setřást útočníky a přetrhat pouta, přičemž reportéři téměř padali na kolena před neznámou silou, které vděčili za tuto podívanou. A to ještě nebylo vše.

Dva zatýkající bystrozoři si nabili hůlky elektrickým proudem a začali ministra tímto způsobem pacifikovat, když v tom se z davu vynořili dva další, kteří mumlali Pepřákovou kletbu s hůlkami namířenými do ministrova obličeje.

Jednomu z fotografů vyhrkly do očí slzy štěstí, když dokázal pořídit kariéru dělající snímek, přičemž zbytek jen smutně svěsilo hlavu. Nechali se příliš unést děním na jevišti a propásli tak jedinečnou příležitost.

Pro reportéry scéna skončila příliš brzy a bezvládná figura zkorumpovaného politika byla odvlečena z pódia.

Několik následujících dní se objevilo nespočet článků s popisem každé drobnosti, jako byly změny barev v Popletalově tváři nebo typ použitých želízek v časopise ‚Policejní profíci'.

Navzdory těmto článkům, většina si na incident vzpomene díky krátkému článku, který byl narychlo umístěn do Denního věštce.

_Popletal zatčen_

_napsal Martin Povoz_

_Ministrova tisková konference se dnes stala místem šokujícího odhalení, když se skupina bystrozorů vrhla na ministra kouzel a obvinila jej z několika vážných zločinů proti kouzelné společnosti.  
Shromáždění reportéři překvapeně sledovali ministra kouzel, jak se na bystrozory rozzuřeně vrhá s nebývalou silo. Bystrozoři však odpověděli klidně a s profesionalitou, jaká se dá v takovýchto situacích jen očekávat, a pomateného muže přemohli bez úhony na zdraví._

…

V azkabanské cele se zatím Remus snažil přijít na důvod, proč by lidem, kteří se k němu poprvé od doby Pobertů chovali s úctou a laskavostí, najednou úplně obrátil postoj. Opatrně, aby neučinil nenadálý rychlý pohyb a udržel ruku daleko od hůlky, se otočil na své dva strážné.  
„Asi byste mi nemohli říct, proč jsem tu zamčený, že ne?"

„Víš moc dobře, proč tu seš, Řádová špíno," dostalo se mu odpovědi od mladšího strážce, zatímco ten starší ho jen bez mrknutí oka dál sledoval.

„Ujišťuji vás, že nemám nejmenší zdání," opáčil Remus, „pokud jde o můj vlkodlačí problém, mohu vás ubezpečit, že ještě minimálně týden k ničemu nedojde."

Na to mladší odpověděl: „Člen tvýho řádu zaútočil na Harryho Pottera, zaútočil na našeho pána."

„Harry je raněný?" Lupin zapomněl na svoje předsevzetí o nenadálých pohybech: „A bude v pořádku?"

Strážní už mu neodpověděli, jen si vyměnili zmatené pohledy.

„Prosím, řekněte mi, že se uzdraví," prosil Remus zuřivě, „nedokázal jsem ochránit jeho rodiče a nedokázal jsem zachránit jeho kmotra, prosím, řekněte mi, že není dost pozdě na to, abych zachránil jeho."

„Znals jeho rodiče a kmotra?" zeptal se po chvilce uvažování starší dozorce.

„Byli to mí nejlepší přátelé a zemřeli kvůli mně, kdybych tenkrát Siriusovi nedal důvod mne podezřívat, mohli být ještě naživu," složil se Remus málem v slzách.

„Malý moment, pane," řekl s úctou starší strážce, „pokud říkáte pravdu, z cely vás propustíme a budete moci navštívit jeho lordstvo."

…

„Beky?" nic, tak to zkusila Hermiona znovu: „Beky!"

Až při druhém zavolání se dívka otočila na Hermionu svýma uplakanýma očima, než mdlým hlasem odpověděla: „je tu něco, co bys ráda, Hermiono?"

„Jeden ze strážných se posledních pár minut pokouší upoutat tvoji pozornost."

„Jak to, že dokážeš zůstat tak klidná?" zeptala se Beky, „jak dokážeš zvládnout, vidět ho v takovém stavu?"

„Všechno bude dobré, Becky," odpověděla Hermiona a dívku objala, „vím, že ať použil Snape jakoukoli kletbu, neměl v úmyslu ohrozit Harryho život, sice ho nesnáší, ale pochybuji, že ho chce zabít."

„Asi máš pravdu," zklidňovala se Beky, „co ten strážný chce?"

„To nevím, mně to říct nechce."

„Postarám se o to," a Beky poprvé opustila svého pána od jeho zranění.

„Omlouvám se za vyrušení, Rebeko, ale jeden z vězňů tvrdí, že je přítel jeho lordstva," strážný se nervózně poškrábal na hlavě, „a když jsme mu řekli o tom, co se stalo, zdál se velmi znepokojený stavem jeho lordstva."

„Jak se jmenuje?" zeptala se šeptem Beky.

„Remus Lupin."

„Ano, jeho lordstvo považuje tohoto muže za svého přítele."

„Prosí, zda by mohl jeho lordstvo vidět a poptat se na jeho zdraví. Co mu mám vyřídit?"

„Vydržte moment, poradím se svojí společnicí," odpověděla Beky a vrátila se zpět do pokoje.

„Hermiono," Beky vypadala, jakoby ztratila veškerou sebedůvěru, „Remus Lupin by rád navštívil Harryho. Myslíš, že by to Harry chtěl?"

„Ano chtěl," potvrdila Hermiona znepokojeně, když si všimla bezradného výrazu v Rebečině tváři, „je to dobrý nápad, nechat ho navštívit Harryho."

Hermiona ji sledovala, jak se Beky vrací ke dveřím, kde strážnému vydává pokyny, na kterých se dohodly. Strachovala se o svoji kamarádku, obávala se její reakce, pokud by byl Harry vážněji zraněn.

Znovu Beky objala, když se vrátila od dveří, sedly si do křesla a pozorovaly ladého muže, který pro ně tolik znamenal.

„Co…" Harryho zašeptání upozornilo dívky, že je vzhůru, „co se stalo?"

„Byl jsi napaden, Harry," odpověděla plačky Hermiona, „ale už jsi v pořádku."

„Já…" Harryho odpověď byla přerušena vzlykajícími dívkami, které se mu vrhly do náruče, a jen se divil, co kdy udělal, že se o něj ty dvě tak bály.

…

Ode dveří situaci tiše pozoroval Remus, usmívaje se měkce, než ode dveří odstoupil a nechal trojici o samotě. Otočil se na strážné, kteří ho přivedli, a zeptal se jich na otázku, která mu vrtala hlavou od chvíle, co se dozvěděl o Harryho stavu.

„Kdo to udělal?"

Strážní se po sobě nervózně ohlédli: „Muž jménem Snape z vašeho Řádu. Při výslechu pod _veritasérem_ nám pověděl, že prý jednal na rozkaz Albuse Brumbála."

„Jakého rozkazu?" v Remusovi to začínalo vřít.

„Přivést Harryho Pottera za jakýchkoli okolností," odpověděl strážný, „a použít násilí, pokud by se bránil."

„To nemohl Albus myslet vážně," zděsil se té možnosti Remus, „jak na tu zprávu reagoval?"

„Pokud vím, snažil se útok zamaskovat jako nehodu a požadoval vydání Severuse Snapea."

„Cože udělal?!" skoro až vykřikl Remus, který nemohl uvěřit vlastním uším.

„Pane, myslím, že byste měl probrat situaci s Velitelem Maxwellem."

…

Beky se tulila k Harryho rameni, šťastnější než kdy dřív, když zavřela oči a nechala se unést spánkem. Na jeho druhém rameni mezitím vyčerpáním usínala Hermiona. Harry, nevěda co dělat sevřený mezi dvěma spícími dívkami, se rozhodl oddat se spánku také.

Když se ráno probudil, rozlil se mu na tváři vítězoslavný úsměv – poprvé byl schopen se probudit dříve, než jeho asistentka – a cítil se odpočatě, jakoby nikdy nebyl zraněn.

Ale žádný krásný moment netrvá věčně a během chvilky se začala probouzet i děvčata. Beky se ospalýma očima obrátila na Harryho usměvavou tvář: „Dobré ráno, Harry."

„Dobré ráno, Beky," Harry otočil hlavu na druhou stranu: „Dobré ráno, Hermiono."

„Brýáno," zahuhlala napůl spící Hermiona.

„Co mne dnes ráno čeká, Beky?"

„Jedna žádost o udělení azylu a občanství," řekla Beky, čtouce z knihy, „a měl bys vynést rozsudek nad mužem, který na tebe zaútočil."

„Řekněte jim, že mají mé svolení k vydávání azylů dle svého uvážení," a chvíli se odmlčel, „kdo na mne zaútočil?"

„Ano, Harry, vyřídím," řekla Beky a odeslala potvrzení k udělení občanství, „člověk jménem Severus Snape tě napadl na příkaz Albuse Brumbála."

„Proč?" Harry byl šokovaný další zradou.

„Protože Brumbál vydal příkaz použít násilí v případě, že se budeš vzpírat odvedení. Snape rozhodl, že se budeš vzpírat."

„Opravdu?" řekl Harry nebezpečným tónem, „uvědom Brumbála, že nemohu být s klidným svědomím spojencem člověka, který si absolutně neváží osobní svobody a že tímto okamžikem jsou všechny moje vazby na Fénixův řád ukončeny."

„Ano, Harry," přikývla spokojeně Beky, „co chceš udělat se Snapem?"

„Nechte ho jít," a zvedl ruku dřív, než Beky začala rozhořčeně protestovat, „řídil se tím, co považoval za zodpovědný příkaz svého nadřízeného, takže jej nebudu dále trestat."

„Ano, můj pane," odpověděla mrzutě Rebeka, „mohu po něm aspoň poslat zprávu, že podobné chování v budoucnu nebude tolerováno?"

„Když chceš," usmál se Harry, „teď se půjdeme nasnídat."

…

V části vězení s maximální ostrahou zíraly nevěřícně stráže na rozkazy o vypořádání se s vězněm.

_‚Náš pán Azkaban si přeje muže jménem Severus Snape propustit, proto vězni Snapeovi vymažte paměť za poslední dva týdny, propusťte jej na svobodu a dejte mu kopii dokumentu, jež bude později dodán při jeho propuštění.'_

Minutu na to se objevila další zpráva, která strážným notně zvedla náladu:

_‚Věnujte prosím pozor faktu, že jeho lordstvo kníže Azkaban nespecifikoval, zda má být vězeň v době svého propuštění při vědomí či dobrém zdravotním stavu.'_

…

Později toho dne dvě malé hrající si děti objevili bezvědomé tělo Bradavického učitele lektvarů, pohozeného mezi odpadky nedaleko Prasinek. Byl urychleně dopraven na ošetřovnu, kde mu byly léčeny mnohé zlomeniny a vnitřní zranění.

V krku měl zastrčený kus pergamenu, očarovaným proti poškození a voděodolným kouzlem. Zpráva byla adresována Brumbálovi:

_‚Můj pán Azkaban chce, abyste si držel své psy na kratším vodítku, neboť v budoucnu budou odchycené kusy utraceny.'_

Brumbál seděl ve své pracovně a tiše si lámal hlavu nad tím, kde se mohly věci tak zkomplikovat.


	14. Rozhovor s ředitelem

**Rozhovor s ředitelem**

Zavíraje oči, Albus Brumbál pocítil plnou váhou svého věku na svých bedrech a v duchu se sám sebe ptal, jak se mohly věci tak vymknout zpod kontroly.

Přešel ke svému krbu a vhodil do něj trochu letaxu: „Azkaban, knížecí komnaty," prohlásil a doufal, že se mu podaří vyřešit potíže s bývalým spojencem.

„Co si přejete?" zeptala se ledová tvář asistentky Azkabanského pána, „nestačilo, co jste už způsobil?"

„Volám, abych se pokusil napravit naše poničené spojenectví," vysvětlil Brumbál vážně, „přinejmenším bych aspoň rád započal ozdravnou kůru."

„K tomu ovšem nevidím žádnou cestu," dívka začala vypadat nebezpečně, „spáchal jsem vážný zločin proti Ostrovu a jeho obyvatelům."

„Ano, jistě," odpověděl Brumbál trochu vyvedený z míry, „doufal jsem, že bych si mohl zařídit setkání s vaším pánem…nebo s Harrym."

„Pochybuji, že to bude možné. Ale postoupím vaši žádost jeho lordstvu, co bude předmětem vaší schůzky?"

„Rád bych probral potíže mezi mnou a knížetem, rád bych také mluvil s Harrym, abych se ujistil, že je v pořádku." Brumbál chvíli sledoval, jak dívka zdánlivě hledí do prázdna.

„Jeho lordstvo vzkazuje, že se s vámi nemá o čem bavit, povoluje vám ale navštívit Harryho Pottera."

„Děkuji vá…"

„Neděkujte mi," přerušila jej dívka, „na Azkabanský ostrov se dopravíte přívozem a při příjezdu se podvolíte požadavkům stráží." S těmito slovy knížecí asistentka přerušila spojení a zanechala Brumbála vlastním myšlenkám.

Jak přicházel k Prasinkám, Albus vymýšlel nejlepší způsob, jak se s Harrym vypořádat, ani když přecházel hranice Bradavických pozemků a mohl se _přemístit_, stále na nic nepřišel.

_Přemístil_ se do přístaviště, ze kterého vyplouvá Azkabanský přívoz a jeho mysl stále nebyla schopna přijít s nějakým konstruktivním nápadem. Rozhodl se tedy, že nechá věcem volný průběh a zaimprovizuje až podle Harryho reakcí.

Brumbál ohromeně sledoval, jak se ze závoje husté mlhy vynořuje přívoz, na jehož palubu vstoupil okamžitě po zakotvení.

Vybavil si malou scénu z mytologie, sáhl do kapsy pro svrček a vtiskl ho kormidelníkovi do ruky, který jej beze slova přijal.

Plavba trval snad věčnost a skutečnost, že posádka ignorovala jeho přítomnost, neodvážil se ani zavést s někým konverzaci, aby jednotvárné plavbě dodal trochu života. Po hodinách nudy přívoz konečně zakotvil v azkabanských docích, kde už na Albuse čekala skupina strážných.

„Albus Brumbál?" zeptal se jeden z nebezpečně vypadajících mužů bezvýrazným tónem.

„To jsem," odpověděl usměvavě, „a překvapený, že se tolik z vás rozhodlo mne doprovázet."

„Půjdete s námi a budete se řídit našimi pokyny. Pokud tak neučiníte, budete ukončen," ignoroval strážný Brumbálův pokus o humor.

„Ukončen?" usmíval se dál Albus, „co tím myslíte?"

„Pokud budete tak hloupý a poskytnete mi vhodnou výmluvu, s velkou radostí vás zabiji za vaše provinění vůči mému pánu Azkabanovi a jeho ostrovu," vysvětlil se vraždou v očích strážný.

„Chápu," odpověděl Brumbál a úsměv mu z tváře zmizel, „pak se tedy budu řídit vašimi požadavky."

Albus je následoval dozorce skrze město plné matoucích odboček a slepých uliček k hradu, u kterého se setkali s další skupinou stráží.

„Zdravím," přivítal je Albus, zklamaný, že se mu nedostalo řádné odpovědi kromě pokynu, aby je následoval.

Po chvíli dorazili do malé místnosti: „Odevzdáte svoji hůlku a veškeré kovové a magické předměty, které u sebe máte," přikázal jeden ze zamračených stráží.

Albus následně strávil několik minut taháním nejrůznějších předmětů ze svých četných kapes a jejich vkládáním do připravené krabice.

„Je to skutečně nutné?" zeptal se otráveně, když mu naznačili, že ponožky a brýle má do krabice přihodit také, „mohu vám slíbit, že se nebudu chovat ‚nevhodně'."

„Jste muž, který v minulosti svými činy přímo či nepřímo ohrozil zdraví našeho pána."

„No dobrá," odpověděl Brumbál a odevzdal kompromitující předměty, „teď už Harryho mohu vidět?"

„Následujte mne," zabrblal dozorce, „musím vás upozornit, že jakékoli prudké pohyby zaplatíte životem."

Albus prošel za strážným dveřmi a radostně se usmál na Harryho, který na něj již čekal.

„Moc rád tě vidím, chlapče drahý, než začneme, mohu se na něco zeptat?"

„Jen do toho," odpověděl Harry a pokynul Brumbálovi do křesla.

„Bylo to vše nezbytné?" zeptal se ředitel smutně, „nedůvěřuješ starému muži natolik, abys jej nutil projít takovým ponížením?"

„Nebyl to můj nápad," ušklíbl se Harry, „kdybych nechal stráže udělat si to po svém, byl bys teď přivázaný k židli tak důkladně, že bys mohl hýbat jen očima a pusou."

„Aha. Máme toho spoustu k projednání a chci ti poděkovat, že jsi mi umožnil…"

„Mně neděkuj," přerušil Harry Brumbála, „nechtěl jsem toto setkání povolit, pokud se ti někomu chce děkovat, promluv s Hermionou, přesvědčila mne, abych aspoň vyslechl, co mi chceš říct."

„Chápu, že jsi na mne rozzlobený, Harry, nevím ale, co tě tak rozzuřilo, že bys mne chtěl zcela vyloučit ze svého života," zeptal se Brumbál, šokovaný trpkostí v Harryho hlase.

„Co mne rozzuřilo? „zeptal se Harry tichým, nebezpečným tónem, „nemáš žádný respekt k mému soukromí, žádný respekt k mým názorům, máš nevysvětlitelnou potřebu ovládat můj život a jako třešničku na dortu jsi Snapeovi přikázal na mne zaútočit…a opovažuješ se mne ptát, proč s tebou nechci mít nic společného?"

„Harry, musíš pochopit, že vše jsem dělal jen a jen v zájmu tvého vlastního dobra," usmál se Brumbál, „vše pro to, abys byl v bezpečí."

„Skutečně? I kdybych chtěl uvěřit tvému vysvětlení, jak ospravedlníš svůj příkaz k použití síly k mému zadržení?"

„Jediným důvodem mého rozhodnutí jsou tvé vlastní činy."

„Pokračuj," pokynul Harry s kamennou tváří.

„Opakovaně jsi svými skutky prokázal, že nejsi dostatečně dospělý, aby ses o sebe dokázal sám postarat," vysvětloval Brumbál dědečkovským tónem, „proto jsem nařídil, že pokud budeš pokračovat ve svém dětinském chování, budeš omráčen a přiveden zpátky Řádu."

„Vážně?" usmál se Harry, „jak potom vysvětlíš, že na mne Snape bez varování vypálil bolestivou kletbu černé magie?"

„Věřím, že měl Snape své důvody, Harry," usmál se Albus a doufal, že se s takovým vysvětlením Harry spokojí, „nemáš právo jej kvůli nim trestat."

„A kdo má?" zeptal se Harry, „třeba Sbor pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů, kteří by jej odsoudili k několika letům vězení za použití černé magie nebo Azkabanští strážní, kteří se přimlouvali za pomalou popravu? Kdo jej vůbec za jeho přečiny může trestat?"

„I když je toto téma zajímavé, není důvodem mé návštěvy Azkabanu," a pokračoval svým nejupřímnějším hlasem," Harry, jsem tu pro to, abych tě přesvědčil k návratu ke své rodině, je nezbytně důležité, abys obnovil pokrevní ochranu své matky."

„A proč bych to měl, prosím tě, dělat?" Harry byl pobavený snahou o změnu tématu.

„Abys byl v bezpečí. Musíš zůstat naživu, dokud nebudeš plně vytrénován a připraven v duelu porazit Voldemorta, do té doby ale budeš muset přinést určité oběti."

„Ne," byla Harryho jednoduchá odpověď.

„Co?" Albus byl ohromený, jak snadno Harry přešel jeho prosby, „chlapče drahý, musíš se vrátit ke svým příbuzným."

„O tom pochybuji," usmál se Harry, „pokud je to vše, co jsi se mnou chtěl probrat, můžeš si jít zase po svých."

Brumbál vypadal, jako by jej vypustili, když uslyšel Harryho slova.

„Chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit ještě o jedné věci, pokud mi to dovolíš, týká se Bradavic a doufám, že mne vyslechneš."

„O co se jedná?"

„Protože jsi bydlel na azkabanském ostrově, nemohly ti být doručeny výsledky NKÚ, „řekl pomalu Brumbál, „a já jsem je ve spěchu na naši schůzku zapomněl přinést s sebou."

„Tím se netrap," mávl Harry rukou, „i když by bylo fajn, mít je v ruce, další zdržení bude mít pramalý význam."

„To je pravda," přikývl Brumbál, „chtěl bych ti jen říct, že jsi uspěl natolik, abys mohl pokračovat v Obraně proti černé magii, Kouzelných formulích, Přeměňování a v Lektvarech, pokud bys o to stál."

„Děkuji, že ses o tom zmínil," přikývl znovu Harry, „a skoro jsem zapomněl – nejspíš nebudu chopen do Bradavic v září nastoupit."

„Proč?" zhrozil se ředitel, „jaký důvod máš k ukončení školy?"

„Nebudu mít čas do Bradavic docházet, vzhledem k mým povinnostem na Ostrově."

„Harry, jsem si jistý, že by tě kníže z tvých povinností omluvil, abys mohl…" a Brumbálův naléhavý hlas se vytratil.

„Abych mohl co?" zeptal se pobaveně Harry.

„Jsi to ty," zíral šokovaně Brumbál na chlapce před sebou, „měl jsem tolik indicií a stejně mi to nedošlo."

„Co jsem?"

„Nějakým způsobem ses stal azkabanským knížetem," řekl Albus tiše, spíše sám sobě, „chápeš, co to znamená?"

„Povídej," zněla suchá Harryho odpověď.

„Znamená to, že až se ty a tví muži připojí k Řádu, budeme moci předejít téměř všem smrtijedským útokům," zvolal nadšeně Brumbál, „pomysli na všechno to dobro, které způsobíme. "

„Na to zapomeň, ani párem volů mne nikdo nepřinutí uvrhnout mé muže pod tvé velení."

„Proč? To mne nesnášíš natolik, že bys kvůli své zášti odsoudil nespočet nevinných životů k záhubě?"

„Odsoudil nespočet nevinných, pche," zavrtěl Harry hlavou, „ne, nic takového bych neudělal, prostě ti jen nevěřím."

„Chápu."

„O tom pochybuji," pokračoval Harry v kroucení hlavou, „jaké jsou tvé kvalifikace pro velení velké skupiny mužů v boji proti Voldemortovi?"

„Porazil jsem černokněžníka Grindelwalda a zasvětil jsem svůj život bojem proti silám zla," odpověděl Brumbál.

„Roztomilé, nic z toho tě ale nekvalifikuje pro velení, že ne?"

„Harry, já jsem…"  
„Amatér, který hraje nebezpečnou hru mezi samými profesionály," přerušil jej Harry, „a já nehodlám obětovat své muže tvému egu."

„Harry, prosím, zvaž to," prosil Brumbál, „pomysli na všechno dobro, které můžeme udělat."

„Já se spíš koncentruji na škodu, kterou bys mohl způsobit, taky radši přemýšlím nad tím, o kolik jsou mí muži efektivnější pod velením kompetentních velitelů."

„Snad nemyslíš sebe, Harry," rýpl si jemně Brumbál, „vše, co jsi řekl o mně, platí o tobě dvojnásob."

„Ne," odpověděl pobavený Harry, „mám na mysli muže, kteří jsou pro velení určeni."

„To chápu. Opravdu není způsob, jakým tě přesvědčit k návratu do Bradavic?"

„Ne, o žádném nev…" Harry se zasekl v polovině věty, „možná bych návrat za určitých podmínek zvážil."

„Jakých podmínek, Harry?" nedočkavě se vyptával Brumbál se zábleskem naděje, že by se jeho oblíbený žák do školy přeci jen vrátil.

„Zaprvé, složíš kouzelnickou přísahu, že nikomu neodhalíš moji identitu knížete Azkabanu," nakázal pevně Harry, „a to zahrnuje celý Řád."

„S tím souhlasím," přikývl Albus, „co dál?"

„Jestli se vrátím, tak jen jako člen skupiny výměnných studentů z Azkabanské školy, kterým budou vyčleněny vlastní prostory, aby byli ušetřeni kolejní rivality."

„S tím také mohu souhlasit, pokud ale dovolíš průchod zvědavosti starého muže, proč je nechceš nechat zařadit?"

„Můžeš dál pokračovat v oddělování kolejí a podporovat tím nesnášenlivost mezi nimi, já ale nechci své lidi vystavit tak neopodstatněné nedůvěře v jejich spolužáky. Chci po nich, aby si dokázali najít kamarády mezi studenty bez ohledu na kolej."

„Ano, to dává smysl," pokýval Brumbál hlavou, „a pokud si to přeješ, nemám problém s přijetím této podmínky. Nějaká další přání?"

„Ano, členové azkabanské stráže budou mít neomezený přístup do Bradavic s instrukcemi zatknout každého se Znamením zla."

„Co profesor Snape?"

„Informuji je, aby jej nezatýkali, musím tě ale varovat, že nebudou tolerovat jeho bigotnost nebo ubohé pokusy o pomstu na mém otci."

„Ubohé pokusy o pomstu, bigotnost?"

„Způsob, jakým mne vyčleňuje a způsob, jakým favorizuje svoji kolej," vysvětlil Harry, „Řeknu jim ale, aby přehlíželi jeho naprostou absenci učitelských schopností."

„Harry, vím, že se navzájem nemusíte, ale profesor Snape je jedním z nejlepších lektvarových mistrů v Evropě."

„Je také nejhorším učitelem na škole, nevím, jestli je to jeho neschopností, nebo jen nemá žádnou touhu předávat vědomosti, každopádně by ten chlap nenaučil ani blechu skákat."

„S tím nemohu souhlas…"

„V tom případě nemáš ponětí o dění ve škole nebo trpíš takovými bludy, že nejsi schopen racionálního úsudku," přerušil jej Harry.

„Jestli si to přeješ, mohu tvá obvinění přezkoumat," připustil Brumbál, „pochybuji ale, že na něco přijdu."

„Dobrá," kývl Harry, „také požaduji výjimku pro sebe a všechny studenty, kteří se mnou přijdou, ze školního řádu."

„K čemu ti to bude dobré, Harry?"

„Kvůli svým povinnostem k Ostrovu budu muset čas od času opustit školu a věřím, že toto opatření věci zjednoduší. Studentům bude přidělena imunita, protože jsou to mí poddaní a jako takoví se budou zodpovídat mě za jakákoli provinění, kterých by se mohli dopustit."

„Chápu," odpověděl Brumbál, „nevidím v tom žádný problém, o případných incidentech s azkabanskými studenty budou profesoři a personál informovat přímo tebe."

„Ne, ať to nahlásí nejbližšímu strážnému, bude to tak pro všechny nejjednodušší."

„S tím souhlasím. Co dalšího si přeješ?"

„Už nikdy mi nebudeš zasahovat do života a nebudeš se pokoušet mne do něčeho nutit."

„Souhlasím s podmínkou, že si budeš držet své osobní strážce stále při sobě," požádal jej Brumbál.

„Dobrá."

„Nějaké další požadavky?"

„Mělo by to být vše, ale vyhrazuji si právo na doplnění dalších žádostí, pokud nastanou. Pokud přistoupíš na mé požadavky, vrátím se v září do školy a zůstanu do konce sedmého ročníku na OVCE, je to v pořádku?"

„To by bylo pěkné; jsem rád, že jsme se dokázali dohodnout."

„To já také."

„Kdy mohu očekávat seznam studentů a vybrané předměty, kterých se budeš účastnit?"

„Pošli mi profesorku McGonagallovou, rád bych s její pomocí studenty vybral," odpověděl Harry, „a kdybys spolu s ní mohl poslat mé věci, byl bych ti vděčný."

„Zařídím, Harry," zasmál se Brumbál, „je tu nějaká možnost, jak bychom mohli obnovit naše spojenectví?"

„V současné době ne. Ale kdo ví, co přinese zítřek."

„Děkuji, Harry. Nerad odcházím, ale musím se začít připravovat na příjezd tvých studentů."

„Dobře. Teď, kdybys byl tak hodný a provedl kouzelnou přísahu…"

„Ale jistě, omlouvám se, skoro jsem zapomněl," odpověděl Brumbál podrážděný svým opomenutím, „já, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál, přísahám při jádru své hůlky a schopnosti čarovat, že neprozradím tajemství Azkabanského knížete Harryho Jamese Pottera pod potupnou hrozbou ztráty kouzelnických schopností do dne své smrti."

„Děkuji vám a nemusíte se omlouvat za takové malé přehlédnutí," usmál se Harry, „náš malý rozhovor jsem si užil, možná si v budoucnu zase promluvíme."

„To bych moc rád, Harry," odpověděl Brumbál, do očí se mu vrátily jiskřičky a při odchodu si uvědomil, že mu Harry znovu začal vykat.


	15. Nové hůlky

**Nové hůlky**

„Řekla bych, že jsi to zvládl báječně, Harry," řekla Beky, když Harry vyšel z místnosti, ve které se setkal s Brumbálem.

„Děkuju, Beky," usmál se na ni vděčně, „mám dneska něco naplánované?"

„Nejnovější azkabanský občan žádá o přijetí," a dodala: „věřím, že bys byl dost zklamaný, kdybys jej nepřijal."

„Dobrá, vyřídíme to hned. Něco dalšího?"

„Kvůli tomu útoku sis nevyzvedl svoji novou hůlku."

„Zařaď to na program hned za nového občana."

Beky nepřítomně kývla, když si dělala do knihy poznámku: „Čeká ve vedlejší místnosti, Harry."

Harry, procházeje dveřmi, se začal představovat: „Dobré odpoledne, jmenuji se…Remusi?"

„Nazdar, Harry," pozdravil ho poslední Poberta, „jak se máš?"

„To ty jsi nový azkabanský občan?" řekl Harry šokovaně.

„To jsem," potvrdil vlkodlak, „když jsem zjistil, že jsi na ostrově, cítil jsem se jako tvůj čestný strýc povinován následovat tě sem a ujistit se, že se vyhýbáš potížím."

„Pozdě," zakřenil se Harry, „ale co Řád?"

„Po Brumbálově reakci na Snapeovo řádění už nechci mít s ním nebo jeho Fénixovým řádem nic společného," odpověděl Remus, „kromě toho jsi mojí prioritou a když jsi opustil jejich ochranu, nic mne u nich už nedrželo."

„Jsem…jsem moc rád, že tu jsi," usmíval se bláznivě Harry.

Během jejich konverzace se Beky potichu a nenápadně vytratila z pokoje, aby jim poskytla trochu soukromí.

„Jak reagoval?" zeptala se Hermiona vzrušeně, když Beky zavřela dveře.

„Reagoval způsobem, jaký jsme předpovídaly," odpověděla tázaná usměvavě.

„Skvěle," usmála se i Hermiona, „Harrymu prospěje, mít Remuse poblíž."

Beky přikývla: „To ano, je tu ale jedna záležitost, kterou bych s tebou ráda probrala."

„O čem chceš mluvit?" zeptala se Hermiona své kamarádky.

„Jak jsi řekla, je dobře, že Remusovi udělili občanství," přešlapovala okolo horké kaše Beky, „poskytuje mu ochranu před anti-vlkodlačími zákony a drží ho to u Harryho."

Ano?" Hermiona se zdála lehce zmatená.

„A myslela jsem, že by byl dobrý nápad nabídnout občanství několika konkrétním lidem," pokračovala Beky, „ne mnoha, jen těm několika, ze kterých bude mít Harry radost."

„To zní jako dobrý nápad, ale komu dalšímu bychom…"

„O někom vhodném už vím," skočila jí Rebeka do řeči, „je chytrá a Harry s ní rád tráví čas."  
„Dobrá," protáhla Hermiona, nejistá, koho její kamarádka myslí, „kdo?"

„Doufala jsem, že by sis mohla zažádat o občanství ty," vyhrkla Beky, „už tu stejně prakticky žiješ a máme nejlepší knihovnu na světě a jsi Harryho nejlepší kamarádka a doufala jsem, že bys zůstala, protože jsi moje jediná kamarádka a opravdu doufám, že zůstaneš."

„Já…" zůstala na ni zaraženě hledět Hermiona, „promyslím to, Beky."

„Prosím, Hermiono," žadonila dívka, „jediný rozdíl by byl v tom, že by ti Harry mohl něco přikázat, ale obě víme, by tě k ničemu nikdy nenutil."

„Tak dobrá," poddala se Hermiona Rebečině naléhání, „a máš pravdu, stejně tu už trávím všechen čas a je to pro Harryho."

Beky ji popadla do náruče a usmála se: „Děkuju ti."

Hermiona jen přikývla a objetí jí vrátila: „To nic není, Beky, to nic není."

Dívky se dál bavily, dokud se k nim nepřidal Harry, který mezi tím skončil svůj rozhovor s Remusem.

„Díky, že jste tohle zařídily," setřel si slzu Harry, „velmi si toho vážím. Můžeme teď jít vyzvednout moji novou hůlku?"

„Je tu ještě malá, ale důležitá záležitost k vyřízení, než půjdeme, Harry," usmála se Beky, „Hermiona by si ráda podala žádost o občanství, pokud budeš ochoten jí ho udělit."

„Samozřejmě," okamžitě odpověděl Harry a zvědavě dodal: „Ale proč?"

„Ze stejných důvodů, jako Remus," řekla Hermiona tiše, „protože jsi můj kamarád a chci ti být nablízku."

„Výborně," kývl nadšený Harry hlavou, „jsem moc rád, že budeme spolu."

Hermiona se jen usmála při jeho slovech a veškeré pochyby náhle vymizely.

Výrobce hůlek čekal u dveří Harryho komnat.

„Dobré poledne," přivítal jej Harry, „bylo mi řečeno, že je má hůlka hotová."

„To vskutku ano," uklonil se mužík, podávaje mu malou protáhlou krabičku z naleštěného černého dřeva.

„Výtečně," přebral Harry truhličku, „vadilo by vám připojit se ke mně v mých komnatách, zatímco hůlku odzkouším? Rád bych s vámi něco projednal."

„Zajisté, můj pane," nedočkavě souhlasil hůlkař, „žiji, abych sloužil."

Harry otevřel schránku a láskyplně si prohlížel svoji novou hůlku: „Je to umělecké dílo," zašeptal uctivě, když ji bral do ruky.

Kouzlem truhličku nechal levitovat a přišlo mu, že ač necítil rozdíl v síle, nová hůlka se mu lépe ovládala.

Ano, můj pane," začal vysvětlovat hůlkař, když se o tom Harry zmínil, „každá vlastnost hůlky byla nastavena speciálně pro vás, díky tomu ji budete ovládat mnohem lépe."

„Jak to?" dal Harry průchod své zvědavosti.

„Jak možná, můj pane, víte, hůlka není ničím jiným než nástrojem k usměrnění vaší magické energie pro lepší kontrolu a vyloučení náhodné magie. Tato hůlka není ničím jiným, než nástroj vyrobený podle velmi specifických parametrů, tím je zaručen lepší ‚průtok' vaší magie."

„Fascinující," vydechl Harry a vrátil hůlku zpět do schránky, „chtěl jsem s vámi mluvit kvůli novým hůlkám pro přítomné slečny."

„Ale Harry," nemůžu po tobě chtít, aby sis dělal takovou škodu."

„Je to to samé jako s dračími vestami. V zájmu tvojí a vlastně i mojí ochrany ji přijmeš."

Hermioniny další protesty byly umlčeny výrobcem hůlek, který rozbalil svoji koženou brašnu a Harry s úsměvem pozoroval, jak obě dívky procházejí stejnou procedurou výběru, kterou on sám před nějakým tím časem prošel také.

„Velmi neobvyklé," zabručel si pod fousy hůlkař, když byl s dívkami hotový, „nezávisle na sobě jste obě vybraly pera z Augreye, pocházející ze stejného ptáka, obě jste zvolily růžové dřevo ze stejného stromu a vaše runy pro kontrolu jsou identické."

„A co to znamená?" zeptala se zaujatě Hermiona.

„Znamená to, že budete buď nesmiřitelné sokyně, nebo…"

„Nebo?" zeptala se Beky.

„Nebo budete sdílet velké věci," dopověděl hůlkař neobratně.

„Jsou naše hůlky opravdu stejné?" vyptávala se dál Hermiona, nedočkavá dozvědět se víc o tvorbě hůlek.

„Je v nich jen drobný rozdíl, vaše pero je ze špičky levého křídla," řekl Hermioně a obrátil se na Beky: „vaše je ze špičky pravého křídla."

Zbytek dne proběhl bez jakýchkoli událostí a než se Harry nadál, probouzel se za úsměvu své asistentky: „Dobré ráno, Harry."

„Dobré, Beky," ospale zamrmlal, „co mě dnes čeká?"

„Kromě výběru studentů s Minervou McGonagallovou máš dnešek volný. Chceš, aby byla přítomna i Hermiona?"

„To bych rád," kývl Harry, když se drápal z postele, „je nejoblíbenější studentkou profesorky McGonagallové, takže se určitě rády uvidí."

…

V docích zatím čekala profesorka přeměňování na přívoz, který ji odveze na Azkabanský ostrov. Bezděčně se zachvěla, když se přístav začal halit do neprostupné mlhy a u mola zastavila loď. Vstoupila na palubu, nechala svůj obličej zformovat do svého nejpřísnějšího výrazu, jakým krotila i ty největší uličníky a beze slova si našla místo k sezení.

Plavba na Azkaban nebyla tak dlouhá, jak ji v jejich rozhovoru bradavický ředitel popsal, ale to už lodníci spouštěli u břehů ostrova kotvu.

Vstoupivši na molo, věnovala čekajícímu strážnému svůj nejsušší pohled a přísným tónem zavelela: „Tak na co čekáte, ať už to mám za sebou."

„Ano, madam," odpověděl překvapivě uctivým hlasem dozorce, „můj pán Azkaban žádá, abyste se s ním setkala, jakmile to bude možné."

„Jistě," řekla již normálnějším způsobem, „kdybyste byl tak hodný, a ukázal mi cestu…"

„Tudy, prosím," přikývl muž a pokynul jí, ať jej následuje.

Minerva byla v šoku. Z toho, co jí Brumbál řekl, vyrozuměla, že se k ní budou chovat přinejlepším jako k malomocné a přinejhorším jako k psychicky vyšinuté malomocné, z přemýšlení ji ale vytrhl strážný, který zastavil před obyčejnými dřevěnými dveřmi.

„Jsme na místě, madam," otevřel jí dveře v úklonu strážný.

Vešla do místnosti a překvapeně zůstala koukat na své dva nejoblíbenější studenty ve společnosti nějaké dívky.

„Pane Pottere, slečno Grangerová, řekli mi, že tu budete, ale měla jsem se zde sejít s knížetem Azkabanským."

„Také sejdete, paní profesorko," ujala se slova Hermiona, „než s ním ale budete mluvit, musím vás požádat o přísahu. Slibte, že neprozradíte nic, co se dozvíte během dneška nebo v budoucích jednáních."

„Přísahám, že nic neprozradím živé či mrtvé duši," odpřisáhla McGonagallová a pohlédla jim zpříma do očí: „Povíte mi teď už konečně, co se tu vlastně děje?"

„Ale jistě," odpověděl Harry, „zavolal jsem vás, protože potřebuji pomoci vybrat, kteří z mých poddaných budou pro výměnu nejvhodnější."

„Kteří z tvých poddaných…" zopakovala profesorka.

„Ano," přitakal Harry, „kromě Rebeky a Hermiony potřebuji ještě váš názor, koho vybrat."

„Toto není vtipné, pane Pottere," odmítla se McGonagallová nechat vtáhnout do jednoho z jeho vtípků, „přestaňte si ze mne dělat blázny, nebo vám udělím školní trest na celý měsíc."

„Můj pán Azkaban si nedělá legraci," přerušila Beky profesorčin výbuch.

Slyšet ta slova od ‚domorodce' šokovalo Minervu tak, že ztratila hlas a pomalu začínala vidět pravdu: „Jak se to stalo, Harry, jak se z tebe stal kníže?"

„Dlouhý příběh, paní profesorko," usmál se srdečně, „zkrátka jsem jednou šel ke Gringottovým vyzvednout si dědictví a dostal jsem víc, než jsem čekal."

„Aha," přikývla zaraženě učitelka přeměňování, „proč jste ale žádal mne, a ne Albuse?"

„Protože momentálně jsou mezi námi problémy s důvěrou a ze všech učitelů v Bradavicích, vám věřím a respektuji vás ze všech nejvíc."

„Chápu," Minerva byla jeho slovy dojata: „Udělám, co budu moci, abych tvoji důvěru nezklamala."

„Děkuji, paní profesorko," usmál se Harry, „kolik studentů jste doufala, že zde najdete?"

„O tom jsem moc nepřemýšlela," na chvíli se odmlčela, zabraná do vlastních myšlenek: řekla bych, že tak deset."  
„Takže musíme najít minimálně sedm dalších studentů, aby nás tři doplnili," poprvé promluvila Beky, „chcete je všechny v jednom ročníku, nebo je rozmístit napříč?"

„Rozmístit, řekla bych. Umožní to tak více možností kontaktu se spolužáky, kromě vás tří."

„Pokud je to vaše přání, profesorko," začal Beky usilovně zapisovat do knihy, „až dorazíme, bude na nás čekat několik kandidátů."


	16. Soví masakr aneb Hedvika se vrací

**Soví masakr aneb Hedvika se vrací**

"Dorazíme kam?" zeptala se McGonagallová zvědavě na cíl jejich cesty.

"Do školy, profesorko," odpověděla Beky zdvořile, když se její pán neměl k odpovědi, "dala jsem pokyny veliteli, aby nechal nastoupit skupinu dobrovolníků k inspekci."

"Děkuji, slečno," usmála se mile McGonagallová na mladou ženu, "proč se ale tolik zajímáte? Jste snad jedním z prefektů?"

"Nikoliv. Jsem osobní služka a asistentka mého pána Azkabana a jako taková jsem povinována pomoci mu v jeho práci."

"Chápu," hledala profesorka slova. "Nebude vám vadit, když se zeptám na vaše stráže?"

"Ne, profesorko, co byste ráda věděla?"

"Byla jsem překvapená jejich zdvořilostí. Podle Albusova vyprávění jsem očekávala poněkud...tvrdší zacházení, než jakého se mi dostalo."

"Ano, stráže chovají zvláštní nelibost k osobě vašeho ředitele, proto chtěli učinit jeho návštěvu co možná nejnepříjemnější."

"Všichni jsou to dobří muži," zapojil se s úšklebkem Harry, "občas jsou ale příliš horliví."

"Čím to?" zeptala se profesorka.

"Na poslední chvíli jsem zjistil, že jej chtějí na ostrově uvítat celkovou prohlídkou vnitřních dutin," zadržoval smích Harry, "měl jsem co dělat, abych jim v tom stačil zabránit."

"Ale proč?" Minerva byla šokovaná tím, co slyšela, "Albus je jedním z nejrespektovanějších osob v kouzelnickém světě, proč jím stráže tak opovrhují?"

"Kvůli tomu, co udělal," odpověděla Beky skrz zlostí zaťaté zuby, "ten mizera zaútočil na Harryho na základě rozkazů od 'jednoho z nejrespektovanějších osob na světě'."

"Jaký mizera?" slabě se zeptala profesorka.

"Snape," zapojila se i Hermiona do rozhovoru trpkým hlasem, "Snape trefil Harryho kletbou černé magie a pokusil se jej unést. To vše na Brumbálův rozkaz."

"Rozkaz?" profesorka přeměňování se šokovaně otočila na Hermionu, překvapená opovržením v jejím hlase.

"Nařídil, že má být Harry navrácen řádu silou," vysvětlovala naštvaně Hermiona, "a Snape si usmyslel, že tak učiní co nejbolestivěji."

"A řekli jste Albusovi, co provedl?" bránila profesorka kolegu, "možná že kdyby znal rozsah Snapeova činu, pak by..."

"On o tom věděl," Hermiona všechny šokovala, když skočila své nejoblíbenější profesorce do řeči: "Věděl to a vše, co k tomu řekl, bylo: 'Věřím, že měl Severus své důvody' a 'jsem si jistý, že Harry nebyl vystaven skutečnému nebezpečí'. Měl tu opovážlivost ospravedlňovat Snapeův skutek."

"Uklidni se, Hermiono," šokovala McGonagalová svoji žačku, když ji oslovila křestním jménem, "S Albusem si o tomhle promluvím."

"Ano, paní profesorko," zklidnila se Hermiona, "děkuji vám."

"Ještě mi neděkuj," věnovala své oblíbené studentce jeden ze svých vzácných úsměvů, než jí obličej znovu ztvrdl: "Počkej, až to s Albusem vyřídím a dostanu se celé události na kloub, a to se můžete spolehnout, že to dokážu."

"Chtěla byste teď, paní profesorko, navštívit školu?" ulevilo se Harrymu, když se v místnosti nenacházela žádná rozezlená žena.

"Ano, Harry, to bude asi nejlepší," přikývla McGonagallová, "jak se tam dostaneme?"

"Mám v úmyslu zavolat kočár. Pokud se tedy nechcete projít."

"Jízda kočárem postačí. Veďte mne, pane Pottere."

McGonagallová pobaveně sledovala, jak se dívky automaticky zařadily vedle sebe za Harryho, když vycházel z místnosti. Usmívajíce se nad pošetilostí mládí, slíbila si, že v profesorském sboru vyhlásí sázku, zda se budou dívky chovat stejným způsobem i ve škole.

Když skupinka vyšla na nádvoří, Harry zvedl ruku, luskl prsty: "Kočár tu bude za malý moment, paní profesorko."

Než měla Minerva možnost odpovědět, vyrazil jí dech příjezd kočáru doprovázený hlasitým dusotem kopyt.

Harry přistoupil ke kočáru a otevřel dvířka: "Až po vás, dámy."

"Děkuji, pane Pottere," řekla profesorka, když šplhala do kočáru.

"Děkuji, Harry," kývla na něj Hermiona, následujíce profesorku.

"Můj pane, není vhodné..."

"Nastup, Beky," přerušil její oblíbenou frázi Harry, "já rozhodnu, co je a co není vhodné, takže když řeknu, že je vhodné, abys nastoupila přede mnou, tak to tak i je."

"Ano, můj pane," řekla rozmrzele dívka, vyšplhala do kočáru a dala pokyn kočímu, že mohou vyrazit.

Vylézaje z kočáru, překvapili je studenti nastoupení do formace, oblečení do černo-šedých uniforem Azkabanské vojenské akademie.

"POZOR!" vykřikl student v čele skupiny, než vyskočil a zasalutoval s mečem v ruce: "Pátý výcvikový pluk stráží jeho lordstva se hlásí k inspekci, pane!"

Beky začala Harrymu přes hodinky šeptat, jak se má s nastálou situací vypořádat.

Harry se napřímil, vrátil studentům pozdrav a přešel k žákovi, který vydával rozkazy: "Vaše jméno, vojáku?"

"Pane, jmenuji se Kadetplukovník Masters, pane," odpověděl mladík, zíraje stále před sebe.

"Dobře, doprovodil byste mne při inspekci zbytku mužstva?" přemáhal úsměv Harry.

"Pane, kadeta Masterse by nic nepotěšilo více, pane."

"Skvěle," sklopil Harry hlavu, aby neviděli, jak se hryže do rtu: "Začneme tedy."

Prohlídka by byla známá všem členům nebo veteránům jakékoli ozbrojené složky po celém světě. Harry přecházel mezi řadami a sem tam se zeptal některého z kadetů na jeho rodinu nebo jednotku.

Nakonec se dostali do místa, ze kterého vyšli: "Vynikající práce, Kadetplukovníku Mastersi, vaši muži dělají čest akademii a bylo mi potěšením provést zde prohlídku."

"Pane, děkuji, pane," zasalutoval Masters.

"Ujměte se svého pluku," salutoval mu nazpět Harry a začal se blížit k velké kamenné budově, ve které akademie sídlila.

U vstupních dveří se setkal s postarším mužem v uniformě stráží: "Dobrý den, můj pane."

"Dobrý den," přikývl zdvořile Harry.

"Jsem seržantmajor Christenson, komandant vám s lítostí vzkazuje, že se bohužel nemohl s vámi setkat při vašem příjezdu."

"To je v pořádku," mávl Harry rukou, "co se stalo?"

"Jeden z mladších žáků se zranil při tréninku soubojů a komandant zrovna na ošetřovně zjišťoval jeho stav."

"Pak byste byl velmi laskav, kdybyste nás na ošetřovnu doprovodil," usmál se Harry, "také bych se rád na toho studenta podíval."

"Jistě, pane, následujte mne, prosím."

Starý seržantmajor je prováděl temnými chodbami, než stanuli před velkými dřevěnými vraty: "Jsme na místě, pane."

"Díky," přikývl Harry, otvíraje dveře.

Ošetřovna byla několikanásobně větší, než ta Bradavická a pohybovalo se po ní čile několik osob v bílých pláštích. Harry si všiml velkého muže s bílými vlasy v azkabanské uniformě, jak sedí na židli u postele, na které ležel zraněný student.

"Jak mu je?" starý muž nadskočil, neboť si nevšiml, že k němu někdo přišel.

"Doktoři říkají, že je z nejhoršího venku, už jen čekám, až se probudí," odpověděl muž, aniž by vzhlédl, "jen doufám, že to bude dřív, než má dcera zjistí, co se jejímu synovi stalo."

"Jsem si jistý, že bude v pořádku," ujišťoval jej Harry, "jako někdo, kdo strávil na ošetřovně spoustu času, vás mohu ujistit, že jakmile se dostanete pod ruku doktorům, hrozí vám, že pojdete nudou, než na zranění, se kterým přijdete."

"Díky," odpověděl s očima stále upřenýma na svého vnuka, "měl by ses vrátit do formace dřív, než přijede jeho lordstvo."

"Díky za připomenutí, ale už jsem tu," pobaveně odpověděl Harry, "co se mu vůbec stalo?"

"Jeden starší kadet špatně zakouzlil, výsledek byl velmi zajímavý, rád bych ho to nechal zkazit znovu, abych vyloučil náhodu a zkusil kouzlo zdokumentovat, ale zranil se student..." pak se mu rozšířily oči, když zpracoval celé Harryho sdělení. Otočil se jako na obrtlíku: "Můj pane, omlouvám se, že jsem vás nepoznal hned."

"Nedělejte si s tím starosti," odbyl jej mávnutím ruky Harry, "když jsem se dozvěděl o vašem raněném žákovi, přišel jsem se osobně podívat na jeho stav."

"Ano, můj pane," komandant se zvedl, "s vaším svolením se teď setkám s Bradavickým zástupcem a začneme s vybíráním žáků."

"Můžete tu zůstat, pokud chcete," řekl mírně Harry, "zdravotní stav kadetů je důležitější než tahle maličkost."

"To je od vás velmi laskavé, pane, ale měl bych se vrátit do práce."

"Dobrá," Harry přikývl, "půjdeme do vaší kanceláře, abych se podělil se svým náhledem na náš malý projekt, nebo zůstaneme zde?"

"Do kanceláře. Tudy prosím."

Dveře do kanceláře komandanta akademie byly stráženy značně rozdílným způsobem, než bradavická ředitelna. Na každé straně futer stál ozbrojený kadet v pozoru, který bleskově zasalutoval, když si všimli příchodu jejich nadřízeného. Komandant ležérně vojenský pozdrav vrátil a vešel s Harryho skupinkou v závěsu do kanceláře své sekretářky.

"Ahoj, Marge," pozdravil mladou dívku za stolem, "budu v kanceláři s jeho lordstvem, musíme vybrat studenty do Bradavic."

"Ano, pane," odpověděla žena a šla si po své práci.

Harry následoval komandanta do jeho kanceláře, kde se posadil do jednoho křesla a pokynul Beky, aby si sedla do druhého. Ta se zamračila, když musela opustit svoje obvyklé místo za svým pánem a přisunula si křeslo aspoň tak, aby se do podobné pozice dostala i vsedě.

Harry se rozhodl její chování nekomentovat a otočil se na muže za stolem: "Mám dva hlavní požadavky, které musí vybraní studenti splňovat, pokud chtějí do Bradavic."

"Ano, pane?" naklonil se komandant dopředu.

"Musí být schopni se ubránit a pokud budou docházet na hodiny lektvarů, musí v nich excelovat."

"To nebude problém, pane, mohu se zeptat proč?"

"Bradavice nejsou zrovna to nejbezpečnější místo v kouzelnickém světě, proto se chci ujistit, že se jim nic vážného nestane."

"Skutečně, pane Pottere?" zapojila se McGonagallová do hovoru, šokovaná tím, co slyšela, "Bradavice jsou jedním z nejbezpečnějších míst na světě."

Harry se otočil na starší čarodějku: "Troll a Voldemort jen v prvním ročníku."

"No dobrá," odpověděla nepohodlně profesorka, "přiznávám, že v posledních letech byly jisté potíže," a téměř neslyšně dodala: "Od doby, co jste nastoupil."

"Když myslíte," ušklíbl se Harry a obrátil pozornost zpět na komandanta: "Chci, aby byli dobří v lektvarech, protože Bradavický mistr lektvarů je co se učení týče naprosto neschopný, nerad bych, aby kvůli němu měli mí studenti po návratu z Bradavic problémy s učivem."

"Děkuji, pane," přikývl spokojeně muž, "vyskakují mi v paměti jména pár kadetů, kteří splňují vaše podmínky. Mohu také něco navrhnout?"

"Samozřejmě."

"Měli bychom poslat čtrnáct studentů, místo sedmi, které jste původně plánoval."

"Proč?"

"Každý student bude mít v ročníku někoho, koho zná, dá jim to tak větší pocit podpory a bezpečí," vysvětlil komandant, "budou si navzájem krýt záda."

"Skvěle. Teď, pokud mne omluvíte, vás opustím a nechám vás s profesorkou vyřešit detaily."

"Ano, pane."

"Proesorko?" otočil se Harry na učitelku přeměňování, "zvládnete to tu o samotě?"

"Ano, pane Pottere, děkuji vám," kývla rázně.

"Pošlu kočár, aby vás vyzvedl, až skončíte," odcházel Harry s těmito slovy z kanceláře.

Vrátili se na hrad a užili si oběd sestávající z britských specialit - kupříkladu úhoří koláč a velšský králík.

Odcházeje od stolu, Hermiona vešla do Harryho ložnice, kde chtěla počkat na své přátele.

"Ahoj, Hedviko," pozdravila sněžnou sovu, která seděla na jednom z křesel, "jak ses měla?"

Od sovy se jí dostalo jediné odpovědi v podobě upřeného pohledu, proti kterému byly pohledy profesorky McGonagallové radostnými úsměvy.

Hermiona zbledla a pozpátku vycouvala z místnosti a vrátila se ke stolu.

"Harry," oslovila Harryho nejistě, "vypadá to, že McGonagallová přivezla tvé věci a Hedvika čeká ve tvém pokoji."

"To je skvělé," vyhrkl nadšeně a vyrazil do svého pokoje.

"Počkej, nemyslím, že by..." ale to už byl Harry v pokoji. Tam se na svoji sovu zářivě usmál: "Ahoj holka, chyběla jsi mi."

Beky se na Hermionu nejistě podívala, když zaslechla první tříštivý zvuk z Harryho ložnice: "Co se to děje?"

_"AAAAA do obličeje ne! Do obličeje NE!"_

"Ále, Harry se jen po dlouhé době setkal se svojí sovou," odpověděla ležérně Hermiona, "kdy myslíš, že budou naše hůlky hotové?"

_"Co jsem komu udělal?!"_

_"HuHůů"_

"Řekla bych, že do konce příštího týdne bychom je měly mít," odpověděla Beky a zahleděla se na dveře ložnice svého pána, ze které se ozvalo nechutné křupnutí, "neměly bychom mu pomoct?"

_"Slibuju, že už tě nikdy nikde nenechám."_

_"HŮŮ"_

_"Ať ta bolest skončí, co pro to můžu udělat?!"_

_"HŮŮ HůůhuHŮŮ"_

"Ne," zavrtěla hlavou Hermiona, "nehrozí mu vážné nebezpečí a tohle si prostě musí vytrpět sám."

"Tak jo, koupím ti většinový podíl firmy, které vyrábí soví pamlsky, ale osobního sluhu ti nepřidělím."

"HŮŮHuHŮŮŮ HŮŮŮŮ"

"Když to říkáš," řekla Beky s obavou v hlase, "proč je ta sova tak naštvaná?"

_"A co kdybych ti udělil titul Hlavní poštovní sovy knížete z Azkabanu, udělá ti to radost?"_

_"Hů"_

_"Díky bohu!"_

"Je naštvaná, protože ji Harry nechal u Dursleyových a měla o něj hroznou starost," vysvětlovala Hermiona, "a vypadá to, že už se usmířili."

"Vypadá to tak," Souhlasila Rebeka, "povídej mi ještě o vašich dobrodružstvích v Bradavicích."


	17. Samé rozhovory

**Samé rozhovory**_  
_

"Albusi, jak jsi mohl?" Brumbál vzhlédl od svého stolu na hrozivou postavu profesorky přeměňování.

"Jak jsem mohl co?" zeptal se usměvavě.

"Jak jsi mohl Snapeovi dovolit na Harryho takhle zaútočit?" Minerva začínala ztrácet kontrolu nad svým hněvem.

"Jsem si jistý, že Severus jen věřil, že jedná nejlépe, jak může, nemusíš se tedy ničeho obávat."

"Nejlépe jak může," opakovala McGonagallová nevěřícně, "použít kletbu černé magie na dítěti je nejlepší?"

"Minervo, prosím," snažil se ji uklidnit Brumbál.

"Už stačí," Minervin pohár trpělivosti přetekl, "od teď mne můžeš vynechat ze všech svých pletich, dej vědět Snapeovi, že už nebudu dále ignorovat stížnosti svých studentů na jeho šikanu a veškeré další stížnosti budou odeslány Školní radě k prošetření."

"To nemůžeš," Brumbál šokovaně zamrkal, "je pro Řád příliš cenný..."

"Nech si to," přerušila jej rozezleně, "nejsem zvědavá na ty tvoje fráze a nedovolím mu ničit budoucnost mých studentů."

"Jsem si jist, že to nebude tak horké, jak to vypadá," snažil se ji zklidnit Albus, "zkus o tom logicky uvažovat."

"Logicky, víš, kolik zaměstnání vyžadují OVCE z lektvarů? Víš, kolik žáků si nikdy nesplní své sny kvůli jeho chybějící profesionalitě?" štěkala na Brumbála naštvaně, "já už toho mám po krk, buď se srovná, nebo s tím půjdu do vyšších míst."

"Promluvím s ním, musíš si ale uvědomovat, že i malá změna v jeho chování by mohla ohrozit jeho život."

"A ty by sis měl uvědomit, že životy studentů jsou mnohem důležitější. Buď se vzpamatuje, nebo poletí."

Ředitel vydechl, když sledoval svoji zástupkyni odcházet, nechápala snad, že je vše v zájmu vyššího dobra? Nechápala, že je v sázce lidský život? Smutně potřásl hlavou a vrátil se ke své práci, přemýšleje, jak tento problém nejlépe vyřešit.

...

Mezitím v Kvikálkovské policejní stanici se hlavní vyšetřovatel Wallace připravoval na další výslech svého nejméně oblíbeného podezřelého.

"Ahoj, Dudley," řekl, jakmile tlouštíka přivedli do výslechové místnosti, "jak se dnes máš?"

"Nic moc, pane," odpověděl Dudley a slzy mu stékaly po zhmožděných tvářích, "jeden z vězňů mi vzal u snídaně želé."

"Proto máš tak dobitý obličej?"

"Ano, pane," těch pár dní za katrem jej očividně naučilo více pokory, než jej kdy naučili jeho rodiče.

"Dobrá, zkusím promluvit se strážemi, jestli by tě neumístili do ochranné vazby, pokud bys chtěl," nabídl mu Wallace, nechtěl, aby se jeho hlavnímu podezřelému stalo něco horšího.

"Děkuji, pane," téměř zašeptal Dudley, "chtěl byste zase slyšet něco o mém bratranci?"

"Chci jen vědět, kde je, Dudley," odpověděl chápavým hlasem, "pak si můžeme promluvit o dalších věcech, pokud bys chtěl."

"Je mi líto, pane," podřízeně řekl chlapec, "ale opravdu nevím, co se s ním stalo, prostě jsem se jednou vzbudil a on byl pryč."

"Chápu," zatřásl Wallace smutně hlavou, když konečně chlapci uvěřil, "vzal si s sebou své věci?"

"Ne, pane," zakroutil tlouštík hlavou, "ale pár jeho přátel si je přijelo později vyzvednout."

"Myslíš, že je se svými přáteli?"

"Ne pane, ti ho hledali také."

"Mohl bys mi povědět, jak se s těmi jeho kamarády spojit?" pokračoval klidným chápavým hlasem vyšetřovatel, "nebo jestli bys mi aspoň neřekl jejich jména."

To nevím, pane," odpověděl tiše Dudley, "vše co vím, že jedna holka se jmenovala Rangerová nebo tak nějak a její rodiče jsou doktoři."

"Díky, Dudley, velmi jsi mi pomohl," dokončil Wallace výslech, "nechám tě přesunout na samotku, aby ti už nikdo neublížil."

"Děkuji vám, pane," řekl tiše Dudley s hlavou sklopenou, "děkuji,"

"Bez problému, Dudley," řekl Wallace směrem k chlapci, když jej odváděli pryč.

Posbíral svoje zápisky a vydal se z místnosti pryč, kde předal jeden ze zápisků čekajícímu strážníkovi: "Chci, abyste našel rodinu jeho přítelkyně, možná nám řekne, jestli je ještě naživu."

"Ano, pane."

O pět minut později se strážník vrátil: "Našel jsem dva zubaře jménem Grangerovi, kteří mají dceru necelý měsíc mladší, než ten pohřešovaný mladík."

"Dobrá práce," přikývl uznale Wallace, "půjdu to zkontrolovat."

"Děkuji, pane."

Cesta ke Grangerovým netrvala dlouho a najít místo jejich bydliště bylo překvapivě snadné, ani si nevšiml ozbrojeného muže, který pozoroval každý jeho pohyb.

Když vystoupil z auta před jejich domem, přistoupil k němu muž ve tmavém obleku a slunečních brýlích: "Dobré odpoledne, mohl bych se vás zeptat, co po Grangerových chcete?"

"Vrchní inspektor Wallace," ukázal svůj odznak mudlovský policista, "kdo jste a proč vás to zajímá?"

"Vrchní inspektor White," a vytáhl svůj vlastní odznak, "třináctý tým speciální operace."

"Rád bych mluvil s Grangerovými o pohřešované osobě," odpověděl vážně Wallace, "doufám, že jejich dcera by mohla mít bližší informace."

"Chápu," stejně vážně opáčil White, "pokud vám to nebude vadit, posadili bychom se na chvíli a já vám odpovím na pár otázek."

"Tak dobrá. Kde to chcete provést?"

"Jsem si jist, že Grangerovi obětují jeden ze svých pokojů pro hosty," odpověděl muž, zašeptal něco do rukávu a pokynul Wallaceovi, aby jej následoval.

Vešli do domu a pokračovali do volné místnosti, kde se posadili do volných křesel, a Wallace začal: "Říká vám něco jméno Harry Potter?"

"To ano. Mohu se zeptat, proč jej hledáte?"

"V průběhu vyšetřování zločinů, kvůli kterým vyslýcháme jeho příbuzné, jsme se dozvěděli, že je chlapec nezvěstný. Rádi bychom věděli, zde je naživu."

"Chápu," kývl hlavou White, když se opřel pohodlně v křesle, "je živ a zdráv. Proč se domníváte, že by mohl být mrtvý?"

"Výslechy jeho bratrance nám prozradily, že pan Potter neměl zrovna lehké dětství a obávali jsme se, že jeho strýc se od týrání k vraždě," Wallace se nadechl, "jsem rád, že je chlapec v pořádku, mohl byste mu prosím vzkázat, že mu Vrchní inspektor Wallace přeje do života vše nejlepší a omlouvá se, že jsme nebyli schopni pomoci mu dříve?"

"Zprávu předám," přikývl White, "mohl bych dostat kopii složek vašeho případu?"

"To by neměl být problém, proč je ale chcete?"

"Ze stejného důvodu, z jakého jsem zde. Jsem určen jako chlapcova ochranka a součástí mé práce je i dohlížení na dívčinu rodinu."

"A tak byste rád věděl, co se s vaším chráněncem dělo, rozumím. Nechám je přivézt. Mohl byste se ještě chlapce zeptat, zda je ochoten svědčit?"

"To mohu, ale pochybuji, že k tomu svolí."

"Děkuji," potřásl hlavou Wallace, "mohu se zeptat, proč je kolem něj tolik stráží a tajností?"

"Má to co do činění s tím, kým je," řekl tajemně White a po chvilce uvažování pokračoval, podávaje mu svoji vizitku: "Mimochodem, vaše dcera by měla brzy obdržet velmi neobvyklý dopis. Až se tak stane, dejte mi vědět a já vám pomohu usnadnit přechod."

"Jaký přechod?" zeptal se podezřívavě Wallace, "co se s mojí holčičkou bude dít?"

"Nic špatného," odpověděl rychle White, "ve zkratce jde o pozvánku do výběrové školy pro nadané děti a bude jednodušší, když vám to někdo vysvětlí osobně, než pouhým dopisem."

"No dobrá," stále trochu podezřívavě natáhl Wallace ruku, "děkuji vám, Vrchní inspektore White."

"Kdykoliv, Vrchní inspektore Wallacei."

Wallace se rychle vrátil do své kanceláře, aby dokončil zápis z výslechu a strávil dlouhou dobu přemýšlením, kterým směrem by měl případ směřovat.

Na jedné straně měl tolik důkazů, že by mohl Dursleyovy před soudem očernit tak, že už by se nikdy nevzpamatovali. Na druhé straně bez Harryho svědectví byla malá šance na zatčení, protože pochyboval, že by se Dudley rozhodl svědčit proti vlastním rodičům.

Rozhodl se, že má pro dnešek dost, a tak práci uložil, než se vydal domů ke své malé holčičce.

Vyšel ze stanice a dal si krátkou procházku. Přicházeje ke dveřím svého domu natáhl ruku po klice, ale to už jej srazila dělová koule v růžovém tričku.

"Tatí, seš doma," usmála se na něj, "že neuhádneš, co jsem dnes dostala?"

"Slona?" zeptal se vážně, "protože jestli ano, nevím nevím, kam ho dáme."

Holčička se jen zasmála a zatřepala hlavou: "Hádej znovu."

"Jestli to není slon...tak sis pořídila nové auto, že ano?" podíval se na ní přísně, oči mu ale pobaveně blýskaly, "no, obávám se, že ho budeš muset vrátit, protože ještě neumíš řídit."

"Ne," smálo se dál děvče, "dostala jsem dopis."

"Jaký dopis?" zeptal se zvědavě, když si ji přehazoval přes rameno jako pytel brambor, "máš nového kamaráda na dopisování nebo co?"

"Ne tati, je to z místa zvané Bradavice."

"Opravdu?"

"Jo a je to přímo mě a všecko, podívej," a podala mu přes rameno obálku: "Rosalie Wallaceová, druhá ložnice, Admirálská č. 12, Surrey."

"Vidím," řekl, skrývaje obavy, že někdo ví, kde jeho malá holčička spí, "a co se tam píše?"

"Je to ze školy, kde se učí kouzla," nadšeně výskala Rose, "můžu jet?"

"Nejdřív se podíváme, co o té škole najdu," položil ji v obýváku na křeslo a rozcuchal jí vlasy, "možná to není vůbec dobrá škola a já chci pro svoji princeznu to nejlepší."

""Tak jo, tati," pohlédla na něj důvěřivýma očima, "ale moc ráda bych se naučila kouzlit."

"Jen si na chvilku zavolám a zjistím, co se to vlastně děje," a vyťukával číslo do telefonu z vizitky, kterou dříve toho dne obdržel, "zjistím přesně, co se děje," zamumlal si pod fousy.

"White," ozvalo se z telefonu při prvním zazvonění.

"Má dcera právě dostala dopis a..."

"Hned tam budu," přerušil jej White a zavěsil.

"Haló? Haló!" otráveně se na telefon podíval a položil jej zpět do vidlice.

"Mají tam jednorožce?" zeptala se Rose, "protože já mám jednorožce hrozně ráda."

"Promiň, zlatíčko, neměl jsem příležitost se zeptat," řekl, zatímco se snažil přijít na způsob, jak jí vysvětlit, že žádná škola kouzel není.

Z krušných myšlenek jej vytrhlo zaklepání na dveře. V duchu poděkoval za čas navíc a šel dveře otevřít.

"Dobrý večer, Vrchní inspektore Wallacei," řekl White od dveří, "volal jste kvůli tomu dopisu?"

"Chtěl jsem se jen zeptat, co za člověka vyvolá v dítěti takové nadšení, jen aby jej jeho rodič musel hned zklamat," mračil se rozmrzele Wallace, "a také jsem doufal, že mi řeknete, kdo za takovým pitomým vtípkem stojí."

"Žádný vtípek to není, to vás ujišťuji," opáčil White, zatímco mávnutím hůlkou přeměnil věšák na kabáty ve vánoční stromek, "mám vám to vysvětlit?"

"Můj bože," starostlivý rodič jen vyjeveně zíral na strom rostoucí uprostřed předsíně, "jak jste to udělal?"

"Ve zkratce - kouzlem," a přeměnil stromek zpátky na věšák trhnutím hůlky.

"A Rose tohle dokáže?" Walaceovi se v hlase ozýval šok a pýcha.

"Ne, ještě ne. Má schopnosti, ale ne znalosti."

"Povězte mi víc."

...

Tou dobou se v sídle Fénixova řádu odehrával další rozhovor.

"Posaď se, Severusi," řekl smutně Brumbál, "mám pár špatných zpráv."

"O co se jedná?" zeptal se klidně, "nemůže to být nic vážného, že ne?"

"Minerva se rozhodla, že nebude dále ignorovat stížnosti na tvé vyučovací metody."

"No a?" uchechtl se uštěpačně Snape, "nechte ji, časem jí to přejde, zvlášť když jí rozkážete."

"Tentokrát neposlechne, Severusi. Řekla mi, že je unavená poslouchat, jak tvoje metody ničí vzdělání jejích studentů. Řekla, že jsi zničil příliš snů."

"Pak jen přijměte její stížnosti a nechte to být," opáčil Snape, "a když si bude stěžovat, tak jí vysvětlete, že jste vy nadřízený a ona podřízená."

"Obávám se, že to nepůjde," vzdechl Brumbál, "tentokrát stížnosti požene přímo přes Správní radu školy."

"To nemůže myslet vážně," Severus přestával kontrolovat emoce, "nemůžete ji zastavit?"

"Odmítá mne poslouchat," Brumbál položil otcovsky ruku na rameno svého špeha, "je mi líto, ale nevím, co bych mohl udělat."

"Jak mi to může udělat? Copak nechápe, že je v sázce můj život?"

"To nevím, Severusi," odpověděl tiše Albus, "vypadá to, že přestala brát na zřetel vyšší dobro a nevím, jak její pozornost k dobru obrátit."

"Co ji přimělo myslet si, že nějaké zbytečné sny několika neschopných usoplenců jsou důležitější, než lidský život?" Severus se snažil uklidnit: "Opravdu jste na na nic nepřišel?"

"Možná kdybys řekl voldemortovi, že jsem tě donutil změnit tvé metody?" dumal ředitel.

"To nepůjde," zamítl rychle návrh Snape, "proč by měl věřit, že jste si po tolika letech změnil názor?"

"Nevím, Severusi," Brumbál se začínal obávat, že nebude schopen nijak pomoci, "možná že...omluv mne, Severusi, na něco přijdu, než začne školní rok."

"Nebo já. Závisí na tom můj život."

"Zkusím s ní znovu promluvit. Možná ji donutím vidět dál, než na své žáky."

* * *

PP: Tak změna, stihl jsem ještě jednu, to už je ale na dlouhou dobu opravdu vše.


	18. Přípravy oslavy

**Přípravy** **oslavy**

"Vaše dcera se narodila se schopností manipulovat energií," vysvětloval trpělivě White, "jedním slovem řečeno, magií."

"Jak to, že jsem o ničem takovém dříve neslyšel?" zeptal se Wallace nedůvěřivě, zůstávaje klidný jen díky rokům tréninku, "o něčem takovém bych přeci viděl nějaký důkaz."

"Možná ano," připustil White, "existují však kouzla, která mohou upravit, či úplně vymazat vzpomínku; ty jsou používány hlavně pro zachování utajení."

"A to je legální?" mudlovský policista zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou, "jak můžete něco takového nechat být?"

"Obávám se, že nemám na výběr. Zákony nevytvářím a nemám do nich co mluvit."

"Chápu," Wallace si dceru přitáhl blíže, "takže co teď? Vymažete mi paměť, abych si nepamatoval, že moje dítě umí kouzlit?"

"Kdepak," ujistil jej rychle White, "nejbližším příbuzným je povoleno povědomí o kouzelnickém společenství."

"To je dobře," Wallaceovi se viditelně ulevilo, zaměřil se tak na bezpečí svého potomka, "bude jí hrozit nějaké nebezpečí?"

"Škola je jedním z nejbezpečnějších míst na světě, ale samozřejmě nic není bez rizika," připustil White, "v poslední době máme značné problémy s teroristickou organizací zvanou Smrtijedi."

"Smrtijedi?"

"Něco jako sekta, která věří, že pokud nemáte v rodokmenu aspoň jednoho předka s kouzelnými schopnostmi, nemáte právo na život," vysvětlil White, "podnikají útoky partyzánským stylem boje, rozsévají strach a nedůvěru a nedávno se jejich řady rozrostly návratem jejich vůdce a hromadným útěkem nejaktivnějších smrtijedů z vězení."

"Jaké kroky podnikáte k jejich dopadení?" převládla profesní zvědavost Wallaceovu otcovskou starost, "a jaké riziko představují?"

"Do nedávné doby nebylo podniknuto nic moc. Teď již bývalý ministr kouzel byl nekompetentní hovado, odmítal připustit, že by se vůdce smrtijedů vrátil."

"Papaláši," ušklíbl se Wallace znechuceně, "co bychom si bez nich jen počali."

"Přesně," přikývl stejně sarkasticky White, "naštěstí zasáhl Kníže z Azkabanu, dal ministra zatknout a vyšetřovat kvůli korupci a dalším drobnostem a poskytl vlastní síly k boji se smrtijedy."

"Pořád povolujete aristokratům speciální výhody?"

"Ne tak docela," odpověděl White pomalu a rozmýšlel, jak nejvhodněji odpovědět, "Azkabanský kníže je zvláštní kategorie."

"A co za dobro vlastně dělá?"

"Překvapivě dost," usmál se divoce White, "velí nejnebezpečnějšímu vojsku v Evropě a valná část Odboru pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů je tvořena jeho poddanými."

"Proč tedy nezasáhl dříve?"

"Neměl k tomu zákonné prostředky. Jen pár týdnů před tím, než dal ministra zatknout, jej nechal vydat novelu zákona, která ustanovila knížecím silám stejný status, jako ministerským bezpečnostním složkám."

"Takže nechal ministra podepsat zákon, aby jej mohl zatknout?" zachechtal se Wallace, "ten člověk se mi zamlouvá. Říkal jste, že má dcera bude v bezpečí?"

"Více, než někteří," přikývl White, "jste jedním z nás, takže vám na ní budeme dávat extra pozor."

"Jedním z nás?"

"Policajt," vysvětlil kouzelník, "a navíc vám jsou občané Azakabanského ostrova zavázáni a ti svoje dluhy splácejí."

"Jak by mi mohli něco dlužit?" zamračil se podezřívavě, "ani nevím, že takové místo existuje."

"Má to co dělat s jedním z vašich případů. A když vám dluží Azkaban, dluží vám i naše oddělení."

"Díky. Když už má moje dcera odjet pryč, jsem rád, že bude v bezpečí."

"Bez problému, rád jsem pomohl. Když budete cokoli potřebovat..."

"Budou tam jednorožci?" zapojila se Rose do hovoru, "protože já bych jednorožce moc ráda viděla."

"To víš, že jsou. A spousta dalších skvělých věcí," usmál se na ni White.

"Jakých?" dožadovala se panovačně dívka, "co dalšího uvidím?"

"Musíš vydržet," zasmál se White, "budeš z toho mít pak mnohem lepší zážitek."

"Děkuji vám, Vrchní inspektore White," napřáhl mudlovský policista ruku ke svému kouzelnickému kolegovi.

"Nebojte se zavolat znovu, Vrchní inspektore Wallacei," potřásl nabízenou rukou White, "teď, pokud mne omluvíte, vás musím opustit."

...

Mezitím se na Azkabanském ostrově odehrávalo velmi tajné a velmi důležité jednání o budoucím osudu ostrova.

"Říkám ti, že Harry nikdy nedovolí, aby se jeho narozeniny staly národním svátkem," oznámila Hermiona své spoluspiklenkyni, "trefil by ho šlak i z obyčejné oslavy, natož aby po ulicích tancoval a slavil celý ostrov."

"Je to tradice," trvala si tvrdohlavě na svém Beky, "obyvatelé ostrova by se cítili podvedeni, kdyby nemohli oslavit narození jeho lordstva."

"Necháme to na jindy, ano?" Hermiona doufala, že dokáže Rebeku přesvědčit, když bude mít více času, "pořád ještě nemáme hotový seznam účastníků oslavy."

"Navrhuji uspořádat dvě oslavy," vyhrkla Beky po chvíli, "jednu pro obyvatele ostrova a druhou jen pro Harryho blízké přátele."

"To by šlo," Hermiona váhavě přikývla, "malá oslava Harrymu neublíží a neurazí tak ani své poddané."

Beky se jen potají usmála a zapsala si příkaz k vytvoření nového národního svátku; byla zvědavá na reakci své kamarádky, až zjistí, k čemu že to vlastně dala svolení.

Během několika hodin měly dívky hotové pozvánky i přesný plán průběhu oslavy, nevyjímaje přísné tresty za jeho narušení.

V sousedním pokoji Harry vzhlédl od knihy, když mu po zádech přeběhl mráz. Oklepal se, řekl si, že se mu jen něco zdálo a vrátil se ke čtení.

...

V Moskevské kouzelnické škole šachových es prožíval Ron nejbáječnější chvíle svého života. Konečně byl na vlastním písečku, kde na něj nedopadal stín žádného z jeho bratrů.

Vykračoval si chodbou a vyhříval se v obdivu děvčat a závisti chlapců; došel do jídelny a ke svému místu v čele stolu, kde si na talíř naložil horu jídla, do kterého se hladově pustil.

Vyrušil jej velký pták, podobný supovi, který se snesl přímo před něj. Ron si od zlověstného ptáka přebral zprávu, kterou měl připevněnou k noze a čekal, až ptáčisko odletí. Když se tak nestalo, usoudil, že čeká na odpověď, rozlomil tedy podivnou pečeť a dal se do čtení.

_Ronalde Billiusi Weasleyi,_

_tímto jste zván k oslavě narozenin Harryho Jamese Pottera, kterážto se uskuteční příští týden na Azkabanském ostrově._

_Pokud nebudete z jakéhokoli důvodu schopen se zúčastnit, rádi bychom vás požádali, abyste omluvenku poslal po Auguronovi, který vám pozvánku __donesl__._

_Podepsaní_

_Rebeka a Hermiona_

Ron se zahanbeně zamračil, když dopis četl; jak mohl zapomenout na narozeniny svého nejlepšího kamaráda? Svěsil ramena a začal psát odpověď.

_Ahoj kamaráde,_

_moc mě to mrzí, ale nebudu moct na oslavu přijet, jsem totiž v Moskvě. Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, ani jsem ti neřekl, že jsem přestoupil na jinou školu. Chtěl jsem napsat, měl jsem totiž v úmyslu se jen porozhlédnout, ale už jsem nemohl odjet._

_Doufám, že chápeš, že jsem se nesnažil před tebou nic ukrývat, jen jsem ztratil přehled o všem, co se netýkalo šachů._

_Pochopím, když se na mne budeš zlobit, doufám jen, že ne na dlouho._

_Tvůj kamarád_

_Ron_

Pročítaje znovu svůj dopis si Ron přál, aby Harry pochopil, že se nesnaží utéct před bojem v Anglii, nýbrž se jen snažil využít příležitosti.

Přivázal dopis k noze podivného ptáka a poprvé za celou dobu přátelství s Harrym se obával, že mu neodpustí.

...

Mezitím po celé Evropě k lidem nějak napojeným na _chlapce, který přežil_, přilétali divní oškliví ptáci nesoucí pozvánky na oslavu narozenin Harryho Pottera.

Ve Francii nad svojí pozvánkou jásala Gabriella, zatímco Fleur svoji pozvánku teprve odvazovala od ptačí nohy. Roztomile zrudla nad myšlenkou, že její zachránce na ní nezapomněl a odběhla ke svým rodičům požádat o svolení, aby mohla jet.

V izolované části Rumunské dračí kolonie napřáhl Charlie ruku, aby na ni mohl Auguron dosednout a četl pozvánku na oslavu chlapce, kterého ani neznal.

V oddělení pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů několik bystrozorů poupravilo svůj názor na mladou nešikovnou bystrozorku, když si všimli, že dostala dopis nesený Auguronem knížete z Azkabanu.

Podobná scéna se odehrávala na mnoha místech po celé zemi, avšak nikde nedosáhla takového chaosu, jako v domku nedaleko Vydrníku svatého Drába, kde se scházela rodina Weasleyových.

Hejno ošklivých ptáků se usadilo po celé kuchyni, kde bez mrknutí oka pozorovali obyvatele domu. Ticho prolomila až nejmladší členka Weasleyovic klanu, která, když obhlédla situaci, vyrazila k jednomu z ptačích poslíčků.

Zbytek jen šokovaně přihlížel, jak Ginny bez obav hopsá blíž. Jejich šok se jen prohloubil poté, co Ginny promluvila: "Ten je ale roztomilý," vypískla, když něžně objala jednoho z těch ošklivějších exemplářů: "Kdopak je pěkný ptáček? No to víš, že ty."

"Ginny, asi bys na to neměla takhle sahat," ozvala se Molly starostí bez sebe o zdraví své dcery, "nevíš, kde všude se to válelo."

"S takovým krasavcem nemůže být nic špatně," odpověděla Ginny, nevšímajíc si potenciálního nebezpečí, "ale copak? Ty jsi mi něco přinesl? No nejsi ty ale chytrý ptáček."

Když odvázala dopis a přečetla jej, obrátila se ke své rodině: "Je od Hermiony, zve nás na oslavu Harryho narozenin."

Ginnyino vysvětlení původu pochybných opeřenců prolomilo ledy a během chvilky každý Weasley v domě psal odpověď na pozvánku. S úlevou pozorovali, jak jeden po druhém odlétali pryč.

"Ginny, zlatíčko," zeptala se Molly pomalu, "nemyslíš, že by měl ten Auguron být na cestě?"

"Jsem si jistá, že nebude vadit, když tu chvilku zůstane," odpověděla Ginny, když krmila ošklivého ptáka zbytky ze svého talíře, "je prostě tak krásný, že s ním chci strávit co nejvíc času."

"Když to říkáš," řekla Molly slabě, "hlavně aby se dostal domů."

"Jasně. Myslíš, že by mi Harry řekl, kde k nim přišel?"

"To nevím, můžeš se ho zeptat na oslavě."

"Zeptám," přikývla nepřítomně rusovláska a vrátila se k obdivování opeřeného poslíčka: "No nejsi krasavec? No jo, jsi..."

* * *

a tímto vstupujeme do druhé poloviny


	19. Miluji průvody

**Miluji průvody**

Harry se probudil toho rána brzy a usmál se, neboť mu bylo šestnáct let. Těšil se, až si dá s Rebekou a Hermionou kus dortu a dostane jeden nebo dva dárky od přátel mimo ostrov. Nečekal, že se bude den odvíjet úplně jinak.

"Dobré ráno a vše nejlepší k narozeninám, Harry," přivítala jej Beky ze svého obvyklého místa u jeho postele, "jak ses vyspal?"

"Dobře, díky za optání," usmál se na ni ospale, "jak se máš ty?"

"Velmi dobře, Harry. Jsi připraven na oslavu?""

"Řekl bych, že ano. Nech mne se obléct, připojím se k vám u snídaně."

"Jak si přeješ. Dovolila jsem si vyskládat ti oblečení na křeslo."

"Děkuji, Beky," a vyprovodil ji pohledem z místnosti.

Vybrané oblečení bylo jedno z jeho černo šedých obleků, které připomínaly uniformy azkabanských strážných. Přehodil si sako přes rameno a vyšel z pokoje do nového skvělého dne.

Z chodby k němu dolehly hlasy a stačil ještě zaslechnout konec rozhovoru: "Nevzpomínám si, že bych s něčím takovým souhlasila," zlobila se Hermiona na svoji kamarádku, "a to si piš, že bych si to pamatovala."

"Dohodly jsme se na dvou oslavách," odpověděla nadšeně Rebeka, "jednu veřejnou a jednu soukromou."

"To ano, ale nečekala jsem, že ta veřejná bude zahrnovat i průvod," řekla Hermiona slabě, pak ale dala trochu průchod zvědavosti: "Jak se ti vůbec podařilo sehnat karnevalovou skupinu za tak krátkou dobu?"

"Vážně?" podivila se nevinně Beky, "od tebe bych teda čekala, že si seženeš veškeré informace, než se rozhodneš."

"Já...ale..."

"Jaký průvod?" umlčel obě dívky Harry nevinnou otázkou, "o čem se bavíte?"

"Hermiona umí vysvětlovat lépe než já, nechám to na ní," usmála se šibalsky Rebeka, "koneckonců to byl její nápad."

"Hermiono?"

"Ale Beky všechno organizovala a přišla by na to i beze mne."

"Co si dát nejdřív snídani," navrhl zmatený Harry, "pak se můžete dohodnout, kdo mi co poví."

"Dobře, Harry," odpověděly dívky současně.

Snídaně se z větší části obešla beze slov, Harry seděl na svém místě a pozoroval dívky, jak po sobě střílejí pohledy.

"Harry, umíš jezdit na koni?" zeptala se najednou Beky.

"Ne," zavrtěl hlavou, "vyrůstal jsem u Dursleyů, neměl jsem tak zrovna vhodné podmínky se to naučit."

"Do příštího roku to stihneme," zamumlala si pro sebe Beky a zapsala si něco do knihy.

"Proč se to musím naučit do příštího roku?"

"Proč se musíš naučit co do příštího roku?" vyrušila jej Hermiona, "o čem to mluvíš, Harry?"

"Já..." Harry pohlédl na Beky, hledaje nějakou oporu, dostalo se mu jen ďábelsky nevinného kukuče: "Ále nic."

Když dojedli, Harry byl připravený na pár odpovědí: "Tak copak jste mi chtěli předtím říct?"

"No," kousla se Beky do rtu, "doufaly jsme, že se zúčastníš průvodu."

"Aha," zamrkal překvapeně Harry, "jasně, proč kolem toho ale děláte takové haló?"

"Díky, Harry. Sice nepojedeš na Noční můře, lid bude ale i tak rád, že tě uvidí."

"Co tím myslíš, jaký lid?" zasekl se Harry podezřívavě.

"S dovolením, Harry, Hermiona na tvoji otázku dokáže odpovědět stejně dobře. Já mám ještě něco na práci."

Hermioniny oči se rozšířily při zradě své kamarádky, ale uklidnila se, když na ni Harry povzbudivě pohlédl.

"Tak?" jeho oči se do ní téměř zavrtávaly, "o co jde?"

"No," usmála se slabě, "nejde jen o to, aby ses na průvod přišel podívat."

"Tak o co tedy?" Harry byl naprosto zmatený.

"Chceme, aby ses průvodu přímo účastnil. Rebeka říká, že tě lidé opravdu chtějí vidět a když budeš v kočáře, tak..."

"Dobře," přerušil její tirádu Harry, "pořád ale nevím, proč jsi tak rozrušená."

"Dobře," zopakovala trošku hloupě Hermiona, "ale...ale vždyť nesnášíš davy, myslela jsem, že radši zůstaneš uvnitř."

"Já taky," přiznal Harry, "ale ti lidé chtějí vidět svého knížete, ne C_hlapce, který přežil_ a já k nim mám zodpovědnost jako jejich vládce, ne jako hrdina k obdivování."

"Aha," přikývla Hermiona překvapeně, "to dává smysl, řekla bych. Jsem ráda, že to bereš tak dospěle."

"Všichni musíme dříve nebo později dospět," vydechl smutně, "někteří z nás dříve než jiní."

"Já vím, Harry, já vím."

"Kočár je připravený, Harry," oznámila Beky, která se zrovna vrátila, "pokud jsi dojedl, bylo by vhodné vyrazit."

"Chceš říct, že na nás čekají?" překvapeně vykulil oči Harry, "to jsi mi měla říct. Tak šup, ať už jsme pryč."

Vycházeje ven, Harry zdvihl ruku nad hlavu a nyní již známým lusknutím přivolal kočár, který byl pro potřeby průvodu upravený tak, aby do něj bylo vidět. Harry jen úkosem pohlédl na dvě dívky, které to vše zpískaly. Ty se, rudé jako rajčata, vyhýbaly káravému pohledu a beze slova do kočáru nastoupily.

Po dlouhé roky obyvatelé Azkabanského ostrova vzpomínali na tento průvod jako na ten nejvelkolepější, který se na ostrově kdy odehrál. Samozřejmě fakt, že to byl po desetiletích první průvod, jejich úsudek nijak neovlivnil.

V čele procesí vedl Vrchní psovod smečku knížecích ohnivých ohařů; psi, kteří bývali strašlivým symbolem Divokého honu, byli nyní využíváni k pátrání po uprchlých vězních.

Štěkání a vrčení ohařů po chvíli vystřídalo dusání nohou 186. pluku azkabanské pěchoty, na které z davu s pýchou ve tváři shlíželo několik veteránů.

Dusání kopyt ohlásilo příjezd jezdectva sestávajícího z Harryho nejbližších stráží a vyšších důstojníků; každý jezdec měl nablýskanou zbroj tak, že se v nich odrážely plameny z hřív Nočních můr.

A nakonec přijel i otevřený kočár, na který všichni čekali se zatajeným dechem. Jako jeden se se dav napřímil, aby zachytili pohled svého vládce a velitele.

Mnoho vysloužilých strážných kočáru salutovalo, zatímco se jim po tvářích řinuly slzy štěstí, když se jim konečně před očima objevil člověk, kterému přísahali věrnost až za hrob. Jásání davu dosáhlo ohlušující hlasitosti, když se cíl jejich obdivu dostal blíže a skrze to celé seděl Harry s šokovaným výrazem ve tváři.

Aniž by přestal svému lidu mávat nebo z nich spustil oči, zeptal se Rebeky na otázku, která jej na jazyku pálila od prvního projevu oddanosti.

"Proč já, Beky? Proč takové nadšení?"

"Jsi jejich vládce," odpověděla Beky, "bez tebe by ostrov znovu upadl pod ministerstvo a my bychom byli znovu povinni podřídit se hlupákům z Londýna, kteří nás považují jen za něco o málo víc, než vězně, které strážíme."

"Takže mne milují, protože jsem lepší než Popletal?" znepokojil se Harry nad tím, co slyšel.

"Ne, Harry," Rebeka na něj pohlédla láskyplným pohledem, "milují tě, protože jsi sám sebou, vrátil jsi nám naši hrdost, dobře nám vládneš; dal jsi nám vše, po čem jsme toužili a mnohem víc."

"Děkuji ti, Beky," odpověděl jí pohnutým hlasem Harry, "vynasnažím se, abych dostál důvěře, jakou ve mne vkládáte."

"Tu už jste dávnou překonal, můj pane," a Beky ztišila hlas tak, že ji zaslechla jen Hermiona, "udělal jste toho pro nás tolik...pro mne."

...

V Moskvě zatím Ron dopilovával dopis svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi.

_Drahý Harry,_

_posílám tenhle dopis po rodičích, tak doufám, že tě zastihne včas._

_Jak jsem ti v předchozím dopise psal, rozhodl jsem se přijmout stipendium na škole v Moskvě, chci abys pochopil, že jsem tak neudělal, protože bych utíkal před _Ty-víš-kým _nebo boje s ním.__  
_

_Rozhodl jsem se tak, protože mám talent v něčem, v čem nevyniká nikdo jiný z rodiny. Nejsem žádný velký šprýmař, nebo perfektní prefekt a zjistil jsem ,že nejsem tak dobrý hráč famfrpálu, abych v něm mohl něčeho dosáhnout._

_Jsem šachista a tahle škola mi dá šanci zlepšit se natolik, abych mohl jméno Weasley vyzdvihnout něčem novém._

_Mrzí mne, že jsem ti o tom nenapsal, ale jakmile jsem dorazil, zapomněl jsem pro šachy vše, co se dělo v okolním světě._

_Zato jsem našel lidi, kteří představují opravdovou výzvu, lidé, kteří mne dokáží porazit stejně často, jako já je. Je to úžasný pocit, když soustředíš celou svoji mysl na přemožení protivníka a trochu děsivý, když si uvědomím, na kolik hráčů stále nestačím._

_Pochopím, když mi neodepíšeš a pochopím, když na mne budeš naštvaný, že jsem opustil Anglii, aniž bych ti o tom řekl. Doufám, že mi znovu odpustíš a napíšeš._

_Než dopis zakončím, chci abys věděl, že se na mne můžeš vždycky spolehnout. Stačí slovo a v okamžiku budu po tvém boku čelit _Ty-víš-komu_ a všemu, co na nás pošle. A neměj strach, budu užitečný i mimo šachy, moje nová škola má výborný soubojnický program, takže tě mohu ujistit, že nic než nejlepší výkon nepodám._

_Tvůj doufám stále nejlepší přítel_

_Ron_

Povzdechl si, připojil dopis k balíčku, ve kterém byl dárek pro Harryho a doufal, že nezahodil přátelství kvůli své kariéře.

Poslal dárek po jedné ze školních sov a přesvědčoval sám sebe, že mu Harry odpustí, jako už aspoň jednou udělal, a že budou zase nejlepší kámoši.

Vrátil se do studovny, kde rozložil šachovnici, aby si zopakoval partii, na kterou měli sepsat esej. Brzy své snažení vzdal; nedokázal se soustředit, neboť byl v myšlenkách stovky mil daleko.

* * *

PP: Divoký hon je v originále Wild hunt. Bylo mi řečeno, že (v originále) Nightmare má ustálený překlad Noční můry (jak originální), takže se budu pro příště držet zavedeného, i když se mi Hrůzoně líbí víc. V minulé kapitole se ještě objevují Auguroni, v originále "Augurey", což je irský fénix. Auguron je také zavedený překlad, takže se ho budu držet.


	20. Večírek, kluzká krysa a hrozby

**Večírek, kluzká krysa a hrozby**

Harrymu přišlo, že celý průvod trval jen pár minut, když nakonec dojel ve svém kočáře zpět ke hradu.

"Co teď, Beky?" pohlédl na svoji asistentku.

"Teď se bude konat soukromá oslava, Harry," mrkla dívka do své knihy, "poté klidná večeře ve třech."

"Výborně. Děkuji ti, Beky."

Trojice probírala právě proběhlý průvod a ubírala se směrem k slavnostní místnosti. Ta již byla plná nejrůznějších lidí; navzájem se tu postrkovali bystrozoři s učiteli a studenty - s každým, kdo se nějakým způsobem znal s _Chlapcem, který přežil_.

Harry, vcházeje do místnosti, natahoval krk v naději, že zahlédne svého nejlepšího kamaráda.

Když si jeho počínání všimla Hermiona, položila mu konejšivě ruku na rameno, aby upoutala jeho pozornost.

"Moc mě to mrzí, Harry, ale Ron nemohl přijet," řekla mu sklesle, "poslal ale sovu s omluvou a vysvětlením."

"Díky," usmál se slabě Harry, "jsem si jistý, že měl dobrý důvod, proč nepřijet na oslavu. Ne že by byla důležitá nebo tak."

Hermiona otevřela pusu, ale nepřišla na žádnou odpověď, která by Harryho ujistila, že bude vše dobré a svého přítele neztratí.

"Harry, drahoušku," Molly se k němu přihnala a objala jej tak silně, až mu téměř popraskalo pár žeber, "moc ráda tě vidím."

"Dobrý den, paní Weasleyová," ozvalo se odněkud z její náruče, "děkuju, že jste přišli."

"S tebou vždycky ráda trávím čas, drahoušku," usmála se na něj laskavě, když jej pustila, "a než zapomenu, mám pro tebe něco od Rona."

"Opravdu?" rozzářil se Harry.

"ano a dokonce mne donutil slíbit, že ti to mám předat hned, jak tě uvidím," a s těmito slovy mu předávala menší dárek. "Nevím, co to je, chtěl jenom pro případ, že ti nebude svůj dárek schopen předat osobně, abych ti jej předala já."

"Moc vám, paní Weasleyová, děkuji," usmál se na ni, "a zbytek vaší rodiny mohl přijet?"

"Ano a dokonce i s Percym," náhle se zatvářila přísně, "a nechci, aby sis z něj utahoval, dokud se nedozvíš, proč se choval tak, jak se choval."

"Nebudu si z něj utahovat," přislíbil rychle Harry, "udělalo na mne dojem, čeho byl schopný se vzdát."

"No...dobrá tedy," usmála se Molly překvapeně, že o Percyho osudu Harry ví, "už tě nebudu obírat o čas, je tu spousta lidí, kteří s tebou chtějí mluvit a já už tě držím dost dlouho."

"Harry," přiskočila k chlapci Ginny, jen co jej její matka propustila, "všechno nejlepší k narozeninám."

"Díky, Ginny. Jsem rád, že jsi přišla."

"To bych si nemohla nechat ujít. Mohla bych si s tebou o něčem promluvit?"

"Samozřejmě, chceš jít někam stranou?"

"Ne, nejde o nic soukromého," a zhluboka se nadechla: "myslíš, že by mi kníže mohl prodat jednoho z těch ptáků, který přinesl pozvánku na oslavu?"

"Proč se ptáš?" vyhl se Harry odpovědi, než se dozvěděl více podrobností.

"Kdož on je tak sladký a úžasný, že ho nechci nikam pustit," vyhrkla Ginny nejistě, "a vypadá to, že má rád i on mne, protože od té doby spí u mé postele a nechce se vrátit zpět sem."

"Pak je tvůj," zazubil se na ni Harry, "jestli jej máš tak ráda, pak jsem si jistý, že ti toho Augurona jeho knížecí milost bez váhání daruje."

"Ach, děkuju, Harry," objala jej šťastná Ginny, "jsi si opravdu jistý, že mi ho opravdu dá?"

"Jsem," odpověděl jí pobavený Harry, "znám ho lépe, než kdokoli jiný a určitě nebude mít problém s tím, když toho ptáka budeš mít ty."

"Páni, jdu to říct mamce, určitě bude nadšená jako já."

"Harry Potter, pane, je vskutku velký kouzelník a je i neobyčejně štědrý," pisklavý hlásek upozornil Harryho na přítomnost prvního domácího skřítka, kterého kdy potkal, "a velmi velkorysý, když pozval Dobbyho a Winky na svoji oslavu."

"Nazdar, Dobby," zakřenil se Harry na malého skřítka, "kde je Winky?"

"Winky je v kuchyni, Harry Pottere, pane. Říká, že se pro skřítka nesluší, aby se účastnil oslavy Harrryho Pottera, pane."

"Ví ale, že je více než zvaná, aby se k nám připojila, nebo ne?" zamračil se Harry.

"To ano, Harry Pottere, pane," přikývl Dobby, "slečna Hermi nás oba pozvala mezi kouzelníky jako rovné, ale Winky si stojí pořád za tím, že se to nesluší."

"No dobrá," pokrčil rezignovaně Harry ramena, "pokud o tom ví, je to její problém."

"Ano, Harry Pottere, pane," zapištěl Dobby a odešel promluvit si s Hermionou.

Netušil proč, ale když Dobbyho zahlédl, jak se od Hermiony otáčí na Rebeku, přeběhla Harrymu po zádech lavina mrazu.

Zbytek oslavy proběhl bez výraznějších událostí. Až když Tonksová uklouzla a srazila Harryho na zem, kde skončili ve značně choulostivé pozici.

Všeobecné veselí ukončilo obratem Hermionino zlobné vrčení doprovázené Rebečiným vypočítavým pohledem.

...

Zatímco se na Azkabanském hradě slavilo narození _Chlapce, který přežil_, na jiném místě se rokovalo, jak nejlépe vyjádřit své pocity o tomto významném datu.

"Můj pane..." kníkl Červíček, když vyrušil svého pána z přemýšlení, "požádal jste mne, abych vám připomněl narozeniny toho Potterovic spratka."

Pán zla pomalu zvedl hlavu a tvář mu křivil nepěkný úšklebek: "Pak bychom se tedy měli ujistit, že ten ubohý chlapec dostane moje blahopřání."

"Ano, můj pane," přitakal Červíček spokojený, že se nestane terčem nějaké bolestivé kletby.

"Vezmi pár nových rekrutů a běžte si pohrát s nějakou mudlovskou rodinou, nezapomeňte přání podepsat Znamením zla."

"Ano, můj pane. Potřebujete ještě něco?"

"Vskutku ano, Červíčku, málem bych zapomněl...CRUCIO!"

Kryse podobný mužíček se s bolestným řevem svalil na podlahu, kde po chvíli ztratil kontrolu nad svým měchýřem, dokud Pán zla kletbu neukončil, "a teď mi zmiz z očí."

Červíček se vyplazil z místnosti, uklízeje za sebou mokrou skvrnu. Chvíli se jen na chodbě dával dohromady, pak se šel převléci ze znečištěného hábitu než se vydal sehnat skupinu kumpánů.

"Vy," ukázal na bandu čerstvých smrtijedů, "náš Pán pro vás má úkol."

"O co jde?" zeptal se nejstatečnější zakuklenec.

"Nejdřív si jdeme pohrát s rodinou mudlů," ušklíbl se Červíček, "a pak popřejeme vše nejlepší k narozeninám Harrymu Pottereovi."

Skupina se při jeho začala pochechtávat a v rychlosti byli připraveni vyrazit za zábavou.

"Tak jdeme," opájel se Červíček mocí nad rekruty, "a jestli někdo z vás něco zvoře, dohlédnu na vaše potrestání osobně."

Smrtijedi se rozhodli jeho slova nijak nekomentovat a rovnou se _přemístili_ na místo určení, kde na ně už ale čekala skupina bystrozorů.

"Nazdar, Chadwicku," usmál se jeden z bystrozorů na povědomého smrtijeda, "nečekal jsi, že se sejdeme tak brzo, že ne?"

Na smečku smrtijedů dopadl tíživý pocit, který signalizoval, že jsou vztyčeny zábrany proti přemístění.

...

V Azkabanu si tou dobou Harry vychutnával večeři se svými dvěma nejoblíbenějšími dívkami na světě.

"Harry," přerušila ticho a večeři Beky, když vzhlédla od své knihy, "proběhl útok na mudlovskou rodinu."

"byl někdo zraněn?" staral se Harry.

"Ne, Harry, jeden ze smrtijedů byl označkován několika různými sledovacími kouzly, takže vpadli přímo do léčky."

"Skvěle," zasmál se Harry uspokojeně, "díky, že jsi mi o tom řekla, Beky."

"Bohužel to není všechno," Beky se snažila najít správná slova, jak Harrymu podat špatné zprávy, "tři smrtijedům se podařilo uprchnout."

"Všechny asi dostat nemůžeme no," pokrčil rameny Harry, "třeba budeme mít příště více štěstí."

"To sice ano, ale jednoho z uprchlých bystrozoři popsali jako krysu připomínajícího muže se stříbrnou rukou."

"Červíček," procedila Hermiona vztekle přes zatnuté zuby, "máš pravdu Harry; tu červavou krysu čapneme příště."

...

Když Harry dojídal večeři, v Bradavicích se profesorka přeměňování chystala čelit svému nadřízenému.

"Dobrý večer, Albusi," pozdravila zdvořile, "neviděla jsem tě na Harryho oslavě."

"Posaď se, Minervo," přehlédl malé rýpnutí Brumbál, zhluboka se nadechl jakoby chtěl začít kázat: "Došel jsem k rozhodnutí ohledně tvých požadavků na zlepšení chování profesora Snapea."

"A? Uvědomil sis konečně, že naši studenti jsou mnohem důležitější."

"Co jsem si uvědomil je, že jsi ztratila povědomí o vyšším dobru, Minervo," smutně zakroutil hlavou Brumbál, "a rozhodl jsem se, pokud na něj nezačneš znovu brát ohled, propustit tě z tvé pozice zástupkyně ředitele a profesorky přeměňování."

"Vážně, Albusi?" odpověděla bez jakéhokoli náznaku strachu nebo rezignace ve tváři, které Albus očekával, "a jak toho chceš dosáhnout bez podpory školní rady?"

"Opravdu si chceš pošramotit reputaci tím, že budeš trvat na slyšení?" zeptal se jemně ředitel, "pokud tu nechceš nadále učit, stačí jen nabídnout svoji rezignaci. Postaral bych se, abys dostala náležitou odměnu a penzi více než štědrou."

"To se vskutku chceš od výhrůžek přesunout k úplatkům, Albusi?" věnovala mu jeden ze svých slavných přísných pohledů, ze kterého se studentům dělaly mžitky před očima, "pak se budu muset uchýlit k vlastním výhrůžkám. Pokud se mne pokusíš propustit, budu trvat na otevřeném slyšení, kde bez pochyby vyjdou na světlo boží důvody mého propuštění a tvůj sklepní mazlíček bude muset zodpovídat několik nepříjemných otázek."

"Minervo, prosím..." žadonil marně."

"Ještě jsem neskončila," přerušila jej plamenně, "budou následovat nesčetné rozhovory se všemi možnými novinami a rodičovskými sdruženími, kde budu vysvětlovat, proč jsem tak rozrušená vědomím, že na škole učí osoba, která není schopna odložit svoji zatrpklost a jakou cenu musí kvůli tomu studenti platit. Nepochybuj, že budou všichni moc zvědaví, kolik že životů ten tvůj umaštěný patolízal zničil."

"Tohle nemůžeš udělat, Minervo," upozornil ji Brumbál, ztráceje kontrolu nad situací, "přemýšlej nad tím, co děláš. Vystavuješ člověka smrtelnému nebezpečí."

"Ne, Albusi. Konečně budu ctít přísahu, kterou jsem jako nastupující učitelka složila. Studenti mají vždycky přednost. Mám strach, že ty jsi na ni už dávno zapomněl."

"Pak mám já strach, že mi nedáváš jinou možnost, než tě umístit do oddělení s trvalými následky svatého Munga. Nebudou ti povoleny žádné návštěvy a budeš propuštěna, až skončí tahle válka," pohlédl na ni smutně, "mrzí mne to, ale nedala jsi mi jinou možnost, Minervo."

"Ubohý Albusi," zakroutila hlavou nevěřícně McGonagallová, "doufala jsem, že tak hluboko neklesneš."

"Je mi líto, Minervo, ale vše podřizuji vyššímu dobru," prohlásil zatvrzele Brumbál, "kdyby ses nenechala zaslepit svými city, poznala bys, že jsem to já, kdo má pravdu."

"Když jsem řekla, že jsem doufala, že tak hluboko neklesneš, nemyslela jsem to tak, že jsem to nečekala," usmála se dravě Minerva, "a nepodnikla proto příslušné kroky."

"Co tím chceš říct?" zeptal se Brumbál, ztráceje znovu nadvládu nad situací.

"chci tím říct, že jsem poslala dopis Azkabanskému knížeti, ve kterém jsem popsala svoje obavy. Odpověděl mi, že mám v této záležitosti jeho plnou podporu."

"Minervo, prosím, je v sázce lidský život."

"To se mne netýká. Díky svým rozhodnutím je toto riziko jeho a tvůj problém," věnovala mu poslední suchý pohled, "a protože tvoje intriky nemají se studenty nic společného, nemám jediný důvod starat se o osud člověka, který si za své problémy může sám a nehodlám nadále připustit, aby za jeho chyby mí studenti platili ."


	21. Oslava končí, intriky začínají

**Oslava končí, intriky začínají**

"Harry," upoutala Beky pozornost svého pána.

"Ano?" vzhlédl jmenovaný od svého dezertu.

"I když jsme přibližně před dvěma hodinami opustili kvůli večeři oslavu, ta stále ještě probíhá."

"Myslíš, že bychom se tam měli vrátit?"

"Bylo by to zdvořilé," přikývla Hermiona, "koneckonců jsi jejich hostitel."

"Ale oni jsou ve tvém domě a oslava se protáhla více, než jsme plánovali," opáčila Beky, "krom toho jako azkabanský kníže nemůžeš na svém vlastním ostrově provést něco, co by bylo považováno za nezdvořilé."

"Děkuji," usmál se na ně Harry, "myslím, že je dobrý nápad se na mé vlastní oslavě ještě jednou ukázat, než je pošleme domů."

"Dobře, Harry," prohlásily dívky jednohlasně.

"Jednou budu muset přijít na to, jak tohle děláte."

"Děláme co?" zeptaly se současně.

"Ále nic."

V knížecích stájích zatím jeden ze strážných prožíval noční můru každého policisty nebo strážce. Byl o samotě s obrovským chlapem s nejasnými motivy.

"Promiňte, pane," strážce musel hodně zaklonit halvu, aby viděl do tváře obrovi, kterého našel ve stájích.

"Moc se vomlouvám," zabručelo chlapisko, "přijel jsem vomrknout voslavu mladýho Harryho, a když jsem vyšel ven na trošku toho čerstvýho vzduchu, ucejtil jsem stáje, takže jsem se prostě musel podívat."

"Chápu," přikývl strážce, nejistý, jak by měl situaci řešit, "asi bychom se měli vytratit, než nás chytne podkoní, jak mu šmejdíme ve stájích."

"Pozdě," ozval se hlas ze stínů, "kdopak jste?"

"Rubeus Hagrid," představil se habán, "Bradavický šafář, klíčník a učitel péče o kouzelné tvory."

"Péče o kouzelné tvory?" ve skrytém hlase se objevil zájem, "takže vás sem dovedla profesní zvědavost?"

"Jasnačka, nechtěl jsem vás ale rušit."

"Nesmysl, nikoho nerušíte a já si vždycky rád promluvím s kolegou," stíny zdánlivě zmizely z postavy téměř stejně tak velké, jak byl Hagrid, "jmenuji se Fear Liath More, můžete mi ale říkat Šedivče."

"Rád vás poznávám," přikývl nadšeně Hagrid a podal muži ruku.

"Nápodobně," a podkoní se otočil na strážce: "vašich služeb už nebude třeba."

"Ano, pane," přikývl strážný a šel si po svých.

"Takže, Hagride, jak se vám líbí moje Noční můry?"

"Roztomilý malý potvůrky," zahleděl se Hagrid směrem ke stájím, "jen škoda že tu na ostrově nemáte i jiný mazlíky."

"Ale my máme," usmál se Šedivec, "dám vědět Divokému Edricovi, ten vám ukáže svoje štěňátka a starý Angus se může předvést s těmi svými ptáčisky, na které je tak hrdý."

"Nemusíte se vobtěžovat," protestoval Hagrid.

"Jaképak obtěžování, moc rád strávím večer rozhovorem s několika kolegy z oboru."

"Pokud vám teda nebudu vadit, tak zvostanu" řekl Hagrid a jen stěží potlačoval radost.

"Výtečně. Následujte mne, prosím."

Zatímco Hagrid mířil na setkání s lidmi, kteří sdíleli jeho lásku k neuvěřitelně nebezpečným stvořením, na hradě se Harry chystal na jiné jednání po té, co k němu přišla profesorka přeměňování.

"Dobrý večer, pane Pottere," pozdravila Minerva svého oblíbeného žáka, "omlouvám se, ale musela jsem vaši oslavu nakrátko opustit kvůli mému jednání s Albusem."

"To je v pořádku, paní profesorko, sám jsem tu přes dvě hodiny nebyl."

"Harry," pohlédla mu zpříma do očí, "musím si s tebou o něčem promluvit."

"Samozřejmě, paní profesorko," odpověděl u¨zmateně Harry, nestávalo se často, že by jej oslovila křestním jménem.

"O samotě."

"Aha," dovtípil se Harry, "pojďte prosím za mnou."

Dovedl profesorku přeměňování do jednoho z přilehlých místností, kde přivolal svoji nejlepší kamarádku a svoji asistentku.

"Doufám, že vám nevadí, když chci, aby byly přítomny i dívky."

"Vůbec ne," přikývla Minerva s vědoucím úsměvem, "řekla bych, že děláte dobře, když si je držíte blízko u těla."

"Děkuji," řekl zmateně Harry, nechápaje, co tím měla na mysli, "za chvilku tu budou."

Za malý moment se otevřely dveře, kterými vstoupily dívky, vrhající zvědavé pohledy na profesorku přeměňování.

"O čem se mnou chcete mluvit, paní profesorko? Nějaký problém s naší účastí ve škole?"

"Ne, Harry. Mám strach, že v Bradavicích pro mne není bezpečno," vysvětlila vážně Minerva, "Albus mi vyhrožoval, že pokud se nebudu řídit jeho příkazy a nezačnu znovu ignorovat Snapeovy učitelské nedostatky, využije svého vlivu a zavře mne u svatého Munga pod zámek. Mám také strach, že jediné, co jej zadrželo, bylo tvé jméno."

"Cože udělal?" zeptal se tiše Harry, na kterém bylo vidět, že jen stěží potlačuje nesmírný vztek.

"Bohužel je to pravda. Řekl mi, že jsem ztratila pojem o vyšším dobru a že mne nechá uvěznit pro dobro všech."

"Chápu," přikývl Harry a oči mu rozhořčeně plály, "co si přejete, abych podnikl?"

"Na svém setkání s Albusem jsem mu řekla, že jsi byl o celé situaci informován a že jsem požádala o tvoji ochranu. Chtěla bych tedy tímto požádat o poskytnutí pomoci, nebo azylu na ostrově."

"Máte ji mít. Jedno nebo druhé, můžete si vybrat."

"Děkuji ti, Harry," přikývla Minerva, "nevrátíme se na oslavu?"

"Běžte napřed, musím nastálou situaci probrat s dívkami."

"Pak vás tedy uvidím na oslavě, pane Pottere. Jen se nenechte příliš vyrušit svým probíráním a nezapomeňte se ještě ukázat."

"Nenechám," odvětil Harry, zmatený profesorčinou narážkou.

Minerva se usmála na chlapce a na dvě rudé dívky, než opustila místnost.

Čekal než se dveře zavřou a pak spustil: "Jaká je pravděpodobnost, že už něco takového staroch provedl dříve?"

"To nevím, Harry," odpověděla smutně Hermiona, "rozhodně ale nic nezkazíme, když to zjistíme."

"Také si myslím. Beky?"

"Dám strážím vědět o nových rozkazech. Bude to vše?"

"Ještě jedna věc," zamračil se Harry, "víte některá z vás, co McGonagallová myslela tou poslední větou, než odešla?"

"Ano, Harry," zrudla Beky.

"Nejde ale o nic důležitého," odpověděla Hermiona se stejným odstínem červené ve tváři, "měli bychom se vrátit na oslavu."

"No dobrá," přikývl Harry a nechal se odvést z místnosti, "ale opravdu bych to rád věděl."

Dívky jej ignorovaly a zapadly do své oblíbené pozice na křídlech za Harrym, když se všichni vraceli na oslavu.

Hermiona počkala, než je Harry nechá o samotě, obrátila se na Beky a zeptala se jí na otázku, která jí hlodala větší část večera: "Co přesně jsi probírala s Dobbym?"

"O čem to mluvíš?" zeptala se Beky nevinně.

"Nejsem Harry, poznám když máš něco za lubem," ušklíbla se Hermiona na mladší dívku, "krom toho by bez mé pomoci nebylo tak lehké odpoutat Harryho pozornost."

"Zajímalo ho, jestli by s Winky mohli vstoupit do služeb jeho lordstva," šeptla Beky, "řekla jsem mu, že na základě mých pozorování by můj pán nechtěl zaměstnat párek domácích skřítků."

"A co dál?" vyzvídala dál Hermiona, "mluvili jste spolu mnohem déle."

"Pak jsem se zmínila, že by kníže Azkaban mohl přijmout dva nové občany," přiznala Beky neochotně barvu, "Dobby jen řekl něco o tom, že musí nejdřív přesvědčit Winky."

"Děkuji ti, Beky," rozzářila se Hermiona, "jsem ráda, že ses rozhodla pomoci mi v upevňování práv skřítků."

Jakýkoli další rozhovor byl ukončen příchodem nejmladšího člena Weasleyovic rodiny.

"Takže, Hermiono, Rebeko," usmála se šibalsky Ginny na dívky, "všimla jsem si, že jste se s Harrym na před nějakou dobou pár hodin vytratily. Nechcete se s něčím svěřit? Čím víc detailů, tím líp."

Harry pár minut procházel davem, když jej najednou přepadlo spaní. Přešel tedy ke svým dvěma dívkám, aby jim řekl, že je bude muset opustit.

"Hermiono, Beky," přišel ke trojici a na Ginny jen kývl.

"Copak, Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona, která si všimla jeho ztrhaného výrazu.

"Nic, jen jsem vám chtěl říct, že jdu spát, takže když mě neuvidíte v místnosti, víte, kde budu."

"Dobrá, sejdeme se před sálem. Dopovídám si s Ginny a půjdu také."

Harry jen přikývl a vydal se k východu.

"Takže," protáhla Ginny a věnovala Hermioně zpytavý pohled, "s Harrym jste 'jen kamarádi', co?"

"Ano, Ginny, řekla jsem ti to aspoň tucetkrát."

"Odkdy ti kluk, který je jen kamarád, říká, že jde spát?"

"Odvždycky?" odsekla trochu otráveně Hermiona, "ve společenské místnosti se to děje pořád."

"Ale ve společenské místnosti nepospícháš, abys šla s ním," odpověděla Ginny vítězně a odešla spokojená, že proslulou všeznalku přechytračila.

"Myslím, že bude nejlepší prostě odejít a připojit se k Harrymu," zamumlala Hermiona spíše sama pro sebe, "to bude nejlepší způsob, jak si zachovat důstojnost, po té poznámce."

"Když to říkáš," pokrčila Beky, která si s nějakou důstojností nedělala hlavu a chtěla prostě jen za Harrym.

Za dveřmi na ně už čekal ospalý Harry a trojice se vydala ke knížecím ložnicím, kde se každý odebral do svého pokoje.

Harry přešel ke stolu a protřel si oči, aby zahnal spánek. Měl před sebou ještě jednu úlohu, než se oddá říši snů. Tvář se mu zkroutila do zvláštního výrazu, když pročítal Ronův dopis; smutně kývl hlavou a otevřel dárek, který mu Ron poslal.

Vypadla na něj malá krabička z naleštěného dřeva a Harry chvíli zápolil se zavíracím mechanismem.

Otevřel ji a zjistil, že obsahuje šachové figurky z krystalů a složitě vyřezávanou šachovnici.

_Harry,_

_tuhle šachovnici jsem vyhrál v mém prvním turnaji (skončil jsem třetí), a když jsem zjistil, co umí, okamžitě jsem si vzpomněl na tebe._

_Šachovnice není nic extra, umí si jen pamatovat a přehrávat odehrané partie. To figurky jsou mnohem zajímavější - jsou očarované tak, aby nebylo potřeba dvou lidí. Soudce, který mi tu šachovnici předal, mi také vysvětlil, že je to skvělý učební nástroj pro někoho na nižší úrovní (bez urážky, Harry), protože ty figurky se přizpůsobí schopnostem hráče._

_Doufám, že si spolu jednou zahrajeme, a že mi budeš schopným protivníkem. Cvič tedy, prosím, a pokud ne, snad pro můj dárek najdeš nějaké využití._

_Tvůj kamarád_

_Ron_

_P.S._

_Zapomněl jsem napsat, že se dají použít jako normální šachy, když chceš._

Harry zvedl brk, přitáhl si kus pergamenu a zavřel oči, aby si ujasnil, jak nejlépe formulovat svoji odpověď.

_Ahoj Rone,_

_nejdřív bych chtěl vyjádřit svoji obrovskou radost z tvé situace a tvoje štěstí by nikdy nemohlo stát v cestě našemu přátelství. Je naprosto přirozené zapomenout mi o tom říct, když jsi měl svých starostí dost. _

_Já sám bych se také rád k něčemu přiznal. Také jsem ti neřekl o svých aktivitách z poslední doby a za to bych se rád omluvil. chtěl jsem ti o tom říct hned, ale situace se mi vymkla z rukou. Pak jsem ti to chtěl říct na oslavě, ale protože jsi nemohl přijet, musel jsem znovu měnit plány. Nevím, jak ti sdělit vše, co se stalo do doby, co jsme se neviděli, vím ale, že dopis není vhodný způsob, jak si promluvit. _

_Pokud tě to utěší, jen málo lidí o tom ví. Řekl bych ti o tom dřív, bál jsem se ale tvé reakce a nechal jsem svůj strach, aby mne ovládl a zdržel. Když jsem znovu nabyl odvahu, seznal jsem, že není dobré takovou informaci svěřit tak nespolehlivému médiu, jako je papír. Teď bych ti už jen rád poděkoval za šachový set a slibuji ti, že tě při naší příští hře roznesu na kopytech._

_Tvůj kamarád_

_Harry James Potter_

Následující ráno vlétl prazvláštní pták do předního šachového vzdělávacího institutu na světě.

Ron napřáhl paži, když v ptákovi poznal Augurona, který mu dříve donesl pozvánku. Dychtivě irskému fénixovi sundal dopis z nohy a dal se do čtení.

Ron se usmíval, když pročítal dopis a ušklíbl se, když došel k části, ve které se Harry přiznával k vlastním tajemstvím. Rona opravdu zajímalo, co se mohlo Harrymu stát, že to nechtěl napsat do dopisu. Koneckonců se mu těžko mohlo stát něco jako že by se stal nějakým temným pánem nebo tak.

"Heh," zahuhlal si pod fousy Ron, "Harry umí být pěkně dramatický, když chce. Ani neví, jaké má štěstí, že má mě, abych ho držel hezky nohama na zemi."


	22. Shledání

**Shledání**

"Dobré ráno, Harry," pozdravila Beky ze svého obvyklého místa u postele, "jak ses vyspal?"

"Jsem ještě trochu zničený z té včerejší oslavy," usmál se zmoženě, "co ty?"

"Také se necítím zrovna ve své kůži."

"Co nás dnes čeká?"

"Setkání s kadety, které profesorka McGonagallová vybrala pro Bradavice," přečetla z knihy první bod, "a jedno z našich vyšetřování odkrylo značně znepokojivé informace, které vyžadují tvoji pozornost."

"Počká to, než se sejdu s těmi studenty?" zeptal se jemně Harry, "radši bych s nimi jednal s čistou hlavou, než aby mne ovlivnilo cokoli, co odkrylo to vyšetřování."

"Počká," přikývla po chvíli Beky, "pokud tedy přesuneme studenty hned za snídani."

"Dobrá," řekl Harry vstávaje z postele, "zeptej se Hermiony, jestli se k nám připojí, rád bych od vás slyšel názory."

"Ano, Harry," přikývla Beky a přešla do pokoje své kamarádky.

Ze své ložnice Harry vyšel oblečený do své obvyklé uniformy. U dveří na něj čekaly dívky a společně se vydali do jídelny na snídani.

Jídlo zhltli v tichosti, přičemž každý z nich přemýšlel, co se asi dozví z vyšetřování po přehlídce studentů.

"Skončily jste, vy dvě?" zeptal se Harry, a když si všiml dvou souhlasných přikývnutí, vydali se do místnosti, kde se měli setkat s vybranými kadety.

Když vstoupil, překvapený Harry nalezl žáky nastoupené ve formaci a u vchodu vyzval vedoucí student své spolužáky k pozoru. Počkal přesně tři vteřiny, než se jeho spolužáci napřímili, a pak vedoucí student zasalutoval a ohlásil: "Kadetkapitán Salibard a cvičný oddíl alfa se hlásí dle rozkazu, pane."

"Pohov," vrátil mu Harry vojenský pozdrav, "chtěl jsem vás jen vidět a dát vám několik základních pravidel při jednání se mnou v bradavicích."

"Ano, pane," trochu nejistě odvětil kadetkapitán Salibard.

"První a nejdůležitější pravidlo: Nikdo se nesmí dozvědět, že já jsem Azkabanský kníže. Jasné?"

"Pane, ano, pane," odpověděl oddíl jako jeden muž.

"Výborně, druhým pravidlem je vyhnout se konfliktům se studenty a zaměstnanci Bradavic," pokračoval Harry, "toto pravidlo se nevztahuje na případy, kdy se musíte bránit. Za žádných okolností ale nesmíte být vy agresorem. Jasné?"

"Pane, ano, Pane."

"Otázky?"

"Pane, kadetseržant Jilinad," ozvala se hezká mladá dívka, "budeme operovat pod ochranou DVČ*, pane?"

"Ano," přikývl Harry, "dohodl jsem se s Brumbálem, aby byla veškerá porušení kázně řešena mnou nebo vybraným zástupcem."

"Pane, kadetkaprál Galos," přihlásil se jeden z mladších kadetů, "jak vás máme oslovovat, pane?"

"Pane nebo veliteli," odpověděl Harry, "nesmí se ale dozvědět, že jsem nejvyšším velitelem azkabanské milice, když se vás někdo zeptá, proč jsem velitel, když jsem tak mladý, vymluvíte se na rozkazy knížete a víc už neřeknete, jasné?"

"Pane, ano, pane"

"Výborně, další otázky?"

Rozhlédl se po místnosti, a když se nikdo nepřihlásil, Harry se rozhodl inspekci ukončit: "Abych to uzavřel, byli jste vybráni, protože jste jedni z nejlepších kadetů, které může tento ostrov nabídnout a já vím, že budete Azkabanu dělat čest. A jakékoli školní výdaje jsou placeny z mých zdrojů."

"Pane, ano, pane."

"Považuji mazlíčky a prostředky ke komunikaci, tedy například kočky a sovy, jako školní pomůcky a očekávám, že budete všichni vybaveni co nejlépe. Jasné?"

"Pane, ano, pane."

"Výborně, rozchod," rozkázal Harry a vyšel ze dveří.

Venku se obrátil na Beky: "kdo mne seznámí s těmi 'značně znepokojivými informacemi', o kterých jsi mluvila ráno, Beky?"

"Velitel Maxwell bude mít tu čest," odpověděla Beky, "mám mu dát vědět, že se blížíme?"

"Ano."

Harry rozrazil dveře a vkročil do místnosti, ve které na něj již čekal Maxwell.

"Dobré ráno, můj pane," přivítal svého vládce, "jak se dnes máte?"

"Je mi fajn, o čem jste se se mnou chtěl podělit?" dožadoval se netrpělivě Harry.

"Jak si jeho lordstvo jistě vzpomíná, nechalo vyšetřovat oddělení nemocnice svatého Munga, kde jsou pod stálým dohledem drženi pacienti."

"Ano, pokračujte," popohnal jej ještě netrpělivěji Harry.

"Obával jste se, můj pane, že by Albus Brumbál toto oddělení využíval jako 'odkladiště' pro nepohodlné osoby, mohu ale s jistotou říci, že toto není ten případ a z předchozích zkušeností bych Brumbálovu výhrůžku Minervě McGonagallové označil za pouhý trik."

"Cítím v tom všem jedno velké 'ale'," zapojila se do hovoru Hermiona, "co dalšího jste se dozvěděl?"

"I když jsme se dozvěděli, že Brumbál nemocnici jako svoje soukromé vězení nevyužívá," nadechl se zhluboka Maxwell, "ministr kouzel ano a máme dostatek materiálů, které dokazují, že tato činnost probíhala od dob předchozí ministryně kouzel Millicent Bagnoldové."

"Jaké materiály?" zeptal se Harry pomalu.

"Popravdě jsou jimi Frank a Alice Longbottomovi, kteří jsou v nemocnici drženi od roku 1981," odpověděl tiše velitel.

"Cože?" Harrymu se oči zúžily překvapením, "a co to dlouhé vystavení kletbě cruciatus?"

"Jsou důkazy, podle kterých byli úspěšně vyléčeni po šesti měsících intenzivní léčby a od té doby byli drženi proti své vůli."

"Proč?" zněla Harryho ostrá odpověď.

"Věříme, že bývalá ministryně je viděla jako možnou hrozbu vůči její pozici. Koneckonců byli oblíbení bystrozoři, s neobyčejnou šňůrou úspěšný zásahů proti Pánovi zla. Také je možné, že se ministryně začala obávat, aby se bez hrozby od lorda Voldemorta nezačaly vyšetřovat některé její závažnější zásahy do kouzelnického zákoníku. Jeden z našich zdrojů tvrdí, že je nechala uvěznit, aby se dva tak nebezpeční lidé v dobách míru nezačali nudit a nesklouzli tak v područí sil zla."

"Chápu," procedil přes zuby vztekle Harry.

"Nemohu uvěřit, že by se Odbor pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů podílel na uvěznění vlastních lidí, a už vůbec nevěřím, že bychom se o tom nedozvěděli od našich lidí," naznačila Beky, "chci říct, jak to vůbec provedli?"

"Personál byl opatrně vybrán a vytrénován z lidí věrných ministrovi, placení byli ze soukromého ministerského fondu, výcvikové náklady spadaly pod 'Ministerské stipendium psychiatrické pomoci' a stráže se v ministerských zprávách označovaly jako doktoři."

"Nechte mne hádat, vězni byli označeni jako pacienti," řekla přiškrceným hlasem Hermiona.

"Ano, to byli," přitakal Maxwell, "podávali jim silné psychotropní drogy a před návštěvami lektvary, které měly návštěvníkům ukázat, jak moc 'nemocní' jejich příbuzní jsou."

"Připravte přímý útok na oddělení, kde ty chudáky drží. Škoda jen, že všechny stráže ministerského tajného vězení jsou tak loajální, že žádný z nich útok nepřežije, rád bych je nechal dát vyzpovídat."

"Harry?!" pohlédla na něj Hermiona, šokovaná jeho bezohledností.

"Ano, můj pane," přikývl Maxwell, "bude to vše?"

"Nechte ty stráže zavřít v nejhlubších kobkách vězení," řekl po chvíli přemýšlení Harry, "v očích veřejnosti budou mrtví, ale tady na Azkabanu se jim dostane soudu a spravedlnosti."

"Ano, pane," souhlasil Maxwell zapáleně, "chcete se účastnit útoku?"

"Rád bych..." Harry přestal mluvit, když si všiml pohledů dvou dívek, které propalovaly Velitele Maxwella, "přenechal velení někomu zkušenějšímu, připojím se, až když budou stráže a pacienti zajištěni."

"Velmi dobře, můj pane," kývl Maxwell hlavou, "s vaším svolením půjdu vydat potřebné rozkazy."

"Můžete jít," odpověděl Harry.

"Chci Nevilla a jeho rodinu na ostrově, ale neříkejte jim zatím o Frankovi a Alici."

"Jako by se stalo, Harry," psala rozkazy Beky do knihy, "ještě něco?"

"Ano," přikývl rázně Harry, "chci nechat vyšetřovat celý kouzelnický svět kvůli výskytu podobných situací. chci znát všechna špinavá tajemství co nejdříve to bude možné."

"To nemůžeš myslet vážně, Harry," ozvala se rozumný Hermionin hlas, "příliš by to zaměstnalo tvé síly, už by nezbyl nikdo na boj s _Ty-víš-s-kým_."

Harry svěsil ramena: "Máš pravdu, zruš ten poslední rozkaz, Beky."

"Pořád ještě můžeme Popletalovi udělat výplach mozku, až nám jej vdají k nástupu trestu. Vsadím se, že zjistíme pár dalších zločinů navíc," navrhla jemně Beky, "nebude to tak dramatické, rozhodně ale mnohem efektivní."

"Tak to uděláme tak," vzdychl Harry odevzdaně: "Kdy se stal svět tak komplikovaný?"

"To nevím, Harry," objala jej konejšivě Hermiona, "naštěstí mu nemusíš čelit sám."

...

Tři hodiny poté na podlahu oddělení nemocnice svatého Munga dopadlo tucet zakrvácených těl.

Přispěchal jeden z doktorů, aby zjistil, o co jde. Šokovaně zůstal zírat s pusou dokořán na hromádku vážně zraněných těl: "Co se to sakra děje?"

"Bitva," zaskučel jeden ze zraněných, "další jsou na cestě."

"Ale tady jste na špatném oddělení, potřebujete první pomoc, tohle je psychiatrie.!

"Tak proklejte ministerstvo a jejich zatracená přenášedla," vykašlal muž trochu krve, "a zavolejte sem svoje kolegy, mí lidé jsou zranění a potřebují pomoc."

"Jo, jasně," doktor odběhl k východu, "budu hned zpět."

"Rychle," naléhavost v mužově hlase doktora popohnala k rychlejšímu tempu, "někteří z mých lidí už mají na kahánku."

Za moment se doktor vrátil se skupinou kolegů: "Tohle jsou všichni, které mohu postrádat. Zbyli mi na oddělení už jen tři další a ty potřebuji jinde."

"Skvěle," pronesl najednou zdravý muž a kletby začaly létat vzduchem.

Bitva měla krátké trvání, Azkabanská jednotka znovu dokázala, že kvalita a moment překvapení přemůže kvantitu ve většině případů.

"Chci tohle podlaží čisté, držte se pohromadě a nedovolte, aby se pacientům něco stalo," a zvedl k ústům své hodinky, "kde mám posily? Potřebuju je okamžitě."

Vteřinu na to se ozvalo několikero pufnutí, když se začala chodba plnit strážemi doprovázející velitele Maxwella a Azkabanského knížete.

"Jaká je situace?" zeptal se Harry velitele skupiny, která zahajovala útok.

"Nemám čas zabývat se nějakým usmrkaným poručíkem," odsekl chlapík naštvaně, když se otáčel za hlasem, "pořád mám ještě muže...můj pane?"

"Pak pokračujte v činnosti, veliteli," pobaveně nakázal Harry muži, který na něj s obavou v očích zíral, "nechci vás obírat o čas."

"Můj pane," ozval se Maxwell, "dovolte mi představit vám poručíkvelitele Watterse, pátý oddíl speciálních služeb vaší stráže."

"Rád vás poznávám, Wattersi, Maxwell mi říkal, že jste jedním z mých nejlepších důstojníků. Teď už bych ale opravdu rád slyšel, jaká je situace."

"Jistě, můj pane," Watters překonal nervozitu a dal průchod své profesionalitě, "dva z našich raněni, čtyři z doktorů zabiti a zajistili jsme několik pacientů."

"Dobrá práce," přikývl Harry, "velmi dobrá. Jak velká část z podlaží je čistá?"

"Zbývá už jen několik pokojů, neočekáváme výrazný odpor."

"Skvěle, veliteli. Maxwelli, pošlete sem okamžitě azkabanskou léčitelskou podporu. Přemístěte naše raněné zpět na ostrov jakmile to bude možné."

"Ano, můj pane."

...

Kdesi jinde se dva muži objevili před obrovským kamenným domem a přešli ke dveřím.

Než stihl jeden z nich zaklepat, dveře se otevřely a v nich stála zamračená postava starší dámy.

"Madam Longbottomová?" zeptal se muž uctivě.

"Ano, co si přejete?"

"Můj pán Azkaban si žádá vaši přítomnost a vašeho vnuka na azkabanském ostrově."

"Proč?"

"Bylo mi nakázáno nic vám neprozrazovat, madam," odpověděl s lítostí v hlase muž, "mohu ale prozradit, že budete novinkami potěšena."

"Budiž," připustila váhavě, "bude nám ale dovoleno ponechat si hůlky a chci být dopravena na ostrov jeho kočárem. Když nás chce tak nutně vidět, měl by mít dostatek slušnosti zajistit nám přepravu."

"Zajisté, madam," muž bez váhání souhlasil, "pokud je to vše, mám příkaz přivézt celou vaši rodinu, pokud si to budete přát."

"Neville a já zatím postačíme,"odpověděla královským tónem žena, "pokud bych je chtěla, nechám pro ně poslat."

"Ano, madam, kočár by tu měl být za malý moment."

"Dobře, můj vnuk by tu měl tou dobou už být."

Klopýtaje ze schodů, Neville skutečně krátce poté stál po boku své babči.

V tichosti čekali na příjezd kočáru, který na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat. Nevillova babička jen zdvihla obočí nad hlasitým příjezdem a hned, jak kočár zastavil, se vydala k jeho dveřím, kde poskytla svému vnukovi pomocnou ruku při nástupu.

"Co si myslíš, že po nás chtějí?" zeptal se Neville, když se dal kočár do pohybu.

"To nevím, Neville," a věnovala mu jeden ze svých vzácných úsměvů, "pochybuji ale, že jde o něco špatného."

"Proč myslíš?" zeptal se zvědavě, "jak může být návštěva azkabanu cokoli, jen ne strašná?"

"Kníže z Azkabanu jedná podle velmi starých zákonů," odpověděla mu stará žena, "to, že nám poskytl pro převoz svůj kočár může znamenat, že nás umístil pod svoji osobní ochranu pro cestu na ostrov, nebo..."

"Nebo?"

"Nebo chce mít tu čest zabít nás osobně a toto je jeho způsob, jak strážím sdělit, že nám nemají ublížit."

"Aha," zbledl náhle chlapec.

"Neměj strach, drahoušku," objala jej konejšivě kolem ramen, "nemohu přijít na nic, čím bychom jej rozzlobili. Jak jsem řekla, řídí se starým kodexem takže se naše návštěva bude týkat něčeho jiného."

"Například co?"

"Možná zajal někoho z LeStrangeových a zamýšlí ti jej předat."

"Aha," Neville na chvíli zmlkl, aby zvážil své možnosti, "je mi líto, babi, ale asi bych nedokázal zabít někoho, kdo se nemůže bránit."

"Neměj strach. Jsem pyšná, že jsi něco takového řekl a pokud taková situace nastane, nenechám tě stát se vrahem v tak mladém věku."

"Děkuji," chlapec hleděl na své ruce, "ale nechci, aby se stal zabiják z tebe jen proto, abys mne před stejným osudem uchránila."

"Obávám se, že na to už je trošku pozdě, drahoušku," přinutila se usmát, "usměj se, musíme vzbudit co nejlepší dojem."

"Ano, babi."

Zbytek cesty strávili tichým dumáním nad budoucím setkáním. Kočár po čase zastavil před masivní branou do Azkabanského hradu, dveře kočáru otevřené uctivým kočím.

"Jsme na místě, madam," počkal, než vystoupili, zavřel za nimi dveře a vyzval je: "pojďte prosím za mnou."

Vedl je změtí chodeb a dveří, než jim pokynul, aby vstoupili do jedné z hradních ošetřoven.

"Proč nás dovedli sem, babi?"

Pohyb v jedné z postelí zabránil staré ženě v odpovědi, když jedna z ležících postav zvedla halvu: "Neville?"

"Mami?!"

* * *

*DVČ - Dohoda o vojenské činnosti...asi. V originále je to "SOFA - status of forces agreement", k čemuž jsem nenašel český ekvivalent, tak kdyby někdo věděl, napište komentář


	23. Diplomatický problém

**Diplomatický problém**

"Mami!" vykřikl chlapec, když se vrhl své matce do náruče, která mu objetí poprvé vrátila.

Alice cítila na tvářích slzy, když svírala v náručí svého jediného syna a jak si užívala cit, který jí byl tak dlouho upírán, otáčela se s myšlenkami vděčnosti k Azkabanskému knížeti. Ten shledání chvíli zpovzdálí pozoroval se smutným úsměvem, než opustil místnost, aby rodinu nerušil.

Za dveřmi se zastavil a aniž by se otočil na muže, který čekal ve stínech, nařídil: "udělejte to...to shledání rozmetalo všechny zbylé pochyby o našem plánu."

"Jak si jeho lordstvo přeje," usmál se Azkabanský hlavoun neostrovních záležitostí, konečně se trochu pobaví i on.

Otočil se na své pohůnky, přední Azkabanský diplomat začal rozdávat pokyny: "Zařiďte okamžitě jednání na ministerstvu, vyřiďte jim, že jsem byl schopen uklidnit svého pána a že válka nakonec nebude nevyhnutelná."

"Jdu na to," vykřikl jeden z mužů a odběhl.

"Ty," obrátil se Diplomat na jiného, "dejte vědět všem reportérům na světě. Ale nechci, aby věděli, že jsme je dali svolat my, musí to pokud možno vypadat, že zpráva unikla z ministerstva."

"To zvládnu," ušklíbl se chlapík a odkvačil stejně jako předchůdce.

"Nakonec budu potřebovat dát vědět Maxwellovi, že s ním musím mluvit," usmál se Diplomat, "musím si s ním ujasnit, že vzniklou situaci je vhodnější řešit diplomacií, nikoli silou."

...

O pár hodin později se před ministerstvem sešel dav reportérů, který čekal na událost, která se podle jejich ministerských zdrojů měla odehrát. Hlasité prásknutí ohlásilo příjezd Azkabanského kočáru, ze kterého k velké úlevě všech vystoupil nikoli sám kníže, nýbrž jeho hlavní diplomat.

"Pane na nebi," vydechl překvapeně, když se k němu reportéři nahrnuli, "copak tu, lidičky, děláte?"

"Rádi bychom se vás zeptali na několik otázek," vyhrklo současně několik reportérů.

"Asi bych měl, že?" povzdychl si Diplomat, "předpokládám, že bych se měl představit. Jmenuji se Abaleric McAlister a jsem Azkabasnký hlavoun záostrovních záležitostí a hned z kraje bych vás rád ujistil, že žádná z těch povídaček, které jste možná zaslechli, není pravdivá. Můj pán se po těch prvních zprávách uklidnil."

"Jaké povídačky máte na mysli?" zeptal se jeden reportér.

"No tedy..." zarazil se diplomat, "asi bych neměl nic říkat, pokud jste je ještě neslyšeli, nerad bych byl obviněn ze šíření paniky."

"To je naprosto v pořádku, pane," ujistil jej zkušenější pisálek nevinně, "můj kolega se patrně chtěl zeptat, na které povídačky narážíte. V naší profesi jich slyšíme tolik..."

"Ale jistě, to chápu," přikývl Azkabanský hlavoun diplomacie chápavě, "musíte mne omluvit, jen zřídka je nutno účastnit se jednání mimo Azkaban, až občas zapomínám, jak velký svět je."

"Nemusíte se omlouvat," ujistil jej reportér, zatímco jeho kolegové těžko skrývali hladové žraločí úsměvy, "teď, pokud byste byl, prosím, tak laskav a zodpověděl naši otázku."

"Pro začátek vás mohu uklidnit, že můj pán, kníže Azkabanský, nevyhlásí ministerstvu válku," usmál se nevinně na oněmělé reportéry, "i když je pravda, že téměř nařídil svým silám zahájit plný útok na Londýn poté, co se dozvěděl, že ministerstvo porušilo svoji smlouvu s Ostrovem a provozovalo tajné vězení. Dokázali jsme jej však přesvědčit, aby neposlouchal některé ze svých agresivnějších poradců a prozatím, pokud se ministerstvo bude chovat rozumně, je hrozba ozbrojeného konfliktu odvrácena."

"Mohl byste nám říci něco bližšího o tom vězení? Například koho tam ministerstvo drželo a z jakých důvodů," ozval se reportér, který se z šoku oklepal nejrychleji.

"Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, zatím jsme identifikovali dva vězně. Jde o manžele, oba bývali bystrozoři, myslím že Longbottomovi se jmenují." Na chvíli si oddychl, aby dal reportérům čas sdělení vstřebat a pokračoval: "Pokud víme, jeden z bývalých ministrů se bál jejich vlivu a nechal je uvěznit, aby nemohli podkopat jeho autoritu."

Jakékoli další otázky byly utnuty náhlým prásknutím od _přemístění_, se kterým se v davu objevilo několik azkabanských strážných.

"Diplomatovy oči se zúžily vztekem, když se začal blížit ke skupince příchozích: "Řekl jsem vám, že jde o diplomatický problém, nechci žádné krveprolití."

"Nevím, o čem to mluvíte," usmál se mladý velitel jednotky, "jsem tu na rozkaz našeho pána, abychom zajistili vaše bezpečí před případným nebezpečím."

Diplomat jen bezmocně zatnul zuby: "Potom od všech očekávám, že nebudou dělat problémy."

"To by nás ani nenapadlo," ušklíbl se přezíravě mladík, "samozřejmě jen pokud nebudete schopen vyřešit situaci po dobrém."

Pokračovali v šeptané konverzaci dalších pár minut, než se Diplomat otočil zpět k davu zmatených pisálků.

"Velmi se vám všem omlouvám a rád bych všechny ujistil, že přítomnost našich ozbrojených složek je nanejvýš pobuřující."

"Pane," přihlásil se z davu nějaký reportér, "říkal jste, že se Azkabanský kníže uklidnil, proč tu tedy jsou jeho stráže?"

"Byl jsem velitelem této jednotky informován, že jsou zde pouze pro moji ochranu. Samozřejmě budou nuceni zasáhnout, pokud jednání s ministerstvem nebude tak plodné, jak doufám. Teď mne prosím omluvte, už bych se měl sejít s představiteli ministerstva."

Azkabanský diplomat se snažil ze všech sil ignorovat vojáky rozmístěné po jeho bocích a blížil se k místnosti určené pro jednání s kouzelnickou vládou Britských ostrovů.

Když vešel, přelétl všechny přítomné pohledem a zůstal na jednu osobu zírat: "Nerad bych byl nezdvořilý, ale proč je přítomen ředitel jedné z vašich škol?"

"Ředitel Brumbál je zde na naši žádost," odpověděla Amélie Bonesová, vedoucí odboru pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů, "a také jako Nejhlavnější hlavoun Mezinár..."

"Opravdu nerad vás přerušuji, ale skutečnost je taková, že nemá nic společného s jednáním o porušení naší dohody s ministerstvem. Nemám povoleno v jeho přítomnosti s kýmkoli jednat."

"Pak ale bohužel žádné jednání nebude," odpověděla Bonesová, "a dokud Kníže Azkaban nepřistoupí na naše podmínky tohoto jednání, pak bude nutno jej odložit."

"To, obávám se, nebude možné," zakroutil hlavou Diplomat, "byl jsem informován, že pokud nebudu úspěšný, přejde vedení jednání do rukou Velitele Maxwella."

"Kdo je Velitel Maxwell?" zeptala se s obavou Amélie.

"Velitel Maxwell je vrchním velitelem ozbrojených složek Azkabanského ostrova," znělo stručné vysvětlení, "a není tak rozumný jako já."

"To má být výhrůžka?" to se ozval Amos Diggory, vedoucí odboru pro styk s kouzelnými tvory.

"Ale vůbec ne," povzdychl si diplomat, "je to varování, že pokud se mnou odmítnete jednat, značně se zvýší možnost ozbrojeného konfliktu."

"Jsem si jistý, že pokud jeho Lordstvo uvědomíte o mé přítomnosti, určitě mu to nebude vadit," vložil se do debaty Brumbál doufaje, že vyhrocenou situaci uklidní.

"To je ovšem mylná domněnka. Můj pán vaši přítomnost předpovídal a doslova mi nařídil, cituji: 'a jestli ten starý neschopný amatér začne strkat nos, kam nemá, přerušte jednání a předejte velení do rukou armády."

"Cože?" vyhrkl šokovaně Brumbál, "to nemyslíte vážně."

"Myslím, že by bylo nejlepší, kdybyste počkal venku, Albusi," vložila se do hovoru Amélie.

"Nic jiného mi asi nezbývá," přikývl Brumbál, "stejně si myslím, že má přítomnost by byla prospěšnější."

"Můj pán očividně ne," ukončil diplomat dohady, "mohl byste tedy prosím opustit místnost, ať můžeme vyřešit tuto prekérní situaci?"

Pod pichlavými pohledy ustaraných zaměstnanců ministerstva jedním otráveným pohledem ostrovana Brumbál vypadal starý jako nikdy, když pomalu opouštěl místnost.

"Bylo to vskutku nutné?" zeptala se po jeho odchodu Bonesová, "Albus Brumbál ministerstvu po generace poskytoval užitečné rady."

"Šlo o příkaz mého pána, tudíž mi nepřísluší jej zpochybňovat," ukončil Diplomat nepříjemné téma, "jak jsem dříve řekl, stále je možnost vyřešit situaci bez vypuknutí násilností. To ovšem záleží na tom, zda budou přítomné osoby rozumné."

"Opravdu je situace tak vážná?" zeptala se Amélie, "koneckonců je incident v nemocnici interní záležitostí ministerstva a vašeho pána se nijak nedotýká."

"Opravdu jste tak nevědoucí? Už chápu, proč můj pán trval na odchodu Albuse Brumbála, pokud vy jste výsledek jeho výchovných zásahů."

"No tak počkat," zvedl se jeden z vedoucích úředníků ministerstva, "mám už dost těch vašich urážek a nestrpím žádné další špinění Brumbálova jména..."

"Sedněte si," přerušil jej diplomat značně výhružnějším tónem, než jaký doposud používal, "a dovolte mi dát vám malou lekci z historie. V Covingtonské dohodě se Kníže Azkabanský zavázal ukončit své nájezdy, výměnou za několik ústupků. Mezi jinými například souhlas s tím, že všichni zločinci kouzelnického společenství budou umístěni do jeho vězení a všechna ostatní vězení budou využívána jen pro dočasná zadržení podezřelých osob."

"Zajisté ale nemůžete přikládat takový význam tak zastaralému dokumentu," ozval se ten samý potížista, "je to více než tři sta let, co se ta smlouva sepsala."

"Zmlkněte," sykla Amélie na svého kolegu. Za dobu svého působení v Odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů pochytila mnohé o Ostrově a jejich zvycích.

"Děkuji vám, madam Bonesová," přikývl Ostrovan a pokračoval v lekci, "na oplátku se pán Azkabanu zavázal k tomu, že pokud se Azkabanský ostrov ocitne bez vládce na několik let, má být předána nadvláda nad Ostrovem ministerstvu."

"Ano, jsem s touto smlouvou seznámena," přikývla Bonesová, "a co má být?"

"Prvním požadavkem jeho lordstva je úplné zrušení tohoto závazku. Po svém návratu viděl, jak jeho země a lid trpí pod nadvládou ministerstva a chce se ujistit, že podobná situace nikdy znovu nenastane."

...

O tři hodiny tvrdého vyjednávání ostrovní diplomat vycházel ministerstva vstříc čekajícím novinářům.

"Dobré odpoledne vespolek," kývl jim nervózně na pozdrav, "nečekal jsem, že zde ještě budete."

"Jak probíhalo jednání?" ozvalo se z davu.

"Poměrně dobře, řekl bych. I přes určitý odpor od některých ministerských úředníků jsem byli schopni vyhnout se krveprolití. Teď mne prosím omluvte, musím podat hlášení jeho lordstvu."

Pohlédl znechuceně na své stráže, které se kolem něj začaly stahovat. Jeden z nich vytáhl _přenášedlo_, diplomat se jej blahosklonně dotkl a nechala se přenést na Ostrov.

V momentě, kdy stanuli na známé půdě, se maska pohrdání z tváře Diplomata vytratila a nahradil ji výraz upřímné vděčnosti: "Díky vám všem, váš výkon před novináři byl perfektní, každého u Velitele Maxwella vynesu do nebes."

"Děkuji, pane," ozval se mladý velitel usměvavě, "vždy rádi pomůžeme."

Diplomat se od nich odpojil a pokračoval do komnat svého pána. Přede dveřmi se zhluboka nadechl, vešel a ohlásil svoji přítomnost: "Vrátil jsem se z ministerstva, můj pane."

"Jak to šlo?"

"Velmi dobře, můj pane, máme vše, co jsme chtěli, i s několika bonusy navíc," usmál se šťastně muž.

"Výborně," přikývl Harry, "děkuji vám za vaše služby Ostrovu."

"Žiji službou svému pánu," muž se zhluboka uklonil a odešel.

"No, tak máme uklizený jeden binec," povzdechl si Harry, když pozoroval svého věrného služebníka odcházet, "tisíc dalších před námi. S čím bychom se měli vypořádat příště?" otočil se s touto otázkou na dívky.

...

Zatímco se Harry s dívkami dohadoval na dalším postupu, v sídle Malfoyů Draco přemýšlel nad svými vyhlídkami do budoucnosti. Po čase usilovné mozkové činnosti dospěl k poměrně šokujícímu zjištění, že je docela možné, že by mohl být Pán zla poražen.

Toto zjištění otřáslo základy Dracovy víry. Od chvíle, co si dokázal sám utvořit názor věřil, že Pán zla vyhraje učiní svět lepším místem pro život.

Svěsil ramena a připustil, že Pán zla byl už jednou poražen a mohl by být zase. Musel se nějak připravit i na tuto možnost. Jak jen zajistí přežití jména Malfoy a jeho bohatství, které může být v budoucnu použito při příští možnosti zbavit se mudlovské hrozby a nastolit čistku kouzelnické krve.

Třel si unaveně oči a prohrabával se vzpomínkami, snaže se nalézt způsob, jak se vykroutit z možné porážky, přičemž zůstat věrným následníkem Pána zla a jeho jediné pravé cesty.

Jako blesk z čistého nebe jej napadla spásná myšlenka, i když ji téměř okamžitě znechuceně zavrhl. Na druhou stranu, když přemůže svoji nechuť, bude mít slušnou šanci na úspěch.


	24. Doznání

**Doznání**

Draco se zhluboka nadechl, nabral hrst Letaxu a připravil se na nejlepší herecké představení svého života.

"Profesore Brumbále, mohu s vámi mluvit?"

Albus vzhlédl od svého stolu, když zaslechl hlas a překvapeně se otočil ke svému krbu, ze kterého na něj zírala hlava jednoho z jeho studentů.

"Mohl bych, prosím? Já...já to bez vás nedokážu."

"Poslouchám, pane Malfoyi," usmál se povzbudivě na vyděšeného chlapce, "všechno bude zase dobré."

"Děkuji vám, pane," úleva byla na chlapcově tváři znatelná, "něco...něco hrozného se mi dnes přihodilo."

"Tak hrozné to snad být nemohlo. Proč mi o tom neřekneš více a já uvidím, jestli by se nedalo něco udělat."

Malfoyovi se zatřásl spodní ret, "Je to ta nejhorší věc, jaká se mi mohla stát. Dnes ráno pro mne přišlo pár otcových přátel a pak..."

"A pak?" povzbudil jej Brumbál, obávaje se nejhoršího.

"A pak," sebral se blonďák, "mne odvedli k _T__omu, jehož jméno se nesmí vyslovit_ a dali mi na vybranou."

"Chápu," vydechl ředitel.

"Moc mě to mrzí, pane, nechtěl jsem to udělat, ale byl jsem vyděšený," vzlykl Malfoy, "a teď mne hryže svědomí tak hrozně, že se mi chce umřít. Možná by bylo lepší, kdybych nebyl takový zbabělec a řekl jim ne."

"Pane Malfoyi...Draco," naléhal dál Albus, "co tě přiměli udělat?"

"Řekli mi, že mám na výběr, buď přijmu Znamení zla, nebo mne zabijí. Pak mi řekli, že mne musí zasvětit a přivedli malou mudlovskou dívku a potom...a pak," Malfoyovi se zlomil hlas a začal brečet.

"V pořádku Draco, nemusíš pokračovat," zastavil jej jemně Brumbál, "myslím, že si dokážu představit, co následovalo."

"Chci se sám udat, pane profesore," fňukal Draco, "nezasloužím si zůstat na svobodě."

"Pokud se udáš, nedostaneš už příležitost svoje skutky odčinit. Chtěl bys dostat šanci na změnu?"

"A vy byste mi ji dal?" zeptal se nadějně Draco.

"Ano, chlapče, dal. Ze svých hříchů se ale může vykoupit jen ten, kdo o to opravdu stojí."

"Já o vykoupení stojím, pane. Ale po tom, co mne přinutili udělat si jej nezasloužím."

"To posoudím já, Draco," usmál se na něj dědečkovsky Brumbál, "jak by se ti líbilo informovat mne o Voldemortových úmyslech?"

Draco se v ušklíbl, když vytáhl po nějaké chvíli dohadování hlavu z krbu. Jedním tahem zajistil přežití svého rodu pro případ porážky Pána zla a druhým zvýšil svoji cenu v pánových očích; zase dokázal, že skutečně patří do Zmijozelu."

...

Na Azkabanském ostrově se odehrával zcela jiný rozhovor.

"Bylinkářství?" ohromeně se podivila Alice Longbottomová, "vždycky jsem chtěla zahradu, ale všechno mi vždycky chcíplo."

"S tím ti můžu, mami, pomoct," usmál se na ni skrz její ruce Neville, protože jej jeho matka jen zřídka kdy pouštěla z ruky, "tedy pokud bys chtěla."

"To víš, že ano," usmála se na něj hrdě, "jsem moc pyšná, že jsi dokázal přetnout naše otřesné výsledky z bylinkářství."

Zpovzdálí je sledovala Nevillova babička s kamenným výrazem, jen tu a tam jí zacukal koutek při nějakém dojemném výrazu. Pomalu, jedna po druhé, jí po tvářích začaly kanout slzy a pocítila hluboký pocit smutku.

Ne že by nebyla ráda, že má Neville zpět své rodiče, ale jejich návrat ohlásil konec času, který bude s Nevillem trávit. Bylo pro ni dost těžké, když jej jen posílala do školy, to se ale mohla těšit na prázdniny.

Ztěžka vzdychla; věděla, že ji brzy opustí, chtěla ale získat co nejvíce času, aby se mohla připravit.

Když viděl matčiny slzy, Frank Longbottom k ní došel: "Co se děje, mami."

"Měl bys být na svého syna pyšný," začala stará dáma, "on a Harry Potter, spolu s několika dalšími studenty z Bradavic se na konci minulého školního roku postavili na odpor několika smrtijedům, mezi kterými byla i některá z těch zvířat, která tebe a Alici původně dostala do nemocnice."

"Mami, já..."

"Má žabáka jménem Trevor, který se hrozně rád ztrácí, vždycky se ale dá najít za nějakým nábytkem," vzlykla, "dám dohromady seznam jídel, která má rád a řekla bych, že by mu pomohl tvůj dohled při přípravě lektvarů. Snažila jsem se mu pomoci sama, ale lektvary mi zase tak dobře nešly."

"Co se děje, mami?" Frank neobratně objal svoji matku, nikdy ji neviděl tak zranitelnou.

"Já jen, že mi bude hrozně chybět. Slib mi, že ho necháte často mne navštěvovat."

"Ale mami," Frank po její poslední poznámce pochopil, co jeho matku tolik rozrušilo, "vždyť budeš bydlet s námi. Bez tebe bychom se v tomhle zvláštním novém světě vůbec nevyznali, a když k tomu přidáš Nevilla, tak..."

"Opravdu?" sebrala se trochu Paní Longbottomová, "řekla bych, že se to ode mne bude i očekávat, zůstat s vámi a pomoci vám začlenit se zpět."

"Nechápu, jak sis mohla myslet, že bys Nevilla nemohla vídat tak často, jak bys chtěla."

"To víš, jsem už stará bába a mám strach zůstat sama."

Dojemný rodinný moment byl přerušen tichým odkašláním: "Omlouvám se za vyrušení, ale ráda bych vás obrala o chvilku vašeho času."

Všichni se otočili na mladou dívku přibližně v Nevillově věku, která jim někoho připomínala: "Jsem Rebeka, osobní asistentka knížete Azkabana a mám vás informovat o situaci."

"Jen mluvte, drahá," pobídla ji usměvavě Alice.

"Můj pán Azkaban vyslal na ministerstvo svého zástupce, který vyjednal odškodnění za vaše nezákonné uvěznění ve výši několika milionů galeonů."

"Chápu," pohlédla na ni úkosem Alice, jako by o něčem přemýšlela, "je to vše?"

"Můj pán Azkaban také vám také dovoluje nadále využívat tyto komnaty, nebo pokud budou nedostatečné, vám poskytnout vhodnější ubytování, pokud si budete přát."

"Děkuji vám Rebeko," usmál se na ni Frank, "vyřiďte vašemu pánovi naše vřelé díky."

Beky přikývla a už už se chystala kvapně odejít, když ji zastavila otázka: "Malý moment, prosím," zeptala se Alice, "vypadáte hrozně povědomě, nesetkala jsem se někdy s vašimi rodiči?"

Rebeka zamrzla uprostřed kroku na malý moment, který jí však přišel jako věčnost: "Ano," odvětila bezvýrazným tónem, "setkala jste se s nimi."

Další zvuk v pokoji bylo bouchnutí dveří, když Beky opustila místnost.

"Viděl jsi, jak reagovala?" zeptala se Alice svého manžela, "nechápu, proč by takhle reagovala na tak obyčejnou otázku."

"Tak si vzpomeň, co to bylo za dobu," odpověděl jí bolestně, "pravděpodobně její rodiče byli smrtijedi, kteří ji opustili a tvoje otázka vynesla na povrch nějaké špatné vzpomínky."

Beky kvapně rázovala opuštěnými chodbami a stěží udržovala svůj obvyklý ledový výraz. Rozrazila dveře do ložnice svého pána s úmyslem rychle přejít do svého pokoje.

Harry ale vzhlédl od knihy a zůstal zírat na svoji očividně rozrušenou asistentku: "Beky? Stalo se něco?"

Rebece po tvářích začaly proudit slzy, jako když se prolomí stavidla: "Moc mne to mrzí, můj pane, měla jsem vám o tom říci dříve, ale říkala jsem si, že na tom nesejde, nebo že mne začnete nenávidět."

"To bude dobré," snažil se ji neohrabaně uklidnit Harry, "nemůže přeci jít o nic hrozného, že ne?"

"Jde o mé rodiče, můj pane," vzlykla zoufale dívka, "mí rodiče, pokud byste se dozvěděl, kdo jsou, určitě byste mne nenáviděl."

"Pochybuji, že by něco tak triviálního mohlo změnit moje city k tobě. Teď, co kdybys mi řekla jména svých rodičů, ať můžeme všechno hodit za hlavu."

Díky rokům tréninku byla Rebeka schopná se uklidnit a dutým hlasem začala mluvit: "Má matka se jmenuje Bellatrix LeStrangeová a můj otec Rodolfus LeStrange, ti samí LeStrangeovi, kteří mučili rodiče pana Longbottoma; má matka zavraždila vašeho kmotra."

"Aha," vpadlo z šokovaného Harryho. Z myšlenek jej vytrhl vyděšený pohled jeho asistentky a rozpřáhl ruce, "pojď sem, Beky."

Ani nestačil mrknout a Beky už se choulila v jeho náručí: "Je mi to líto, můj pane, tak moc líto."

"To je v pořádku, Beky, nemám ti to za zlé," ujišťoval drobnou dívku. Zdvihl ji do náruče, přešel přes pokoj a sedl si do křesla. Ujistil se, že se Beky pohodlně sedí na jeho klíně a pokračoval v utěšování. Po čase se Beky utišila a vyčerpáním usla.

Harry se opatrně z pod ní vyvlékl tak, aby ji neprobral a vydal se potichu z pokoje, aby našel svoji nejlepší kamarádku.

"Hermiono," upoutal pozornost mladé čarodějky, když vcházel do jejího pokoje, "potřebuji s tebou mluvit."

"O co se jedná?" zeptal se zamračeně, "proč s tebou není Beky?"

"O Beky s tebou právě chci mluvit. Právě jsem se dozvěděl něco z její minulosti a potřebuji to s někým probrat."

"Chápu. A co jsi objevil?"

"Je to dost osobní, Hermiono," zamračil se na ni Harry, "kromě toho bys to asi měla slyšet od ní."

"Takže nejsi naštvaný, že její rodiče jsou LeStrangeovi?" vycítila příležitost Hermiona.

"Jistě že ne," odvětil Harry, "proč bych měl...počkat, ona ti to už řekla?"

"Ano, asi týden po té, co jsem přijela na to přišla řeč. Nic jsem ti neřekla, protože jsem se bála, že bys jí měl za zlé, co její rodiče vyváděli. Krom to bylo její rozhodnutí, zda ti o tom říci."

"Aha. No to chápu. A Beky neměla nic společného s tím co její rodiče spáchali," mávl rukou Harry, "a navíc..."

"Navíc?" pobídla jej jemně Hermiona.

"Navíc je Siriusova neteř," odpověděl tiše Harry, "jedna z posledních členů rodu Blacků, který není magor a je na naší straně."

"To bude asi jeden z úhlů pohledu," přikývla Hermiona a věnovala mu srdečný úsměv, "jsem na tebe hrdá, že jsi to přijal s tak dospělým nadhledem."

"Díky," Harry se lehce při jejím komplimentu začervenal, "chtěl jsem se zeptat ještě na něco."

"A o co jde?"

"No, potom, co mi Beky všechno řekla, začala brečet a teď spí schoulená na křesle."

"Chápu," kývla pomalu Hermiona, "a co po mně tedy chceš?"

"Pomohla bys mi ji přenést do jejího pokoje a uložit ji do postele?"

"Ale jistě," usmála se šelmovsky dívka, "přece bychom ji nechtěli naštvat tím, že bys ji svlékal ty."

"Ehm...myslím, že by jí to asi nevadilo."

"Nepovídej. Proč myslíš, že by jí to nevadilo?"

"Nooo," protáhl Harry, nabíraje barvu kruvalského hábitu, "řekla mi, že jednou z jejích povinností je i..." přerušil se, aby našel lepší slova, "řekněme že je i jiný důvod, proč její pokoj přímo navazuje na můj."

Hermiona potlačila smích a přinutila se promluvit normálním hlasem: "Pak tedy nechápu, na co potřebuješ moji pomoc," výraz naprosté paniky v Harryho obličeji ukončil veškeré pokusy o sebekontrolu a vyprskla smíchy, "to víš, že ti pomůžu, Harry."

"Díky, Hermiono," oddechl si úlevně Harry, "nerad bych, aby se cítila nepohodlně, ale..."

"Ale bylo by ti to trapné," dokončila Hermiona, "ani nemluvě o tom, jak zklamaná by byla Beky, že by všechno to svlékání a osahávání prospala."

Harrymu se do tváře vrátil vystrašený výraz, který v Hermioně vyvolal další salvu hihňání. Musela se ale kontrolovat, neboť již byli v Harryho ložnici, takže aby mladou spící čarodějku neprobudili, museli být extra tišší. Harry ji zvedl jak nejjemněji dovedl a pomalu ji donesl do jejího pokoje.

"Mohla bys, prosím, zařídit zbytek, Hermiono?" zeptal se Harry, když pokládal svoji asistentku do postele, "já počkám ve svém pokoji."

Hermiona na něj jen mrkla, a když Harry opouštěl pokoj, přísahal by, že zaslechl tiché: "Srabe."


	25. Konečně doma, konečně

**Konečně doma...konečně**

"Dobré ráno, Harry," usmála se Beky ze své obvyklé pozice na svého polospícího pána, "jak se dnes ráno cítíš?"

"Dobré, Beky," usmál se na ni zářivě, "a jak se má moje nejoblíbenější asistentka?"

"O tom nic nevím, Harry," zarazila se zmateným tónem, "nevěděla jsem, že disponuješ více asistenty, pokud mi ale dáš pár minut, hned jejich stav zjistím."

"Ale já mluvím o..." ale to si všiml, jak jí pobaveně cuká koutek úst: "Ty jedna mrňavá..."

"Omlouvám se, Harry, ale nemohla jsem odolat," rozesmála se naplno Beky.

"V pořádku, Beky, však já ti to nějak vrátím."

"Tak to si počkám," mrkla na něj provokativně.

"Co nás dnes čeká?"

"Vrchní dozorce tě požádal o pár minut. Rád by ti předvedl nové bezpečnostní prvky věznice," zahlásila Beky, čtouce z knihy, "byl by také dobrý nápad osvěžit si duely nebo nastudovat nějakou novou pěknou tlustou knihu."

"Pravda," přikývl Harry, "už je to nějaká doba, co jsem si dal pořádně do těla. Řekni Dozorci, že bezpečnost s ním proberu po obědě."

"Jak přikazuješ," nepřítomně odsouhlasila Beky, když zapisovala denní plán do své bichle.

"Ještě jedna věc," dodal Harry vážným tónem.

"Ano, Harry?" vzhlédla dívka tázavě.

"Jsi v pořádku?" věnoval jí starostlivý pohled, "myslím po včerejšku."

"Ano jsem, Harry, děkuji za optání."

"Dobře, chci jen, abys věděla, že si vážím toho, kým jsi. Jména tvých rodičů na tom nic nezmění," vzal ji za ruku a zhluboka se nadechl, "kromě toho jsi neteř mého kmotra. Neteř, se kterou by se nepochybně velmi rád seznámil."

"Děkuji, Harry," zjihla jeho asistentka, "slyšet to od tebe pro mne hodně znamená."

Harry vstal z postele a objal ji: "Co kdybys zrušila trochu z času pro studium a vyhradila jej, abychom si mohli popovídat?"

"Dobře. Bude to vše?"

"Vyhraď před a po snídani trochu času pro nás dva a Hermionu, rád bych si trochu odpočinul od vladaření."

"Ano, Harry, dle rozkazu," usmála se na něj zářivě.

Zahleděl se usměvavě na její záda, když ji pozoroval odcházet z místnosti; nebyl si jistý proč, ale myšlenka na společně strávený čas se dvěma dívkami jej naplnil příjemným pocitem. Oblékl se do své obvyklé 'knížecí uniformy', jak jí rád říkával, a odešel do jídelny na snídani.

"Beky říkala, že chceš s námi strávit před snídaní trochu času," zeptala se jej Hermiona, když jej zahlédla.

"Po včerejšku bych řekl, že si všichni zasloužíme oddech a nějaký společně strávený čas. Na světě není nic, co bych teď radši dělal."

"Cítíme to stejně," přikývla Beky a trojice se na sebe usmála.

Následujících několik hodin se Harrymu zaryly do paměti jako jedny z nejšťastnějších momentů v jeho životě. Mohl zapomenout, že je vládcem malého ostrovního národa, zapomenout na věštbu, mohl v klidu zapomenout na celý svět a být normálním teenagerem bez jakýchkoli starostí.

"Je čas navštívit vězení, Harry," ozvala se Beky, dávajíc tak signál, že doba odpočinku skončila, "a ráda bych s tvým svolením naplánovala další takovéhle 'odpočinkové hodiny'."

"Výtečný nápad, Beky," Harry se otočil na Hermionu, "tedy pokud nemáš námitky."

"Vůbec žádné, Harry, vůbec žádné."

S lítostí v srdcích se skupinka rozdělila; Hermiona se odebrala známou cestou do knihovny a Harry následován svojí asistentkou odcházel k východu z hradu, aby si zavolal kočár.

Když luskal prsty na znamení kočáru, nemohl se nedivit změnám, které se mu přes léto staly; z neustále naštvaného kluka bez jakékoli moci nad svým osudem se stal knížetem a velel jedné z nejobávanějších sil na světě.

Harry cestu strávil zahloubaný v myšlenkách, ze kterých jej vytrhlo několik náhlých otoček. Vyhlédl z okénka a překvapilo jej, že jsou už téměř u vězení.

Když kočár zastavil, Harry vystřelil k dvířkům v touze dostat se k nim dříve, než jeho asistentka, Ta však zareagovala tak rychle, jakoby mu viděla do hlavy. Otevřela mu dveře s vítězoslavným úšklebkem.

Před kočárem na něj čekal Dozorce s několika strážnými v plné polní.

"Děkuji vám můj pane, za váš čas," uklonil se mu zlehka dozorce, "doufám, že budete našimi úpravami potěšen."

"O tom jsem si jist," usmál se Harry, "začneme?"

"Zajisté, můj pane. Jak vidíte, celé vězení je obehnáno několika ploty a zdmi, mezi kterými je pár cest, obklopených minovými poli."

"Minovými poli?" vyhrkl Harry překvapeně.

"Ano, můj pane. Mina je mudlovské výbušné zařízení, které se zahrabe do země a..."

"Vím, co je mina," přerušil jej Harry, "pokračujte, prosím."

"Hlavní zeď je nově doplněna drátem napuštěným elektřinou, ve zdech a plotech jsou kontrolní stanoviště, kterými musí každý projít, aby se dostal k hlavní bráně."

"Žádná stanoviště jsem nepostřehl."

"Stráže je otevřely, když viděly knížecí kočár."

"Tak ať mne příště zastaví," zamračil se Harry, "taková bezpečnostní opatření fungují jen když jsou použity na všechny."

"Ano, můj pane. Kolem vězení jsme rozmístili 35 mm rotační pro posílení vzdušné obrany, abychom se pojistili pro všechny případy vnějšího napadení."

"A co detekční zařízení?" ptal se Harry zvědavý, jaké další opatření byla na jeho příkaz vykonána.

"V moři jsme rozmístil několik sonarových bójí, abychom věděli o každé lodi v okolí. Radarová stanice se v současné době staví, pak budeme schopni hlídat i vzduch."

"A co na zemi?"

"Desítky pohybových a tlakových senzorů."

"Výtečně. Rád bych navštívil vnitřek vězení."

"Zajisté, pane. Kdybyste byl tak laskava položil ruku zde na tuto plochu..."

"Copak to dělá?" zeptal se Harry, zvědavý na nový předmět.

"Zařízení na ověřování identity jeho lordstva a dalších návštěvníků věznice pomocí mudlovských a kouzelnických technik," vysvětlil hrdě dozorce, "je to jedna z mála opatření, kde se míchá magie a mudlovský výrobek. Většina bezpečnostních opatření na ostrově je buď magická nebo mudlovská."

"Jako například?"

"Pohybové senzory a odhalovací zaklínadla nebo "elektronické zámky a kouzelné ochrany."

"Elektronické zámky?" zamrkal překvapeně Harry, "měl jsem za to, že elektronické přístroje kolem velké koncentrace kouzel nefungují."

"Také nefungují, ale společně s mudlovskými odborníky jsme objevili, že pokud je ochráníte před elektromagnetickým zářením, magie jim nevadí." Dozorce vypadal jako malé dítě u vánočního stromečku, když mu o nově zavedených opatřeních povídal.

"Chápu. Prosím, pokračujte."

"Ano, můj pane. Z bezpečnostních důvodů dovnitř vězení nepůjdeme. Bylo reorganizováno do tří oddělených bloků, jak nám naši mudlovští kolegové poradili."

"Mohl byste mi to vysvětlit?"

"Ale jistě. První blok je určen pro lehké případy, od kterých nehrozí strážím nebezpečí. Tito vězni jsou také využíváni pro některé nekvalifikované práce, jako je například úklid nebo praní prádla. Druhý blok je pro případy, od kterých hrozí větší nebezpečí. Třetí část je určena pro vězně s maximální ostrahou. Tam je také největší koncentrace zazděných mozkomorů."

"Skovstná práce," zaradoval se spokojeně Harry, "vyřiďte svým lidem, že jsou skutečným přínosem Ostrovu, a že jsem na ně patřičně hrdý."

"Děkuji vám, můj pane," napřímil se pyšně Dozorce, "samozřejmě není proces zabezpečování vězení plně hotov, jen jsem vám chtěl ukázat dokončené práce."

"Jak jsem řekl, odvedli jste prvotřídní práci."

"Žijeme službou, můj pane."

Harry se ještě krátce prošel po přístupných částech vězení, z bezpečné vzdálenosti si prohlédl minové pole a zavolal si kočár na cestu zpět do hradu.

...

V Bradavické škole čar a kouzel se mezitím měla odehrát jiná důležitá změna.

Chodbami se hnala temná postava, která, pokud by probíhal školní rok, byla doprovázena panikou a ječením: 'ony už jsou dvě!'. Onou postavou byla Azkabanská lektvarmistryně a až příliš připomínala místní profesorku přeměňování.

Její poslání bylo v zásadě jednoduché - měla si promluvit s Bradavickým učitelem lektvarů a pokusit se snížit jeho nechuť k jejímu pánovi.

Zaklepala zlehka na dveře jeho kabinetu a připravila se, předpokládaje jeden z nejhorších rozhovorů svého života.

"Vstupte," vyštěkl zevnitř Snapeův hlas.

"Dobrý večer, Lektvarmistře Snape."

"Kdo račte být?" zeptal se Snape trochu zdvořilejším tónem, když zaslechl svůj titul.

"Jsem Lektvarmistryně Wintersová, ráda bych s vámi projednala několik věcí."

"Ale jistě," Snapeova zažloutlá pleť se nepatrně rozzářila v očekávání inteligentního rozhovoru s kolegyní z oboru, "prosím, posaďte se. Mohu vám něco nabídnout?"

"Děkuji a ne,"odpověděla Wintersová, překvapená zdvořilým, téměř až milým chováním: "Než začnu, mohu se vás na něco zeptat?" pokračovala vlídným tónem, "proč by se někdo s vašimi schopnostmi rozhodl učit děti?"

Snape svěsil ramena: "Bohužel na tuto otázku nemohu odpovědět, aniž bych prozradil tajné informace, do kterých pravděpodobně nejste zasvěcena. Omlouvám se."

"Tajnými informacemi myslíte svoje členství ve Smtijedském spolku, nebo že jste Brumbálův špeh?"

"Obojí," podezřívavě se na ni zahleděl Snape, "odkud to víte?"

"Můj pán Azkaban se rozhodl uvědomit své nejvyšší důstojníky a činitele, proč že vás po tom vašem útoku vlastně neuvrhl do té nejtemnější a nejstrašnější kobky Azkabanského vězení."

"Chápu," přikývl chápavě Snape, "Když tedy víte o mých aktivitách, mohu zodpovědět vaši otázku."

"Výtečně. Je ovšem škoda, že se můj pán rozhodl vás propustit."

"Proč?"Snape se šokovaně a zklamaně napřímil, "proč byste mne odsoudila k takovému trestu?"

"Věřím, že bych svého pána do hodiny přesvědčila, aby vás předal do mé péče," usmála se na něj. "Dokážete si představit, co za zázraky bychom spolu mohli vytvořit?"

"Ano," odpověděl napůl omráčeně, napůl zasněně netopýr, "bylo by to úchvatné."

"Chtěl jste odpovědět na moji otázku..."připomněla mu jemně.

"Jistě," vzpamatoval se Snape, "vše začíná mým rozhodnutím přidat se k Pánovi zla."

"Proč jste to vůbec dělal?" přerušila jej, "můj výzkum vaší osoby nenaznačoval nic o vašem odporu vůči mudlovským kouzelníkům."

"Kvůli příležitostem k výzkumu," usmál se zahanbeně Snape, "vlastnil mnoho tiskopisů, o kterých se mi ani nesnilo, a mohl mi opatřit jakoukoli ingredienci, o jakou jsem si řekl."

"To chápu."

"Po čase jsem se rozhodl Pána zla zradit, Brumbál mne umístil sem. Předpokládám, že mne chtěl mít pod dohledem."

"Proč jste nedal výpověď?" zeptala se Wintersová, stále nemohla pochopit, proč by muž jeho schopností zůstával na pozici tak hluboko pod svojí kvalifikací.

"Kdybych skončil, přestal bych být pro Pána zla užitečný," ušklíbl se Snape, "výzkum jej dávno nezajímá a najal si jiné schopné lektvaristy."

"Rozumím. Myslím, že mám pro váš problém řešení."

"A jaké?" zeptal se Snape zdvořile, "pokud navrhujete, abych se dopustil dalšího zločinu, který by mne uvrhl do Azkabanu..."

"Nic takového," ujistila jej kvapně, "víte o tom, že můj pán spravuje jednu z největších a nekompletnějších knihoven na světě? Mezi jinými vlastní i mnoho vzácných knih a svitků týkajících se lektvarů."

"To vskutku nevím," zájem mu plál ve studených očích, "musí být skvělé mít přístup k tolika zdrojům."

"Další skvělá věc je, že má přístup k ingrediencím, o kterých se může většině mistrů jen zdát."

"Shledávám, že blednu závistí," odpověděl Snape bez jakéhokoli náznaku svého obvyklého sarkasmu.

"Může vás ochránit před vším, čím by se vám snad chtěl Voldemort odvděčit za váš neohlášený odchod," mile se na něj usmála: "Měl byste zájem o práci?"

...

Ve svém kočáře zatím Harry bezmocně snad posté opakoval: "Tak naposledy, Hermiono: Já-to-nedokážu!"

Ta se na něj jen profesorsky usmála a trvala si na svém: "Podle knihy Dějiny Azkabanského ostrova je Azkabanský kníže schopen svýma očima metat skutečné blesky."

"ARGH!" zaryčel odevzdaně Harry a od dívek se odvrátil. Hermiona se s hihňáním naklonila k druhé dívce: "Takže, Beky? Co mu nakukáme příště?"

Beky se však nesmála; nejistě hleděla střídavě do své knihy a na Harryho.

"Můj pane?" oslovila jej váhavě, "Lektvarmistryně Wintersová by pro sebe ráda najala posilu."

"Tak ať, nemám s tím problém," odpověděl nepřítomně stále trochu rozladěný Harry.

"Ehm," zavrtěla se Beky, "je tu malá drobnost, o které byste měl vědět, než jej přijmeme."

"Jaká drobnost?"

...

O pár minut později Lektvarmistryně Wintersová spokojeně přikývla, když obdržela odpověď.

"Lektvarmistře Snape."

"Prosím, říkejte mi Severusi," odpověděl mile, "koneckonců, pokud spolu budeme bádat..."

"V tom případě mi prosím říkejte Neleba. Jeho lordstvo dospělo k rozhodnutí o vašem zaměstnání."

"A?" zeptal se Snape hlasem plným úzkosti.

"Jeho lordstvo vám poskytne nepoužívanou budovu na odlehlé straně Ostrova," začala lektvarnice, "jediným problémem se zdá být téměř úplná izolace od okolního světa..."

"Výborně," a věnoval jí jeden ze svých opravdových úsměvů, "mít laboratoř, kde mne nebude nikdo rušit, a kde budu mít jen takovou zodpovědnost, jakou si sám určím, byl vždy můj sen."

"Potom jsme dohodnutí," oplatila mu úsměv, "potřebujete pomoci s balením?"

O pár hodin později, když shromáždili jeho osobní majetek a přemístili se na Ostrov, dva lektvaroví mistři přicházeli ke kamenné budově, která měla sloužit jako Snapeovo útočiště a laboratoř.

Vcházejíc hlavními dveřmi, Neleba se pohoršila nad tmavou atmosférou, pavučinami ověšenými kouty a slabým pachem plísně. Než však stačila dům okomentovat, její pozornost přitáhla upřímná radost v hlase vedle ní.

"Je to perfektní." Konečně, po tolika letech hledání, našel Severus Snape domov.


	26. Zpátky do školy

**Zpátky do školy**

Albus Brumbál si otráveně odfrkl, když čekal na Azkabanský přívoz. Jeden by řekl, že mu bude Harry důvěřovat natolik, aby mu dovolil použít _Letax_ nebo _přenášedlo_, z nějakého důvodu ale chlapec trval na tom, aby použil tu zpropadenou loď. Přinutil se zůstat v klidu a upomínal se, že není v situaci, které by pomohl svým hněvem. Aby mu zase Harry začal věřit, musel se podřídit a hrát jeho hru.

Po nějaké době, která mu přišla jako věčnost, se začala snášet hustá mlha a v dálce zaslechl zvuk vesel pleskajících o vodní hladinu.

Po vstupu na palubu vtiskl lodníkovi do ruky minci a strávil zbytek cesty na ostrov v tichém rozjímání.

V azkabanských docích na něj čekalo několik vážných tváří dozorců v uniformách, které podle Brumbála patřily Harryho osobní stráži.

"Zdravím, pánové," pozdravil je s jiskřičkami v očích, "přijel jsem požádat vašeho pána o přijetí."

"Máte sjednanou schůzku?" zavrčel jeden ze strážců.

"Ne," odpověděl lítostivě Albus, "neměl jsem čas si ji sjednat."

"Pak vás musím požádat, abyste opustil Ostrov...pane."

"Jsem si jistý, že pokud řeknete Harrymu, že..."

"Můj pán Azkaban," opravil jej otráveně strážný, "je velmi vytíženou osobou, nemůže všeho nechat a věnovat se kdejakému přivandrovalci, který s ním chce mluvit."

"Chápu. Byl byste tak laskav a vyřídil mu, že jsem na Ostrově? Milerád zde počkám, dokud si na mne neudělá čas."

Strážný chvilku mumlal do svých hodinek, načež se obrátil na vetřelce: "Asistentka mého pána povolila vaši návštěvu, bohužel neví, kdy na vás bude mít jeho lordstvo čas."

"Vezmu, co se nabízí," usmál se Brumbál, "odvedete mne prosím někam, kde mohu počkat?"

"No dobrá, ale obávám se, že budete muset nejdřív projít bezpečnostní kontrolou."

"Kontrolou?" zeptal se Brumbál zvědavě, "co si pod tím mám představit?"

"No," strážce úspěšně schoval svůj úsměv, "možná jste se doslechl, že jsme najali několik mudlovských specialistů, kteří nám pomáhají v zajištění vězení."

"Pokračujte," přikývl Brumbál pomalu, obávaje se špatných zpráv.

"Začali jsme zkoumat a trénovat metody našich mudlovských kolegů a naše postupy se trochu změnily."

"Jakých kolegů?" znervózněl Brumbál.

"Říkali, myslím, že jsou z letiště. Ano, bezpečnostní pracovníci letiště, díky jejich pomoci vás budeme moci dostat do zajištěných částí bez ztráty důstojnosti nebo respektu."

"Ach," vydechl úlevně Brumbál, "už jsem se bál, že mi přikážete nějakou hloupost, jako třeba sundat si plášť nebo vyplnit formulář, ve kterém se zavazuji neublížit obyvatelům Azkabanu."

"To jsem neřekl, pane," ušklíbl se strážný, "začneme tím, že si sundáte plášť."

"Ale teď jste řekl, že nedojde ke ztrátě důstojnosti," ohradil se překvapeně Albus, "řekl jste, že vás letištní kolegové naučili nové postupy."

"Vy jste na letišti nikdy nebyl, co?" strážného škleb se ještě rozšířil, "a ujišťuji vás, že moje důstojnost zůstane nedotčena."

Po osmi a půl hodině později: "Tak a to bude vše, pane," usmál se na něj strážce, "hůlku a veškeré další předměty vám budou vráceny při vašem odjezdu z Ostrova."

"A můj hábit?" zeptal se unaveně Brumbál šťastný, že je konečně dlouhá a zbytečná zkušenost u konce.

"Obávám se, že se zachytily v rentgenovém přístroji a roztrhaly se na cáry," pokýval hlavou lítostivě strážný, "říkal jsem jim, že s tím budou problémy, ale neposlouchali mne."

"Rozumím," Brumbál jen stroze přikývl.

"Žádné strachy," usmál se na něj chlapík, "právě je opravují a s radostí vám poskytneme náhradu, dokud nebudou opravené."

"Děkuji," přikývl Brumbál, kterému se trochu začala vracet nálada.

"Tady máte, pane," s těmito slovy strážný Brumbálovi předal vězeňskou růžovo-oranžově pruhovanou kombinézu, "moc mne to mrzí, ale za tak krátkou dobu vám můžeme poskytnout jen tyto šaty."

"Tím se netrapte," zablýskaly Albusovi oči, "jsou docela pěkné."

"Jsem rád, že jsme vám mohli poskytnout aspoň jednu pozitivní zkušenost. Budete muset ještě přežít několik ochranných doprovodů, aby si vás někdo nespletl s vězněm a neposadil vás ze špatné strany mříží."

"Budu na to myslet. Teď jestli bych mohl jít konečně na to jednání..."

"Následujte mne, prosím," a vyvedl jej změtí ulic až před bránu Azkabanského paláce, "nějakou dobu to ještě potrvá, nechcete si odpočinout?"

"Děkuji, ale mohu vás ujistit, že jsem stejně čilý jako před sedmdesáti lety," usmál se na muže Albus.

"Když to říkáte, pane," pochybovačně zamumlal strážný a vedl jej dál, tentokráte změtí chodeb hradu.

"Profesore?" ozval se Hermionin šokovaný hlas kdesi za jeho zády, "co tu děláte?"

"Ale ale, slečna Grangerová," usmál se na chytrou žákyni, "přišel jsem si popovídat s Harrym o nastávajícím školním roce."

"Počkejte chvilku," a začal šeptat do hodinek než se na něj zase otočila, "pojděte se mnou, prosím," a pak oslovila strážného: "Děkuji vám, ale vašich služeb již nebude potřeba."

"Ale slečno," zaprotestoval lehce muž, "musí být doprovázen, když na sobě má vězeňskou uniformu."

"Já jej doprovodím," usmála se Hermiona, "a pokud to nebude stačit, vždycky můžu zavolat Harryho."

"Pokud je to, slečno, vaše přání, pak se vrátím na svoji pozici."

"Děkuji vám, slečno Grangerová," oddychl si Brumbál, " mám strach, že pokud byste mne nevysvobodila, čekal bych několik dalších hodin, než bych se s Harrym mohl sejít."

"A to není ani z půlky všechno," odpověděla ponuře Hermiona, "ten strážný vás vedl do sklepení."

"Ale proč?"

"Řekla bych, že vás tam chtěli nějakou dobu držet. Z určitých důvodů vás stráže opravdu nemají rády."

"Ale co jsem jim kdy udělal?" zmateně se ptal Brumbál, "stěží jsem s nimi přišel do kontaktu, než se sem Harry dostal."

"Více, než si myslíte," zamumlala nepřítomně Hermiona.

"Co jste říkala, nějak jsem vás přeslechl."

"Nic důležitého, pane profesore,"pokrčila rameny Hermiona, "kromě jiného jim vadí způsob, jakým bylo o Harryho postaráno v uběhlých letech."

"Aha. Jaké další věci?" zeptal se smutně Brumbál.

"Mluvíte o Harrym bez patřičného respektu," začal vyjmenovávat Hermiona, "ukázal jste se bez sjednané schůzky a takové věci."

"A co je patřičný respekt?" Brumbál začínal být rozhovorem fascinovaný, "musím o něm mluvit jako o jeho lordstvu?"

"Ne," zavrtěla Hermiona hlavou, "profesorka McGonagallová mu říká pane Pottere a to strážím nevadí."

"A proč strážím nevadí, že mu vy říkáte Harry, slečno?"

"Protože jsem tak často v jeho přítomnosti a..." zrudla.

"Nic neříkejte," zasmál se starý kouzelník, "jsem rád, že i přese všechno, co se odehrálo, si Harry užívá radostí dospívání."

Hermiona jen pokrčila rameny, než zahlásila: "A jsme tu," a odtlačila velké dveře, za kterými se nacházela pohodlná posluchárna.

"Dobrý den, pane profesore," postavil se Harry, aby ředitele přivítal, "doneslo se mi, že jste měl problémy se sem dostat."

"Ale kdepak," usmál se Brumbál, "jednalo se o poměrně poučnou lekci a dokonce mi poskytli tyhle stylové šaty."

"Dobře, O čem jste se mnou chtěl mluvit?"

"Chtěl jsem ti připomenout, že školní rok je za dveřmi a chtěl jsem se zeptat, jak se ty a tví studenti dostanete do školy," a velkoryse se usmál, "také jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli máš nějaká zvláštní přání pro svoji Azkabanskou kolej."

"Mám v plánu dorazit ve svém kočáře a vyšlu někoho, aby obhlédl, co jste dal dohromady, abychom mohli provést případné změny."

"Výtečně," řekl Brumbál usměvavě, "vadilo by ti, kdyby jela Nymfadora s tebou? Je mi jasné, že není kdovíjakou zárukou bezpečí, chce s tebou jen o něčem mluvit."

"Nevadí mi to, chtěl jsem ji vidět tak jako tak, abych jí ukázal, jak daleko jsem pokročil se svojí metamorfomagií. Bude to vše?"

"No," přerušil se na chvíli Albus, "už jen jedna věc, o které s tebou chci mluvit."

"Ano?" zeptal se vyčerpaně Harry.

"Zajímalo by mne, zda bychom se my dva v prvním týdnu školy mohli sejít a popovídat si," usmál se starý kouzelník, "pokud tedy budeš mít čas."

"Ale jistě, i kdybych čas neměl, nějaký si udělám."

"Pak žádné otázky a témata nemám," Brumbál rozhodil rukama, "chtěl jsi něco ty, Harry?"

"Jen dvě věci, pane profesore," usmál se Harry, "první je, že si přivezu více pomocných instruktorů, než bylo původně v plánu."

"A pročpak?" zvědavě se vyptával ředitel.

"No," začal Harry trochu zahanbeně, "Bradavice jsou skvělá škola, ale bez drobného soukromého školení by mohli mí žáci začít zaostávat..."

"Rozumím ti," přerušil jej Brumbál, "nejsem daleko od pravdy, když řeknu, že nároky na Azkabanu jsou trochu jinde, než v Bradavicích, že?"

"To jsou," přiznal Harry, "za druhé jsem byl požádán, abych vám předal toto."

"Co to je?" zeptal se Brumbál, když přebíral malou obálku.

"Nejsem si jistý, ale myslím, že vím," pokrčil Harry Rameny, "pokud mám pravdu, velmi rád vám poskytnu záskok na prvních pár týdnů."

"Děkuji, Harry," zmateně odpověděl Albus, "budu na to myslet."

"Pokud opravdu nic jiného nemáte," začal lítostivě Harry, "mám spoustu věcí na práci."

"Já musím jít také," kývl rozhodně Brumbál, "děkuji ti, že jsi mne přijal po mé neohlášené návštěvě."

"Není vůbec za co, pane profesore," Harry přivolal stráže, "přeji hezký den."

"Děkuji, Harry, tobě také."

"Pane?" Harry se chytil své náušnice, když z ní uslyšel vycházet hlas a zašeptal do svých hodinek: "Ano?"

"Máme jej odvést do přístavu, nebo ho máme _provést_ po hradě?"

"Do přístavu," odpověděl klidně Harry, "chci ho mít co nejdříve z Ostrova."

"Rozkaz."

Harry se opřel ve svém křesle a ztěžka vydechl: "Proč musí být všechno tak těžké?"

"Protože tě osud nenávidí," ušklíbla se Hermiona, "a protože kdyby všechno bylo snadné, začali bychom se hrozně nudit."

"Nejspíš," usmál se na ni Harry, "jsou všichni hráči připraveni?"

"Ano, Harry," vrátila mu úsměv, "hráči jsou připraveni a plán se uskuteční."

"Výtečně."

"Jedna věc by mne ale zajímala."

"Jenom jedna?" zasmál se krátce, "a jaká?"

"Proč se o _plánu_ zmiňujeme tak povrchně?" zdvihla obočí, "sedíme tu sami v místnosti, která byla zkontrolována proti odposlouchávacím zařízením a kouzlům na jednom z nejbezpečnějších míst na světě."

Harry se na ni jen šokovaně podíval: "Neviděla jsi snad nikdy žádný špionský film? Nikdy se nezmiňuješ o detailech, když mluvíš o svých zlých plánech."

"Takže ty to všechno děláš jen proto, že sis jako malej nemohl hrát na špiony?" zeptala se suše Hermiona.

"No," bránil se chabě Harry, "musíš uznat, že je to zábava."

"Když myslíš," prohrála Hermiona boj, když se rozhihňala.

"Pojď najít Beky, ať si dáme něco k jídlu," zahlásil Harry a nabídl jí rámě, "koneckonců, zítra je velký den."

Hermiona se do něj zavěsila a usmála se, "dobrý nápad. Musíme v našich společných jídlech pokračovat i v Bradavicích."

"Ale my v Bradavicích vždycky jíme spolu."

"Tak jsem to nemyslela."

"A co jsi tedy...aha" a zrudl, "ano, to bychom asi mohli."

Vcházeje do své jídelny, nemohl si nevšimnout, že původní dlouhý stůl byl vyměněn za mnohem kratší.

"Hermiona a já jsme se o tom bavily a dospěly jsme k rozhodnutí, že menší bude...lepší," usmála se Beky ze židle, "doufám, že ti to nevadí."

"Ale vůbec ne," usmál se Harry na dívky, "je to skvělé."

Usadil se ke stolu a po chvíli ucítil, jak se mu o nohu otírá Hermionino koleno. O další chvilku později stejným způsobem ucítil Rebečinu nohu. Podezřívavě si je změřil pohledem, dívky na sobě však nedaly nic znát. Přestal si s tím dělat halvu a nechal se unést pocitem, že okolní svět neexistuje.

Naneštěstí, jako všechny příjemné věci, i večeře dospěla ke svému konci a trio se odebralo do ložnic, aby se připravili na nadcházející cestu do Bradavic.

...

Druhého dne brzy ráno mladá bystrozorka čekala na azkabanský přívoz.

Vstupujíce na palubu zamumlala něco o tom, že je fyzicky nemožné vstát předtím, než se Slunce vyhoupne vysoko na oblohu. Pak zavřela oči a nechala se unést spánkem.

"Dobré ráno," vzbudil ji zvědavý hlas, "můžu se zeptat, co tu děláte?"

"Mám odvést Harryho Pottera do školy," odpověděla hlasu ospale, "měli vám říct, že přijedu."

"To řekli," bavil se strážný, "ale nečekali jsme vás ještě několik hodin."

"Přišla jsem dřív, abych se stihla dostat přes ty bezpečnostní kontroly," zívla Tonksová, "po tom, co nám říkal Brumbál, mi to přišlo jako dobrý nápad."

"Chápu," kývl hlavou strážný, "mezi vámi dvěma je ale jeden velký rozdíl."

"A jaký?" Tonksová se teď snažila probudit poskakováním na místě.

"Vy jste ohlášena," usmál se strážný, "on nebyl."

"Takže?" držela si Tonksová horní víčka, aby jí nespadly zase dolů.

"Takže," uchechtl se muž, "máme tu volnou matraci, kde můžete dohnat pár hodin spaní."

"Díky," vzdala snažení Tonksová a nechala se poslepu dovést na místo, "nejste nakonec tak špatní."

Strážný chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale to už mladá bystrozorka tvrdě spala.

"Vstávejte!" třásl s ní ten samý strážný, "nechcete přece přijít pozdě."

"Ssssože?" zeptala se Tonksová výmluvně, "vždyť jsem si sotva lehla."

"Před pěti hodinami," ušklíbl se chlápek, "máme kafe a polívku, jestli chcete. Nebo vás můžeme odvést do hradu na nějaké pořádné jídlo."

"To kafe zní dobře, díky."

"Cokoli pro bystrozorského kolegu," strážný jí podal hrnek, "tak co, stojí Bonesová za něco?"

"Je fajn," kývla Tonksová, "počkat, vy jste bystrozor?"

"Byl jsem jím deset let, než jsem se vrátil na Ostrov. Spousta ostrovanů stráví pár let prací pro ministerstvo jako bystrozoři, když vyjdou z Azkabanské akademie."

"Vážně?" zajímala se Tonksová, "kdo třeba?"

"Znáte..." strážný vzhlédl, "budeme muset náš rozhovor odložit na jindy."

"Proč, co se děje?"

"Protože kočár jeho lordstva čeká venku a asi bychom jej neměli nechat čekat."

Tonksová se zdráhavě zvedla a nervózně přistoupila ke dvířkům, kterými nahlédla dovnitř, kde ke svému překvapení viděla Harryho Pottera, místo pána Azkabanu.

"Zdravíčko, Harry," usmála se na něj, "nečekala jsem, že tě tu uvidím."

"Nazdar, Tonksová," pozdravil mladou bystrozorku, "řekl jsem si, že bude zdvořilé, když tě vyzvednu."

"Dobrý nápad. Jen si nemysli, že tyhle staré kosti nevyjdou ani malý kopeček."

"Brumbál se zmínil, že se mnou chceš o něčem mluvit."

"Jo jasně, tohle," začala se kousat do spodního rtu, "mohl bys mi říct, co jsi mým kolegům udělal, že mne najednou berou vážně a respektují mne?"

"Cože? Bohužel nevím, o čem mluvíš."

"No," zdráhavě spustila, "možná sis všiml, že jsem čas od času trošku...nešikovná."

Harry přikývl, "ano, sem tam, co to s tím má ale co společného?"

"Někteří z útvaru pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů na mě kvůli tomu byli kapku hrubí," usmála se slabě.

"Aha, to mě moc mrzí."

"Poslední dobou jsem si ale všimla, že se jejich chování zlepšilo," usmála se zářivě, "a když jsem se jednoho z nich zeptala, řekl mi, že je to kvůli tobě."

"Předpokládám, že titul _Chlapec, který přežil_ má někde pořád váhu."

"O tom to není, věděli, že se známe už dřív a to žádnou změnu nevyvolalo."

"No," spustil pomalu, "napadá mne už jen jeden další důvod. kvůli kterému by se k tobě začali chovat líp."

"Ano?" zeptala se nedočkavě Tonksová.

Kočár zastavil: "Vypadá to, že jsme na místě."

"No tak, řekni mi to tajemství," dožadoval se Tonsková a zatlačila jej zpátky do sedadla.

"Řeknu ti to uvnitř, souhlas?" snažil se ji uklidnit.

"Dobře," urazila se hraně Tonksová, "ale ať to stojí za to."

"Slibuju."

"Tak fajn. A koukej si pospíšit, čím dřív se dostaneme dovnitř, tím dřív se to tvoje tajemství dozvím."

Vstoupili branou a Tonksová jej vedla spletí chodeb, než se zastavila: "No?"

"Ztratila ses, že jo?" ušklíbl se zlomyslně Harry, "neřeknu ani slovo, dokud se nesejdu s holkama."

"Byla jsem za Azkabanským knížetem jen párkrát," bránila se Tonksová.

"Tak pojď," vyzval ji Harry a vedl ji jednou z chodeb, "popravdě ses dostala docela blízko."

Za pár minut stanuli před dveřmi do jeho ložnice: "A pamatuj," podíval se na ni vážně Harry, "nikomu o tom nesmíš říct."

"Už jsem ti to slíbila asi pětkrát," zamračila se otráveně Tonksová, "přestaň zdržovat a vyklop to."

"No dobře," otevřel dveře Harry, "musíš ještě chvilku počkat."

"Já to ale nechci vědět za chvilku, chci to vědět hned," zaprotestovala dětinsky a následovala jej do místnosti.

"Hermionu a Beky už znáš, že?" pokynul ke dvěma dívkám Harry.

"Ano a nezdržuj."

"Podívej se mi do tváře," a nechal rysy své tváře přetavit na tvář, kterou Tonksová znala jako tvář knížete z Azkabanu.

"Harry, ty jsi..."

"Ano, jsem metamorfomág."

Tonksová na něj dál zírala: "Tak proč vypadáš jako Azkabanský kníže?"

"Ze stejného důvodu, z jakého mám jeho osobní asistentku ve svých komnatách, ze stejného důvodu spím v jeho posteli, ze stejného důvodu jezdím jeho kočárem a ze stejného důvodu mne stráže poslouchají na slovo...dochází ti to?"

"Ale to je nesmysl," zavrtěla hlavou Tonksová, "Azkabanský kníže je přes tisíc let starý."

"Už jsi zkoušela ve škole prvákům něco nakukat?" zeptal se pobavený Harry, "začalo to jako vtip a nikdy jsme se nedostali k tomu z něj všechny vyvést."

"Aha, to dává i smysl," řekla chabě Tonksová.

"Předpokládám tedy, že když tví kolegové viděli, že jsi dostala dopis od posla Azkabanského knížete, rozhodli se přehlížet tvoje malé nehody a vidět tvoje pravé já. Je to odpověď na tvoji otázku?"

"Řekla bych," Tonsková byla ještě trochu šokovaná.

"chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit ještě o něčem," zakřenil se, když se její šokovaný výraz prohloubil, "to ale může počkat, než ty zprávy vstřebáš."

"Harry," upozornila na sebe Hermiona, "jestli hned neodjedeme, nestihneme se dostat včas do Bradavic."

Otočil se na Beky: "Naložily ostatní kočáry mé studenty?"

"Ano, můj pane. Právě přistavují váš osobní kočár."

"Tak jdeme," usmál se povzbudivě na dívky, "jdeš taky, Tonksová?"

"Asi jo," a zvedla se, aby je následovala, "myslím."

Když přišli ke kočáru, dva další se za něj připojily. Z toho prvního vyskočili kadeti, které Harry vybral a z druhého malý oddíl azkabanských strážných a jiných členů výpravy.

"Všichni víte, co máte dělat," Harry přelétl dav pohledem, "takže nebudu plýtvat slovy. Řeknu jediné: Jste Ostrované, což znamená, že jste to nejlepší a nejbystřejší, co může svět nabídnout...Tak se podle toho chovejte."

Kadeti se ještě více napřímili, když zaslechli poslední část jeho krátkého proslovu a při zaslechnutí konce jako jeden muž přikývli.

Harry pokynul davu k rozchodu, nastoupil do svého kočáru a dal kočímu pokyn, že mohou vyrazit na dlouhou k Bradavicím.


	27. Bradavice

**Bradavice**

Vzdychajíce, když našla prázdné kupé, Ginny cítila podivný pocit melancholie, když se chystala na svoji cestu do Bradavic.

Ronův přechod do šachové akademie v Moskvě ji učinil posledním členem Weasleyovic rodu na škole a Azkabanu teprve musí vypustit zbylé dva členy zlaté trojice.

Bylo to zvláštní, kdyby se jí někdo zeptal jakoukoli předchozí cestu do Bradavic na to, že bude jediným Weasleyem, hned by řekla, že to je nejlepší den v jejím životě. Teď se ale dříve přátelsky hřejivý hrad zdál mrazivě osamělý.

"Ahoj, Ginny," vytrhl ji z temných myšlenek Lenčin nepřítomný hlas, "nebude vadit, když si přisednu?"

"Ale vůbec ne, Lenko," usmála se na spolužačku přívětivě, "pojď dál."

"Kde je Harry?" přejel Lenčin pohled prázdné kupé, "a Hermionin a Ronův kufr?"

"Harry s Hermionou jsou ještě na Azkabanském ostrově," vysvětloval Ginny, "a Ron přestoupil do nějaké šachové školy v Rusku."

"Aha," Lenka zněla dost zklamaně, "myslíš, že budeme pokračovat v našich hodinách obrany proti černé magii?

"To nevím, Lenko, ráda..." otevírání dveří kupé ji přerušily: "Ahoj, Neville."

"Ahoj, Ginny. Ahoj, Lenko," oválná tvář jejich kamaráda vypadal mnohem šťastněji, než si ji kdy dívky pamatovaly, "jak se máte?"

"Docela to jde. Co ty, jak ses měl?" Ginny mu pokynula, aby se k nim připojil, "co to, že jsi tak rozzářený?"

"Mám zpátky rodiče," nadšeně prohlásil Neville, "strávil jsem s nimi zbytek prázdnin."

"Na to jsem zapomněla, gratuluju ti."

"Děkuju," usmál se na ni zářivě, "nevíš, jestli budeme letos pokračovat v Brumbálově armádě? Když se mamka a táta dozvěděli, že jsem dostal _Nad očekávání_ z Obrany proti černé magii, byli na mě tak hrozně hrdí. I babička řekla, že o mně nikdy nepochybovala, a že ze mě bude veliký kouzelník."

"Nevíme, Neville," bolestně se na něj usmála, když si všimla jeho zklamaného výrazu, "vůbec nevím, jestli se Harry a Hermiona vrátí do školy..."

"Můžeme přeci pokračovat sami, když budeme muset," ozvala se svým zasněným hlasem Lenka, "sice to bez Harryho nebude ono, ale určitě to bez něj zvládneme."

"Můžu napsat mamce a taťkovi. Ti by nám mohli hodně pomoct."

"Asi ano..." řekla pomalu Ginny, "nebude to snadné, ale zkusíme to."

"Nazdar, Weaslátko," dveře se otevřely a v nich stál Draco Malfoy, následovaný svými gorilami, "kde máte Potříka? Řekl si, že je moc nebezpečné se vrátit do školy, když po něm teď jde Pán zla?"

"Ne, přišel na to, že se má o moc líp, když nesmrdíš kolem," ušklíbla se Ginny, "a že to teď s tebou bude k nevydržení, když máš papínka v lochu."

"Ty mrňavá..." Draco sáhl po hůlce, ale byl na půli cesty zastaven jinou hůlkou, která jej klepla přes zápěstí.

"Problém?" zeptal se velký muž v šedočerném mundúru s povytaženým obočím.

"Vůbec žádný," zašveholila Ginny na povědomého muže, "nečekala jsem, že vás ve vlaku uvidím."

"Jeho lordstvo vyjádřilo přání, aby se během cesty Bradavického vlaku neodehrál žádný nepříjemný incident," hromotluk teď věnoval významný pohled strachy úplně bílému Malfoyovi, "souhlasíte?"

Draco se jen ohlédl na dva další strážce, kteří si přeměřovali jeho gorily a jen docela tiše pípl: "Ano."

"Pak bych řekl, že byste se měl vrátit do svého kupé a strávit v něm zbytek cesty," usmál se temně strážný, "souhlasíte?"

"Ano."

"Výborně."

Strážný si k ústům přiložil zápěstí, když pozoroval jak se tři smrtijedčata vracela do kupé a zahlásil do hodinek: "Fretka, Moula a Skřet opouštějí Grifiní hnízdo; Duch, Měsíc a Kytka mají zelenou."

"Přeji hezký zbytek cesty," usmál se chlapík na ohromenou trojici a vrátil se k obchůzce vlaku.

Zbytek cesty uběhl rychle, spolužáci po dvojicích a trojicích přicházeli k jejich kupé a vyptávali se na jedno známe trio a na pokračování _BA_.

Když vlak zastavoval ve stanici, Ginny se rozhlédla po kupé a spokojeně zjistila, že její opuštěnecký pocit zmizel, a i když jí chyběla její rodina, přátelé byli dostatečnou náhradou. Vyšla z vagonu s novým odhodláním jít dál a připojila se v kočáře bez koní k Lence a Nevillovi.

Trojice strávila cestu v tichém plánování podrobností kolem Brumbálovy armády. Než dojeli ke hradu, byli si dostatečně jistí svým hrubým plánem a jen doufali, že jim vyjde.

Prošli Vstupní síní do Velké síně, kde se u vchodu oddělila Lenka, která si šla sednout k Havraspárským, zatímco Ginny a Neville pokračovali k Nebelvírskému stolu. Tam se usadili, zrovna když Brumbál zahajoval svůj obvyklý proslov.

"Vítejte všichni zpět," pohlédl na své studenty ředitel, "čímž bych rád přivítal i nové studenty v Bradavicích, nejlepší škole ve Velké Británii."

Několik prváků pod jeho pátravým pohledem zrudlo, "Takže bez dalších zdržování, započněmež rozřazování, ať víme, do jaké koleje se dostanete."

Rozřazování proběhlo zcela obyčejně, každého nově zařazeného studenta doprovázel potlesk, dokud se neposadil u stolu své koleje.

"Než začneme," všechny oči se obrátily na ředitele, "mám pro vás pár oznámení."

"Jako vždy je vstup do Zapovězeného lesa překvapivě zapovězený. Teď bych vám rád představil nového učitele Obrany proti černé magii, profesora Dawlinga, který teprve nedávno odešel z Ministerské jednotky bystrozorů. Dále, co se profesorů týče, musím vám s lítostí oznámit, že profesor Snape se k nám letos nepřipojí..."

Ředitel se odmlčel a počkal, než se utiší mohutný aplaus a jásot, "přijal místo soukromého badatele pro bohatého mecenáše, proto mi nabídl svoji rezignaci, samozřejmě mu vyřídím vámi projevenou podporu a obdiv. Dokud nenalezneme odpovídající náhradu, lektvary budou vyučování madame Nelebou Wintersovou, Lektvarmistryní knížete z Azkabanu. Nakonec bych vám rád oznámil příjezd několika výměnných studentů z Azkabanské vojenské akademie, kteří s námi stráví tento školní rok."

Ředitel se levou rukou rozmáchl, jako by někomu dal facku a dveře do Velké síně se okamžitě otevřely: "Vítejte, přátelé, v Bradavicích."

Studenti se jako jeden otočili ke vchodu, každý z nich doufal, že bude první, kdo uvidí kadety Azkabanské vojenské akademie. Napětí rostlo za zvuku pochodování, doléhajícím ze Vstupní síně. Dunivé kroky padesáti nohou dopadaly v přesném rytmu vyvolávaly dojem, jakoby nějaký obr pronikl ochranami hradu a prodíral se chodbami.

Mnoho studentů a několik profesorů zalapalo šokovaně po dechu, když si všimli dvou svých vlastních studentů, kteří vešli jako první do Velké síně. V popředí šel Harry Potter, oděný do šedočerné azkabanské uniformy, následovaný Hermionou Grangerovou ve stejně zbarveném stejnokroji. Ani jeden na sobě neměl kolejní barvy nebo odznaky.

Kadeti vpochodovali po dvojicích do síně s hlavami hrdě zvednutými a se sebevědomými výrazy ve tvářích. Přecházej do čela stolu, který byl výměnným studentům přidělen, se Harry posadil a lehce se usmál na Hermionu a Beky, které se usadily po jeho pravici a levici, tak jak byly zvyklé. Krátce kývl na Kadetkapitána Salibarda, velitele vybraných kadetů, a hned se obrátil do síně, aby viděl reakce školy na podívanou.

"Sednout!" rozkázal Salibard, když si všiml Harryho pokynu.

Všechny čtyři koleje na nováčky hleděly s neskrývaným zájmem, šuškali si klepy a postřehy, pár studentů se na C_hlapce, který přežil_ škaredilo, zatímco jiní mu věnovali pohledy plné nábožné úcty.

"Až budete hotoví, Kadetkapitáne Salibarde," Harry se podíval na hodinky, "rád bych se šel podívat na naši 'kolej'."

"Ano, pane," Salibard přikývl a poslal významný pohled svému zástupci.

"Všichni jste hotoví,"Kadetseržant Jilinadová své spolukadety přejela tvrdým pohledem, "teď, vy červi, odložíte vidličky a spolknete, co jste si nacpali do tváří."

"Veliteli Pottere," zahlásil Salibard," všichni jsou hotovi, pane."

"Výborně," přikývl Harry vstávaje, "tak jdeme."

"Pane," Salibard vyskočil na nohy, "seržante Jilinadová, ať se mužstvo připraví."

"Ano, pane. Tak jste slyšeli, chásko, vstávat."

Formujíce dvě řady, kadeti následovali svého pána z Velké síně vstříc svým novým kasárnům.

Harry potlačil nutkání se smát, když prováděl svoji skupinu chodbami hradu ke křídlu hradu, které bylo pro jejich potřeby vyčleněno.

"Hlášení?" oslovil Harry jednoho ze strážců umístěných u vchodu.

"Pane, desátník Watters, čistý vzduch, všude klid," odpověděl kvapně strážný.

"Výtečně, budu..."

"Pane," přerušil jej nějaký kadet, "někdo nás sledoval ze síně."

"Ahoj, Harry," Lenka se protáhla kolem kadetů jako duch, "jak ses měl o prázdninách?"

"Mnohem líp, než ty předchozí," usmál sena zvláštní dívku Harry, "co ty tvoje?"

"Museli jsme s tátou zrušit dovolenou z bezpečnostních důvodů," řekla nevzrušeným hlasem Lenka, "obětoval bys mi trochu času?"

"Jistě," usmál se na blondýnu mile, všímaje si, že Lenka o ten rozhovor opravdu stojí, "pojď dál, budeme mít víc soukromí."

"Děkuji, Harry," usmála se slabě a proplula kolem něj.

"Kdykoli," přikývl nepřítomně Harry a vedl ji do ložnice, která mu měla sloužit.

"Docela hezky jste se v síni předvedli, Harry. Bylo to velmi zábavné."

"Proč myslíš, že jsme se předváděli?" zeptal se Harry pobaveně.

"Úplně stejné představení dělají na Bystrozorské akademii, když mají návštěvnické dny," zanotovala Lenka, "také jsem si všimla, že jen stěží zadržuješ smích."

"Tak jo, proti tomu se nedá nijak bránit," zachechtal se Harry, "co pro tebe můžu udělat?"

"Mám strach o tátu," kousla se Lenka do rtu, "četla jsem, že několik reportérů, kteří se ozvali proti _ty-víš-komu_ bylo během první války zabito a já bych nerada, aby v téhle zabili jeho."

"Proč myslíš, že s tím já něco zmůžu?" zeptal se jí zmateně Harry, "nebylo by lepší se s tím obrátit na Útvar pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů?"

"To těžko," naklonila halvu na stranu, "ty jsi mnohem vhodnější osoba."

"Proč si to myslíš?"

"No," Lenka krátkou chvíli něco zvažovala: "Jsi přeci Azkabanský kníže, ne?"

"Proč si to myslíš?" Harryho výraz absolutního šoku a překvapení se zrcadlil v Hermionině a Rebečině tváři.

"Vždyť je to celkem jasné," usmála se nepřítomně Lenka, "Azkabanský kníže se poprvé objevil u Gringottovy banky přibližně dvě hodiny poté, co byl spatřen Harry Potter, jak do ní vchází. Azkabanský kníže je vždy doprovázen dívkou, která odpovídá popisu dívky, která ti stojí za zády a nikde není společná fotografie Harryho Pottera a Knížete z Azkabanu."

"Aha," zašeptal překvapeně Harry.

"Ale Lenko, Harry přeci nemůže být Azkabanský kníže," ujala se Hermiona slova, která se vzpamatovala jako první, "v každé knize, kterou jsem četla, stálo, že Azkabanský kníže je něco jako nesmrtelný démon."

"Prosím tě, neříkej, že jsi tomu věřila," Lenka jí věnovala zmatený pohled, "musela bys být pěkně splachovací, abys něčemu takovému věřila."

"Odkud ses to všechno dozvěděla?" vložil se Harry do konverzace, než stačila do běla vztekem rozpálená Hermiona něco říct, "pochybuji, že většina z toho, co jsi nám řekla jsou veřejně přístupné informace."

"Jsem dcera novináře, Harry," zamrkala Střelenka, "a přese všechno, co lidé říkají, Jinotaj je respektovaný časopis."

"Chápu," vydechl Harry a sesul se do křesla.

"Nechci být drzá, ale zeptám se znovu," Lence se klepaly ruce, "ochráníš, prosím, mého tátu?"


	28. Zásahový tým Alfa

**Zásahový tým Alfa**

"Lenko, já..."

"Je všechno, co mi zbylo po tom, co mamka zemřela," zatřásl se Lence ret, "dám ti cokoli, jen abys udržel mého tátu v bezpečí."

Harry si ztěžka povzdechl, "Beky, máme dostatek mužů, abychom jej mohli ochránit?"

"Ano, můj pane," přikývla po chvíli kontrolování své knihy Rebeka, "za předpokladu, že vyčleníme standardní dvanáctičlenný tým."

"Tak je vyšlete co nejdříve to bude možné."

Beky si jen beze slova zapsala něco do knihy.

"Děkuju, Harry," objala jej havraspárská podivínka, "teď už jen musíme projednat platbu; řekni si o cokoli a je to tvoje."

"Nic od tebe nechci, Lenko," usmál se na ni Harry, "jsme kamarádi a ti na sebe dávají pozor."

"To ale není správné, Harry," věnovala mu zvláštní pohled Lenka, "víš přeci, že když odmítneš nabízenou platbu, urážíš tím rod Láskorádových podle téměř všech tradicí naší společnosti, nebo ne?"

"Aha, nerad bych tě urazil," kousl se Harry do rtu, "myslím, že ty a Beky na nějakou vhodnou formu platby přijdete."

"Díky, Harry," a vlepila mu malou pusu na tvář, "věděla jsem, že se na tebe můžu spolehnout."

"Kdykoli," odvětil překvapeně, "pokud bys chtěla pomoci ještě s něčím, můžeš se na mne kdykoli obrátit."

"Obrátím," souhlasila Lenka šťastně a přešla k Beky.

Harry pozoroval dívky, jak odcházejí do ložnice Beky, která sousedila s tou jeho a pocítil nenadálý nával chladu, jenž se mu plazil po zádech. Oklepal se a ujištěje se, že jeho asistentka zvládne vyřešit jakékoli podivné způsoby vděku, které od mladé havraspárky očekával.

"Udělal jsi správnou věc, Harry," usmála se Hermiona na svého kamaráda, "zajistil jsi, že se v dnešní době najde aspoň jeden zdroj informací, který se nebude bát psát pravdu."

"Díky, že mne v tom podporuješ. Kde máš vůbec ložnici?"

"Hned vedle Beky," a ukázala na jedny z dveří, "vypadá to, že se strážní rozhodli nechat naše pokoje propojené."

"Proč by něco takového dělali?" podivil se Harry upřímně.

"Řekla bych, že si všimli, kolik času trávíme společně ve tvých komnatách, takže nám nejspíše vše chtěli ulehčit."

"Aha."

"A sotva únavou stojím na nohou, takže...dobrou noc, Harry."

"Dobrou, Hermiono."

...

Obyčejní Bradavičtí studenti se příštího rána probudili s podivnou nervozitou. Podobně se cítili jen těsně před tím, než je měl Moudrý klobouk rozřadit do kolejí. Nevěděli, co od žáků ze známého vězeňského ostrova čekat.

Zvědavým prvňákům z mudlovských rodin se rychle dostalo zevrubného poučení o všech hrozivých věcech, které se na Azkabanském ostrově odehrály a jak šli na své první hodiny, dávali si pozor, aby se nestřetli pohledem s žádným z cizích studentů.

Jedním takovým studentem byla kadet Elijarová; mladá dívka se snažila nevnímat motýly v žaludku, když šla vstříc své první hodině kouzelných formulí s Mrzimorem a Havraspárem. Vstoupila do učebny a nevšímala si zvědavých nebo vystrašených pohledů, prodírajíc se k jednomu z volných míst.

"A vida, dnes tu máme jednoho z výměnných studentů," usmál se malý učitel formulí na svou třídu, "mohla byste se nám představit, slečno, a odpovědět nám na pár otázek?"

Jedenáctiletá dívka vypadal, jakoby její tvář byla vytesána z kamene. Než odjela z Ostrova, její matka si ji odvedla stranou a vysvětlila jí, jak velké pocty se jí dostalo, že v ní musel jejich pán spatřit velké schopnosti a že její tvář je i tváří Ostrova. Dívka byla odhodlaná nezklamat důvěru, jakou v ní její pán vkládá; byla odhodlaná ukázat těmhle cizákům, že Azkaban skutečně vychovává ty nejlepší a nejnebezpečnější osoby na světě.

A tak překonala strach a vymazal jakékoli viditelné známky emocí a jak jí její pán přikázal, hodlala se předvést v plné parádě.

"Pane, ne, pane," štěkla krátce, "kadet Elijarová, pane."

"Děkuji vám," usmál se Kratiknot povzbudivě, "má někdo z vás na našeho hosta otázku?"

Po jeho slovech a dívčině pohledu se většina studentů na svých židlích scvrkla a nikdo se krátkou chvíli neodvážil ani pípnout, dokud se z Havraspárské části nezvedla odvážná ruka mladé dívky.

"Proč je s vámi Harry Potter?" dívka byla vždy obdivovatelkou _Chlapce, který přežil_ a jen se třásla na další informace o svém hrdinovi.

"Velitel Potter se stal občanem Ostrova během léta," odpověděla klidně kadetka, "a jako takový se rozhodl s námi zůstat."

"Proč je jeho uniforma jiná, než vaše?" zeptal se jeden chlapec původem z mudlovské rodiny, "můj táta je v armádě a jejich uniformy jsou všechny stejné."

"Velitel Potter je řádný důstojník, proto nosí uniformu azkabanské stráže, zatímco já, jako kadet, nosím kadetskou uniformu."

"Jak se mohl stát velitelem, když je tak mladý?" dotíral dál klučina, "vždyť ještě ani nedokončil školu."

"Pokud vím, velitel Potter stanul před Důstojnickou komisí krátce po svém příjezdu. Vím také, že strávil většinu léta v důstojnické škole a bojovým výcvikem."

"Proč ale nenosí žádné frčky na své uniformě?" ozvalo se od někoho ze třídy, "uniformy mají mít přeci frčky."

Kadetce chvilku trvalo, než přišla význam otázky: "V silách jeho lordstva se vyskytuje několik jednotek, které na uniformách nemají označení hodnosti," zarazila se, když nevěděla, jak dál pokračovat, "každá z těchto jednotek je tajná, velitel Potter je ale pravděpodobně členem jedné z nich."

"Děkuji vám za vaše odpovědi, kadete Elijarová. Pět bodů pro Azkaban."

"Z rozhodnutí našeho pána se neúčastníme školního bodování, pane," opravila jej rychle Elijarová, "i tak vám děkuji."

"No jistě, úplně jsem zapomněl," Kratiknot se krátce zasmál, "máte vy nějaké otázky pro nás?"

"Pane, prozatím ne, pane."

"Pak tedy můžeme začít s výukou."

Den uběhl pro mladou dívku rychle a než se nadála, stála před svým nadřízeným: "Pane, kadet Elijarová se hlásí dle rozkazu, pane," štěkla a učebnicově zasalutovala.

"Hlášení," přikázal jí laskavě kadetkapitán Salibard, vraceje vojenský pozdrav.

"Během hodiny formulí se mne žáci vyptávali na jeho lordstvo. Naznačila jsem jim, že náš pán stanul před důstojnickou komisí, nikdo mne z ničeho nepodezříval."

"Dobrá práce, kadete," usmál se na ni mile, "chcete něco dodat?"

"Ráda bych ve třídě zálohu, pane," oznámila dívka nervózně, "ráda bych na hodiny chodila se svým partnerem, pane."

"Uvědomím jeho lordstvo o vašem požadavku. Nejste v tom však sama, většina kadetů vyjádřila stejné přání a podle mých zkušeností vám jeho lordstvo vyhoví."

"Pane, děkuji, pane," dívce spadl kámen ze srdce, "další rozkazy, pane?"

"Rozchod."

"Pane," kadet Elijarová znovu zasalutovala a odešla.

"Co si o tom myslíte, Jilinadová?" obrátil se Salibard na dívku u stolu vedle něj.

"Nemáme na výběr," odpověděla tázaná, "musíme tuto záležitost předložit jeho lordstvu."

"Střihneme si nebo půjdu já a příště ty?"

"To si, při vší úctě, strčte někam, kapitáne. Jdu s vámi."

Oba kadeti nervózně přistoupili ke dveřím pokoje jejich pána, Salibard zvedl ruku, aby zaklepal, ale to se dveře samy od sebe otevřely.

"Přejete si?" zeptala se asistentka Azkabanského knížete zvědavě.

"Rádi bychom jeho lordstvu předložili žádost týkající se mužstva," Salibard se musel hodně přemáhat, aby v jeho hlase nebyla znát nervozita, "můžeme dál?"

"Pojďte," pozvala je Beky, "ale rychle, můj pán poslední dobou trpí spánkovou deprivací a nerada jej obírám o vzácné chvíle odpočinku."

"Ano, madam."

"Co pro vás, vy dva, můžu udělat?" ozval se familiérně Harry, zvedaje oči od knihy, "nic vážného, doufám."

"Možná malý, můj pane," ujal se slova Salibard, "mluvil jsem s kadety o jejich školním dnu a většina se cítí nepříjemně, když musí absolvovat hodiny bez podpory svého partnera."

"Chápu," přikývl Harry, "původně jsem je chtěl mít po dvojicích, pak jsem ale doufal, že když je více rozmístíme, najdou si tak více přátel a nebudou se uzavírat. Pokud s tím však mají problém, nevidím důvod je trápit. Řekněte jim, že na hodiny mohou chodit po dvou, když si to budou přát."

"Ano, můj pane," ulevilo se velícím kadetům.

"Beky," přivolal si Harry mávnutím ruky svoji asistentku, "Vyřiď Brumbálovi, že mí kadeti budou na hodiny docházet ve dvou. Kdyby se ptal proč, tak mu vysvětli, že se necítili bez svého partnera bezpečně."

"Jak přikazujete, můj pane."

"Nějaké další potíže?" obrátil se Harry zpátky na kadety.

"Pane, ne, pane," odpověděli jednohlasně.

"Jak se vám líbí v Bradavicí?" pokračoval Harry, "jídlo v pořádku, pohodlné ložnice a tak."

"Vše je v nejlepším pořádku, můj pane," ozval se Jilinadová, "kvalit Akademie samozřejmě jen tak něco nedosáhne, nemůžeme očekávat stejnou úroveň profesionality mimo Ostrov."

"Můj pane," přerušila konverzaci Beky, "omlouvám se za vyrušení, ale kadeti brzy ráno vstávají a určitě by rádi šli spát."

"Jistě, jistě. Omlouvám se, že jsem vás tak zdržel."

"Děkujeme za váš čas, pane," kadeti zasalutovali a odešli do svých pokojů.

"Řekl bych, že udělám to samé, Beky. Dobrou noc," usmál se na ni unaveně.

"Dobrou noc, Harry."

...

Harry se probudil brzy, rozhodnutý si něco ověřit a s očima stále zavřenýma pozdravil: "Dobré ráno, Beky. Jak ses vyspala?"

"Velmi dobře, Harry, děkuji za optání," usmála se na něj trochu zaskočeně, "jak ses vyspal ty?"

"Jako když mne do vody hodí," a otevřel oči, "co máme dnes na programu?"

"Nic moc, ředitel na dnešek vyhlásil volno, prý aby 'studenti využili příležitosti lépe se seznámit s novými příchozími'. Měla bych ale návrh."

"Povídej."

"Stálo by za to pozvat si své lidi, aby podali hlášení o pokrocích. Věřím, že naše Lektvarmistryně má skvělé zprávy, se kterými se chce s tebou podělit."

"Dobře. Kdy se sem mohou dostat a kde bych se s nimi měl sejít?"

"Všichni jsou vzhůru a čekají jen na tvoji vůli; doporučovala bych uspořádat setkání v našem křídle hradu, stráže jej přibližně před hodinou zkontrolovali, neměla by se tu nalézat žádná odposlouchávací zařízení nebo jiné způsoby špehování. Momentálně se jedná o nejbezpečnější část hradu."

"Tak se sejdeme tady," ušklíbl se Harry, "je v tom nějaký háček?"

"Přítomnost kadetů," nejistě se usmála Beky, "nebyl by dobrý nápad pořádat jednání v přítomnosti tolika nezasvěcených uší."

"Postarám se o to, Beky. Ty se jdi zatím podívat, jestli už je Hermiona vzhůru."

"Jak přikazuješ," odpověděla vesele Beky a odkvačila k Hermionině ložnici.

"Kadetkapitáne Salibarde," Harry vyšel s úšklebkem ze svého pokoje.

"Ano, můj pane?"

"Dneska je tak hezky, proč nevezmete kadety a neuděláte si výlet po školních pozemcích? Nebo se proběhnout kolem jezera."

"Nerozumím, pane," řekl pomalu Salibard, když se podíval oknem ven, kde lilo jako z konve.

"Dělejte, co uznáte za vhodné," pokrčil Harry rameny, "hlavně když vás to udrží nějakou dobu pryč z našeho křídla."

"Aha," pochopil Salibard, "rozumím, pane, jak dlouho máme být pryč?"

"Řekl bych, že hodina bude stačit," zamyslel se Harry, "kdyby nestačila, strážní přede dveřmi vám oznámí, zda je čistý vzduch."

"Rozkaz."

Harry si pobaveně představoval, jak by reagovalo jeho letní já, kdyby se teď vidělo vydávat příkazy.

Do deseti minut se všichni kadeti vytratili a Harry mohl začít poradu.

"Rebeka mi říkala, že máte nějaké zajímavé novinky," obrátil se na svoji lektvarovou mistryni, která právě vstupovala do místnosti.

"Ano, můj pane," vyhrkla nadšeně žena, "navštívili jsme podle vašich instrukcí místo, kde se odehrál střet o Kámen mudrců..."

"A?" naléhal Harry nedočkavě.

"Nalezli jsme pár malých úlomků, o kterých si myslíme, že by mohly pocházet za Kamene. Nejsem si však jistá, jestli je bude možno použít. Pokusíme se ale napodobit recept a výrobní postup."

"Výtečně," přikývl spokojeně Harry, "a jak pokračuje naše druhá 'aktivita'?"

"Myslím, že bychom měli ještě chvíli počkat, než přistoupíme k fázi dvě," lektvarmistryně se kousla nervózně do rtu, "popravdě si nejsem jistá, jak dál postupovat, můj pane. Potřebovala bych více času na výzkum."

"Dejte si na čas, Nelebo," Harry se povzbudivě usmál, "už tak jste předčila všechna má očekávání, pevně věřím, že mne překvapovat nepřestanete."

"Děkuji, můj pane," pousmála se neznatelně zkušená alchymistka.

"Allmusi?"

"Rozluštil jsem protikopírovací formuli u přibližně poloviny knih, které ještě nemáme v naší knihovně. Zbytek mi zabere, řekněme, tak týden. Nanejvýš dva."

"Skvěle. Než naši poradu rozpustím, chce někdo něco dodat? Pak je tedy schůze ukončena. S připomínkami se obraťte na moji asistentku. Beky, řekni strážím, že mohou kadety pustit dovnitř. Trvalo nám to kratší dobu, než jsem očekával. Budu si v pokoji číst, kdyby mne někdo chtěl."

Tam jej po nějaké době vyrušila Hermiona: "Nazdar, Harry, jak se máš?"

"Ujde to, co ty?"

"Už je to lepší, zvlášť když přestal ten liják. Teď když vyšlo slunce je škoda zůstat zavřený uvnitř hradu, nemyslíš?"

"Vážně? Ani jsem si nevšiml..."

"Připomíná mi to jeden z tátových historek, když se snažil uhnat mamku," zasnila se tiše Hermiona, "vyprávěl mi, že si jako mladý student nemohl dovolit zvát ji do restaurací, tak ji vždycky v takový pěkný den vytáhl někam na louku na piknik."

"Zajímalo by mě, jestli něco takového dělali i mí rodiče," zadumal se Harry.

"Určitě ano," usmála se dívka soucitně, "no, já se vrátím ke své knize."

Harry pozoroval svoji kamarádku vycházet, když v tu ránu mu jeho dlouhé vedení dopravilo Hermionina slova tam, kam potřeboval: "Dobby!"

"Ano, Harry Pottere, pane? Volal jste mne?" objevil se s prsknutím potrhlý skřítek.

"Ahoj, Dobby. Děkuji, že jsi přišel."

"Dobby přijde vždy, když Harry Potter zavolá," odpověděl pyšně skřítek, "pán je na chudáka Dobbyho příliš laskavý, když mu děkuje i za to, že přišel."

"Zavolal jsem tě, abych tě požádal, jestli bys pro mne mohl připravit piknikový koš," usmál se na něj Harry, "chci si s kamarádkami vyjít na tichou svačinu, když se udělalo tak hezky. Pomůžeš mi?"

"Ale jistě, Harry Pottere, pane," nafoukl se hrdě skřítek, "Dobby Harrymu Potterovi opatří jídlo, aby si mohl se svými dívkami vyjít na piknik, i kdyby to mělo být poslední, co udělá," a zmizel, než Harry stačil na jeho proslov něco říct.

Zakroutil jen rezignovaně hlavou a otočil se na svoji asistentku.

"Beky?"

"Ano, Harry?"

"Co bys řeka na piknik se mnou a s Hermionou?" použil jeden ze svých odzbrojujících úsměvů Harry, "my tři si zasloužíme trochu společného odpočinku."

"Moc ráda," rozzářila se dívka, "jen se skočím převléct."

"Ještě jedna věc, Beky," pobaveně se zasmál Harry, "zkuste být příště trochu méně nápadné. Nejsem tak unavený a přepracovaný, jak vypadám."

"Budu na to pamatovat, Harry," zarděla se Rebeka a prchla do své ložnice.

Znovu se ozvalo prsknutí, se kterým se objevil košík plný jídla se skřítčíma nohama a ušima vyčnívajícíma po stranách: "Tady je vaše objednávka, Harry Pottere, pane," zahlásil se košík Dobbyho nadšeně roztřeseným hlasem, "budete ještě něco od Dobbyho potřebovat?"

"Ocenil bych, kdybys dal nenápadně všem vědět, že nechci být rušen, pokud tedy nepůjde o naléhavý případ," převzal od skřítka nálož jídla, "chci si užít tichý oběd, to je vše."

"Ano, Harry Pottere, pane, Dobby zařídí, aby Harryho Pottera nikdo nerušil," uklonil se skřítek, až se otřel nosem o koberec a _přemístil_ se pryč.

"Jsme připravené vyrazit, Harry," zazněl hlas jeho asistentky, "půjdeme?"

Trojice pomalým a klidným krokem procházela podivně prázdnými chodbami hradu. Vyšli hlavní bránou a usadili se pod stromem u břehu jezera, kam je pozoroval pár očí, které se dychtivě blýskaly. Oči patřily Slimu Přezkovi, reportérovi, proti kterému Rita Holoubková vypadala jako vzorový příklad novinářské profese.

V Bradavicích byl kvůli dvěma věcem. První, méně důležitá, byla obstarat nějaké fotografie. Druhá však byla zábavnější, neboť měl konfrontovat _Chlapce, který přežil_, aby vyzradil nějaké pohoršující nebo přímo nebezpečné informace a udělat tak ze sebe _Chlapce, který se prokecl_.

V momentě, kdy chtěl zachytit Pottera, jak odchází k jezeru ne s jednou, ale hned se dvěma dívkami, ozval se někde ve výši jeho kolen pisklavý hlásek: "Harryho Pottera nesmíte rušit."

Pohlédl dolů a otráveně se po skřítkovi ohnal rukou, "Odprejskni, mám práci."

"Pan Harry Potter si nepřeje, aby jej někdo rušil," trval na svém skřítek, "nechte Harryho Pottera na pokoji."

Slim se od skřítka odvrátil, pozvedl fotoaparát k očím a svět se s ním v tu ránu zatočil.

Probudil se o pár hodin později, hlavu položenou ve smradlavé škarpě za hostincem U prasečí hlavy. V hlavě mu dunělo a táhla z něj Ohnivá whiskey.

_Přemístil_ se do své kanceláře a pokusil se vyvolat fotografie. Zklamaně si prohlížel rozplizlé obrázky.

"Jak to šlo, Slimáku?" obořil se na něj Šéfredaktor plátku, pro který dělal, "našels nějakou špínu na toho Potterovic kluka?"

"Vůbec nic, šéfe," zavrtěl hlavou, "byl obklopený strážemi, nemohl jsem ho vůbec dostat do záběru. Dostal jsem ale nějaký pikantnosti z mladýho Malfoye."

"Něco zajímavého?"

"Nakecal spoustu o tom, jak je nejdůležitějším zdrojem pro ničemy, jako jsem já," ušklíbl se Slim, "naznačil ale, že Potter na někoho použil Kletbu, která se nepromíjí."

"Jen podezření by nám vyneslo balík," na šéfredaktorově obličeji hrál zlý úsměv, "něco sepiš, musíme z našeho zlatého chlapečka vyždímat co se dá, než přestane být populární."

"Hned se do toho dám."

Trvalo mu jen pár minut, než sepsal základní strukturu článku. Zrovna když se začal rozepisovat o detailech, zapištěl jiný skřítčí hlas.

"Musíte přestat psát ohavné věci Harrym Potterovi, pane" zakvičela malá skřítka důrazně, "a to hned teď."

"Tak hele," Slim přemohl nutkání se rozkřičet, "jde o důležité zprávy o chlapcově životě, které mu v nakonec jen prospějí. Pokud je něco z toho pravda, veřejnost má plné právo o tom vědět."

"NESMÍTE psát špatné věci o Harrym Potterovi," trvala si na svém skřítka, "Harry Potter je dobrý a laskavý kouzelník."

"Jak se jmenuješ?"

"Já jsem Winky."

"Hele, Winky," zkusil jinou taktiku Přezka, "svoboda tisku je jedním z nejdůležitějších pilířů svobodné společnosti, bez ní by se civilizace zhroutila."

"Nebudete psát špatné věci o Harrym Potterovi," opakovala Winky, mávla rukou a napsaný text Slimovi zmizel před očima. Mávla znovu a pisálek visel hlavou dolů.

"A co kdybych psal o někom jiném?" vykoktal vystrašeně Přezka, "s tím bys problém mít neměla ne?"

"Ministerstvo není Harry Potter."

"No, tak mě pusť dolů a já začnu psát článek o ministerstvu a ne o Potterovi," usmál se nervózně, "bude to tak v pohodě?"

"Bude," kývla hlavou načepýřená skřítka a s prásknutím zmizela.

Když padl na podlahu, slíbil si, že bude ke skřítkům mnohem konkrétnější, co se příkazů týče.

Vzal si čistý papír a začal psát o ministerstvu, přičemž se často ujišťoval, že ani náznakem nezmiňuje 'špatné věci o Harrym Potterovi'.

Následující ráno čtenáři bulvárního plátku Brk překvapeně a zmateně zírali na titulní stránku, na které poletovalo něco jako hromada špinavého prádla s velkým titulkem:

_Minsiterstvo trénuje elitní tým skřítčích přepadových oddílů_

_od Slimvěda Přezky, předního reportéra Brku_

_V mé nedávné honbě za příběhem z Bradavické školy čar a kouzel jsem náhodou narazil na informaci, která zajisté ohromí naše věrné čtenáře._

_Ministerstvo kouzel bylo poslední dobou kritizováno za svoji neschopnost v boji proti hrozbě od _Toho, jenž nesmí být jmenován, ale všichni ví, o kom mluvím_. Všechny tedy překvapí, že ministerstvo nebylo tak nečinné, jak se tváří. Když jsem dorazil do školy, chtěl jsem požádat _Chlapce, který přežil, a který je jak zachráncem kouzelnického světa, tak i světa mudlovského _o rozhovor, byl jsem však zastaven prazvláštním domácím skřítkem, oblečeného do důmyslného maskovacího oděvu._

_Naštěstí jsem, milí čtenáři, byl schopen jej přesvědčit, že nejsem smrtijed a _Chlapci, který přežil, a který je jak zachráncem kouzelnického světa, tak i světa mudlovského _nechci nijak ublížit. V míru mne propustili a nebyl jsem odveden do Azkabanského vězení. Náš příběh zde však nekončí, neboť když jsem o _Chlapci, který přežil _dokončoval svůj článek, kanceláře našich novin byly napadeny Zásahovým týmem Alfa, což je útvar Tajného skřítčího přepadového oddílu. Tým Alfa mi zabavil __sepsaný článek a __fotodokumentaci, kterou jsem v Bradavické škole pořídil._

_Nyní, prosím o shovívavost, neboť se vymaním z novinářského kodexu a sdělím vám, drahým čtenářům, svůj zcela subjektivní názor._

_Nikdo nemůže popřít, že _Chlapec, který přežil, a který je jak zachráncem kouzelnického světa, tak i světa mudlovského_ musí být ochráněn za každou cenu. Nebylo by však efektivnější využít schopností Zásahového týmu Alfa proti _Tomu, jehož jméno nesmíme vyslovit, ale všichni víme, o koho se jedná _a jeho silám__? Uvědomuji si, že je ve výjimečných případech nutno před zraky veřejnosti zakrýt některá citlivá témata, pochybuji, že je nutné využívat Týmu alfa k raziím v novinářských kancelářím. Rád bych proto ministerstvu vzkázal: 'Příště se zeptejte'._


	29. První problémy

**První problémy**

Rose přemáhala nutkání se rozběhnout, když celá zoufalá procházela prázdnými chodbami Bradavické školy. Zdržela se na hodině formulí, potřebovala se na něco zeptat ředitele své koleje, ale díky tomu jí její spolužáci utekli a ona musela hledat cestu do učebny přeměňování, jejíž začátek tak jako tak prošvihla.

Vešla do chodby, o které si myslela, že vede k vytoužené učebně. Byla to však jen další slepá ulička, a tak se rychle otočila, aby pokračoval jiným směrem. Překvapeně však zůstal stát, když jí cestu zablokovali čtyři starší chlapci ve zmijozelských barvách.

"Aleale, copak to tu máme?" zachechtal se zle jeden z výrostků, "mrňavá mudlovská šmejdka a úplně sama. Copak s ní jen provedeme?"

Rose se skrčila pod náhlým návalem strachu: "Nechte mne být."

"To těžko...špíny jako jsi ty někdo musí naučit, že tu pro ně není místo."

"Jo," ozval se souhlasně další z tlupy, "mudlovský šmejdi nemají v našem světě co dělat."

"Zato my si myslíme, že ji odejít necháte," ozval se temný hlas zpoza bandy zmijozeláků.

"Nikoho nezajímá, co si myslíte. Koukejte zmizet, nebo se pustíme i do vás," zahalasil další, než se stačil otočit. Když tak udělal, šokovaně zůstal stát: "ehm, chlapi? Tohle byste měli vidět."

"Co je?" otočil se otráveně další a zůstal stejně zaraženě stát.

"Lekce dobrého chování," odpověděl kadetkapitán Salibard, "chápejte, já a tady Jilinadová si nemyslíme, že je fér dovolovat si na bezbranné děti."

"No a?" ozval se falešně odvážným hlasem zmijozelák.

"No a myslím si, že by kadeti Elijarová a Padan měli odvést slečnu Whiteovou do třídy, zatímco nás šest si...popovídá."

"Ano, pane," odpověděla Elijarová a její partner současně po naznačeném příkazu.

"Ahoj, já jsem kadet Elijarová, ale můžeš mi říkat Mandy," usmála se mladá kadetka na Rose, "odvedeme tě do třídy a necháme kapitána Salibarda a seržanta Jilinadovou promluvit těm hromotlukům do duše."

"Tak jo," pípla Rose stydlivě chytla se nabízené ruky, "já jsem Rosalie Whiteová, ale všichni mi říkají Rose."

"Tak honem na přeměňování, ať ti neuteče nic důležitého," ozval se druhý kadet.

Když trio při odchodu zahýbalo za roh donesla se k jejím mladým uší část rozhovoru mezi velitelem kadetů a jeho zástupkyní.

"Co myslíš, že bychom s nimi měli provést, Jilinadová?" zazněl chodbou ozvěna Salibardova hlasu.

"Řekla bych, že bychom měli začít měkkými tkáněmi, i když mám poslední dobou nevysvětlitelný odpor ke kostem," zněla ledová odpověď, to už ale mladí studenti byli mimo doslech.

...

"Dobrý den, Minervo," přerušil později toho dne Brumbál hodinu přeměňování, "mohl bych si na chvíli vypůjčit pana Pottera?"

McGonagallová se koutkem oka podívala na Harryho, který neznatelně přikývl a řediteli odpověděla: "Ale jistě, Albusi."

"Děkuji," usmál se na ni, zatímco čekal, než se Harry vyloudá ven.

"Copak si přejete?" zeptal se zdvořile Harry, když se za nimi zavřely dveře.

"Příhoda mezi tvými kadety a čtyřmi zmijozelskými žáky," odpověděl rychle Brumbál.

"Nepovídejte," pokrčil rameny Harry, "mohl byste přeskočit ty části, do kterých mi nic není?"

"Ti žáci byli vážně zraněni a budou muset strávit nějaký čas na ošetřovně."

"Skutečně?" zdvihl Harry obočí v hraném překvapení, "a opravdu mi chcete říct, že čtyři zmijozelští studenti byli bez jakýchkoli provokací napadeni? Nebo dělali něco, co přinutilo mé kadety zasáhnout?"

"Tvrdí, že šlo o nevyprovokovaný útok," odpověděl zamračeně Brumbál, "a i kdyby se snad odehrála nějaká provokace, nelze tím omlouvat jejich současný stav."

"Chránili havraspárskou prvačku, kterou ti čtyři šikanovali," usmál se Harry zářivě, "a ještě se krotili, aby nezpůsobili nějaká vážnější zranění. Nepřekvapilo by mne, kdyby ti zmijozeláci simulovali jako o život, aby jim z toho něco káplo," odfrkl si pohrdavě, "podobné chování se u dalších studentů jejich koleje objevilo už dříve."

"O ničem takovém se nezmínili, když jsem je vyslýchal," odpověděl tiše Brumbál.

"A to jste se jim neprohrábl hlavou, když jste měl příležitost, pane?" zaútočil Harry, "nebo jen u mě nemáte problém porušovat moje soukromí?"

"Cítil jsem, že mi něco zatajují," přiznal ublíženě Albus.

"Dobrá, pak tedy považuji problém za vyřešený."

"Pořád ještě nevím, jak hodláš potrestat své kadety za napadení čtyř svých spolužáků," vyhrkl Brumbál rychle, než stačil Harry odejít, "jako ředitel školy musím vědět, jaké kroky hodláš podniknout."

"Jak budete trestat ty zmijozeláky?"

"Vzhledem k tomu, v jakém se nacházejí stavu, necítím potřebu je dále trestat."

"Fajn, když 'necítíte potřebu' potrestat háďata, pak já necítím potřebu trestat kadety."

"Harry," podíval se na něj káravě Brumbál, "zranili čtyři studenty, nemyslíš, že by měli být potrestáni?"

"Chránili studentku prvního ročníku před čtyřmi mnohem staršími a silnějšími studenty," vypočítával Harry, "proč bych je měl trestat, když ty čtyři nikdo ani neseřve?"

"Nemyslíš, že čas strávený na ošetřovně je sám o sobě trestem? Právě ty ze všech lidí bys měl vědět, co takový nemocniční pobyt obnáší," pokusil se brát situaci s humorem ředitel.

"Možná máte pravdu," dumal Harry, "podle vaší logiky by tedy měli být kadeti potrestáni už tím, že jim musela madame Pomfreyová ošetřovat odřené klouby na rukou."

"A co kdybych zmijozelské studenty potrestal?" zvědavě se zeptal Brumbál.

"Měl bych stále stejný názor," usmál se Harry, "můžete si nesouhlasit, ale věřím, že chránit slabší je vlastnost, která by měla být podporována, nikoli trestána."

"Chápu," svěsil ramena Brumbál, "takto jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel. Mrzí mne, že tak o mně smýšlíš."

"Mrzí vás, že o vás smýšlím jak?"

"Myslíš si, že nedokážu ocenit touhu chránit druhé. Ale já jsem dělal vše pro to, abych ochránil tebe a celý kouzelnický svět."

"A v tom je zakopaný pes. Vy si myslíte, že bezpečí je všechno, zatímco já..." Harry pohlédl Brumbálovi pevně do očí, "věřím, že svoboda je důležitější, než bezpečí."

"Mohl bys svoji úvahu rozvést, Harry?"

"Pokud byste mohl, zamkl byste každého studenta do polstrované místnosti, kde by se jim nemohlo nikdy nic stát? Pokud byste mohl, oslepil byste je, aby neviděli zlo, které by se jim jinak odehrávalo přímo před očima? Zalepil byste jim uši, aby neslyšeli žádné kruté slovo?"

"Ne, to bych neudělal," odpověděl Brumbál rychle, "to by byl zločin."

"Tak proč jste to udělal mně?" tiše se otázal Harry, "zavřel jste mne, abych byl v bezpečí a nic mi neříkal, ze strachu, že by mne to rozhodilo. Pokud je takové počínání, dle vašich slov, zločinné, proč jste se mnou tak jednal?"

"Na to, Harry, nemám odpověď," zakroutil ředitel hlavou, "ne že bych nechtěl, nemohu. Dal jsi mi mnoho podnětů k přemýšlení a svoji odpověď dostaneš, jen ne hned. Dobře?"

"Nemám s tím žádný problém," usmál se Harry, "už jen to, že o mých slovech přemýšlíte, místo abyste začal plivat bezhlavé obhajoby mi dává naději, že bychom mohli časem náš vztah obnovit."

"Děkuji," odpověděl Brumbál se zvláštním pocitem radosti a smutku, "chtěl bys se mnou o něčem mluvit?"

"Weasleyovic dvojčata."

"Ano?"

"Rád bych, aby jim bylo umožněno složit OVCE. Rád bych je také podstoupil sám, abych věděl, ve kterých oborech bych měl přidat."

"Harry, i když bych tvé žádosti rád vyhověl, obávám se, že ministerstvo povoluje zkoušejícím navštívit Bradavice jen jednou za rok."

"O to jsem se postaral," mávl rukou Harry, "po vás chci jen povolení je sem přepravit."

"Máš ho mít. Jak se ti to ale podařilo?"

"Ministerstvo se může přetrhnout, aby si mě zase udobřilo," uchechtl se zlomyslně Harry.

"Chápu," ředitel se zvonivě zasmál, "vadilo by, kdybychom testování rozšířili pro ostatní studenty? Dokáži si představit, že je na škole pár žáků, kteří by chtěli absolvovat OVCE předem."

"Dělejte, jak myslíte," usmál se Harry.

"Chceš si se mnou promluvit ještě o něčem?"

"Momentálně ne."

"Pak bych řekl, že je čas vrátit se do třídy. Přeji hezký den, Harry."

"Vám také," usmál se Harry a když ředitel zahnul za roh, vydal se opačným směrem.

Harry rychle prošel několika chodbami a vešel do učebny s pootevřenými dveřmi od kterých se hned zeptal: "Tak?"

"Co tak, Harry?" ozvala se bleskově Beky.

"Tak co si o tom myslíš?" upřesnil se zdvihnutým obočím.

"Myslím, že bude nejlepší dokončit všechny práce a absolvovat ten test co nejrychleji."

"Souhlasím," přikývl ostře Harry, "naplánuj to ode dneška za tři dny."

"Dobrá. Něco dalšího?"

"Jak ses dostala z učebny až sem, aniž bych si tě všiml?"

"Profesorka McGonagallová tu učí dost dlouho. Má tak větší přehled o situaci, než který bychom ty nebo já mohli kdy mít."

"Jasně. Tak až ji příště uvidíš, nezapomeň jí poděkovat."

Beky jen krátce přikývla, než pokračovala dál: "mám shromáždit ostatní, aby se připravili na cestu do Komnaty?"

"To asi bude nejlepší. Chci to mít z krku co nejrychleji, vůbec se mi na to hnusné místo nechce vracet."

"Budou na nás čekat v azkabanském křídle."

Zbytek cesty strávili v tichosti; Harry se probíral vlastními myšlenkami a Beky svého pána nechtěla rušit.

"Dobré odpoledne, kadeti," pozdravil stráže u dveří, "něco k hlášení?"

"Pane, všichni se shromáždili a čekají na vaše rozkazy, pane."

"Děkuji. Tak ať to máme z krku."

"Zůstaňte sedět," zahalasil, když vstoupil do místnosti, "nechci strávit v Komnatě víc času, než budu muset, takž si nejdřív projdeme vaše pokroky."

"Má analýza kamene probíhá velmi dobře, věřím, že budu časem schopna napodobit aspoň některé z jeho vlastností," začala Azkabanská lektvarmistryně, "co se naší noční výpravy týče, mám připraveno několik beden s rozšířeným objemem."

"Mně zbývá jen několik svazků ke zkopírování, než budu hotov," pokračoval v hlášení starý knihovník, "a nerad bych se vnucoval, ale chci do té komnaty podívat. Třeba tam narazíme na nějaké nápisy."

"Když chcete, nebudu vám bránit. Někdo další?" rozhlédl se Harry, "pak prohlašuji schůzi za ukončenou."

Zatímco se skupina přesouvala k opuštěné umývárně, ze které vedla cesta do Tajemné komnaty, knihovníka něco napadlo.

"Mohu se vás, můj pane, na něco zeptat?"

"Samozřejmě, co potřebujete?"

"Jak rozsáhlé jsou tunely navazující na Komnatu?"

"To nevím," pokrčil rameny Harry, "neviděl jsem víc, než malou část. Proč?"

"Chtěl bych požádat o svolení, abych mohl tunely prozkoumat. Kdo ví, co bychom mohli najít."

Harry si povzdechl, "ano, asi bychom měli ty tunely zmapovat," a přes rameno oslovil svoji asistentku, "připomeň mi, abych je pustil do tunelů, Beky."

"To nebude nutné, můj pane," ozval se Almus, než stačila Beky vůbec otevřít pusu, "bohatě by stačila nahrávka vašeho hlasu, kterým přikazujete vchodu, aby se otevřel. Neplýtvali bychom tak vaším drahocenným časem."

"To zní dobře," souhlasil Harry, to už ale došli ke dveřím koupelny. Přešel k umyvadlu a pohlédl na knihovníka, zda je připraven a promluvil: "_Otevři,_" a skupina s údivem přihlížela, jak se vchod do Tajemné komnaty formuje na příkaz jejich pána: "_Zavři_."_  
_

Harry spokojeně potřásl hlavou, když se vchod zase zapečetil: "Almusi, mohl byste?"

"Zajisté, můj pane," odpověděl knihovník, mávaje hůlkou.

S pobaveným výrazem ve tváři Harry sledoval knihovníka, jak opakovaně otevírá a zavírá vchod, dokud nebyl přesvědčen o funkčnosti svého záznamu: "Funguje to, můj pane."

"Výborně. Vracím se do svých komnat, kdyby mne někdo hledal. Dejte mi vědět, pokud najdete něco důležitého," a zanechal své schopné služebníky prozkoumat Tajemnou komnatu.


	30. Už žádná pera, už žádné knihy

**Už žádná pera, už žádné knihy**

"Dokončili počáteční průzkum komnaty a nejbližších tunelů," oznámila beky, zdvihajíc oči od knihy.

"Něco zajímavého?" zeptala se Hermiona se zdvihnutým obočím.

"Zaklínadla, která udržovala baziliška naživu, pomohla zachovat jeho tělo," četla Beky z knihy, "a tunely prý vedou celou školou."

"Nějaká naděje na rozluštění těch zaklínadel?" napřímila se Hermiona, "už jen kvůli udržení čerstvosti potravin."

"Vyřídím."

"Nějaké svitky nebo knihy?" ozval se Harry.

"Jen pár v baziliščím brlohu. Almus vzkazuje, že je většina silně poškozená a že zabere nějaký čas, než z nich něco vyčte."

"Dobrá, řekni mu, ať si dá na čas."

"Řeknu...to je zvláštní," nakrčila Beky nos zmatením, "s tvým svolením, Harry, bych si ráda něco ověřila."

"Jak chceš," přikývl Harry, "mám jít s tebou?"

"Nejde o nic vážného. Nerada bych plýtvala tvým časem.

"Tak jo. Bav se."

Beky nikam nespěchala a pomalu došla až k dívčím toaletám.

"No?" rozhodla se neplýtvat časem na pozdravy a přešla přímo k jádru pudla.

"Tady to je," předal jí muž malý štos papírů, "našli jsme to v jednom z bočních tunelů, nemáme nejmenší ponětí, jak se tam mohly dostat."

"Ani žádné známky toho, že by se za posledních dvacet let ta chodba použila?" zamračila se Beky.

"Žádné. Mohl by tam být ale jiný vstup, dáme vědět, až něco najdeme."

"Dobře. Pokud je tohle pravé...jestli je tohle pravé, pak bude náš pán velmi potěšen."

"To vím, proto jsme vám dali vědět hned, jak jsme to našli."

"Dokončíte práce ještě dnes v noci?" změnila téma Beky.

"Pochybuji," zavrtěl muž hlavou, "ty tunely jsou snad nekonečné, ale čas není žádný problém."

"Proč ne?"

"Našli jsme jiný východ. Ústí někde hluboko v lesích. Můžeme se do Komnaty dostávat odtud."

"Dobrá práce. Dejte mi vědět, kdybyste našli další předměty, které by mohly našeho pána potěšit."

"Dám," zlehka se uklonil a odešel.

Beky se vydala na cestu zpět, když ji přinutil zastavit protáhlý hlas.

"Copak to tu máme?" ušklíbl se Draco, "jeden z Potterových mazlíčků."

"Co chceš?" zeptala se Beky bezvýrazně.

"Jen se trochu pobavit. Ukážu ti, jak vypadá pravý _ugh_..."

Beky sklonila nohu a ušklíbla se: "Až se mne pokusíš znovu hloupě urážet, udělám ti něco horšího, než že tě kopnu do rozkroku."

"Jd...Jdi do háje," vykuckal Draco.

"To nebylo zrovna zdvořilé," zakroutila Beky hlavou a nakopla jej do citlivého místa znovu, "ale protože nejsi zrovna citlivý člověk, nebudu si to brát osobně."

Draco strávil hodnou chvíli válením se na podlaze, než bolest polevila natolik, že se dokázal vyškrábat na nohy.

"Já tu zatracenou _UGH_..." drobná dívčí nožka jej zasáhla znovu, když byl ve velmi zranitelné poloze na všech čtyřech.

"Upadlo mi pero," vysvětlila Beky, "a když už jsem tu byla, řekla jsem si, že zaručím, abys nezamořoval kouzelnický genofond."

...

Dny ubíhaly rychle a téměř bez varování nastal den OVCÍ.

Harry, Hermiona a dvojčata strávila celý den zkouškami. Nejtěžší zkouškou se ukázala praktické přezkoušení Alastora Moodyho.

S hůlkou v ruce Harry rozrazil dveře, překulil se stranou a rozhlížel se nervózně kolem, očekávaje útok.

"Slušný vstup," vzhlédl Moody od svého stolu, "ale víc krytí byste měl, Potter, po pravé straně."

"Budu si to pamatovat."

"Postavte se a schovejte hůlku," řekl mu Moody, "chci se vás nejdřív zeptat na pár otázek."

"Dobrá," oddychl si Harry a zastrčil si hůlku do džínsů.

"Co jsem vám říkal o hůlkách v kapse?" zavrčel nebezpečně Moody a přivolal si Harryho hůlku.

"Arglefrazer," ušklíbl se Harry, když vytáhl svoji druhou hůlku z pouzdra.

"Co?" Moody se stihl ještě hrdě usmát, než mu přivolaná hůlka vybouchla v rukou a trefilo jej několik omračovacích paprsků.

"Nevěděl jsem, že to bude tak snadné," usmál se Harry a přešel k povalenému bystrozorovi, "nevěřím, že to je tak snadné."

"To je dobře," ozvalo se od Moodyho, který chlapce paralyzoval kouzlem, "znamená to, že začínáte používat hlavu, Pottere. Test je u konce, viděl jsem dost."

"Mmmm," odpověděl Harry.

"Asi byste se chtěl začít znova hýbat, že jo? Tak dobrá."

"Jak jste to udělal?" pohlédl překvapeně na jednonohého jednookého, "vím, že jsem vás omráčil."

"Čím víc omračovacích kouzel použijete, tím méně budou působit," usmál se křivě Moody, "jen jsem to na vás hrál. Zas a znova se ukázalo, že stáří a zrádnost kdykoli porazí mládí a zrádnost."

"Nemá to náhodou být mládí a zápal?" zamračil se Harry.

"Dokud jste nepoužil tu falešnou hůlku, tak ano," uchechtl se Moody, "mimochodem slušná práce. Dostanete vyšší známku. Takovou, o jaké se vašim spolužákům může jen zdát."

Zbytek zkoušek hladce a brzy se vraceli do svého křídla.

"No?"

"Naše zdroje na ministerstvu vzkazují, že jste oba v OVCÍch uspěli, Harry," usmála se Beky, "Hermiona si vedla obzvlášť dobře."

"Ne tak dobře, jak by chtěla," ušklíbl se Harry, "už dorazili 'dodateční učitelé'? Nebo jsou ještě na Ostrově?"

"Dorazili asi před patnácti minutami. Mají začít s večírkem?"

"Ještě ne," usmál se zlomyslně Harry, "nechci, aby Brumbál do naší operace zasáhl. Může se s ním třeba sejít, jak před začátkem školního roku chtěl."

"Dobře, Harry. Chceš, abychom tam s Hermionou byly?"

"Pokud nemáte něco jiného," přikývl Harry, "jestli jste si něco naplánovaly, pak půjdu sám. Jen mám pocit, že nebude ředitel tak podezřívavý, když tam budeme všichni tři."

"Budeme s tebou, Harry," ujistila jej Rebeka, "nějaké další příkazy?"

"Ne," usmál se ještě zlomyslněji, "miluju, když se plány daří."

"Ředitel právě odpověděl, čeká na nás ve své kanceláři. Myslím, že nic netuší."

"Výtečně. Tak jdeme."

Trio se nerušeně dostalo k ředitelně, kde se zastavili před chrličem.

"Uhni," přikázal Harry prostě. "Děkuji," a vyjeli po točitém schodišti. Vstoupili do Brumbálovy pracovny a posadili se do křesel. Beky něco zapsala do knihy.

"Děkuji, že sis našel čas se se mnou sejít," usmál se Brumbál přívětivě, "chci s tebou probrat mnoho věcí."

"Jako třeba proč jste mne poslal žít s Dursleyovými?" zeptal se Harry klidně, "nechal jsem své lidi zkontrolovat krevní ochranu a není ani zdaleka tak silná, jak jste říkal."

"To by mohlo být kvůli tomu, že jsi kolem nich nestrávil v létě tolik času."

"Ne," zavrtěl Harry hlavou, "to vzali v potaz."

"Tak to pak nemám žádné vysvětlení," zamračil se Brumbál, "nabídli nějaká vysvětlení?"

"Chtěli s vámi nejprve mluvit."

"A o čem?" zaplály Albusovy oči zájmem.

"Chtěli se zeptat, jak často jste tu krevní ochranu chodil kontrolovat. Říkali, že jednou za rok, za dva. Sem si ale jistý, že vy jste se na ně chodil koukat častěji."

"To, bohužel ne," zamračil se znovu ředitel, "věřil jsem, že tvojí největší ochranou je kamufláž."

"Takže jste se nikdy neobtěžoval? A zakázal jste ostatním přibližovat se k domu."

"Ano, myslel jsem..."

"Myslel jste špatně," zavrtěl hlavou Harry, "nehody se však stávají."

"Bereš to s větším klidem, než bych od tebe čekal," poznamenal Brumbál podezřívavě, "až příliš klidně."

"Musíte se naučit trpělivosti, když vládnete malému národu," mávl Harry rukou, "vztekáním ničeho nedosáhnete.

"To máš zajisté pravdu," zahleděl se na něj Brumbál přes své půlměsícové brýle, "stejně mám ale pocit, že...ty mne zdržuješ."

"Prosím?"

"Zdržuješ mne," Brumbálovi se rozšířily oči a rychle se zvedl ze svého křesla: "Co provádíš?"

"Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíte," usmál se přívětivě Harry, "proč se neposadíte a nepromluvíme si o tom?"

"Slečna Grangerová sebou trhla, když jsem zjistil, o co ti jde," vysvětlil Brumbál, když přecházel ke dveřím, "sotva znatelně, ale všiml jsem si. Chováš se, jako bys hrál o čas; je ti jedno, co řeknu, jen abych nedával pozor na to, co se děje v mé škole."

"Zajímavá teorie," uchechtl se Harry, "ale asi jste strávil příliš času s Pošukem."

"Strávil jsem příliš času povídáním si s tebou, Harry. Budeme muset pokračovat jindy."

"Když vám to nebude vadit," řekl Harry a vyšel s dívkami z pracovny.

Brumbál dorazil do Velké síně právě včas, aby zahlédl mladého Malfoye, jak jej odvádějí omotaného řetězy.

"Co to děláš, Harry? Kam jej vedou?"

"Naše dohoda zněla, že každý se Znamením zla kromě Snapea bude zatčen," ušklíbl se Harry, "on Snape není."

"Ale vždyť je ještě dítě," zaprotestoval Albus, "nedá se to vyřešit nějak jinak?"

"Přece byste nechtěl, abych porušil naši dohodu," pohlédl na něj nevinně Harry.

"Co s ním bude?" zeptal se Brumbál a pozoroval Azkabanského strážného, jak táhne Draca Malfoye vstříc jeho novému domovu.

"Beky?"

"Chviličku, Harry...vypadá to na samotku v bloku D."

"Opravdu je nutné, aby skončil na samotce?" zamračil se Brumbál, "je přece tak mladý."

"Můžu jej přemístit k ostatním vězňům, jestli chcete," usmál se Harry, "jenom byste měl vědět, že v tom případě dlouho nevydrží."

"Jak to?" vyhrkl zmateně Brumbál, "proč bys zabíjel dítě kvůli cestě, kterou mu vybrali jeho rodiče?"

"Nezemřel by na můj příkaz," pohlédl příkře na starého kouzelníka Harry, "velká část vězňů nemá se smrtijedy nic společného, jsou to obyčejní kriminálníci a většina z nich má rodinu. Šanci ukázat nějakému smrtijedovi, co si o jeho křížové výpravě myslí, by si nenechali ujít. Kromě toho by Draco nezemřel hned. To až by se vězňům ta jeho tvářička a blond vlasy omrzely."

"A to bys jim dovolil?" zeptal se otřeseně Albus.

"Myslete si, co chcete, ale já nemám absolutní kontrolu nad vším, co se ve vězení odehrává," přemáhal smích Harry, "a nebudu se obtěžovat bezpečím jediného vězně."

"Nemohl bys něco udělat?" přimlouval se Brumbál, "Draco mne kontaktoval a nabídl se jako špeh, snaží se změnit."

"Draco si snaží zachránit kůži," posměšně odfrkl Harry, "nemějte obavu, důkladně jej vyzpovídáme, a pokud se, jak říkáte, snaží změnit...uvidíme, co půjde. Prozatím se do vězení chystá na pěkně dlouhou dobu."

"Harry..."

"Teď se musím vrátit na Ostrov," přerušil jej Harry, "bylo hezké se sem vrátit, ale nemůžu si dovolit být pryč ze svého ostrova ani o hodinu déle."

"Harry, slíbil jsi přeci, že zůstaneš," připomněl mu Brumbál jemně, "nemůžeš porušit svůj slib, ať jsi, kdo jsi."

"Souhlasil jsem, že zůstanu, dokud nesložím OVCE," souhlasil Harry, "tedy do dnešního odpoledne. Děkuji, řediteli, a na shledanou."

"Na shledanou, Harry," Brumbál rezignovaně svěsil ramena, "já...na shledanou."

...

V jiné části hradu se zatím dva Malfoyovi poskoci pokoušeli o něco, v čem měli jen malou praxi...zkoušeli přemýšlet.

"Draco je pryč," zahučel Crabbe, "co teďkonc uděláme?"

"Za všecko může ta malá holka," zamrkal Goyle, "Rose."

"To abychom se o ní postarali," přikývl Crabbe.

"Tak jdeme."

Dva balvanovití zmijozeláci následujích několik minut prohledávali hrad, když konečně malou havraspárku našli, jak se baví s nějakým prvákem ze zmijozelu.

Rose zbledla strachy, když viděla dva blížící se hromotluky, zatímco její kamarád se před ni postavil, aby jí poskytl aspoň malou ochranu.

"Obtěžuje tě ten kluk?" s těmito slovy položil Crabbe svoji masitou ruku na chlapcovo rameno.

"Jo," přikývl hloupě Goyle, "máme ho trochu pocuchat, šéfe?"

"To jako že nechcete ublížit mně?" zeptala se nervózně Rose.

"Zařídilas, aby ti Azkabanští odvedli Draca do vězení, ne?" zmateně se zamračil Crabbe.

"To znamená, že jsi teď náš novej šéf," zabručel Goyle, "když nám budeš pomáhat s úkolama, my ti pomůžeme jinak."

"Aha," zamrkala Rose, "neotravuje mne, je to můj kamarád."

"Tak to se omlouvám," a Crabbe konečně chlapce pustil.

"Jo, museli jsme se ujistit, že neotravuješ šéfa, prcku."

"To je v pořádku," chlapec si masíroval rameno, aby obnovil průtok krve, "neřeknete ostatním, že se kamarádím s čarodějkou z mudlovské rodiny, že ne? Mám Rose rád, ale kdyby se o tom dozvěděli ostatní, asi by jí něco provedli."

"Nic neudělaj," Crabbe měl potíže se vší mozkovou činností, ke které byl nucen, "ona je šéf, když ji někdo bude obtěžovat, my budeme na oplátku obtěžovat je."

"Můžete ochránit i Jima?" ozvala se Rose, "nechci, aby se mu něco stalo jen proto, že se kamarádíme."

"Jestli je to tvý přání, šéfe," vrčel Goyle.

"Jasně, šéfe," potvrdil Crabbe, "kdo je Jim?"

"Tohle je Jim," ukázala na svého zmijozelského vrstevníka, "potkali jsme se ve vlaku, ale pak nás Klobouk rozřadil jinam."

"Fajn, šéfe."


	31. Sametová rukavice

**Sametová rukavice**

"Na shledanou, Harry," svěsil ramena Brumbál, "já...na shledanou. Než půjdeš, mohl bys mi ještě něco říct?" zastavil jej Brumbál.

"Možná. Co byste rád věděl?"

"Kde ses to naučil? Kde ses naučil lhát bez mrknutí oka?"

Harry se jen pobaveně ušklíbl: "Měl jsem výborného učitele."

"Mohu se zeptat, koho?"

"Podívejte se do zrcadla. Vše, co umím, pochází od vás."

"Ode mne?" opakoval šokovaně Brumbál.

"Ohlédněte se zpět a řekněte mi, že se mýlím. Možná že se náš vztah zlepšil, stále to ale ani zdaleka nestačí k tomu, abych přehlédl vaše hříchy."

"Můj pane, je čas vyrazit," připomněla mu Beky, "Azkaban čeká."

"Pravda, Beky, díky za připomenutí," usmál se na ni a zdvihl ruku, aby obvyklým lusknutím přivolal svůj kočár: "Přeji vám hezký zbytek roku, řediteli."

Brumbál jen stál a nevěřícně sledoval dva své nejlepší studenty, jak nastupují do černého kočáru, aby navždy opustili svoji školu.

"Bylo to tak nejlepší," zvolal slabě Brumbál, "vše jsem dělal jen v tvém nejlepším zájmu...nebo ne?"

Po zbytek týdne se Albus neukázal u večeře a po škole začaly kolovat fámy. Někdo říkal, že se připravuje na rozhodující střet s Pánem zla, jiní věřili, že byl zraněn v souboji s tuctem smrtijedů. Jeden student naznačil, že Brumbál propadl závislosti na pornografii a dohání, co zameškal. Kdo by si pomyslel, že starý kouzelník jen přehodnocoval svá dávná rozhodnutí a nemohl přijít na to, kde se všechno začalo komplikovat.

...

Harrymmu se tvář roztáhla do radostného úsměvu, když jeho kočár zastavil před branami hradu. Konečně byl doma.

"Je dnes něco na programu, Beky?"

"Vůbec nic, Harry," zkontrolovala tázaná svoji knihu, "potřebuješ snad něco?"

"Ne, to já jen tak. Co kdybychom my tři prostě spolu strávili tichou a nikým nerušenou noc?"

"S tím nemám problém," souhlasila Beky se stydlivým úsměvem na tváři.

"Já také ne," přidala se Hermiona.

"To jsem moc rád."

Harry později na tuto noc vzpomínal jako na nejšťastnější ve svém životě, i když si nepamatoval, o čemže se té noci bavili.

...

"Dobré ráno, Harry. Jak ses vyspal?"

"Nádherně. A jak se máš ty?"

"Mám se dobře, děkuji za optání."

"Výborně. Co je dnes v plánu?"

"Jednání s představiteli možných spojenců lorda Voldemorta," zkontroloval Beky svoji knihu, když si odbyli svůj ranní rituál, "upíři a obři jsou z nich nejdůležitější."

"Je už Hermiona vz-vzhůru?" zazíval Harry

"Myslím, že ano," pohlédla Beky znovu do své knihy.

"Zašla bys za ní a řekla jí, že se sejdeme na snídani?" navrhl Harry. Stále mu byla nepříjemná myšlenka, že nechal svoji asistentku pomoci mu s oblékáním.

"Jak si můj pán přeje, počkáme."

"Hned tam budu," dodal Harry, když rozmáchlými gesty vyháněl Beky ze své ložnice.

Po rychlé sprše se oblékl a vyrazil za svými nejoblíbenějšími dívkami.

"Dobré ráno, Harry," usmála se Hermiona, když si Harry sedal ke stolu.

"Dobré ráno. Řekla ti Rebeka, co mě dnes čeká?"

"Myslíš ty zástupce?"

"Přesně," přikývl Harry, "co myslíš, jak s nimi mám jednat?"

"Na tvém místě bych jim připomněla, že pokud se přidají k Voldemortovi, budou stát proti tobě," ozval se tiše Beky, "že Azkaban nebude mít potíže se jich zbavit, ať už se s ním spojí, nebo zůstanou stranou."

"A nešlo by to jinak?" zeptal se Hermiona nejistě, "nemohli bychom je přesvědčit i bez vyhrožování násilím?"

"Diplomacie je ocelová pěst v sametové rukavici," vysvětlila Beky stále tichým hlasem, "bez nějaké té výhrůžky ztrácí na účinnosti."

"Ale vyhrožování by je mohlo spíš odradit," trvala Hermiona na svém, "mohlo by je to jen utvrdit v tom, že je pro ně Voldemort lepší."

"A co použít mrkev na tyči?" přemýšlel Harry nahlas, "zmíním se o násilí, ale že bych k němu radši nepřikročil...a pak jim udělám nabídku, která se neodmítá."

"To by mohlo vyjít," připustila rozvážně Hermiona.

"Dobrá strategie, Harry," souhlasila Beky, "tento způsob bude nejlepší."

"Doufejme, nerad bych je Voldemortovi nahnal do náruče...radši bych, aby zůstali úplně stranou."

"Pak nám nezbývá nic jiného, než doufat, že jsi stejně schopný diplomat, jak o jsi vladař," usmála se zářivě Beky, "mám naprostou důvěru ve schopnosti mého pána a ráda bych, abys ji sdílela se mnou, Hermiono."

"Prostě buď v klidu," řekla Harrymu Hermiona, vyhýbavši se odpovědi na Rebečin návrh.

"Měl bych něco vědět, než začneme?"

"Hermiona a já se nebudeme moci účastnit jednání," informovala jej Beky, "vyslanci požadovali zcela soukromé prostředí...omlouvám se, můj pane, dozvěděla jsem se o tom příliš pozdě na to, abych mohla něco změnit."

"Nedělej si s tím starosti," mávl Harry rukou nad starostmi své asistentky, "mám naplánované něco před schůzí?"

"Nic důležitého."

"Dobrá, pošli mi prosím z knihovny nějaké knihy o rasách, se kterými budu jednat?"

"To bych mohla, Harry," připustila Beky, "ale lepší by bylo, kdyby sis přečetl hlášení své Výzvědné služby."

"Já mám výzvědnou službu?" podivil se Harry.

"Ano, Harry. Také diplomatický sbor by ti mohl poskytnout informace, které ti pomohou."

"Tak ať mi sem pošlou vše, co mají," nakázal odhodlaně Harry, "dobrá práce, Beky."

"Děkuji, můj pane," Rebeka chválou celá zrudla.

"Kolik mám před tím jednáním vůbec času?"

"Začít by mělo někdy po obědě a skončit před večeří," oznámila Beky, "je všeobecně známo, že jsi zvyklý na Hermioninu a moji přítomnost u svých jídel, nikoho by ani nenapadlo tvůj zvyk narušovat."

"Skvělé," usmál se Harry, "aspoň budeme mít dost času vše nastudovat, tedy pokud mi pomůžete."

"Ale jistě," ozvaly se dívky současně.

Harry strávil v různých hlášeních a zprávách celé dopoledne. Nešlo se mu snadno a srdce mu bušilo jako splašené, když šel chodbou vstříc jednací místnosti.

"Hodně štěstí, Harry," zašeptala mu Hermiona, když se chystal vzít za kliku.

"Věřím, že vše půjde jako po másle," povzbudila jej Beky.

"Dík," zašeptal Harry. Natáhl si kápi a zhluboka se nadechl, než nasadil ledovou masku a vstoupil.

"Na jeho místě bych se asi zbláznila," vydechla Hermiona, když se za ním dveře zavřely, "není to nic snadného, být z ničeho nic vhozen do takové situace."

"Harry bude v pořádku," řekla pevně Beky.

"To já vím."

"Dobrá, tedy...mohla bych s tebou na chvíli mluvit, Hermiono?" zeptala se Beky nervózně, "je to velmi důležité."

"O co jde?"

"O Harryho," pomalu začala dívka, "pro Ostrov je velmi důležitý a nemá žádné nástupce, pokud by se s ním něco stalo."

"Bojíš se, že se mu něco stane, až půjde po Voldemortovi, že?" Hermiona se spíše ujišťovala, než ptala, "jsem si jistá, že když spojíme svoje síly, udržíme ho mimo nebezpečí."

"To je jedna věc," souhlasila Beky, přesto se zamračila, "více mne trápí budoucnost Azkabanu. Harry potřebuje dědice, aby zajistil pokračování rodu."

"Toho jsem si vědoma," Hermioně začalo docházet, kam tím vším její kamarádka míří.

"Zvážila bys zasnoubení s Harrym?" vyklopila ze sebe bleskově Beky, "má tě rád a jako Azkabanské kněžně by ti to slušelo."

"A proč ne ty?" zeptal se tichým, pomalým hlasem Hermiona, "vím co k Harrymu cítíš. Proč nemůžeš být kněžnou ty?"

"Já...pro Harryho by nebylo dobré, aby se oženil se svojí služebnicí," Beky si nervózně olízla rty a vyhýbala se Hermionině pohledu, "a faktem zůstává, že jsem milenkou jeho lordstva. I když této služby Harry ještě nevyužil, je jen otázkou času, než se tak rozhodne. S tvým svolením bych si tuto pozici ráda udržela, až se Harry ožení...když ne...když ne, pak jsem si jista, že pro mne kníže Azkaban najde nějaké využití."

"Já tě o něj neoberu," slíbila Hermiona, "nemyslíš ale, že by se k tomu měl vyjádřit i Harry?"

"Má tě rád," opakoval Beky tiše, "jsi pro něj ideální. Pochybuji, že se Harrymu můj návrh nebude líbit."

"Ví Harry o tom, že jsi jeho milenka?" usmála se Hermiona pobaveně.

"Harry se rozhodl nevyužít mých služeb, ale určitě to nebude dlouho trvat," odpověděla pevně Beky, "věřím, že všechen ten stres nemůže dlouho snést a já tu pro něj budu, aby si mohl trochu ulevit."

"Na to jsem se neptala," hihňala se Hermiona, "ptala jsem se, jestli si jsi jistá, že to ví."

"Já...snad ano," nejistě se usmála Beky, "myslíš, že to neví a kvůli tomu mne ještě nezavolal na své lože?"

"To ne." rozhodla se vysvobodit svoji kamarádku, "bavila jsem se s ním o tom, než jsme jeli do Bradavic a ví to. Řekla bych, že se Harry jen snaží být šlechetný a nezneužívat toho, že mu nemůžeš říct ne."

...

"Dobré odpoledne, vítejte na mém ostrově," oslovil Harry klidně vyslance, když vešel do místnosti, "doufám, že jste měli zatím příjemný pobyt."

"Ano, to měli," přitakal upír hedvábně jemným hlasem. Očividně byl vybrán mluvčím skupiny, nebo se jím aspoň jmenoval, "děkuji vám, že jste nás přijal, vaše lordstvo."

"Prosím, posaďte se."

"Pokud nebudete mít námitky," ujal se Harry slova, "rád bych přeskočil zdvořilosti a věnoval se přímo tomu, kvůli čemu tu jsme."

"Proti tomu nic mít nebudeme. Prosím, pokračujte."

"Je mi známo, že si všichni myslíte, že je ve vašem nejlepším zájmu přidat se k lordu Voldemortovi," usmál se Harry, "doufám, že je vám jasné, že by zase bylo v mém nejlepším zájmu vyslat svoji armádu, aby vás zničila, abyste pro mne nebyli hrozbou."

"Ani bychom nepomysleli nějak vás ohrozit, vaše lordstvo," vyhrkl upír, a kdyby toho jeho tělo bylo schopno, koupal by se ve vlastním potu, "naším cílem je jen ministerstvo."

"Se kterým jsem se dohodl na spojenectví," Harryho úsměv se rozšířil, "je to nešťastné, ale pokud se přidáte k Voldemortovi, uděláte tak ze sebe legitimní cíl."

"Ale pokud zůstaneme stranou, jedna nebo druhá strana se na nás vrhne. Přinejhorším se na nás vrhnou obě dvě nezávisle na sobě. A s ministerstvem se spojit nemůžeme, neposkytli by nám žádnou ochranu," protestoval upír.

"Pokud byste se jich vůbec zeptali," přikývl Harry, "pak vám nezbývá jiná možnost, než se přidat ke mně. Já vás ochránit dokážu."

"Děkuji, vaše lordstvo," řekl upír radostně, "na nějakých podmínkách se určitě dohodneme."

"To jsem rád. Bylo by nešťastné s vámi všemi válčit a byla by škoda vás odstranit z tohoto krásného světa. Takže...mluvil jste o podmínkách..."

...

Dívky se akorát usazovaly k večeři, když se Harry vrátil z jednání a zhroutil se do židle.

"Páni, to bylo ale jednání," vydechl vyčerpaně Harry, "ničeho takového už se účastnic nebudu."

"Opravdu to bylo tak špatné?" ptala se soucitně Hermiona.

"Horší."

"Nechtěl bys pomoci se uvolnit?" zeptal se Beky se záhadným leskem v očích.

"Mohla bys?" zasténal Harry, "ramena mě bolí, jako bych chodil celý den po rukou a hlava se mi může rozskočit."

"Bylo by mi ctí vám pomoci, můj pane."

"Děkuju," vydechl Harry vděčně.

"Užijte si to, vy dva," ušklíbla se vědoucně Hermiona a mrkla na Beky.

Druhý den se probudila brzy a rychle našla svoji kamarádku, aby z ní dostala i ty nejmenší detaily.

"Tak co?"

"No, začala jsem mu masírovat ramena," vyprávěla pomalu Beky.

"A?" dorážela Hermiona netrpělivě.

"Taky jsem jej masíroval na spáncích," pokračovala Beky stejně pomalým tónem.

"No tak, začni s tím zajímavým," nakázala Hermiona.

"A pak Harry usnul!" vykřikla zoufale Beky, "že by nakonec Harry přeci jen nevěděl o všech službách, které mu mohu poskytnout? Zatraceně!"


	32. Pán prstenů?

**Pán prstenů?**

Dalšího dne se Hermiona vzbudila brzy a čekala, než ji její přátelé napodobí. Trvalo celou věčnost, než se za chvíli ozvaly hlasy přející si dobrého rána. Sebrala veškerou odvahu, zaklepala na dveře a vstoupila.

"Dobré ráno, Harry. Dobré ráno, Beky."

"Dobré ráno," ozvalo se jednohlasně.

"Mohla bys nás nechat, Beky?" zeptala se tiše, "chtěla bych si s Harrym o něčem promluvit."

"Beky na chvíli ztuhla uprostřed pohybu, pak se jí ale na tváři rozlil úsměv: "Nemusíte pospíchat, budu ve vedlejším pokoji, kdybyste mne potřebovali," a než stačil někdo něco říct, už byla pryč.

"Harry," začala Hermiona nervózně, "Beky za mnou přišla s problémem, se kterým bys jí mohl pomoci."

"O co jde?" staral se Harry, "co pro ni můžu udělat?"

"Není to ani tak její problém, jako spíš problém celého Ostrova."

"Pokračuj."

"Nemáš žádné děti," usmála se nervózně vlasatá dívka, "a všichni občané se děsí toho, že bys mohl zemřít bez následníka."

"Vždyť jsem to už vyřešil, pod nadvládu ministerstva se Azkaban nevrátí," protestoval Harry.

"To je moc nezajímá. Pro ně nejsi jen tak někdo. Bez Azkabanského knížete jsou jejich životy zbytečné, nemají bez něj účel...pod tvojí vládou se mají lépe, než si kdokoli z nich pamatuje. Bojí se toho, že bys zemřel a odsoudil je tak k životu plném nicoty."

"A dědic by je potěšil?"

"Dědic by mohl odstranit část té nervozity," opravila jej Hermiona, "dále mne Beky požádala, abych jí pomohla udržet tě mimo další bitvy."

"Vážně?" ušklíbl se Harry, "a co když jí přikážu, aby mě do příští bitvy doprovodila?"

"Řekla bych, že by odmítla," chladně na něj pohlédla, "a pak by nařídila vlastní popravu jako trest za neposlušnost."

"Cože?" vyhrkl šokovaně Harry.

"S trochou štěstí by si nařídila doživotní vězení, ale nikdy jsem neviděla, že by něco udělala jen napůl," pokračovala Hermiona tónem, jako by se bavila o počasí, "to samé platí pro každého na ostrově." Musíš si konečně uvědomit, jak moc důležitý pro ně jsi."

"Fajn," souhlasil trochu neochotně Harry, "nebudu zbytečně riskovat, stačí?"

"Jsem ráda, že se na to koukáš rozumně," usmála se Hermiona s úlevným úsměvem na rtech.

"Je to vše?"

"Ne. To byla jen první část našeho rozhovoru."

"A ta druhá část je?"

Víš, jak jsem ti říkala, že nemáš dědice?" ošila se nejistě Hermiona a zrudla, "Beky mne požádala, jestli bych si tě vzala a postarala se tak o pokračování rodu."

"Co?" šokovaně vydechl Harry, "co jsi jí řekla?"

"To je jedno. Záleží na tom, že mluvím teď s tebou."

"Aha," Harry se zhroutil na židli, "jsem moc mladý na ženění."

"Jsi Azkabanský kníže," řekla jemně Hermiona, "mnoho bývalých knížat se oženilo ve stejném nebo i nižším věku, než ty."

"A co když si nikoho vzít nechci?"

"Není žádnou vzácností pro někoho ve tvé pozici být v manželském svazku, který je dohodnutý, spíše než z lásky," oznámila Hermiona pevně.

"Ale já..." Harry se rozhodl nedokončit svoji odpověď, když si všiml výrazu v Hermionině tváři, "nic takového jsem neřekl,"pomalu začal znovu, "prostě si nemyslím, že jsem na něco takového připravený."

"Chápu," Hermionin chladně pevný tón hlasu se ani nezachvěl.

"A co spolu zkusit nejdřív chodit?" smlouval Harry, "nechat věcem zdánlivě volný průběh?"

"To bych moc ráda," ulevilo se Hermioně a usmála se, "Děkuji ti, Harry."

"Rád posloužím," ušklíbl se zmateně, "je to vše?"

"Vše, o čem jsem si s tebou měla promluvit," přikývla Hermiona, "je tu ale ještě jedna záležitost."

"A to?"

"Beky si to nepřizná, ale začíná na tebe být trochu nakrknutá."

"Proč? Vždyť jsem jí nic neudělal. Nebo ano?"

"O to jde. Nic jsi jí neudělal," řekla pomalu Hermiona a doufala, že mu ten dvojsmysl dojde. Marně. "Pořád čeká, kdy jí v noci navštívíš."

"Eh?"

"Tím chci říct," žonglovala s tématem jako s horkou bramborou, "že by tě měla ráda u sebe v posteli...aby jí nebyla v noci zima..."

"Hrad má prvotřídní vytápě...jo ták," vypískl Harry.

"Ano...ták...musíš pochopit, že jsi pro ni rytíř na bílém koni," vysvětlovala jemně Hermiona, "nebo spíš na Noční můře, jsme koneckonců na Azkabanu. Chce abys ji popadl do náruče a odnesl ji západu slunce vstříc."

"Ale já...co myslíš, že bych měl udělat?" ptal se Harry nervózně.

"No," dumala Hermiona, "mohl bys ji v noci navštívit a dělat všechno to, co se tak po nocích dělává, když je člověk v posteli, ale nespí."

"Nedohodli jsme se teď na svatbě?" Harrymu šla z toho všeho hlava kolem, "a že spolu budeme chodit?"

"Ano, to dohodli."

"Možná že nejsem tak zkušený nebo vzdělaný jako ty," pomalu řekl Harry, "ale holky obyčejně nepřesvědčují svoje kluky, aby si užívali s jinými."

"Normálně ne," přisvědčila Hermiona.

"Tak co se to sakra děje?" rozhodil nechápavě rukama Harry.

"Pomáhám jen kamarádce," vysvětlila trpělivě, "zabilo by ji, kdyby o tebe přišla."

"Tak proč se ptala tebe, aby sis mě vzala?"

"Protože ona sama nemůže. Může tě sdílet s jinou dívkou a byla by radši, abych to byla já, než nějaká nafoukaná pimpezna, dohozená diplomatickým sborem."

"Já měl tak jednoduchý život, když jsem byl ještě _Chlapec, který přežil_," smutně zavzpomínal Harry, "sem tam nějaký pokus o vraždu nebo bláznivý fanoušek. Žádné svatby a zhrzené milenky a tak..."

"Ale teď život snadný není. Když nad tím popřemýšlíš, ani nikdy nebyl. Jen jsi vyměnil jedny problémy za jiné."

"Máš pravdu," přikývl Harry, "je čas, abych začal věci řešit."

"Co chceš dělat?"

"Začnu tím, že budu dávat Beky pusu na dobrou noc," ušklíbl se Harry, "snad dá pokoj do té doby, než budu připravený na něco víc."

"A co já?" pípla nervózně Hermiona.

"To jsem chtěl nechat na tobě," řekl Harry s falešným klidem.

"Tak to chci taky pusu na dobrou noc," špitla nejistě, "jestli to nevadí."

"Nevadí," odpověděl Harry a objal svoji bývalou nejlepší kamarádku, "nevadí mi to ani trochu."

Dvojice se jemně, poprvé trochu neohrabaně, políbila.

"To nebylo takové, jak jsem si to představovala," přerušila Hermiona ticho.

"Já nevěděl, co čekat," přiznal Harry, "ale slibuju, že se zlepším."

"Neřekla jsem, že to bylo špatné," pospíšila si Hermiona s vysvětlením, "jen jsem si to představovala jinak. Bylo to...fajn."

"Ano, to bylo," souhlasil s úsměvem Harry. "Beky," zvolal hlasitě.

"Ano, můj pane?" ozvala se formálně, když vstoupila do místnosti.

"Pojď sem na moment, prosím," požádal ji, zatímco Hermiona vyšla z místnosti.

"Jaké je vaše přání, můj pane?" Beky se nervozitou třásly ruce.

"Rozhodli jsme se s Hermionou, že spolu začneme chodit," začal Harry, "takže budu od teď sem tam zaneprázdněn líbáním."

"Zajistím, aby ve vašem programu bylo dostatek místa pro vaši novou aktivitu, můj pane," mrkla škádlivě Beky.

"Z našeho rozhovoru jsem se také dozvěděl," nadechl se zhluboka, aby si dodal kuráže, "že jsem tě zanedbával."

"Sloužím svému pánu podle jeho přání," vyhrkla rychle Beky, "nic takového, jako zanedbávání není možné."

"Jsi pro mne velmi důležitá a tvoje pomoc je neocenitelná," ujistil ji jemně Harry, " a já se omlouvám, že jsem ti nevěnoval tolik pozornosti, kolik si zasloužíš."

"Ano, můj pane," sklopila hlavu, jako by ji, místo omluvy, za něco káral.

Harry jí pomalu zvedl bradu a jemně ji políbil. Beky zcela instinktivně kolem něj obmotala své ruce a v jeho náručí roztála.

"A teď když jsme si vše vyjasnili," ozval se Harry po chvíli, "půjdeme se nasnídat?"

"To bych moc ráda, Harry," špitla.

"Ještě jedna věc, než se půjdeme," Harryho hlas zněl vážně.

"Ano, Harry?"

"Blíží se Hermioniny narozeniny."

"O vše se postarám."

"Děkuji. A vyzpovídej ji. Nemám nejmenší tušení, co bych jí měl dát. Obvykle bych jí dal nějakou knížku, ale teď, když má k dispozici celou knihovnu, jsem v koncích."

"Chápu. A nějaký šperk tě nenapadl?"

"Šperk?"

"Přesněji prsten," usmála se Beky, "budete se přeci brát, ne? Chtělo by to zásnubní prsten."

"Takže prsten," dumal Harry.

"Musíš na to jít správně," pokračovala nadšeně Beky, "Hermiona je praktický, racionální typ, ale trocha romantiky ještě žádné holce neublížila."

"I tak bych jí měl dát něco víc. Je to moje nejlepší kamarádka."

"Nechte mne, můj pane, ať se o to postarám," navrhla Beky formálně, "mám pro paní Hermionu dárek vymyšlený, potřebuji však čas a materiál na konstrukci."

"Tak do toho. Díky, Beky."

"Žiji službou svému pánu," usmála se Beky.

...

Když dojedli, snídani, Hemiona se naklonila k Beky a začal jí šeptat do ucha: "Beky? Mohla by sis vymyslet něco na práci?"

"Mohla," přikývla chápavě.

"Můžeme se sním líbat později," pokračovala Hemiona, "jsou ale věci, které bych chtěla zkusit sama."

"Je mi to jasné," přikývla Beky, "a dovolila jsem si k Harryho posteli přistavit zásobu lektvarů na výdrž."

"Díky, Beky."

"Od čeho jsou přátelé?" odpověděla řečnicky Rebeka. Už se ale nezmínila, že lektvar na výdrž byl říznutý lektvarem podporujícím plodnost. "Harry, budu tě muset opustit, abych mohla splnit ten úkol, o kterém jsme se dříve bavili," oznámila, než opustila místnost.

Když se za ní zavřely dveře, Harry se otočil na Hermionu tázavým pohledem.

"Harry," začala Hermiona nervózně.

"O co jde tentokrát?"

"Jen jsem chtěla něco navrhnout, když je Beky pryč. Jde o jeden Azkabanský zákon, o kterém by se nezmínila."

"Proč ne?"

"Nepřišlo by jí to jako něco zvláštního. Vyrůstala s tím, takže je to pro ní normální."

"Ale co?"

"Jde o variaci zlatého pravidla, tedy kdo má zlato, ten dělá pravidla," poučovala Hermiona dál, "v tomhle případě dělá pravidla Azkabanský kníže."

"O-co-jde?"

"A i když je na Azkabanu manželství zpravidla uzavíráno mezi dvěma lidmi, nikde není psáno, že se k nim nemůže...ehm...připojit...někdo další."

"Chápu."

"Zabilo by ji, kdyby o tebe přišla."

"Ano, už jsi to říkala," vzdychl Harry ztěžka, "uvidím, co se dá udělat."

"Díky, Harry," objala jej pevně, "jsem ráda, že o tom aspoň uvažuješ."

"Dobrá. Teď mě omluv, musím jít něco zařídit."

"Sejdeme se u oběda?" nadějně se zeptala Hermiona.

"A kde jinde?" usmál se na ni a opustil své komnaty.

Trvalo mu hodnou chvíli, než našel někoho, kdo by mu ukázal cestu k jeho nejlepšímu zlatníkovi.

"Haló," ozval se, když vstoupil do budovy.

"Co je?" zdvihla se nerudná hlava od pracovního pultu plného zlatých částí a drahokamů, "nevidíte že mám spou...odpusťte, vaše lordstvo, neuvědomil jsem si, že jste to vy."

"To je v pořádku," mávl rukou Harry, "ptal jsem se po hradě na nejlepšího zlatníka a poslali mne za vámi."

"Jsem i současným cechmistrem," nafoukl se mužík.

"Potřebuji prsten," oznámil prostě Harry," nejlépe na zlatém řetízku."

"Myslím, že mám přesně co hledáte," bělovlasý zlatník vytáhl něco ze skříňky, "co si myslíte o tomhle?"

"Moc pěkné," řekl Harry se zájmem, když si prohlížel nabízený šperk.

"Očarovávali jej naši nejlepší řemeslníci," pokračoval zlatník, "má každé ochranné zaklínadlo, které se na něj vešlo...mimo jiné."

"Muselo trvat věčnost, než jste jej vyrobili."

"Pracovali jsme na něm od doby, kdy lady Grangerová přijela na Ostrov," upřesnil stařík, "pokud tedy omluvíte toužebné přání nás ostrovanů. Je to už nějaká doba, kdy Azkabanu vládla knížecí rodina a..."

"Děkuji," přerušil jej Harry, "a dobrá práce."

"Děkuji vám, můj pane, vaše chvála je pro mne vším."

"Mohl byste pro mne ještě něco udělat?" zeptal se Harry nervózně.

"Cokoliv."

"Budu potřebovat pár snubních prstenů," vysvětlil Harry, "a ještě jeden zásnubní."

"Ještě jeden, můj pane?"

"Hermiona na tom trvá," usmál se Harry, "upravte jej pro Beky."

"Staniž se, můj pane," zašklebil se mužík radostně, "nechť jste požehnán tisíci potomky. Blahopřeji k vašemu zasnoubení."

"Postarejte se, ať o tom Beky neví," začervenal se Harry, "a nevím, proč by mělo být tisíc dětí požehnáním," mrkl na zlatníka.

"Nemějte obavy, můj pane."


	33. Smrtijed a kamarád

**Smrtijed a kamarád**

Marcus byl vstoupil do služeb Pána zla ve svých třinácti letech. Nejdřív jen předával informace, na které narazil, později jako voják v jeho armádě zla. Byla to nádhera, ale všechnu tu zábavu mu krátce po opuštění školy zkazil ten Potterovic spratek. Nepřipojil sek Pánovi zla proto, že by jej trápila mudlovská situace, nebo zachování starých zvyků. Marcus miloval pocit moci. Kde jinde mohl člověk rabovat, vraždit a znásilňovat beze strachu z potrestání, a ještě jej za to někdy pochválí? Jaká jiná profese poskytovala stejně opojný pocit moci nad ostatními?

Pán zla Marcuse poctil něčím, na co čekal už léta. Dostal pod sebe několik smrtijedů a měl zaútočit na milovníky nečistých a mudlů. Žádný z nic nevěděl, že jejich zbytečná výprava způsobí pád jejich pána.

...

Ron zrovna obědval, když se před něj snesl velký Auguron. Pták se na něj krátce podíval, než k němu natáhl nohu se vzkazem.

"Copak pro mě máš?" zeptal se Ron vesele, "Hermioniny narozeniny? Tak to si nemůžu nechat ujít."

"Copak se to děje, pane Weasley?" zeptal se jeden z profesorů klidně.

"Pozvánka na narozeniny mé nejlepší kamarádky, pane," vysvětlil Ron, "budu potřebovat propustku ze školy, abych jí mohl něco sehnat a asi budu pryč pár dní. Podle toho, jak dlouho ta oslava potrvá."

"Chápu...a proč bych měl vaší žádosti vyhovět?" zeptal se profesor, "sice si v hodinách vedete dobře, to však není dostatečný důvod vás propustit na obyčejnou oslavu."

"Čtěte," vyzval jej Ron a podal mu dopis.

"Azkabanský kníže?" zamumlal překvapeně profesor, "tím se vše mění...jste omluven, pane Weasley."

"Děkuji, pane profesore," zavýskl nadšeně Ron.

"Vyčleňte si nějaký čas pro navázání známostí," nařídil mu profesor, "očekávám krátké hlášení o vašem pobytu a jaké osoby jste si při své návštěvě spřátelil. Nic složitého, jen krátkou zprávu."

"Dobře, pane," vzdychl Ron.

"Do té doby jste omluven z hodin a domácí úkoly dělat také nemusíte," dodal profesor s úšklebkem.

"Ano, pane profesore," Ronovi se rázem zlepšila nálada.

...

Azkabanský ostrov se mezitím chystal na zrod první Azkabanské kněžny.

"Víc květin," nařídila Beky, "tenhle den musí být dokonalý." Zapřáhla další skupinu pracovníků a zamračeně je pozorovala: "Dostatečné," zabručela stále trochu nespokojeně.

"Uklidni se, Beky," krotila ji Hermiona. Delegace od cechů odpovědných za výzdobu ji požádala, aby snaživou asistentku jejich pána zabavila, "všechno bude v pořádku."

"To by teda mělo," zavrčela na nejbližší pracovníky.

"Bude," pevně řekla Hermiona, "teď pojď se mnou."

"Kam jdeme?" ptal se Beky, zatímco ji její kamarádka táhla pryč.

"Do mého pokoje. Potřebuji tvoji pomoc."

"A s čím?" zvědavě se ptala Beky, která rázem zapomněla na nějakou výzdobu oslavy.

"Však uvidíš," ušklíbla se Hermiona. Doufala, že ji rychle napadne něco, čím by ji zabavila, aby dělníci mohli dokončit výzdobu oslavy. Popravdě chtěla jen malou sešlost, žádnou velkou párty. Proč se muselo všechno tak zkomplikovat?

...

Marcus a jeho tým se _přemístil_ do malého tichého městečka u Irských břehů s vražednými úmysly...ty však rychle vystřídalo zmatení, když procházeli pustými ulicemi.

"Kde všichni jsou?" rozčiloval se jeden ze smrtijedů.

"Buď zticha," štěkl Marcus. Hůlkou nervózně přejížděl z domu na dům a hledal nějaký náznak pohybu, "však víte, jaký ti mudlové jsou..."

...

"Trénovat líbání?" zeptal se Beky suše. Dvojice dívek seděla na podlaze Hermioniny ložnice.

"Jsem si jistá, že je to stejné, jako se vším ostatním," odpověděla pevně Hermiona. Proč jen nemohla vymyslet něco lepšího? "Musíš cvičit, abys byla dobrá. Chceš přece Harryho potěšit ne?"

"To chci," zamračila se Beky, jako by ji Hermiona kdovíjak urazila. "Jak to chceš trénovat? Nechceš snad říct, že bychom my dvě..."

"Ne, to ne," zrudla Hermiona, "mamka mi říkala, že to s kamarádkami zkoušely na hřbetu ruky."

"A to funguje?"

"Táta si nikdy nestěžoval, pokud vím," pokrčila Hermiona rameny, "a můžeme si navzájem splétat vlasy...bude to jako pyžamový večírek." Aspoň v to tedy doufala, nikdy na žádné nebyla, neznala tak veškeré detaily. "Taky tím zabijeme trochu času."

"No...tedy..."

"No tak, Beky," prosila Hermiona, "jsi jediná, s kým něco takového můžu dělat."

"Tak dobře," usmála se Beky, "nejdřív ale jedna věc."

"Ano?"

"Jak se pletou vlasy?"

...

Azkabanské stráže čekaly, až kolem nich malá skupina smrtijedů projde na náměstí. Nebylo těžké uhodnout, kde se bude konat další útok. Městečko se evakuovalo bez jakýchkoli problémů. Velitel skupiny zdvihl ruku a na prstech pomalu počítal do pěti.

"Ve jménu našeho pána, knížete Azkabanského, přísahám, že vás všechny pobijeme, jestli uděláte ještě krok," křikl na smrtijedy když dopočítal, "zahoďte hůlky a ruce vzhůru."

...

Harry čekal u brány na první příchozí a srdečně se usmál, když zahlédl postavu své bývalé profesorky přeměňování.

"Rád vás vidím, paní profesorko," přivítal ji, "moc pro mne a Hermionu znamená, že tu jste."

"Nepochybně," přisvědčila Minerva, "musím ale přiznat, že obvykle pozvánky na oslavu narozenin svých studentů nedostávám."

"Musím přiznat, že jde spíše o veřejnou akci, než o oslavu narozenin," zatvářil se Harry bolestně, "ne že bychom vás jinak nepozvali, ale..."

"Chápu, pane Pottere," usmála se na něj mile, "kdepak vůbec máme oslavenkyni?"

"Rozptyluje moji asistentku," vysvětloval pobaveně Harry, "Rebeka bohužel chtěla všechno perfektní. Tedy bohužel pro dekoratéry, protože jim začal velmi nepříjemně dýchat na krk."

"Ano, takové typy znám. Teď si třeba vybavuji..."

"Odpusťte, paní profesorko," přerušil ji Harry, "objevila se událost, které musím věnovat plnou pozornost," a přešel přes místnost ke strážnému, který na něj mával. Strážný ze sebe jedním dechem vyšeptal hlášení. Harry jen přikývl a vrátil se k ředitelce své bývalé koleje: "Omlouvám se, ostrovní záležitost."

"To je v pořádku," ujistila jej blahosklonně McGonagallová, "sama dobře vím, jaké to je, mít zodpovědnost. I když starat se o celý ostrov je téměř nepředstavitelné."

"Není to tak zlé, když na skoro vše máte lidi. I tak vám děkuji za pochopení."

...

Jen o hodinu později poté, co se vítězně vydali na svůj útok, se potlučené zbytky Marcusova týmu doklopýtaly k úkrytu svého pána, aby podali zprávu o svém neúspěchu.

"Co se stalo?" zavrčel nevrle Voldemort.

"Azkabanští na nás čekali, mistře," vysvětlil Marcus bez jediného náznaku emoce v očích, "a město bylo úplně vylidněné."

"Zklamali jste," sykl Pán zla: "CRUCIO!"

Marcus přečkal nespokojenou kletbu svého mistra nezvykle tiše. Při všech předchozích trestech se kroutil na zemi a křičel, dokud neochraptěl. Tentokrát jen zaťal zuby a čekal, dokud nebude po všem.

"To bylo naposled," okřikl jej Pán zla, "je ti to jasné? Příští selhání bude tvoje poslední."

...

Beky se zvedla z postele a několika rychlými kouzly upravila Hermioně šaty.

"Takže jdeme na to?" zeptala se Hermiona, když i ona upravila Beky.

"Je čas," přisvědčila Beky. Odvedla Hermionu před pokoj, kde už čekal Harry.

"Jsi připravená?" zeptal se, když jí nabízel ruku.

"Snad ano," kývla nervózně hlavou Hermiona.

"Beky, vyčleň trochu času na něco více soukromého, až skončíme," nařídil Harry, "jen pro nás tři."

"Staniž se, můj pane," zhluboka se nadechla, otevřela dveře do tanečního sálu a vešla: "Jeho milost, kníže Azkabanský a Hermiona Grangerová, náš čestný host."

Hermiona chytla Harrymu ruku o to pevněji, když se na ně obrátily všechny oči v místnosti a málem omdlela, když přítomní azkabanští občané začali radostně jásat a zvolávat slávu příští lady Azkabanské.

...

Marcus se odplazil z trůnního sálu Pána zla ke zbytku své jednotky, které před ním postihl stejně bolestivý trest.

"Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se jeden z nich vyčerpaně.

"Věděli jsme, do čeho jdeme, když jsme se přihlásili. Pomozte mi vstát."

"Ještě si odpočiň."

"Řekl jsem, pomozte mi vstát," vrčel naštvaně Marcus, "porada je u konce, musíme se odtud dostat."

"No dobrá, tak jdeme."

...

"Pěkná oslava, kamaráde," zašklebil se Ron.

"Jo...Rone...ehm..."

"Co se děje?"

"Měl bych ti něco říct," začal Harry pomalu.

"Chodíš s Hermionou, že jo?" zeptal se Ron a šibalsky se usmál.

"Jak to víš?" zmateně zamrkal Harry, "chodíme spolu jen pár dní."

"To je jediný důvod, který mě napadl, proč bys byl tak nervózní," nafoukl se Ron, "známe dost dlouho na to, abych tě měl přečteného jako knihu o Kudleyských Kanonýrech. Jak jinak bych tě vždycky porazil v šachách?"

"no dobrá...i tak..je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou ti musím říct," pokračoval ještě nervózněji Harry.

"A o co jde?"

"Jsem Azkabanský kníže," vypálil ze sebe Harry, "zdědil jsem titul po posledním knížeti přes moji mamku."

"Dobře ti tak," zasmál se Ron, "asi je to pěkná makačka."

"He?" podivil se vyjeveně Harry. Nemohl uvěřit, že by takovou novinu Ron jen tak odbyl, aniž by vyletěl, jak je k němu život nespravedlivý, zatímco Harrymu všechno padá samo do klína.

"Spousta studentů na mé škole chce pracovat ve vládě," vysvětloval zrzek, "mají spoustu povinných administrativních hodin. Jen si to hezky užij, já tím předmětem sotva prolezl, nemůžu si ani představit, jak těžké to musíš mít."

"Tak mi o té své škole vyprávěj," vyzval jej Harry, smířený a nadšený faktem, že mu dospěl kamarád, "jak se ti tam líbí?"

"Je to paráda," nadšeně spustil Ron, "jen tři lidi z celé školy mne dokáží porazit a pokaždé je to hra, na kterou se nezapomíná."

"Vážně? Povídej, jací jsou?"

"Jeden se jmenuje Boris, příjmení si nepamatuju. Vedu nad ním o třicet bodů ve školním žebříčku. Pak Nataša, Borisova holka a nad tou vedu jen o deset bodů. Je skvělá, vždycky jsem naprosto vyčerpaný, když s ní hraju."

"A ten třetí hráč?"

"Hráčka. Anastázie," zasnil se Ron, "vedu o dva body a to jen díky tomu, že mám neskutečné štěstí. Je fenomenální."

"Vážně?" mrkl na něj Harry.

"Ještě jsem nepotkal holku, která by hrála tak dobře. Vždycky hraje jen jednou polovinou mozku, ta druhá se zatím věnuje něčemu jinému, například se učila na test během hry a později ten test napsala ze všech nejlíp. Nechápu, jak to dělá."

"Připomíná mi Hermionu," pomalu řekl Harry.

"Vůbec ne," zamítl Harryho domněnku Ron, "není žádný knihomol, prostě jen neplýtvá časem. Říkala, že dělá co nejvíc věcí najednou, aby se pak mohla věnovat čemu chce a netlačil ji čas."

"Už jsi ji pozval na rande?" usmál se potutelně Harry.

"Vůbec nevím jak," přiznal nešťastně Ron, "nějaký nápad?"

"No...rozhodně nedoporučuju unavit svoji milenku čekáním, aby se o to musela postarat sama," ztěžka vzdychl Harry, "sice to funguje, ale je to trochu trapné."

"Milenku?"

"Neptej se, sám na to radši ani nemyslím. Nejhorší, co se ti může stát je, že ti řekne ne," přemýšlel nahlas Harry.

"A nejlepší, že řekne ano," potvrdil Ron.

"Takže jí potřebuješ nějak zvednout náladu, aby byla víc přístupná druhé možnosti," pokračoval Harry, "co by udělala, kdybys ji nechal vyhrát?"

"Uřízla by mi nádobíčko, kdyby se to dozvěděla," zavrtěl hlavou Ron, "možná ale, kdybych jí dal tak zabrat, že by se musela úplně soustředit na hru..."

"To by mohlo fungovat."

"Musím cvičit," vyhrkl omámeně Ron.

"Běž do knihovny," poradil mu Harry, "někde tam budou knihy o šachách, kdybys je nemohl najít, zeptej se knihovníka."

"Díky, Harry," usmál se Ron vděčně.

"Beky," zavolal Harry do sálu.

"Ano, můj pane?"

"Ať mého kamaráda někdo odvede do knihovny," nařídil Harry, "a zkus na ostrově najít nějaké šachisty. Ty nejlepší. Chci, aby se pořádně pocvičil, než se vrátí do Ruska."

"Postarám se o to, můj pane."


	34. A šmitec

**A šmitec**

Po té, co se trio omluvilo z oslavy, přemístilo se do Harryho komnat, kde se posadili na jeho postel.

"Tady máš, Hermiono," předávala jí Beky velký předmět obalený zlatým papírem, "myslela jsem, že bude lepší dát ti to, až odejdeme z oslavy."

"A co to je?" zeptala se Hermiona, když na ní z papíru vypadla kniha bez nadpisu.

"Kniha podobná té mojí, jen je napojena na knihovnu, takže tam nebudeš muset neustále běhat."

"Děkuju, Beky," rozzářila se Hermiona, "je skvělá."

"Je to od..."

"Beky," přerušil svoji asistentku Harry, "dobrá práce." Nebyl ten typ, který by si přivlastňoval cizí nápady.

"Děkuji, můj pane," usmála se stydlivě Beky.

"A tady je můj dárek pro tebe," Harry předal Hermioně malou šperkovnici.

"Je krásný," zalapala po dechu Hermiona, když krabičku otevřela a pohlédla na zlatý prsten s jemnými rytinami, navlečený na jednoduchý zlatý řetízek.

"Nejlepším zlatníkům trvalo měsíce, než jej vytvořili," informoval hrdě Harry, "pracovali na něm od chvíli, kdy jsi přijela na Ostrov."

"Beky?" otočila se oslavenkyně s otázkou v očích.

"Jejich vlastní iniciativa," usmála se Beky, "cechmistr se zmínil o nějakém toužebném přání."

"Nevím, co říct," řekla se slzami v očích Hermiona, "Harry, připneš mi jej, prosím?"

"Samozřejmě." Hermiona si odhrnula vlasy, aby mu nepřekážely a slastí se zachvěla, když jí jeho prsty přejely po šíji.

"Na prst ti jej navléknu, až bude hotový ten druhý," zašeptal Harry, aby jej Beky neslyšela. V tom se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře.

Harry si zmoženě povzdychl a šel otevřít dveře, za kterými stáli tři jeho osobní strážci.

"Co se děje?" zeptal se úsečně.

"Pane," zdráhavě začal jeden, "nařídil jste nám nahlásit se, až budeme připravení."

"Ano, máte pravdu," zchladl Harry, "všechno v pořádku a na svých místech?"

"Ano, můj pane."

"Spusťte to," přikázal Harry, "a průběžně mne informujte."

"Jak přikazujete, můj pane."

"Harry, děje se něco?" zeptala se Hermiona.

"Později. Tvoje narozeniny jsou důležitější."

"Beky?"

"Harry se rozhodl nezasvětit mne do svých plánů," odpověděla dotčeně Beky.

"Jen proto, abych tě nevystavoval situaci, kdy by ses musela rozhodovat mezi mnou a Hermionou," vysvětloval rychle Harry, "není to kvůli tomu, že bych ti nedůvěřoval...vám nedůvěřoval."

"Víte moc dobře, jak bych se rozhodla, můj pane," pokračovala Beky, stále trochu dotčeně.

"Já vím. I tak bych tě nerad do té pozice stavěl. A už dost o tom, jasné?"

"Jasné," souhlasila Beky.

"Prozatím," přidala se zdráhavě Hermiona, "ale budu chtít vědět, o co jde."

"Vše se brzy dozvíte," umlčel je Harry, "a teď...co jsem to zaslechl o důležitosti cvičení?"

"Myslím, že bude lepší, když ti to převedeme, Harry," spustila Beky s nedočkavě hladovým výrazem ve tváři, "Hermiono, chceš se ujmout první lekce?"

"Tohle je jen tvoje," usmála se Hermiona, "nebylo by ode mne fér, být pořád první."

"Já..." Beky sklapla pusu. Už chtěla říct něco o tom, jak nevhodné by to bylo, "řekla bych, že neuškodí, " ospravedlnila si Beky svoje rozhodnutí pod fousy, "když půjdu první."

"Co jsi říkala?" ozval se Harry.

"Já...díky, Hermiono," řekla Beky víc nahlas, "můžeme ti předvést, co jsme se naučily?"

"To bych moc rád," usmál se Harry.

"Jak můj pan přikazuje," zasmála se a skočila mu do náruče.

...

Čtyři skupiny po čtyřech se rozmístily na okolních kopcích a polích na všech světových stranách od Raddleova statku. Každý z nich dostal rozkaz najít vhodnou pozorovací pozici a později místo, kam umístit runy pro bariéru proti _přemístění_.

"Hotovo," zašeptal velitel týmu do svých hodinek, "žádné známky odhalení." Vyslechl si další příkazy, než se skrčil u svého partnera.

"Jaké jsou rozkazy?"

"Zůstat na místě," odpověděl velitel, "pozorovat dům a modlit se ke všem svatým, aby na nás nikdo nepřišel."

"Skvělý."

...

'Marcus' nakráčel k Veliteli Maxwellovi a zasalutoval.

"Pane, nepřátelský objekt úspěšně infiltrován."

"Třese se vám ruka..." podotkl vlídně velitel.

"Kletba cruciatus, pane."

"nechte se ošetřit a podejte hlášení."

"Ano, pane."

"Kdy se má konat další setkání?"

"Bohužel, pane, to nevíme."

"Škoda," vzdychl Maxwell, "bylo by mnohem jednodušší, kdybychom měli nějaký rozvrh." Otočil se znovu na Marcuse: "Zůstaňte na místě, dokud se nedozvíte čas příští velké porady," veliteli ztvrdl hlas, "až ucítíte, že se vztyčuje bariéra, musíte kolem sebe rozšířit tolik zmatku, kolik jen zvládnete, než se pokusíte o útěk."

"Rozkaz."

"Náš pán nařídil, abychom všichni přežili pokud možno bez úhony," pokračoval Maxwell, "jakákoli zbytečná smrt jeho lidí nebude tolerována."

"Ano, pane. Učiním všechna možná opatření, pokud ale bude moje smrt nevyhnutelná, ukážu světu, proč by si neměl s Azkabanem zahrávat."

"Nějaké dotazy?"

"Ne, pane."

"Rozchod."

...

Ronovi soustředěním vyschlo v puse, když zíral na šachovnici. I když se snažil maximálně soustředit, očima neustále kmital na obličej svého protivníka.

"Musím jen vybrat správné zahájení a pokračovat odtud," pomyslel si, "je to jako u šachů. Žádný spěch a počkat si na správnou chvíli."

"Budeš na mě zírat celý den, nebo budeš hrát?" usmála se na něj smyslně jeho protivnice. Protáhla se na židli, aby vytrčeným hrudníkem více podkopala Ronovo soustředění. Jen výjimečně se musela uchýlit k takovým zbraním.

Ron se zakuckal, rychle stočil oči zpět na šachovnici a ukázal na svého střelce: "Šach," oznámil nervózně.

"Hmm," zahučela dívka soustředěně, "dobrý tah."

"Mat do tří tahů," oznámil stále nervózní Ron.

"Vidím," vzdychla souhlasně, "a nevidím žádnou cestu, jak se tomu vyhnout, aspoň žádnou zjevnou cestu."

"Takže bys radši...ehm...chtěla dělat něco jiného později?" vykoktal Ron.

"Odvetu bych si nedala ujít," nepřítomně odpověděla dívka, stále zabraná do šachovnice.

"Tak jsem to nemyslel," přibrzdil Ron, "ale taky bych si rád znovu zahrál...s tebou...není snadné najít slušného protihráče."

"Vážně?"

"Takže když jednoho najdeš, měla by ses jej držet," blábolil Ron, "už vím, že jsi skvělá šachistka a rád bych věděl jestli...ehm..."

Dívka se pobaveně usmála, "chceš mě pozvat na rande?"

"Snažím se," zachrčel Ron.

"Skvěle, už jsem ani nedoufala, že se dočkám. Ano."

"Ano?"

"Ano," pohnula figurkou, "a tohle je mat."

"Cože?" zazíral na šachovnici šokovaně Ron.

"Takže na tebe ztrácím už jen jeden bod," řekla stydlivě, "doufám, že nám to vyjde. Jsi skvělý hráč."

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem ti na to naletěl," postěžoval si Ron, stále ještě zabraný do výsledku svého snažení. "Můžu tě pozvat na oběd?"

"U západní brány mají na stolech nakreslené šachovnice," mrkla na něj vědoucně dívka, "a soukromé salonky, kde bychom mohli...ehm..." nabrala ve tváři stejně rudý odstín, jako Ronovy vlasy.

"Kde bychom se mohli lépe poznat?"

"Ano, to je ono."

...

Harry se ráno probudil s pocitem, že nic nebude jako dřív kvůli dvěma věcem. Zaprvé se k němu tulily dvě nádherné dívky, které s ním strávily noc, a zadruhé byl naplněn vnitřním klidem, neboť se vyspal nejlépe za celý svůj život.

Otočil hlavu na svoji asistentku, která na něj mžourala spánkem slepenýma očima, "bré ráno, můj pane," zapředla, "dovolila jsem si uvolnit váš ranní rozvrh, kdybyste se rozhodl válet se v posteli o pár hodin déle."

Harry si ji přitáhl blíž, "to od tebe bylo velmi prozíravé."

"Je Hermiona vzhůru?" zavřela Beky oči a položila mu hlavu na rameno.

"Nevypadá to tak," zašeptal Harry.

"Pak žádám o dovolení vrátit se do říše snů."

"Povolení uděleno."

"Děkuji vám, můj Harry" zívla a během několika vteřin zase spala.

Harry se z objetí obou dívek jemně vymanil a přešel do vedlejší místnosti, kde zazvonil na zvonek, aby si přivolal snídani. Užíval si pocit, že si může zase dělat všechno sám.

"Velitel Maxwell si s vámi přeje mluvit, můj pane," oznámil strážný, který dorazil současně se snídaní.

Harry se posadil a hladově se pustil do jídla: "řekněte mu, že jej přijmu. Nebo, pokud chce, mohu přijít za ním, ať rozhodne" oznámil Harry.

"Čeká přede dveřmi, pane."

"Výtečně," usmál se, "ať jde dál."

Strážný otevřel dveře a postavil se do pozoru, když velitel Azkabanské stráže vstoupil.

"Můj pane," zasalutoval muž.

"Posaďte se," přivolal mávnutím Maxwella na Hermionino obvyklé místo, "jedl jste?"

"Ano, můj pane," odpověděl velitel popravdě.

"A jaké novinky mi nesete?"

"Pět ze sedmi ukazatelů značí optimální podmínky pro útok zítra odpoledne."

Harry odložil vidličku, "máte plné velení, dělejte, co uznáte za vhodné."

"Ano, můj pane. Děkuji vám, můj pane."

"Chci být okamžitě informován, až dáte povel k útoku," pokračoval vážně Harry, "bez ohledu na to, co bych dělal, nebo kdy bych to dělal."

"Rozkaz, můj pane."

"Chtěl jste mi ještě něco?" vrátil se Harrymu úsměv na tvář.

"Madam Bonesová si přeje, aby se ministerské jednotky podílely na útoku, můj pane," oznámil strojeně velitel.

"Jsou použitelní?"

"Záleží na tom, koho se rozhodne poslat, můj pane," velitel se neznatelně zamračil, "bylo mi ale doporučeno nabídku přijmout."

"Pak ji přijměte," nařídil Harry, "pokud budete moct, použijte je, pokud ne, zaměstnejte je něčím nedůležitým, aby se nám nepletli pod nohy."

"Staniž se, můj pane."

"Vše?"

"Všechno, o čem jsem s vámi chtěl mluvit, pane."

"Něco, co si potřebujete v několika nejbližších hodinách vyřídit?" zeptal se Harry.

"Nic, můj pane."

"Pak pro vás mám osobní záležitost, o které bych se s vámi rád poradil," Harrymu se tvář rozzářila úsměvem, "pokud vám to tedy nevadí."

"Jsem vám k službám, můj pane."

...

Hermiona se choulila k teplému klubku vedle sebe a chvíli jí trvalo si uvědomit, že je to klubíčko trochu měkčí a jinak tvarované, než by mělo být.

"Kde je Harry?" ptala se ospale.

"Můj Harry?" zamumlala zmateně Beky, a očima přejížděla pokoj, "můj pane?"

"Asi bude ve vedlejším pokoji," uklidňovala ji Hermiona, "nemá smysl se strachovat, dokud si nebudeme jisté, že nevíme, kde je."

"Máš pravdu, jdeme se podívat."

Dívky vylezly z postele a po tlustém koberci knížecí ložnice došly ke dveřím vedlejšího pokoje. Rebece spadl ze srdce kámen, když viděla svého pána, jak snídá s velitelem azkabanských stráží.

"Můj pane," vzdychla nespokojeně Beky.

"Znovu dobré ráno," usmál se zářivě Harry, "chtěl jsem vás nechat dospat."

"Mé místo je po vašem boku, můj pane," namítla dotčeně.

"A já bych bez tebe své komnaty neopustil, pokud bych neměl opravu dobrý důvod," ujistil svoji asistentku Harry a otočil se na velitele: "Děkuji vám za radu," usmál se na něj vděčně.

"Vždy k službám, můj pane," uchechtl se velitel, "stačí si pamatovat, že vaše slovo je zákon. To vždycky umlčí všechny námitky."

"Správně," zasmál se Harry.

"Teď mne omluvte, madam Bonesová by měla být ve své kanceláři."

"Jen běžte."

...

Amélie ve své kanceláři skutečně byla a to už nějakou dobu, když se její krb rozsvítil zeleným plamenem, ohlašujícím hovor.

Na její tváři se objevil nadějný úsměv, když poznala svraštělou tvář Abalerika McAlistera, Azkabanského vrchního diplomata.

"Jaká je odpověď na moji žádost?

"Po pečlivém zvážení se můj pán Azkaban rozhodl vaší žádosti...vyhovět. Prosím, uveďte své jednotky do plné pohotovosti."

"Zajisté, vyřiďte prosím jeho lordstvu upřímné díky za šanci uklidit binec, o který se mělo ministerstvo postarat už dávno."

"Vyřídím," slíbil muž, než zmizel.

Amélie vyšla ze své kanceláře a přešla krátkou chodbičkou do oddělení Útvaru pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů.

Jen co vešla, sesypali se na ni nedočkaví bystrozoři.

"Tak co? Můžeme vyrazit?" vyptával se jeden.

"Můžeme," kývla hlavou Amélie, "oddělení má plnou pohotovost." Chvíli počkala, než se jásot uklidní a pokračovala: "Shromážděte všechny. Mám pro vás několik informací, o kterých musíte vědět."

"Jasný, šéfe."

Madam Bonesová se zhluboka nadechla a začala: "Za prvé byste měli vědět, že nepovolím používání Neprominutelných kleteb. Je mi líto, ale jejich použití nemohu politicky odůvodnit."

Ztěžka vzdychla. Myslela, že se podobným věcem vyhne, když z se z ní stala ministryně kouzel. "Celá operace je vedena Azkabanskými silami a pokud náhodou budete souzeni za své případné činy z dnešní noci, pravděpodobně bude trvat až dvě vteřiny, než z vás udělají občana Ostrova."

"Chápeme, šéfe," kývl vedoucí bystrozor, "s něčím takovým počítáme."

...

Strážný pohlédl na pulzující černou značku na předloktí zajatého smrtijeda a na tváři se mu rozlil úsměv, když mu došlo, co by to mohlo znamenat. Přestal všeho a okamžitě hlásil hodinkami činnost Znamení zla.

Maxwell novinku přijal s klidem, "tak to vypadá, že půjdeme brzy do akce. Znamení se rozpálilo všem zajatým smrtijedům. Nadopujte se mnoholičným lektvarem, infiltrujte dům a potvrďte situaci."

'Marcus' se rozhlédl, aby se ujistil, že lektvar funguje tak, jak má a všichni v jeho týmu jsou přestrojení: "Za knížete Azkabana," zvolal radostně.

"Za knížete Azkabana," napodobil jej jeho tým.

"Hodně štěstí," pozoroval je Maxwell, když odcházeli, "a neumřete mi tam."

...

Harry s dívkami akorát dojídal večeři, když se do místnosti vřítil kurýr.

"Co se děje, Harry?" ptala se zvědavě Hermiona.

"Je čas," odpověděl tiše.

"Na co je...Voldemort?" vykulila oči dívka, "nikam nejdeš, Harry."

"Musím souhlasit, můj pane," přidala se Beky formálně, "váš život je příliš cenný, než abyste jej riskoval."

"A nejsem trénovaný pro boj ve skupinách," zamračil se souhlasně Harry, "nebojte, Nikam nepůjdu, dokud nebude po všem."

"A pak?" špitla Hemiona.

"Pak se ujistím, že je záležitost jednou provždy vyřízena."

...

V okolí Raddleova statku týmy Azkabanských strážných a ministerských bystrozorů sledovali, jak se k domu stahují temné postavy smrtijedů.

"Nahlas, že je kolem domu zvýšená aktivita," nařídil velitel týmu, "řekni jim, že to vypadá slibně."

"Ano, pane."

...

Mužstvo se seřadilo s výstrojí u nohou, každému prolétlo hlavou, zda jde jen o další cvičení, nebo konečně dostanou šanci vyříznout nádor sužující britské ostrovy.

Sledovali své nadřízené důstojníky, jak nastupují před své muže a zklamaně si všimli, že ani jeden nevypadal nadšeně. Takže cvičení. Další promarněný den.

Naděje však vysvitla, když se jejich velitel usmál: "nasedat, hoši, je čas dát těm šmejdům šanci pro svého pána umřít."

...

Zatímco se jeho muži připravovali k bitvě, Harry přecházel v po svém pokoji jako lev v kleci. Se zatnutými zuby a pěstmi znovu toužebně pohlédl na dveře. Vědomí, že jeho muži jdou proti Voldemortvi bez svého pána, aby s nimi sdílel hrozící nebezpečí, byla téměř nesnesitelná. Cítil se jako zrádce, když zůstal v bezpečí Ostrova, zatímco jeho lidé budou bojovat a umírat v jeho jménu.

Krátké klenutí na dveře Harryho vytrhlo z jeho dumání. Rozrazil dveře a nasupeně pohlédl na malého mužíka.

"Měl byste mít dobrý důvod mne rušit," zavrčel Harry naštvaně, "vydal jsem rozkaz, abych nebyl rušen nevojenskými záležitostmi."

"Je to hotovo, můj pane," vyhrkl nervózně mužík, "povedlo se mi je dokončit dříve, než jsem čekal."

"A já vám nařídil, abyste mi je okamžitě přinesl," vzdychl Harry, "omlouvám se za svoji ukvapenost."

"chápu vaši situaci, můj pane," usmál se konejšivě zlatník, "jednotka mého prvorozeného syna se útoku také účastní. Proto jsem také dokončil ten prsten tak rychle, potřeboval něco, kde bych na něj nemusel neustále myslet."

...

Marcus kývl na svého kolegu, aby poslal potvrzení. Pán zla lord Voldemort sice nesvolal celou svoji armádu, rozhodně se ale sešla většina jeho sil, takže by neměl být problém zbytek pochytat.

Vyplížili se z místnosti, aniž by vzbudili pozornost a u rozmístěných zábran se seskupili.

"Hrom," ozvalo se ze stínů.

"Blesk," šeptl nazpátek Marcus.

"Ztráty?"

"Žádné."

...

Voldemort vyskočil na nohy, když ucítil, že se ochrany statku vysmekly jeho kontrole. Jaký hlupák by se odvážil zaútočit na Pána zla v jeho vlastním úkrytu?

"Smrtijedi, ke mně!" rozkázal syčivě.

...

Maxwell stál se založenýma rukama na kopci naproti Raddleovu statku a užíval si ticho před bouří.

"Pane," ozval se jeden z jeho zástupců, "vztyčili jsme tucet zábran oproti šesti jejich."

"Kolik vrstev udržíme?"

"Tucet," oznámil muž, "máme začít s útokem?"

"Ovládáme jejich ochrany?" ptal se dál Maxwell, chtěl si být jistý.

"Ano, pane."

"Zahajte útok, podpalte ten barák a nechte ty hajzly vybrat si mezi smrtelnou kletbou nebo upálením zaživa."

"Ano, můj pane," ušklíbl se chladně muž. Jen ten nejhloupější hrdina by se rozhodl vyhnat teroristy z jejich brlohu ručně.

Do minuty od útoku ochrany proti ohni padly a vzduch prořízlo nespočet kouzel, která zažehla Voldemortovu základnu.

...

Harry si všiml Hermionina pohledu, když se vrátil do pokoje a neznatelně kývl, na což dívka odpověděla širokým úsměvem.

"Beky?" štěkl krátce Harry.

"Můj pane?"

"Díky své výchově si tě nadále nemohu vydržovat jako milenku," oznámil své asistentce.

Beky zkroutila s námahou svůj obličej do masky naprosté lhostejnosti: "Chápu, můj pane."

Harry se usmál: "Ne, nemyslím si, že chápeš. Nemůžu také ranit Hermionu, které jsem slíbil, že z ní časem udělám Azkabanskou kněžnu." Položil ruku na její rameno a pokračoval: "Krom toho není Hermiona jediná, bez koho bych byl naprosto ztracený." Přesunul dlaň na její tvář, do které se bezděčně opřela. "Budu prostě muset ustanovit nový zákon, který vládci ostrova dovoluje polygamii."

"Můj pane?" zeptal se, očividně vystrašená.

"A proč bych vůbec měl pojmout za manželku někoho, kdo se na ostrově nenarodil, když už existuje jiná osoba, která je stejně tak způsobilá?" usmál se na ni, "a vůbec není na škodu, že je krásná. Probudit se a vidět tvůj obličej je vždy mojí nejoblíbenější částí dne, stejně tak rád vidím i Hermionu. Už tak vypadáme, jako bychom byli svoji, tak proč náš vztah nestvrdit."

"Ale...můj pane..." koktala nevěřícně a sklopila obličej k zemi, "to pro mne není vhodné. Jsem jen obyčejná sloužící."

"Byl jsem jen obyčejný čaroděj, který neměl to nejmenší ponětí, jak vést ostrovní národ, dokud mu hezká mladá dívka s tlustou bichlí nepřišla na pomoc a nevysvětlila mi, jak tu věci chodí," zasmál se a přiměl ji, aby se na něj podívala, "není úžasné, že dvě ženy, které jsou pro mne vším, považují knihy za neuvěřitelně důležité?"

Zavrtěl hlavou: "důležité je, že bez tebe bych nebyl ani z půlky tak dobrý vladař, kdybych neměl k ruce 'obyčejnou sloužící'. Pro mne nejsi vůbec obyčejná. Bez tebe tohle místo vést nedokážu. Proč tedy nevládnout se mnou, radši než pode mnou?"

Po jeho posledních slovech zrudla jako rajče. Harry si všiml lesku v jejích očích a pochopil, co vlastně řekl, a co jí pravděpodobně proběhlo hlavou: "později, Beky," mrkl na ni. Rozšířily se jí překvapením oči, ale i tak zavrtěla hlavou. "Nejsi sama, koho takové věci napadají, má paní."

"Nejsem žádná paní," řekla nakonec, "zasloužíte si manželku urozeného původu."

Harry pohlédl na Hermionu: "Jsi urozeného původu?"

"Ne. Pokud vím, zubař šlechtickým titulem není nikde na světě."

"Vpil se jí pohledem do očí, aby pochopila, kam bude svojí následující větou směřovat: "Pak se tedy obávám, že budeme muset naše zásnuby zrušit, Hermiono. Beky říká, že nemůžu měnit zákony, abych si mohl vzít někoho, kdo není urozeného původu." Pochopila.

"Máš ovšem pravdu. Naprosto chápu důvody zrušení našeho zasnoubení. Hned se začnu shánět po vhodné budoucí paní Azkabanové." Harry doufal, že špatně skrytý pobavený tón a 'paní Azkabanová' neprozradí Beky jejich léčku.

Ta však zůstal stát jako opařená: "Ale..."

"Pokud jsi pro něj ty příliš nízkého původu, potom jsem já také," vysvětlila jí Hermiona. Pevně ji objala a zašeptala: "Jestli chce změnit zákony, aby si tě mohl vzít, určitě si cestu najde. Pokud se o něj s někým budu dělit, radši bych, abys to byla ty," a políbila svoji plačící kamarádku na tvář.

Harry sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl zlatý prsten posetý jemnými rytinami s jednoduchým řetízkem.

"Chceš to, Beky?"

"Hrozně moc, můj pane, ale..."

"Tak si jej vezmi," pobídl ji jemně, "prosím."

"Děkuji, můj pane," zašeptala Beky, "pomůžeš mi jej připnout, Hermiono?"

"A neměl by to udělat Harry?"

...

Smrtijedi věděli, že jsou ztraceni. Několikrát se pokusili probít se z hořících trosek domu, ale každý pokus skončil neúspěchem a množstvím nových mrtvol.

Požár se šířil, stejně tak i zoufalství přeživších smrtijedů. Rozhodli se, že radši zemřou s hůlkou v ruce v boji, než aby uhořeli v troskách, a tak se připravili na poslední pokus o útěk.

Útočníci se bezděčně začali šklebit, když jim instinkt napovídal, že se bitva blíží ke zdárnému konci.

Salvy kouzel skolily každého smrtijeda dřív, než stačili doběhnout k hranici přemisťovacích zábran.

"Najděte Pána zla," nařídil Maxwell, "najděte Voldemorta, chci našemu pánovi předat jeho hlavu na stříbrném podnose."

"Co s raněnými, pane?" ozval se jeden ze zástupců

"Nakrmte s nimi mozkomory," štěkl Maxwell, "žádné slitování."

"Rozkaz," důstojník srazil paty a odešel předat rozkazy.

...

Harry rozrazil dveře, za kterými stál v pozoru poslíček: "Ano?"

"Velitel Maxwell vám vyřizuje svůj pozdrav, můj pane. Mám podat hlášení, pane: nepřátelské síly byly rozdrceny. Žádné ztráty na naší straně. Stoprocentní úmrtnost na straně druhé, můj pane. Nicméně nebyli přítomni všichni smrtijedi."

"Voldemort?"

"Měl by být vidět z okna jeho knížecí milosti."

Harry přešel k oknu a vyhlédl dolů na dvůr. Zahlédl dva muže, jak do země zarážejí dlouhé kopí s Voldemortovou hlavou na špici. Harry si ani neuvědomil, co dělá, jen zvedl ruku a krátce zamával: "Nazdar."

"Chopte se pergamenu," štěkl Harry.

"Můj pane."

"Mé nejupřímnější díky a blahopřání všem statečným členům azkabanské milice, kteří mi přinesli toto velké vítězství. Slibuji každému z vás odpovídající odměnu za váš úspěch."

"Je to vše, můj pane?"

"Prozatím. Odchod."

"Ano, můj pane."

...

**Azkaban, dva roky poté:**

Harry seděl ve svém kočáře rovný jako pravítko, Hermionu po svém levém boku, Beky po pravém. Ze všech povinností, kterými byl jako Azkabanský kníže zatížen, byla tato nejtěžší.

"Nechápu, proč jsme to nemohli o jeden nebo dva týdny," brblal Harry.

"Lidé chtějí oslavovat s tebou, Harry," povzdechla si Beky a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno, "měl by ses aspoň ukázat."

"Pro nás je to stejně tak obtížné," ujistila jej Hermiona, "kočáru stejně nebude trvat dlouho, než objede město a vrátí se do hradu."

"Předala jsi mé rozkazy?" zeptal se klidně.

"Každý, kdo se nás pokusí vyrušit, bude muset mít zatraceně dobrý důvod, nebo se obejde bez hlavy," usmála se vražedně Hermiona.

"Dobrá práce."

Ulice Azkabanského města byly zasypány spoustou květin a lidí, kteří radostně vítali svého pána a jeho dvě paní, když kolem nich v kočáře projížděli.

"Zamávej jim, Harry," šeptla Beky a sama zvedla ruku.

"A usměj se," dodala Hermiona.

"Řekneme kočímu, aby trochu zrychlil, když to uděláš," smlouvala Beky.

"Platí," usmál se Harry.

"AZKABAN! AZKABAN! AZKABAN!" jásal dav, radostí téměř bez sebe.

* * *

Toť vše. pokud někomu ale nevyhovuje, že Voldemort neumřel Harryho rukou, přidávám alternativní konec od jiného autora.

...

"Mohu přečíst hlášení z útoku, můj pane?" usmála se Beky.

Harry jen nevrle zabručel a po patnácti minutách přednášky napůl spal.

"...následuje výčet zajatých. Rob Tuboring, Anna Zebozerová, Rupert Green, Tom Raddle, Samuel..."

Beky přestala číst, když si všimla, jak Hermiona spadla ze židle překvapením.

"COŽE?!" vykřikl šokovaně Harry, kterého ospalost rázem přešla.

"Co se děje, Harry?"

"Rrr...Raddle?" přinutila se říct Hermiona, zatímco Harry na svoji asistentku jen nevěřícně zíral.

"Ano. Někdo, koho znáte?"

"Jo," řekli jednohlasně Hermiona s Harrym.

"Po včerejším útoku na sídlo Pána zla jsme zatkli osmnáct smrtijedů, on byl mezi nimi," Beky pohlédla na hlášení, "má těžké popáleniny na devadesáti procentech těla, léčitelé mu nedávají příliš nadějí. Bylo mu podáno _veritasérum_ a jméno bylo to jediné, co ze sebe dostal, než omdlel."

...

Harry přecházel sem a tam před dveřmi cely.

"Azkabanská milice je prostě efektivní, to mi chcete říct?"

"Ano, můj pane," odpověděl Maxwell klidně.

"Nemusíš ho zabíjet," pípla Hermiona, "třeba umře sám od sebe."

"_Proto jeden z nich musí zemřít rukou druhého_...počítá se Azkabanská milice jako moje ruka?" zajímal se Harry.

"No..." Hermiona si očividně nebyla jistá.

"Zatraceně! Proč to s tím zmetkem musí být tak složité!" Harry vztekle praštil rukou do zdi. Ta se zakymácela a několik cihel vypadlo přímo na hlavu lorda Voldemorta.

"Nevím jestli milice, ale tohle se jako tvoje ruka určitě počítá," oznámila Beky, když zkontroloval nyní již mrtvé tělo Pána zla.

"Prosím, můj pane, přijměte moji nejhlubší omluvu. Ta zeď nestojí ani den, byl za ni přemístěn jeden mozkomor, ale trvá týdny, než si cihly takzvaně sednou. Vězeň byl na pokraji smrti, nehrozilo nebezpečí, že by se zdí proboural. Chcete potrestat provinilé stráže osobně, můj pane?"

"Potrestat?" podivil se Harry nepřítomně.


End file.
